Je suis désolé
by SnowDrein
Summary: Clarke se retrouve coincée à l'aéroport de New York, elle doit absolument se rendre à Los Angeles pour ses études. Elle croise alors la route de Lexa qui l'aidera à traverser le pays dans un Road Trip improviser. Ce voyage marquera le début d'une histoire exaltante. Mais Lexa n'a pas été épargnée par la vie et cache de lourds secrets. Qui est-elle vraiment ?
1. La ponctualité est un choix

**Salut ! Alors déjà, voici mon premier chapitre de "Je suis désolé" ma première fanfiction (soyez indulgents)**

 **Je commence avec un chapitre assez court, c'est vrai ! On verra si part la suite les chapitres seront plus long ;)**

 **Je tiens à préciser un détail, j'ai longuement hésité avant de publier car je ne suis vraiment pas douée en orthographe ! Malgré ça, j'avais quand même très envie de partager mon histoire alors j'ai choisi de publier. Donc désolé pour les fautes, vraiment :o**

 **Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

 **Sur ce; Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

POV Lexa

La femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du guichet du Check-in de l'aéroport de J.F Kennedy a New York, n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retours entre moi, un supérieur et mon billet. Après 30 minutes à attendre la femme revint définitivement vers moi.

-Vous allez encore me faire attendre longtemps ? J'ai un avion à prendre.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes avec votre billet, me répondit-elle, en me rendant mes affaires. Très bien, donc qu'une valise ?

J'acquiesçai tout en m'efforçant de rester polie. Bordel, ce problème avec mon billet allait me valoir de louper mon vol ! Ok peut-être que je suis arrivé en retard moi aussi mais ... Tout de même !

-Vous la garder avec vous dans l'avion étant donné qu'elle est assez petite?

-Oui.

Je pus enfin partir et me diriger au plus vite vers les portes de l'avion. "Gates 23" vite ! Je me mis à courir, même si je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus énormément de chance. Et pour ne plus avoir de chance, je savais que j'en avais plus lorsque je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je n'eus le temps que de voir une tignasse blonde avant de me retrouver parterre au milieu de l'aéroport. Je levai les yeux et vis une jeune femme, d'environs mon âge, qui se baissai pour ramasser ces affaires. Elle me tendit sa main pour m'aider a me relever, m'observant de ces yeux bleus, de ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

Au lieu d'accepter son aide, je regardai ma montre, trop tard ... Ma seule chance était qu'ils m'attendent, mais cette compagnie n'était pas réputer pour être gentil avec les retardataires.

-Merci, je viens de louper mon vol...

La blonde fronça les sourcils et m'observai alors que je me levai.

-Oh c'est ma faute ?

-Tu es sortie de nul part, tu aurais pus faire attention ! répondis-je sous l'effet du stresse et de la colère. Il est clair qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais ma mauvaise humeur avait prit le dessus sur toute autre réflexion.

-Très bien, pardon de m'être mise sur la route d'une folle hystérique ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus haut.

-Ouh, la princesse s'énerve... dis-je en imitant son air agacé.

-La princesse elle t'enmerde ! dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je continuai ma cours en espérant un miracle mais au moment ou j'arrivais aux portes 23 une femme me fit signe d'un air désolé. Je compris tout de suite que je l'avais loupé.

Je me rendis donc à une cafétéria de l'aéroport pour téléphoner à mon oncle.

Je lui expliquai mon problème de retard et malgré qu'il fût très en colère contre moi, il me proposa un autre billet. Je refusai, je voulais d'abord trouver un autre moyen pour me rendre à Los Angeles sans devoir faire payer à mon oncle un autre billet. Après avoir réfléchit à plusieurs solutions, je me décidai à descendre à l'étage pour les locations de voitures.

-Bonjour ! dis-je à la femme qui se trouvait au guichet. "Faite qu'elle ne soit pas incapable comme l'autre conne du Check-in"

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-J'aimerais savoir si c'est possible de louer une voiture pour aller jusqu'à Los Angeles.

Je savais que c'étais une idée de dingue et que sa me couterais probablement autant qu'un autre billet. Mais j'avais cas dire a Anya que j'arriverais plus tard que prévu et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un road trip en Amérique. C'était le moment idéal. En plus si sa me permettait de retarder mon arriver à Los Angeles sa ne pouvait que m'arranger, je n'étais pas encore totalement prête à remettre les pieds là-bas. Pas après ce qu'il c'est passé.

J'étais presque sur le point de signer quand la femme me demanda:

-Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?

Je sortis ma carte de mon sac et la lui tendis, lorsque la femme l'a prit elle me regarda, soucieuse.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous n'avez pas 21 ans.

-J'ai le permis, ce n'est pas suffisant, répliquai-je fatiguée de tout ces refus.

La femme fit non de la tête et m'expliqua que pour louer une voiture il fallait avoir 21 ans avant de me redonner ma carte d'identité ainsi que mon permis. Je quittai le guichet pour aller m'assoir un peu plus loin, a côté d'une femme et ces enfants qui attendaient le père de famille qui, lui, pouvait louer une voiture !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais entrain d'essayer d'atteindre mon oncle, la jeune fille, blonde avec qui je m'étais énervé avant, entra dans l'agence de location de voiture. Elle ne me vit pas et se rua vers la caisse où je me trouvais avant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, il faudrait que je loue une voiture, vous pouvez me dire combien c'est?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse. Mais elle ne semblait pas très ravie par la suite de leur conversation.

Mon oncle décrocha enfin. Il décida de faire comme il l'entendait et de m'envoyer l'argent pour que je puisse m'acheter un billet sur place.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je me suis fait voler mon sac, je ne peux pas payer maintenant. Je n'ai que 100$ comment

voulez-vous que j'aille à Los Angeles, protesta la blonde au guichet.

Los Angeles. Le voilà mon ticket de sortit.

-Oncle Gustus, il faut que je raccroche, ne paie rien pour le moment j'ai trouvé une solution, dis-je en fixant la blonde.

Elle remit toutes ces affaires dans son sac et sortie de l'agence dans tout ces états, elle semblait paniqué. Je la suivis.

Lorsque je la rattrapai, elle était au téléphone.

-Tu veux me dire qu'il va falloir attendre deux semaines pour que je récupère une carte de crédit ?! Je peux pas attendre aussi longtemps, mon examen est dans 5 jours et je n'ai que 100$ je peux pas payer ta foutu voit...

-J'ai moi aussi 100$, la coupai-je.

Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle me reconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut me foutre?

Je m'approchai d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle suivit mon mouvement en attendant une réponse.

-Si j'ai bien compris tu t'es fais volé ton sac et il te reste plus que 100$ ?

Elle acquiesça les sourcils froncés.

-Il faut que je raccroche, je te rappelle plus tard, dit-elle à la personne au téléphone.

-Est ce que tu as ton permis et ta carte d'identité ? continuai-je

-Oui, viens en aux faits, j'ai pas toute la journée.

Je laissai un petit rire s'échapper par l'ironie de la situation. J'allais vraiment demander à cette fille qui m'avait tant agacer

avant, de nous arranger pour louer une voiture ensemble.

-Voilà le plan, je te donne mes 100$ que j'ai ici et avec ces 200$ on loue une voiture qui consomme peu, jusqu'à Los Angeles.

Comme je l'imaginais elle fut surprise par ma proposition.

-Et comment veux tu payer l'essence jusque là bas?

Je sortis de mon sac ma carte de crédit.

-Il me reste encore 90$ sur cette carte et si on choisit une voiture qui consomme peu, on devrait pouvoir y arriver. Sinon on se débrouillera.

Elle réfléchit un instant et finit par me dire qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée.

-Si tu changes d'avis, je vais me chercher un truc à manger au deuxième étage.

Je remontai, déçu de ne pas l'avoir convaincue, il fallait vraiment que j'emprunte de l'argent à mon oncle et je détestais ça ! Vraiment !

J'allai me chercher un pain au chocolat et un soda et allai m'assoir sur des sièges en face de la petite boulangerie de l'aéroport. Après avoir terminé mon goûter je me couchai, occupant deux sièges. C'était comme ça que j'avais prit du retard ! New York n'était qu'une escale pour moi. Je suis venu de Suisse, après avoir atterri a New York je devais attendre trois heures avant de reprendre mon vol pour L.A, mais je me suis assoupie et me suis réveiller que quelques minutes avant la fermeture des portes. Cette fois je n'avais pas d'avion à prendre alors je m'en contre fichait de m'endormir ici.

Je fus réveillée par quelques tapes sur mon épaule.

-Réveilles toi, dit une voix agacée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je reconnu en premier le blond de ses cheveux, avant de distinguer les formes de son visage.

-J'accepte, dit-elle, c'est ça ou rien, alors j'accepte.

-J'aurais pas pensé que tu changerais d'avis.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est un sacré bout de chemin, tu crois que tu vas supporter ?

La blonde laissa ses mains tombées d'agacement et soupira.

-C'est… j'ai fais une erreur, oublie je me débrouillerai toute seule, déclara-t-elle en s'en allant.

Je soupirai à mon tour et laissa ma tête partir en arrière avant de me relever et de suivre la jeune femme.

-Attends ! je t'embête, ont a les deux besoins de ça si on veut aller a Los Angeles.

-Tu me promets qu'on arrivera a temps pour mes examens ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête arborant un air certain pour le peux que j'en savais. Et c'est alors qu'on se rendit a nouveau vers le guichet.

La femme nous regarda surprise de nous revoir venir ensemble.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous cette fois-ci mesdames?

La blonde posa les 200$ ainsi que son permis et sa carte d'identité et demanda la voiture la moins chers et de préférence celle qui consommait le moins. La femme s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier, qu'elle posa devant nous. La blonde prit les feuilles devant et sourit.

-Une Mini One, j'ai toujours aimé ces voitures, dit-elle.

-Peu importe, ce qui compte ce n'est pas l'esthétique, répondis-je.

-Je sens que ce voyage va être très joyeux… marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, tout en continuant de lire le document qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Ok, je l'admets j'étais trop dure avec elle, mais étonnamment j'aimais bien l'embêter. C'était peut-être une façon pour moi de me calmer.

Ma camarade de voyage signa les papiers et pour 180$ nous avions droit à 5 jours pour nous rendre à Los Angeles.

La blonde était au volant de notre petite voiture noire, décorer de deux fines bandes orange qui partaient de l'avant du capot pour se terminer à l'arrière du toit. Nous n'avions toujours pas démarrés qu'elle se mit tout à coup à paniquer. Je soutins alors son regard pour savoir ce qui lui faisait peur.

-Tu sais conduire quand même ? Tu as le permis, qu'est ce que tu attends ? demandai-je.

-Oui je sais conduire... Là n'est pas vraiment le problème...

Je levai un sourcil pour lui montrer mon incompréhension et l'inciter à développer.

-Le soucis, continua-t-elle, c'est que je suis Australienne...

-Et tu as quand même eue l'idée de louer une voiture pour traverser le pays toute seul alors que tu ne sais pas rouler du côté droit ?

-Je sais conduire de ce côté ! C'est juste que ... Il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation, je viens de passer mes vacances d'été en Australie et je n'ai pas réutilisé la voiture depuis.

Je me mis alors à rire. Elle fit une grimace tellement expressive que s'en était comique. Je la rassurai en lui disant que je voulais bien prendre le risque de conduire mais qu'il fallait quand même que se soit elle qui nous sorte de l'agence pour pas que nous nous fassions arrêter avant même d'être partis.

Elle démarra alors la voiture et je la guida à travers les autres véhicule, jusqu'à la sortie. Nous avons réussi à sortir sans faire de casse et sans attirer l'attention malgré les nombreux crissements de pneu.

Dehors de l'agence je la fis s'arrêter à la première station-service et elle descendit de la voiture sans attendre.

-Je déteste ce pays, dit-elle.

-C'est pas de ça faute si les Australiens roule du mauvais sens.

Elle me lança un regard noir alors que nous échangions de places. Je me mis donc au volant et je programmai mon téléphone pour qu'il nous montre le chemin à suivre. Nous avions plus de 2700 miles à faire, soit 4000 km en 5 jours... Autant dire qu'il fallait pas trainer. Je savais qu'il était possible de le faire en 4 jours mais y arriverions nous avec les détours que je devais faire pour récupérer de l'argent ? Je démarrai et commença notre épopée dans un silence de mort.

Après avoir rouler pendant 20 minutes, la blonde finit par briser le silence.

-Au fait moi c'est Clarke, me dit-elle en regardant la route.

Je posai mon regard sur elle et elle semblait si sérieuse. Elle essayait d'être polie mais bien évidemment elle m'en voulait a cause de notre fameuse rencontre.

-Lexa, dis-je simplement.

Elle attendit 5 minutes de plus avant de continuer.

-Et tu comptes t'excuser quand de m'être rentré dedans ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai un instant avant de reposer mes yeux sur la route. Nous y voilà.

-Désolée de t'être rentré dedans... soupirai-je.

-Et ... ? dit-elle en attendant une suite.

-Et quoi? demandai-je alors que je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu n'as pas été très...

-... Sympa ? la coupai-je, j'en avais pas l'intention, j'avais mes raisons.

Elle rit d'agacement.

-Tu aimes bien finir les phrases des autres ?

J'haussai les épaules comme seule réponse.

Et plus rien ne s'en suivit avant qu'elle choisisse de mettre la musique. Non pas que le faite qu'elle mette de la musique m'ennuie, mais ces goûts musicaux étaient vraiment à chier.

-Tu es suicidaire pour écouter se genre de musique ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre la musique commerciale ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre et enchaina sur:

-Madame est trop bien pour écouter de la musique commerciale, tu es au dessus de tout ça? dit-elle, laisse moi deviner, tu étais se genre d'ado qui se la jouait solo au lycée ? avant de mettre le son plus fort.

Je serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante !


	2. Apprendre à se supporter

POV Clarke

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante ! pensai-je, qu'est-ce que sa peut lui faire que j'aime les musiques qui passent tout les jours à la radio ? Et comme si ma culture musicale s'arrêtait là…

Juste pour l'énerver je mis le son plus fort et chacune de notre côté sommes retournées dans notre silence.

Je replongeai dans mon silence, préférant garder ma bonne humeur dans la musique.

-Ca fait deux heures qu'on roule, tu peux t'arrêter à la prochaine station-service ? demandai-je à Lexa.

Elle me répondit par un grognement négatif.

-Oh allez ! Je dois pissée !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre le clignotant pour s'arrêter à l'air de repos qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

Je sortie comme une flèche de la voiture et me ruai aux toilettes. Après la libération de ma vessie, je passai au lavabo. Je me lavai les mains et passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Puis, je me regardai un moment dans le miroir. "Mais dans quoi tu t'es fourrée Clarke?" pensai-je. C'est vrai c'était ma seule option, j'aurai pus prendre un car mais je ne serais pas arrivée a tant pour mes examens, avec une voiture ont va plus vite. Et pour aller vite, Lexa va vite !

J'ouvris la porte et je faillis percuter quelqu'un. Je cru rêver quand je reconnu Lexa. La brune me sourit, visiblement amusé par la situation.

-J'ai comme une impression de Déjà vu, dit-elle avant d'ajouter: toujours au chemin, Clarke.

Je voulu répliqué mais rien ne sortie de ma bouche, Lexa sourit et entra dans les toilettes, me laissant seule avec ma bouche entre-ouverte par manque d'inspiration. Je rentrai dans le magasin de la station pour aller m'acheter un soda.

Malgré que, pour le moment, je n'apprécie guère Lexa, j'optai tout de même pour un grand pack de Lemon Soda pour les deux.

On en ressortant je cherchai Lexa dans la petite station et l'a vis entrain de regarder une carte prêt des portes de sortie. Je la rejoignis sans grande joie. Je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à atteindre la Californie avec cette fille, elle allait probablement me tuer dans mon sommeil, ou inversement.

En parlant de sommeil !

-C'est pas avec l'argent qu'on a qu'on va pouvoir se payer un endroit pour dormir, de quoi manger et l'essence, lâchai-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Alors je continuai:

-J'ai acheté ce pack de boisson pour nous deux, il me reste plus que 12$ et toi?

...

Toujours aucune réponse, elle contemplait toujours cette carte comme si elle étudiait une œuvre d'art.

-Lexa !

-Je sais Clarke ! Arrête de me casser les oreilles, j'essaye de réfléchir !

Elle dû remarquer qu'elle m'avait fait sursauter car elle continua d'une voix plus douce.

-Regarde, j'ai une connaissance qui vit ici. Elle pointa la ville de Washington DC, qui était encore à 1h30 de route. Il me doit un service depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu aux USA. Il peut nous dépanner pour l'argent. T'inquiète Clarke, j'ai pensé a tout. Çà nous fera juste un petit détour.

Elle semblait être fière d'elle, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver belle.

-Vient Clarke, on a encore beaucoup de route à faire avant d'arriver chez lui ... elle fit une pause et se retourna vers moi et pointa son doigt contre moi. J'aimerais y être avant la nuit alors retiens toi.

Belle mais énervante ... très énervante.

Il était 17:30, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Washington DC, j'avais horriblement envie de faire pipi, malgré que Lexa ai accepté de s'arrêter encore une fois. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant de sodas.

Elle arrêta la voiture en face d'un immeuble non loin du centre-ville.

-Ton ami comment l'as-tu rencontré ? demandai-je à Lexa alors que nous descendions de la voiture.

La brune ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

-J'ai vécu quelques temps ici, finit-elle par me dire comme seule réponse.

Bien décidée à en savoir plus sur elle, je continuai mon interrogatoire.

-Ici à Washington ?

Elle fit non de la tête et répondit qu'elle vivait en fait à Los Angeles et qu'elle avait rencontré cet ami là-bas, lorsqu'il y vivait encore.

-Combien de temps à tu vécu là-bas ?

-Quelques années, soupira-t-elle.

Woaw... Très précis... Merci Lexa pour cette conversation enrichissante, pensai-je.

Lexa sonna à un appartement situé au deuxième étage. Après quelques secondes un homme à la peau matte, baraqué et au crâne rasé ouvrit la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qui était à sa porte.

-Lexa ?!

-Salut, Lincoln !

Le dénommé Lincoln enlaça Lexa et la souleva du sol. Lorsqu'il l'a reposa, il posa ces grandes mains sur ces épaules et la regarda de haut en bas.

-Regarde moi ça, comme tu as changé, Lexa ! Sa fait quoi ? 4 ans ?

La brune sourit et acquiesça.

-Ca fera 5 ans le mois prochain. Elle fit une pause, avant de se rappeler que j'étais là. Oh ! Je te présente Clarke ... Euh ...

-Griffin, Clarke Griffin, complétai-je en lui serrant la main.

-Lincoln Ground, je suis ravis de te rencontrer, dit-il en m'offrant son plus beau sourire. Venez entrer.

Il était beaucoup plus chaleureux que Lexa et son appartement était magnifique, dans les tonds foncé. Meublé de meuble en bois brun et d'un magnifique parquet cendré.

Je ne m'attardai pas plus sur son appartement et n'attendis pas pour demander à Lincoln si je pouvais utiliser ses toilettes.

POV Lexa

Clarke couru aux toilettes et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Une vraie pisseuse, finalement elle risquait sérieusement de nous retarder. Je profitai qu'elle ne soit pas là pour rappeler à Lincoln qu'il me devait un service. Effectivement il se souvenait de ce détail et sourit au souvenir de celui-ci.

-Franchement, Lexa comment un garçon de 17 ans pus oublier qu'il a perdu un parie à 500$ ! Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne les ai pas et que je peux que te donner 300$.

Lexa lui fit comprendre que ça allait très bien d'un geste de la main. Lincoln s'absenta un instant et revint avec une liasse de billet. Fait gaffe Commandant, ce n'est pas conseiller de traverser le payer avec autant d'argent liquide. Je ris.

-Ça va, c'est 300$ pas 100'000'000 $, lui dis-je en le frappant dans l'épaule, ce qui ne le fit pas bouger d'un poil. Il rigola à son tour et je me dis que c'était vraiment bon de le revoir.

-Tu veux passer la nuit ici? Je peux vous préparer une chambre pour dormir.

Je réfléchis un instant à l'itinéraire que j'avais consulté. Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Lincoln continua:

-Toi et ta copine pourriez prendre la chambre de Nyko, depuis qu'il est retourné a L.A personne ne l'a utilisé.

Je me mis à faire la grimace, en réalité je n'avais qu'entendu "ta copine".

-Elle n'est pas ma copine, Lincoln.

-Oh pardon, j'avais pensé que vu que ... il rigola de sa maladresse, mais donc c'est une amie?

-Non pas vraiment, pour tout te dire, je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques heures a New York, juste avant de louée une voiture.

Elle est horriblement casse pied ! Je fis une pause et entendis du bruit venant de la salle de bain, je profitai que Clarke soit toujours là-bas pour continuer mon éloge sur elle, en chuchotant. Mais pour tout te dire, je l'a trouve assez marrante quand elle cours comme une enfant a chaque arrêts pour aller aux toilettes. Malgré qu'elle soit casse pied, je pense qu'on va finir par se supporter.

POV Clarke

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour retourner vers les deux amis, mais je me stoppai lorsque je réalisai qu'il parlait de moi. Alors comme ça Lexa me trouvais casse pied ? Très bien.

Nous sommes rester qu'une heure chez Lincoln, Lexa avait optée pour dormir dans un Motel non loin d'ici. Après avoir promis au jeune homme de déjeuner le lendemain avec lui, nous sommes partie en direction du Motel le plus miteux de Washington. Lexa demanda deux chambres séparées, mais elle tenue à m'accompagner jusqu'à la mienne avant de nous quitter pour la première fois depuis maintenant environs cinqs heures. Elle me demanda si tout allait bien car je n'avais pas essayer d'imposer ma musique durant le trajet jusqu'au Motel.

-Oh pardon, j'essayais juste de ne pas être casse pied, répondis-je en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Je savais que j'agissais comme une gamine, mais autant faire les choses en grand, pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle m'avait offensée.

Je l'entendis soupiré de l'autre côté.

-Toujours aussi blasée, Lexa? Tu soupires désespérément trop ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi ennuyer de tout !

Un silence s'installa entre nous et je me demandai si elle n'était pas partie. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre un signe de présence. Rien. J'entre-ouvris la porte et la vis levée ses yeux verts dans les miens. Je tressaillis, mon Dieu, ils sont magnifiques !

-Allez, Clarke ne soit pas si susceptible... dit-elle tout sourire.

-Bonne nuit Lexa ! répliquai-je avant de fermer à nouveau la porte.

-Bonne nuit, Clarke, répondit-elle à travers la porte.

Son image persista dans mon esprit, la belle brune, appuyée contre le carde de ma porte... mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine Clarke ? pensai-je avant de chasser cette image de Lexa. Je décidai de prendre une douche et ensuite, je me blottis bien au chaud dans les draps du lit.

Je dormais comme un loir, lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter et me sortie de mon sommeil si violemment que mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Debout La Belle Au Bois Dormant ! Il est 07:30, Lincoln sera là dans 30 minutes! cria Lexa à travers la porte, la voix enjouée, elle prenait vraiment plaisir à me torturer ?

Je m'agitai dans mon lit, et pressa mon coussin contre mon visage. Malgré mon manque de motivation, je m'habillai en aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et je descendis à la chambre de Lexa.

-Lexa tu es là? demandai-je en cognant à sa porte. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de la voir ouvrir la porte. Elle essorait ces cheveux mouillés et dans un sourire, me salua.

Toujours offensé par ce qu'elle avait dit l'autre soir, je lui répondis d'un mouvement de tête nonchalant. Après avoir attendu qu'elle finisse de se préparer, nous sommes descendu pour déjeuner avec Lincoln au café d'a côté.

Lexa et Lincoln s'échangèrent quelques souvenirs de leur adolescence. Je profitai donc de leur conversation pour téléphoner à ma mère, qui se trouvait à Los Angeles.

-Allo? Clarke ?

-Oui salut maman c'est moi !

-Comment tu vas ? Où es-tu ? Tu as réussi à louer cette voiture ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui, maman j'ai réussi, là on est à Washington, ont s'apprêtent à repartir.

Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de mon petit covoiturage avec Lexa.

-"On"? comment ça "on"?

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire, sans omettre que je voyageais avec la fille la plus énervante du monde. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle comprit que je faisais ce covoiturage avec une fille et que c'était elle qui conduisait.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait très bien rouler, mentis-je, parce qu'en réalité, Lexa roulait toujours trop vite. Oui, elle respecte les limitations, continuai-je. Non, elle n'est pas malintentionnée... Juste un peu perturbée ...

-Perturbée ?! demanda-t-elle, soudain moins rassurée.

-Je rigole, maman, tout ira bien.

Je vis Lexa me faire des signes depuis la table et vu l'heure, je compris qu'il était temps de prendre nos bagages et de reprendre la route.

-Je te laisse maman, je serais à L.A dans quelques jours, j'y vais, bisou, je t'aime.

POV Lexa

-Tu prendras soins d'elle n'est-ce pas? La torture pas trop, Lexa, me dit Lincoln, regardant Clarke, qui s'était éloignée pour téléphoner.

Je ris.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit fragile, au contraire, elle a un sacré caractère, dit-je en regrettant immédiatement ce que je venais de dire, lorsque je vis Lincoln me regarder en souriant. Je savais ce qu'il pensait et je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre à voix haute.

Je fis signe à Clarke de nous rejoindre, en espérant que sa stopperait notre conversation.

-Elle pourrait raviver ton cœur, Lexa... dit-il hésitant.

Je grimaçai intérieurement à l'évocation de mon cœur.

-L'amour est-

-Une faiblesse, je sais, me coupa-t-il, sa fait 5 ans, Lexa, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps d'accepter l'amour à nouveau ? Ton passé ne doit plus te freiner comme ça, on est plus les mêmes personnes qu'avant. Costia n'aurait pas-

-Ne me parle pas de Costia !

Il finit par abandonner lorsque Clarke nous rejoignit. Elle dû entendre la fin de notre discussion car elle me demanda:

-Qui est Costia ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de soupirer et de monter chercher ma valise. Ce qui je savais, allait beaucoup l'agacée.

Lincoln nous aida à mettre les valises dans la voiture. Il profita que Clarke soit monté dans la voiture pour m'enlacer.

-Promets-moi qu'on se revoit très vite, Lexa.

-Promis, lui répondis-je.

Je montai dans la voiture et baissa la vitre après que Lincoln est toqué à celle-ci. Il se pencha et nous souri.

-Salue Anya et les autres de ma part, me dit-il avant de diriger son attention vers la blonde, Clarke bonne chance pour tes examens, et n'en veut pas trop à cette tête de cochon, elle est plus gentille qu'elle en à l'air.

Je fusillai mon ami du regard se qui l'amusa. Je remontai la vitre et démarra, Clarke me regardait tout sourire.

-Quoi, demandai-je sèchement.

-Rien du tout, répondit la blonde en reposant son regard sur la route visiblement très amusée par la remarque de Lincoln.

Clarke et moi étions repartis pour une bonne dizaine d'heures de voitures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke approcha sa main de la radio et alluma l'appareil. Elle changea plusieurs stations avant de tomber sur une chanson d'Adèle qui la rendit tout de suite de bonne humeur. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, elle observait ma réaction, elle me provoquait ? Je compris qu'elle faisait exprès de mettre de la musique que je n'appréciais pas. Elle voulait que je fasse une remarque et je n'allais pas me faire prier. Après tout j'avais rien d'autre à faire que de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Quelle originalité ! Ça fait quoi ? 12 fois qu'on l'a entendu depuis New York?

Clarke s'agita alors sur son siège et se remit à regarder la route, elle n'était pas énervée, au contraire, elle était satisfaite que j'aie lancée les jeux.

-Dit moi, Lexa, dit-elle en accentuant mon prénom, si ma musique commerciale ne te plaît pas, qu'elle musique te fait vibrer ?

Je la regardai, elle était toujours entrain de fixer l'horizon de ces yeux bleus et attendait une réponse.

-Change la station, dis-je en reposant mes yeux sur la route.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

-Tu changes de station et quand je te dis stop, c'est que la musique me fait vibrer.

Elle s'agita une fois de plus sur son siège et se précipita sur le bouton de la radio. Je souris à son comportement enfantin.

-Es-tu prête à vibrer, Lexa ?

Je souris, elle voulait jouer ? On allait jouer.

POV Clarke

Sa devait bien faire vingt minutes que je changeai les chansons, les unes après les autres, Lexa faisait que dire "non, non, non" aucune chanson n'était assez bonne pour elle.

-Tu es dénuée d'émotion ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Il y avait de très belles chansons ! dis-je en abandonnant, le jeu que j'avais moi-même provoqué.

Lexa se mit à sourire, ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Je voulais la cerné, mais je n'y arrivais pas et sa m'énervais.

-Oh, vas-y fou toi de moi, j'essaie juste d'apprendre à te connaitre et de-

Lexa leva un doigt et le plaça devant moi, pour me faire taire.

-Quoi? Je deviens trop casse pied c'est ça ? Parce que tu peux aussi très bien aller te faire fou-

-Tais-toi, Clarke ! me coupa-t-elle encore en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens pendant un instant et me sourit, avant d'ajouter:

-Celle-là... elle me fait vibrer.

Je continuai de la regarder, tout en laissant la musique atteindre mes oreilles. Lexa reposa les yeux sur la route et commença à tambouriner de ces doigts sur le volant au rythme de la musique. J'aurais voulu capturer ce moment, il était si beau. Elle avait raison, cette chanson faisait vibrer. Je voulu faire un commentaire, mais finalement me ravisai. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. Ainsi je me remis face à la route et continuai d'écouter My Silver Lining de First Aid Kit, aux côtés de Lexa.

A la fin de la chanson, ce fut la brune qui brisa le silence.

-Alors comme ça tu veux apprendre à me connaitre ?

Je rougis.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire... répondis-je.

-Oh, et tu ne voulais pas non plus me dire d'aller me faire foutre ... encore ? dit-elle, d'humeur taquine.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu de la facilité avec les gens... je suis étudiante en médecine en même temps, il faut bien que je sois un minimum sociable... mais avec toi c'est plus difficile et j'admets que sa m'agace un peu. Je me rends compte que nous ne savons strictement rien l'une sur l'autre.

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant, elle réfléchissait à une réponse. J'observai son regard si dur et si concentré avant de me surprendre à m'aventurer plus loin. De ces yeux, je passai à sa bouche, parfaitement formée et de sa bouche à ses cheveux soigneusement tressés. Au moment où je commençai à descendre le long de son coup, elle soupira, ce qui me fit reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu veux devenir médecin? finit-elle par demandée.

J'allais protester, lui dire de ne pas changer de sujet avant de réaliser qu'elle m'accordait une vraie conversation.

-Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je vais à Los Angeles, j'étudie là-bas depuis le début de l'année.

-Tu m'as pas dis que tu venais d'Australie ? comment ça se fait que tu étudies aux Etats-Unis ?

-Ma mère à eu la chance de sa vie en se voyant offrir une place ici, du coup je lui ai dis de commencer le travail là-bas et que je la rejoindrais une fois mon année terminé. J'ai obtenu un accord de transfert, et donc maintenant j'étudie ici, en Amérique. Je dois passer des examens, c'est pour ça que je dois être là-bas au plus vite. J'aurais peut-être pas du rester à New York si longtemps, finis-je en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

-Je suis aller rendre visite à deux amis de longue date, Jasper et Monty. Et je n'ai pas touché à mes feuilles d'examens de toute la semaine où j'étais là-bas...

Elle dû sentir mon stresse dans ma voix lorsque je parlai de ces examens, car elle posa son regard vert insoutenable sur moi et me dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as l'air perspicace, tu vas y arriver, me rassura-t-elle.

Lexa, Lexa me rassurait et sa marchait.

-Tu as maintenant tout ton temps pour étudier dans la voiture, continua-elle en riant.

Je ris à mon tour et mon sourire resta scotché sur mon visage encore quelques secondes après. J'étais contente de discuter avec elle sans me prendre la tête, Lincoln avait raison, elle n'était peut-être pas si agaçante au fond.

Je méditai un peu ses paroles avant de continuer, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'amène a L.A ?

-Je vais rejoindre ma cousine, Anya, là-bas. En réalité je vis en Suisse.

De Suisse?! J'haussai les sourcils, surprise par cette révélation. Bien qu'elle le remarqua, cela ne suffit pas à la faire continuer. Je retrouvai à contre cœur la Lexa silencieuse.

-Tu parles très bien la langue pourtant.

Elle rigola.

-J'ai vécu à Los Angeles jusqu'à mes 16 ans, ensuite j'ai déménagée en Espagne, pour passer le reste de mon adolescence à déménagée encore et encore, pour finir par la Suisse.

Je voyais qu'elle avait de la peine à donner des détails, malgré son assurance dans toutes les autres situations, quand il s'agissait de parler d'elle, elle bloquait, réfléchissait à ces mots et restait dans les grandes lignes. J'osai une dernière question.

-Pourquoi avez-vous quittez L.A?

-Ma mère est décédée lorsque j'avais 8 ans, mon oncle et ma tante ont décidés de m'adopter après avoir réaliser que mon père était une pourriture. Je les ai donc suivit en Espagne, puis en Suisse. Anya, leur fille, est resté à Los Angeles pour s'occuper de son bar. J'aurais pus y retourner et vivre avec elle à mes 18 ans, mais... je n'avais pas encore la force, dit-elle le regard sans expression.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère, dis-je en sachant de quoi elle parlait, mon père est aussi décédé, j'avais 16 ans.

Elle posa son regard sur moi et je pus voir de la compassion et de la compréhension, mais elle n'en dit rien, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître. Je la vis serrer le volant à tel point que ces phalanges blanchirent. Je conclus donc qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là avec cette discussion.

Je posai la tête contre la fenêtre et m'assoupis.

Je fus réveiller par un toquement, je ne savais plus où j'étais, je me cru d'abord dans la chambre du Motel de Washington avant de réaliser que j'étais dans la voiture, arrêter sur une station-service. Lexa n'était pas là. Le toquement retentit et je tournai la tête contre ma vitre. La brune était dehors, elle faisait le plein d'essence. Je baissai la vitre pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

POV Lexa

Clarke dormait toujours quand je du m'arrêter pour faire le plein. Je fis le moins de bruit possible en sortant de la voiture pour ne pas réveiller la blonde. Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle dormait... mais malgré ça j'étais persuadé de l'avoir entendu m'insulter dans son sommeil. Elle avait lâchée une sorte de "fa faire foute Lex..." suivit dans long soupire.

Après avoir terminé de faire le plein, je toquai à la vitre de Clarke. Elle se réveilla difficilement et finit pas baisser la vitre.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle, en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose, ou on reprend la route ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de me demander l'heure. Lorsque je lui dis qu'il était 15:00, elle n'en revenait pas. Mais pourtant, si elle avait dormit très longtemps.

Nous sommes finalement aller manger quelque chose. La brune opta pour un sandwich à la dinde, tandis que moi j'en pris un au salami. Nous avons choisit une table prêt de la fenêtre, la blonde s'assit en face de moi.

-Vous sembliez proche toi et Lincoln, demanda Clarke en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.

-C'est un peu comme un frère pour moi, je le connais depuis toujours.

Elle se mit à sourire et avoua qu'elle soupçonnait une relation entre lui et moi. Je faillis m'étouffer à cet aveu.

-Non, notre relation à toujours été qu'amicale. N'as-tu jamais eue ce genre de relation avec un garçon ?

-Si, avec le frère de ma meilleure amie, Bellamy, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais on est très proche. Comme Lincoln l'est pour toi, Bellamy est comme un frère.

-Et il n'y a rien de plus entre lui et toi ? demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de coca.

-Octavia a essayé plus d'une fois de nous mettre ensemble, mais elle a finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas se que je voulais.

-Et lui c'est ce qu'il veut ? répliquai-je un peu trop rapidement et sèchement.

Elle leva son regard sur moi surprise et je me sentis rougir « putain Lexa t'es quand même pas jalouse de ce type ?! » Je me raclai la gorge avant d'essayer de me rattraper mais la blonde me devança.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne crois pas.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête ne voulant pas refaire un faux pas.

Après avoir finit notre sandwich, Clarke alla chercher de quoi grignoter pendant que j'allais chercher la voiture. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la station et me surpris à reluquer la blonde de haut en bas lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la voiture. Réalisant ce que je faisais je secouai la tête et me força à regarder droit devant. La blonde monta dans la voiture et me fit un topo de ce qu'elle avait choisit, soit des M&Ms, de la viande sécher et du soda.

Nous sommes arrivés à Nashville à 20:12. Clarke et moi nous sommes séparée, allant chacune dans notre chambre de Motel. Après m'être douchée je partie en quête de quoi manger pour moi et la blonde. Je trouvai un restaurant chinois non loin du Motel et prit deux portions de nouilles à l'emporter, ainsi que des chips aux crevettes. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Clarke. Je restai immobile devant sa porte, le bras en l'air, hésitant a frappé à la porte. Je commençais à trop m'attacher à elle et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, au contraire. J'avais besoin d'elle que pour louer la voiture jusqu'à Los Angeles, ensuite se sera finit. Je me ravisai et laissai tombée mon bras le long de mon corps. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à repartir, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est une Clarke en jogging qui apparu dans le cadre de celle-ci.

-Ah il me semblait que j'avais entendu du bruit, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je restai un moment bouche-bée sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Clarke posa ces yeux sur les sachets que je tenais dans ma main. Les nouilles me sauvèrent en répondant à ma place.

-Oh mon dieu, je meurs de faim ! Lexa tu me sauves la vie ! dit-elle, en me tirant par le bras jusque dans la chambre.

De nombreux papiers étaient éparpillés sur le lit, elle devait étudier avant que je n'arrive. Elle rassembla tout les papiers et les posa sur la table de chevet avant de s'installer sur le lit.

-Je dérange ? demandai-je en regardant les fiches de Clarke.

Elle fit non de la tête, sa bouche trop occupée à mâchouiller les nouilles qu'elle m'avait prises des mains. Elle tapota son lit de la main pour m'inviter à la rejoindre.

-Sa te dit de regarder un film en mangeant ?

J'acquiesçai en m'installant aux côtés de la blonde.

Elle prit la télécommande et alluma la petite télévision qui était placée juste en face du lit.

-Il n'y a pas énormément de chaine et il n'y a qu'un film qui passe... et je pense que tu l'as déjà vu mille fois, dit-elle en cherchant la bonne chaine. C'est N'oublie Jamais, tu connais ? continua-t-elle.

Je levai un sourcil et Clarke comprit tout de suite que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle s'agita alors pour se placer en face de moi.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

Je dis non de la tête en riant.

-Mais c'est le plus beau film romantique de tout les temps !

Je grimaçai à cette nouvelle sur le thème du film.

-Tu n'aimes pas les films d'amour ? demanda-t-elle l'air déconfit.

Je réfléchis un instant, elle avait cette moue choquée sur le visage qui me faisait tant craquée... "mais à quoi tu penses Lexa ?!" Je chassai cette pensé de mon esprit.

-Je pense que c'est une faiblesse... Dis-je plus pour me le rappeler que pour répondre à la blonde.

-De quoi? l'amour ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, admit-elle.

-J'ai juste appris à prendre mes décisions avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur.

-Mais comment tu peux-

-Regardons le film, Clarke, je suis trop fatiguée pour parler, la coupai-je en m'adossant à la tête de lit, mon plat de nouilles sur le ventre. Clarke fit de même sans poser de questions, ce qui m'étonnai. Le film venait à peine de commencer qu'il m'ennuya déjà, mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas vexer Clarke qui elle semblait combler avec ces nouilles et son film.


	3. Between The Bars

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 3 !**

 **Déjà je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre et de laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant, donc n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis !**

 **On m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'avais l'intention de publier, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais vraiment pas. J'écris et je publie dès que j'ai le temps et j'essayerais de publier au moins une fois par semaine. Je pense que se sera principalement le week-end. Voilà Gust c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour la publication ^^ Et merci pour ta review :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il commence là ou le 2 c'est arrêté, c'est à dire dans la chambre de Motel de Clarke à Nashville**

 **bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

POV Clarke

Après avoir finit de manger nos nouilles, la brune se leva et alla mettre les restes à la poubelle dehors. J'eue le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait pas revenir pour voir la fin du film, mais contre toute attente la porte se rouvrit et la brune vint se réinstaller là où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après encore 20 minutes de film, la brune s'endormit dans mon lit. Lexa dormait dans mon lit et je n'avais aucune envie de la réveiller tellement elle semblait apaisée.

Je me levai pour aller chercher mon sac et en sortit un cahier de dessin, je griffonnai quelques croquis dessus laissant mon imagination s'inspirer du film.

Lorsque le générique se finit, j'éteignis la télévision, reposai mon cahier de croquis dans mon sac et me couchai sur le côté, pour faire face à la brune.

Je me demandai comment une si jeune femme pouvait considérer l'amour comme une faiblesse, j'avais envie de discuter de ça, qu'elle développe ses idées, mais je savais que se serait difficile avec elle. Lexa est renfermé et je la connais que depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'elle s'ouvre a moi.

ooooooooooooooo

Je fus réveillée par un crie, j'ouvris les yeux et automatiquement je cherchai Lexa du regard pour voir si tout allait bien. Je fus soulagée lorsque je la vis endormit, sa tête posé sur ces deux mains. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable comme ça, son visage était détendu et enfantin. Une douleur a mon coude attira mon attention et je réalisai que j'étais couchée sur la télécommande, le cris venait simplement de la télé que j'avais allumé durant mon sommeil. Quelle idée de passer un téléfilm policier a ... je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur la table de nuit. 06:30 ! Merde ! Lexa avait prévu de partir a 06:00 ! J'essayai de réveiller la brune mais celle-ci me répondit par des grognements. Je me levai, prit mon coussin et le lui jetai à la figure. Elle se redressai immédiatement et me reprochai d'être "bipolaire de la grâce mat". Terme qui me fit rire.

-Un matin tu es au bout de ta vie quand il s'agit de se lever et l'autre tu saute de joie, me reprocha-t-elle les yeux mi-clos en se redressant à l'aide ses coudes.

-C'est pas de la joie, Lexa, dis-je en riant à cause de sa tête horriblement mignonne, c'est juste qu'on est en retard. On était censées partir il y a 30 minutes.

La brune se leva et en un éclair elle disparu dans ma salle de bain, en semant des insultes contre le monde entier. Un silence de quelques secondes flotta avant que Lexa ne ressorte de la pièce.

-Enfaite... c'est ta salle de bain, mes affaires ne son pas ici vu qu'on est dans ta chambre, dit-elle les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, réalisant qu'elle avait passer la nuit ici, au lieu de sa chambre.

Je ris à m'en faire mal au ventre. Lexa, pourtant toujours si sûre d'elle, venait de s'emmêler les pinceaux d'une façon tellement mignonne, que s'en était encore plus drôle. Elle fronça les sourcils, en essayant d'empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. J'étais toujours morte de rire lorsqu'un coussin me percuta de plein fouet. Je cessai immédiatement de rire et regardai Lexa, les mains sur les hanches, qui me regardait d'un air fier. Je n'attendis pas avant de répliquer, et une bataille de coussin s'en suivit. J'avais le dessus et faisait reculer Lexa, coup de coussin après coup de coussin, elle reculait lorsque j'avançai et sans nous en rendre compte nous avions traversé la pièce. Au moment où je fis tomber le coussin de la brune, elle percuta une commode et se rattrapa en posant ces mains sur le meuble, de chaque côté de son corps. Dans un dernier mouvement, j'avançai encore d'un pas. Ce qui nous amena à avoir notre visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle plongea ces yeux verts émeraude dans les miens et je déglutis. Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, mais j'aurais pus rester ainsi toute ma vie, là, dans ses yeux. Je me sentais protégée et plus légère lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur moi de cette façon. Ce regard semblait vouloir me crier quelque chose, m'avouer tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. C'était probablement illusoire de penser ça, mais lorsqu'elle me regardait comme ça, je me sentais désirer.

Elle posa son regard sur mes lèvres. Était-ce si illusoire finalement? La brune cligna des yeux, et finit par briser ce silence.

-On est en retard, je vais vite me doucher et j'apporte ma valise à la voiture dans 45 minutes, soit là.

C'était illusoire, revoilà le Lexa autoritaire et froide que j'ai rencontré à l'aéroport. Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer et elle s'en alla en récupérant sa veste sur mon lit.

Ce que je venais de ressentir à l'égard de la brune me perturba. Sa faisait trois jours que je l'avais rencontré et je me sentais déjà perdre pied. Pourtant elle ne m'avait pas laisser une très bonne impression d'elle, honnêtement j'avais vraiment énormément de mal avec elle au début, mais ... je ne sais pas, plus j'apprenais à la connaitre, plus je laissai cette mauvaise impression se dissiper pour laisser place a de l'admiration et de cette admiration naissait des sentiments que je ne pouvais ni nier, ni contrôler.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Comme l'a si bien ordonnée la brune, après 45 minutes de préparation nous avons quitter le Motel de Nashville pour une troisième journée de voiture.

Lexa avait optée pour un t-shirt blanc qui laissait apparaître un tatouage tribal sur son bras dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à présent. Elle portait un pantalon noir et des Doc Martins. Simple mais horriblement sexy.

-Tu sais si tu es fatiguée de conduire je veux bien prendre le relais pour que tu puisse dormir, dis-je pour me sortir de mes pensées.

Lexa me regarda, elle avait l'air surprise et je compris pour quoi. Je lui souris gentiment.

-C'est bon, j'ai dis que j'avais besoin de me réhabituer à rouler à droite, sa fait deux jours qu'on roule, sa devrait être bon maintenant.

-Si tu veux arriver à temps pour ton examen, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps pour que je t'apprenne à conduire.

-Puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas besoin de m'apprendre, je sais conduire !

Lexa se mit à rire et accepta mais m'assura qu'elle attendrait une heure ou deux avant de dormir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas de ne jamais se réveiller. Malgré ça elle insista pour rouler encore jusqu'à la pause de midi.

Pour une fois elle ne broncha pas quand je mis la musique, et semblait même apprécier chacun des morceaux qui passaient, ce qui m'intrigua. Je remarquai que je n'avais jamais entendu toutes ces musiques et je regardai quelle station c'était. "CD 1" Je regardai Lexa et elle souriait comme une enfant.

-Tu as mis un CD ? demandai-je amusée.

-Tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement envie de connaitre mes goûts musicaux, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais mettre l'une de mes playlist. Et aussi comme ça je profite d'avoir de la bonne musique pendant quelques heures au lieu de ta musique commerciale, dit-elle en riant.

Je lui donnai un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui élargit son magnifique sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que toutes les musiques commerciales sont nulles !

-Si, je peux, affirma-t-elle toujours en souriant.

-Et pour ma défense, je n'écoute pas que ça.

Elle souleva les sourcils pour adosser un air surprit. Elle m'incita à développer.

-J'écoute les Kings of Leon, Fyfe, Half Moon Run... je fis une pause pour voir si ça lui suffisait. Visiblement pas puisqu'elle agita sa main pour me dire de continuer.

-Sinon mon père aimait beaucoup écouter des artistes comme Kansas, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Fleetwood Mac, Bad Company, Eagles ce qui m'a aussi beaucoup influencée et... je ris, c'est bon c'est suffisant ?

Elle me regarda et se mit à rire son tour.

-J'ai jugé tes connaissances musicales trop vite, si tu veux bien me pardonner.

-Ton sourire de banane ne fait pas très sérieux pour des excuses.

-Je souris à cause de ce qui va suivre, répondit-t-elle.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu verras dans les prochaines chansons.

Et effectivement, dans la suite de sa playlist il y a du y avoir au moins une chanson de chaque groupe que j'avais cité, même ceux que mon père m'avait fait découvrir.

Et alors qu'une grosse averse nous surpris, une chanson magnifique commença. Elle correspondait parfaitement aux temps pluvieux qui nous accompagnait maintenant. Elle commençait par un solo de guitare acoustique et le chanteur avait l'une de ces voix si unique qu'on ne pouvait que l'apprécier. J'aimai encore plus cette chanson lorsque Lexa se mit à chanter avec. "Drink up baby, look at the stars. I'll kiss you again between the bars" je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer être cette personne. Lexa et moi entre les bars, seules mais ensembles, oubliant notre passer, nos erreurs, tout ce que nous n'avons jamais pus êtres.

Lexa termina sur les dernières paroles de la chanson, "That push and shove and won't bend to your will. I'll keep them still". Un long silence s'en suivit, sans musique, sans parole, rien. Comme si Lexa avait exprès mis un moment de blanc dans la playlist pour nous laisser le temps de reprendre nos esprits après une telle chanson.

Je pris tout de même le risque de briser ce silence, il fallait que je sache le nom de la chanson 12.

-C'était qui ?

-Elliot Smith, répondit Lexa, qui semblait médité cette chanson, Between The Bars.

POV Lexa

Cette chanson me faisait toujours le même effet que quand je l'avais entendu la première fois. J'étais avec Lincoln à Venice Beach et nous nous promenions le soir sur la plage. Nous sommes passé à côté d'un groupe de personne qui écoutait une fille chanter. A l'époque j'avais 14 ans et j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu un ange. Je demandai à Lincoln s'il voulait bien s'approcher du petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour de la jeune fille. Un feu avait été allumé et la chanteuse à la voix d'ange était assise dans le sable, sa guitare en main. La lumière du feu reflétait ses cheveux blonds argentés et faisait briller ses yeux d'un noir ténébreux. Lorsqu'elle les posa sur moi, entre deux notes, mon cœur fit un raté, puis un deuxième. J'avais vraiment cru que j'allais mourir d'une attaque cardiaque mais mon cœur essayait juste de battre au rhytme de la musique. Je me souviens avoir attendu que tout le monde veuilles bien partir pour pouvoir demandé à cette fille le titre de la musique qu'elle avait interprété. Et c'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré, Costia. Nous nous sommes vite rapproché et j'en suis vite tombée amoureuse. Between The Bars étant devenu symbole de notre amour, la réécouter me provoquait toujours un pincement au cœur maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Costia. Les lourds secrets de mon passé qui pèsent encore sur moi, avaient eu raison d'elle. Ce passé me pourrissait la vie, encore maintenant après 5 ans. Lincoln voulait que je passe à autre chose, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Après avoir manger à 13:30, Clarke prit le volant. Je ne rigolais pas quand je disais que j'attendrais minimum une heure pour voir si elle arrivait vraiment à conduire. Nous avions prit une route peu utilisée, entouré par un paysage qui commençait gentiment à devenir aride. Il n'y avait pas un chat sur cette route.

-Ça va ? Tu y arrives ?

-Mais oui Lexa ! Tu vois que je gère, dit-elle en changeant difficilement la vitesse.

Je levai les sourcils en la voyant peiner à se point pour un acte pourtant si simple avec cette voiture.

-Ok j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer aux changements de vitesse, mais ça va vite venir ! se défendit-elle.

-Et lorsqu'on va devoir reprendre l'autoroute tu veux pas que je reprenne le volant ? demandai-je.

Elle me répondit par un rapide regard assassin qui voulait simplement dire "ferme là, laisse moi faire"

Je fis confiance à la blonde et m'endormis donc autour de 14:30-15:00 lorsque je fus certaine qu'elle maitrisait la situation. Je me mis à somnoler, puis à rêver.

Je me voyais à Venice Beach avec Clarke, nous marchions dans le sable la nuit. On riait, on dansait, on courait contre les vagues. Nous étions heureuse. Between The Bars commença à retentir comme un lointain souvenir dans ma tête. Je commençai soudain à perdre équilibre et je ne savais plus trop où regarder. Je vis Clarke, me tournant le dos, immobile entrain de regarder l'immensité de l'océan. Je m'approchai alors d'elle et posai ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne, mais lorsqu'elle me fit face. Je tressaillis, elle se tenait le ventre pour empêcher du sang de couler. Ces yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats bleutés pour laisser place à un noir ténébreux et les traits de son visage changèrent. Je reconnu alors Costia. Je criai son nom d'effroi, à en perdre mon souffle. Ma main tendue vers elle je voulais l'empêcher de tomber, mais une force inconnue me privait de tout mouvement. Le corps de la jeune femme tomba sur le sol et une marre de sang l'entoura progressivement.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur cognant dans ma poitrine. Mes doigts étaient crispés autour de la ceinture de sécurité. Je regardai tout autour de moi et me souvint d'où je me trouvais, la Mini, le voyage... Clarke ! Je posai les yeux sur elle, en essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Elle me regardait inquiète.

-Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ça va ? me demanda la blonde.

Je regardai le numéro de la chanson qui passait et lorsque je vis le numéro 12 je pus enfin séparer le vrai du faux. Je me précipitai pour éteindre la musique, qui m'avait rappelé trop de souvenir. Et fermai les yeux un instant. Je les rouvrit aussitôt, car la seule image qui me restait était celle de Costia tacher de sang... ou de Clarke ?

-Lexa ? demanda-t-elle en se garant sur le bas côté.

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, je sortis pour prendre un peu l'aire. Clarke fit le tour de la voiture et s'approcha de moi, hésitante.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Lex' t'inquiète pas.

"Oh non, ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar" pensai-je, je lui dis tout de même que tout allait bien. Et nous nous sommes remis en route après quelques minutes de répit.

POV Clarke

Lexa m'avait foutu la trouille de ma vie. Seulement quelques secondes après avoir remit la musique 12 elle avait commencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil et a appelé une certaine "Costia". Je voulais essayer de la réveiller mais en vain. Je ralentis donc pour trouver un endroit où me garer, et c'est la qu'elle se réveilla en criant cette fois plus fortement le nom de Costia. Elle m'avait vraiment foutu la trouille. D'ailleurs j'étais probablement moi-même plus effrayée qu'elle car après avoir repris la route, elle se rendormit. J'espérai qu'elle puisse vraiment se reposer mais malgré qu'elle dorme paisiblement un autre problème survint. Un bruit étrange s'échappa du capot de la voiture, suivit d'une fumée. Je me garai à nouveau sur le bas côté. Lexa se réveilla et lorsqu'elle vit la fumer, elle m'interrogea avec ses yeux verts grand ouverts.

Elle sortie et ouvrit le capot, ce qui laissa un gros nuage s'échapper d'un seul coup. Je la vis agité le bras pour dissiper la fumer qui l'avait emprisonné. Je me mis à espérer qu'elle aille un petit côté mécano. Mais lorsque je sortie pour la rejoindre, elle ne semblait pas en savoir plus que moi.

Lexa s'énerva et flanqua un coup de pied dans une petite pierre et la propulsa dans le champ. Oui, parce que non seulement nous étions en panne, mais en plus de ça nous étions entouré par des kilomètres de champs. Aucune trace de ville ou de village, même pas un petit hameau. Rien.

-Reste calme, Lexa, ça ne va pas nous aider, essayai-je de la calmer. Mais ça provoqua l'effet contraire.

-Oh et rester calme ça va peut-être nous sortir de là?

-Je vais nous sortir de là, répondis-je sûr de moi.

-Et comment ?

Je sortie mon téléphone et chercha dans mes contacts. Je posai le téléphone contre mon oreille et attendit. La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-On aura jamais assez d'argent pour le dépanne-

-Salut, Raven, c'est moi Clarke, dis-je coupant la brune colérique au passage.

-Salut Clarke ! répondit mon amie au bout du file. Tu daignes enfin nous donner des nouvelles? Abby nous a prévenu que

tu aurais du retard, mais ta petite escapade en voiture nous a beaucoup, plus intéresser. Tu es où?

-Oui je sais désolée de pas avoir appeler plus tôt. Là je suis à quelques kilomètres d'Amarillo et j'ai un soucis.

-Amarillo? Mais il te faudra encore beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à L.A ! C'est quoi le soucis?

-Notre voiture est tombée en panne et j'ai besoin du meilleur mécano du pays!

-Notre voiture ? dit-elle en accentuant bien le « nous ». Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Clarke Eliza Griffin est ce que tu m'aurais caché une petite escapade amoureuse avec un bel ou une belle inconnu(e)?!*

J'écarquillai les yeux et Lexa me regardai patiente. Je m'éloignai un peu de la brune pour pas qu'elle entende ma petite conversation avec Raven.

-J'avais pas assez d'argent pour louer une voiture, du coup j'ai fais une sorte de covoiturage avec une fille que j'ai rencontrée à l'aéroport, dis-je en souriant au souvenir de cette rencontre.

-Octavia ! l'entendis-je crier. Vient Clarke c'est trouver une petite amie !

-Ce n'est pas ma peti-

Je fus couper par Octavia.

-Elle est comment ? dit Octavia en arrière fonds.

Je me retrounai pour vérifier que Lexa était bien toujours assez loin pour ne pas entendre. Elle s'était appuyée contre la portière de la voiture, les bras croisés, elle regardait le paysage les sourcils froncés.

-Clarke ? demanda Octavia, ou Raven, je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire je n'écoutais plus. Je me contentais d'observer le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Lexa était magnifique, un vent léger faisait délicatement virevolté ses cheveux, qui pour une fois n'était pas tressés. Les quelques rayons qui perçaient les nuages vinrent l'éclairer comme s'ils étaient venus juste pour elle. Elle finit par poser son regard perçant sur moi. Elle est parfaite.

-Clarke !

-Elle est gentille, dis-je en sortant de ma rêverie. Très gentille. Mais il faut vraiment que tu m'aides maintenant Raven.

J'entendis Octavia soupirer et se plaindre qu'il fallait toujours me sortir les verres du nez.

-Donnes-nous au moins quelques détails sur elle et je t'aiderais.

-Elle est fine, brune aux yeux verts, c'est une emmerdeuse de première, mais plus je passe du temps avec, plus je l'apprécie. Contentent, bandes de fouines ?

-Et j'imagine que vous passez tout votre temps sur la banquette arrière ?

-Raven ! J'ai remplis ma part du marcher, fait la tienne !

Je retournai vers la brune avec mon mécano en haut parleur. Elle dicta ce qu'il fallait faire à Lexa et après un moment elle me demanda d'aller essayer d'allumer le moteur. Je pris mon portable avec pour éviter que Raven ne se sente obligé de parler avec Lexa, de chose qui ne la concernait pas.

-Alors Clarke, elle c'est salie les mains ?

-Ferme là, Raven, dis-je en essayant une première fois de démarrer. Je veux rien tenter avec elle. Je crois qu'elle à quelqu'un dans sa vie... Costia. Et elle est sur les nerfs depuis un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

-Elle est frustré d'avoir passer bientôt 3 jours avec toi sans avoir pus faire quoique se soit.

-Raven !

Je tentai encore une fois, mais rien y fait la voiture ne démarrai pas. Lexa donnai un coup de poing dans la voiture et je tressaillis. Depuis ce cauchemar elle avait littéralement changée d'attitude. Mais qui était Costia et pourquoi ce cauchemar sur elle l'avait autant changé?

Je retentai encore et encore, en appréhendant toujours plus les réactions de Lexa. Au bout du septième échecs, rien n'allait en s'arrangeant, au contraire. Le ciel se couvrait et une pluie s'abattit à nouveau sur nous. Lexa referma le capot d'une telle force et d'une telle rage que la voiture en trembla. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le capot et baissa la tête. Je raccrochai avec Raven et sortie de la voiture. Je me dirigeai lentement vers Lexa, tout en ignorant la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus fortes. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, mais d'un mouvement sec, elle me repoussa et s'éloigna de moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je la suivis le long de la route, finit par courir pour la rattraper.

-Lexa !

Elle s'arrêta et je fis de même à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Lexa... répétai-je.

Elle se retourna enfin vers moi, grelottante. Je vis ses yeux humidifiés par des larmes qui luttaient pour ne pas rouler le long de ses joues. Malgré ça elle leva la tête pinça les lèvres et adossa son air fier et dur.

-C'est ce cauchemar qui te rends comme ça ? demandai-je.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, je tentai une autre question.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette Costia que tu... mais elle ne me laissa pas faire.

-Ne me parle pas de Costia, Clarke !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, visiblement parler de ça n'était pas envisageable pour le moment, j'essayai donc de la convaincre de revenir à la voiture avec moi.

-Lexa, ne reste pas là, vient avec moi, on va s'abriter de la pluie.

La brune ne bougea pas, elle me fixait, mais semblait ne pas me voir. Elle répéta encore une fois "Ne me parle pas d'elle".

Je la pris par la main, hésitante et la guida vers la Mini pour nous abriter de la pluie.

Nous sommes restés à l'arrière de la voiture pendant environs une demie heure à attendre que la pluie passe. Lexa ne dit plus rien, restait assise la tête appuyer contre la vitre.

Voyant que le temps ne changeait pas, la brune insista pour retenter de démarrer la voiture. Après quelques nouveaux échecs, qui cette fois-ci laissèrent Lexa sans la moindre expression, la Mini One redémarra enfin. J'envoyai un message à Raven pour lui dire qu'on avait réussi et sa réponse fut digne de sa personne. "Vous avez fêté ça sur la banquette arrière ?"

Je repris le volant, aux côtés d'une Lexa silencieuse, la radio était éteinte, seul le bruit du moteur retentissait.

Une sonnerie vint briser ce silence mortel, j'ai d'abord cru à un message sur mon portable, mais c'est Lexa qui prit le sien. Après avoir répondu au message elle replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et le silence retomba, encore plus insoutenable qu'avant.

Suite aux longs kilomètres que nous venions de faire, on arriva enfin à Oklahoma City. Malheureusement se n'était qu'une petite pause qui nous attendait ici, avec le retard que nous avions pris nous étions obligées de continuer encore quelques heures.

Je m'arrêtai à une station-service pour refaire le plein, nous sommes toutes les deux sorties et pendant que je faisais le plein, Lexa regarda les billets qui restaient dans son porte-monnaie.

-On aura assez d'argent jusqu'à Los Angeles ? lui demandai-je en l'observant.

La brune fit claquer sa langue avant de hausser les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de me tourner le dos et d'aller payer l'essence à la caisse.

Je pris appuis sur la voiture et soupirai fortement. Je venais à peine de réussir à la cerner un peu et d'apprendre à la connaître qu'elle se renfermait à nouveau … Depuis son cauchemar elle n'avait que fait d'éviter tout contact avec moi. Pourtant je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas me fuir, on aurait dit de la peur, peur de me laisser la connaître.

La brune revint avec deux boissons à la main. Elle me tendis une des bouteilles et voulu reprendre place dans la Mini, mais je la retins par le bras.

-Lexa, je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais … si jamais tu veux parler, je saurai rester à ma place et-

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Clarke, tu l'as dis toi-même se n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.

Elle me répondit calmement, accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui me fit littéralement fondre. J'en oubliai presque de quoi nous parlions, mais je me ressaisie avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture.

-D'accord, mais quoiqu'il en soit, si jamais tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit dans la voiture. Je pris moi aussi place et redémarrai la voiture. Lexa prit son téléphone et consulta la GPS.

-Je propose qu'on roule encore jusqu'à Amarillo, c'est à un peu moins de quatre heures. On y sera avant minuit et on rattrapera le retard qu'on a prit.

J'acquiesçai peu emballée de devoir encore autant rouler. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était sortir de cette voiture et ne plus jamais y reposer mes fesses engourdit. Si je n'avais pas ses examens à faire on aurait pus passer tellement plus de temps dehors, faire des arrêts plus longs et surtout, surtout passer plus de temps ensemble et prendre notre temps là où on le voulait bien. Mais non, là nous faisions simplement une course contre la montre, il fallait absolument passer le plus de temps possible à rouler et limiter les arrêts.

Après deux heures de trajet je n'en pouvais plus et Lexa prit le volant. Et nous revoilà partit pour rouler plus vite que la limite autoriser.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais rouler un peu moins vite ? dis-je en me tenant à mon siège.

-Sa ne te dérangeais pas avant, pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en gardant la même cadence.

-Peut-être parce que la route tourne beaucoup ici.

Elle se mit à rire et ralentis légèrement.

-Tu peux lâcher ton siège, Clarke, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne qui était sauvagement agripper au tissu du siège.

Je tressaillis à ce contact, elle observa ma réaction et comme si tout à coup elle était gênée elle retira sa main et la reposa sur le levier de vitesse. Je voulu me taper la tête contre la vitre, avec ma réaction elle avait du croire que sa m'avait déranger ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, du tout.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et j'avais l'impression que c'était à cause de moi et de ma réaction non-contrôlé. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis nulle !

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :) encore une fois, merci et n'hésiter pas à mettre une review, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me motive à écrire ! :P**

 **Et n'hésiter pas non plus à me donner vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire. Par exemple comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer entre Lexa et Clarke, ou de quoi s'agit-t-il quand Lexa parle de son lourd secret qui lui a valu de perdre Costia. Et pourquoi pas aussi trouver une théorie sur la signification du cauchemar de Lexa ? ;)**

 **Ps: La chanson Between The Bars est vraiment une chanson que j'adore ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller l'écouter ^^**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour un chapitre 4, très Clexa ! :)**


	4. From past to present

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors je publie le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, l'inspiration n'était pas là et par malheur mon ordi à eu un soucis et j'ai du le recommencer !**

 **Cette semaine est une semaine spéciale étant donner que j'ai une semaine de relâche, (désolée JunkieWoman^^) j'en profite donc pour publier un peu plus. Du coup le chapitre 5 va rapidement suivre.**

 **Petit mot sur le chapitre; Il y a pas mal de révélation dans ce chapitre, on apprendra beaucoup de chose sur Lexa ! Ne soyer pas effrayer si vous avez du mal à suivre, tout sera plus clair dans la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4

Nous sommes arrivées à Amarillo au alentour de 23 :00. C'est une petite ville, surnommée "Capitale de l'hélium" elle est traversée par la Route 66 ce qui la rends très touristique.

Le sol y est sec et aride, ce qui prouvait qu'on se rapprochait toujours plus de l'ouest.

Lexa traversa la ville pour trouver un Motel. Le seul qu'elle trouva était situé juste à côté d'un bar. La brune s'arrêta au parking commun du Motel et du bar. Elle posa son regard sur moi tout en éteignant le contact.

-Après autant d'imprévu, un verre ça passerait bien non? me demanda-t-elle.

Je fus assez surprise de sa proposition, je pensais plutôt que dès notre arrivée elle se serait enfermée dans sa chambre.

J'acceptai, bien évidemment, j'avais moi aussi besoin d'un petit remontant. Et j'étais surtout lassée de ne faire que - Voiture, lit, voiture, lit... J'avais besoin de bouger, de m'amuser.

Nous avons laissé les valises dans la voiture, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous pensions boire qu'un verre et rentrée assez tôt.

Le bar était plutôt petit et était éclairé d'une faible lumière, mais l'ambiance était vraiment sympa, de purs Texans qui buvaient, riaient et même dansaient sur une musique rock qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Des regards se retournèrent sur nous à mesure que nous avancions, pour atteindre une table à l'écart. Une serveuse, plutôt mignonne vint vers nous pour prendre commande. Heureusement elle ne demanda pas la carte d'identité de Lexa, car elle n'avait pas 21 ans.

La brune s'assit en face de moi et huma l'air.

-Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah bon ? Lesquels?

-Je suis barmaid, j'ai commencé à bosser dans le bar d'Anya qu'elle a ouvert à L.A, le Trikru bar. Quand

je suis aller en Suisse, j'ai finis l'école et je me suis directement fait engagée dans un petit bar modeste, le Delirium avant de faire mes preuves et me retrouver dans un bar d'un restaurant chic à Genève.

-Tu aimes ce boulot ?

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup, il ne me rapporte pas masse d'argent, mais assez pour vivre dans un bel appartement à quelques minutes du centre de Genève.

La serveuse revint avec deux bières, une Corona pour la brune et une Heineken pour moi. Je grimaçai lorsque je pris une gorgée de ma boisson.

-La bière Australienne me manque !

Lexa se moqua de moi.

-Y a-t-il une chose que tu ne trouve pas mieux lorsque c'est Australien ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille.

Je réfléchis un instant bien décidé à trouver quelque chose.

-La neige. Je n'ai jamais vu la neige. Il m'arrive de me dire que j'aimerais que la neige puisse recouvrir toute la terre sèche de l'Australie ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir marcher dedans et la sentir craquer sous mes pieds !

Elle me sourit, le regard doux et calme. Elle baissai la tête un instant et laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.

-Alors c'est la neige... Tu rêves de voir la neige.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas là neige, je l'aime seulement pour Noël ! Un jour tu viendras en Suisse et tu verras comme à la longue la neige est chiante ! conclue-t-elle avant de se retourner pour observer la table de billard qui était derrière elle.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de m'inviter à aller en Suisse avec elle ? Je rougis contre mon gré en pensant que peut-être elle était sincère. La brune se retourna et vit mon air quelque peu troublé.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermant, réalisant que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Au même moment un grand fracas me sortie de ma torpeur. En effet un groupe d'homme entra dans le bar en riant à plein poumon, dérangeant tout les clients.

Ils prirent place à une table près du comptoir en appelant irrespectueusement la serveuse. La jolie rousse qui nous avait servit tout à l'heure se précipita vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Elle prit leur commande et se dirigea ensuite vers nous pour nous débarrasser des bouteilles vides.

-Est-ce que ça va avec ceux-là ? demanda Lexa à la rousse en lui accordant l'un de ses regards doux et rassurant.

Je me tordis de jalousie sur ma chaise, voyant Lexa essayer de rassurer cette femme comme j'aimais tant qu'elle le fasse avec moi pour mes examens. Mon Dieu, étais-je vraiment entrain de jalouser parce qu'elle est gentille avec une autre ? Ça ne me ressemble pas ! Ou peut-être que si…

-Oui ça va, c'est juste que ce n'est pas rare de les voir ici et il provoque souvent des bagarres… et ils sont assez intimidants avec tout leurs tatouages ! répondit la rousse en déposant les bouteilles sur son plateau. Elle rendit le regard doux à Lexa pour la remercier de son intérêt et repartit en prenant soin d'éviter l'attroupement.

Nous avions parlé encore pendant un long moment avant que je réalise que la brune n'arrêtait pas de regarder la table de billard et je pus voir qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller y jouer. Je lui souris.

-Vas-y, je t'attends, lui dis-je.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi je parlais.

Je lui fis un signe de tête en direction du billard, qui était occupé par deux hommes à chemise à carreaux et une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Elle comprit alors et accepta d'aller jouer, mais ne sembla pas très emballé à l'idée de me laisser seule.

Lorsque je la regardai jouer, je la surpris plusieurs fois à lever les yeux dans ma direction. La rousse revint vers moi.

-Tu désires encore boire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oh volontiers je prendrais un Virgin Mojito.

La rousse nota ma commande sur son bloc-notes et leva les yeux vers MA brune. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veut au juste ? Elle ne peut pas jouer au billard sans que tu la reluques ? » pensai-je malgré moi.

-Ta petite amie prendra aussi quelque chose ? finit-elle par demandée en reposant les yeux sur moi.

Je me sentis soudain rougir toute entière. Je m'apprêtai à nier le faite que nous étions ensemble, mais... et pis quoi encore ?! autant marquer mon territoire !

-J'imagine qu'elle prendra volontiers une autre Corona, fis-je à la rousse en souriant.

Lorsque la rousse se retourna pour continuer de prendre les commandes, je reçus un message d'Octavia.

 _Octavia : Eh ! Alors tu es où ?_

 _Clarke : Salut O. ! Je suis à Amarillo depuis maintenant une heure._

Je fus surprise de réaliser qu'il était déjà minuit ! On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

 _Octavia : Tu es avec elle ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?_

 _Clarke : Lexa et non elle joue au billard._

 _Octavia : Tu penses arriver quand à Los Angeles ? Oh et Raven te dis, et je site ses mots à elle « bouge tes fesses et va la rejoindre »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel après avoir lu la remarque de Raven, je les posai ensuite sur Lexa qui releva la tête vers moi au même moment. Je reposai mon regard rapidement sur mon écran avant de rougir.

 _Clarke : Normalement demain c'est notre dernière journée de route. Et pour répondre à Raven Je ne sais pas jouer au billard !_

Un horrible pincement au cœur me surprit alors que j'appuyai sur « envoyer » Effectivement demain était notre dernier jour de route, on avait réussi à traverser les Etats-Unis d'Est en Ouest en quatre jours ! Principalement grâce au pied de Lexa qui était constamment collé au plancher. Il nous restait encore 15 heures à faire mais en une journée et avec la vitesse où roulait Lexa c'était tout à fait faisable, je pouvais être tranquille, je serais là à temps pour les examens.

Octavia : Honnêtement, Clarke, tu ressens quelques choses pour Lexa ? (Raven te dit que le fait que tu ne saches pas jouer est justement la raison de la rejoindre… pour qu'elle t'apprenne.)

La question d'Octavia me bloqua, je laissai mes doigts faire des cercles au dessus de l'écran tactile ne sachant pas quoi écrire. Bien sûr que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle, c'était évident ! Je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même.

J'envoyai un simple « oui » à Octavia et laissai retomber mes bras sur la table en observant Lexa qui était appuyer sur la table de billard le regard fixant une des boules. Demain, plus que demain … mon téléphone vibra dans ma main et me sortie de ma penser nostalgique.

 _Octavia : Il faut que tu fasses bouger les choses, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux !_

Je pris la réflexion d'Octavia au pied de la lettre et me levai pour aller rejoindre la belle brune. Demain était notre dernier jour et je n'avais l'intention de la laisser filer entre mes doigts.

Mais c'est alors qu'un homme, chauve, la trentaine, aux yeux bleus glaciale m'interpella, une bière à la main. Il faisait partie du groupe d'homme qui avait fait irruption tout à l'heure.

POV Lexa

J'étais très concentrée dans mon jeu, il ne me restait plus que 4 boules à mettre et mon adversaire 6. Malgré ma concentration, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans la direction de Clarke et je fus prise en flagrant délit plusieurs fois. C'est clair, je craque pour elle … peut-être que Lincoln avait raison, peut-être que je devais envisager la possibilité de laisser à nouveau quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Mais est-ce que Clarke voulait aussi ça ? J'en doutais fortement, nous étions très différentes, probablement trop.

Je venais de rentrer une boule complexe lorsque je vis cet homme parler à Clarke. Je serai les dents, elle n'était pas ma copine et je doutais qu'elle le soit un jour, alors pourquoi empêcher cet abruti de tenter sa chance ?

Je surveillai tout de même la scène, se n'était pas de la jalousie, juste ...bon d'accord, c'était de la jalousie pure et dure...

Mon adversaire entra trois boules à la suite, ce qui égalisa le jeu. Je grimaçai, mais gardai mon calme ... Calme qui s'évapora directement au moment où je vis l'homme chauve empoigner violemment le bras de Clarke. Elle se débâtit et avant que je n'arrive, elle réussi à se libérer.

A quelques mètres de lui, je lui balançai ma queue de billard dessus de toutes mes forces pour le déstabiliser avant de lui flanquer mon poing dans le visage. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre une table, bousculant deux autres gaillards. Il se releva difficilement, le nez en sang. Je crus d'abord que les deux autres types allaient nous aider à le foutre dehors, mais visiblement, ils étaient ensemble.

Clarke agrippa mon bras et me tira pour essayer de nous sortir de là. Mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas fuir face à cet ivrogne. Le chauve serra fort sa bouteille de bière par le goulot et la cassa en la frappant contre la table, pour ainsi, se créer une arme.

-Ok Lexa, je pense bien que tu veux prouver que tu peux te défendre, mais là... me murmura Clarke à l'oreille, toujours agrippée à moi.

Effectivement, je n'avais aucune chance. De plus je remarquai les tatouages similaires qu'avaient le chauve et tout ses amis. Je n'en cru pas mes yeux, ils étaient des anciens membres des Grounders, un gang de Los Angeles qui a cesser ses activités depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Ce gang n'était pourtant pas réputer pour être violent, mais eux l'était.

Je pris la main de Clarke et la guidai vers la sortie, mais l'ivrogne nous suivit, accompagné d'un autre homme.

-Quint, ce ne sont que deux fillettes !

-Et alors ? La brune à prouver qu'elle pouvait se défendre, alors maintenant c'est à mon tour, répondit le dénommé Quint.

Honnêtement, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'allait rien nous faire, un Grounder ne s'attaque pas comme ça à des gens sans défense. Mais lorsqu'il nous lança sa bouteille tranchante sur le parking et qu'elle eue failli toucher Clarke, je l'a fis se mettre dans mon dos pour la protéger.

-C'est bon on s'en va, dit Clarke derrière moi, à l'intention du Texan.

Il se mit à rire et sortie un couteau de sa poche.

-Tu vois ça ? dit-il en montrant le sang qui coulait de son nez, c'est la raison pour laquelle je peux pas vous laissez partir.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, je compris qu'il faisait allusion au dogme de l'ancien gang.

-Le sang appelle le sang, dis-je en serrant les dents tout en fixant Quint.

Je pus sentir le regard intrigué de Clarke dans mon dos.

-Monte dans la voiture Clarke.

-Quoi?

-Monte dans la voiture ! Maintenant ! criai-je plus fort pour qu'elle exécute mon ordre.

Je sentis la main de Clarke lâcher la mienne et elle s'éloigna.

-Je la veut elle ! dis Quint en pointant ma blonde du doigt.

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les dents plus fortement ainsi que les poings, j'attendis que Clarke soit à quelques mètres de la voiture pour répliquer.

-Si tu l'attaques elle, tu m'attaques moi.

Il sourit et s'avança vers moi. J'avais déjà un point d'avance sur lui, car il était à moitié saoul. Il commença par un coup de poing que j'esquivai en me baissai. Puis il continua avec un coup de couteau au niveau de mon ventre, mais il me loupa encore car je sautai en arrière. Il lança un cri, de pure rage. Derrière moi j'entendis le bruit du moteur la Mini One que je pouvais, maintenant, reconnaitre entre mille. L'ivrogne tenta encore une fois de m'empaler sur son couteau, en envoyant son arme en direction de mon visage. Je fis un mouvement sur le côté et agrippai son bras armé. Je lui tordis le poignet et lâcha le couteau. Il fit un geste brusque et se libéra de mon emprise avant de m'attraper à son tour par le bras. Il baissa les yeux sur le tatouage que je portais à mon bras.

-Mais… qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme en ouvrant les yeux de surprise.

Je profitai de ce moment pour lui infliger un coup de poing dans le ventre, suivit d'un coup de coude bien placé dans le dos. L'homme était à terre et au même moment Clarke arriva avec la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière côté passager et me cria de monter.

Je pris son couteau qui était par terre et couru dans la voiture. Clarke n'attendit pas plus longtemps et appuya sur l'accélérateur, pied au plancher.

Clarke était hystérique, elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des tas de questions. Qui ils étaient, comment je connaissais leur dogme, « Le sang appelle le sang ». Et où j'avais appris à me battre comme ça.

-Commence pas te calmer, Clarke, c'est l'adrénaline, essayai-je de la rassurer en vain.

-Me calmer ? Ce type aurait put nous tuer !

Clarke continuait de rouler sans que je puisse la convaincre de s'arrêter. Elle avait quittée la ville d'Amarillo en un rien de temps. Elle n'avait pas eu tord, si ont étaient restés dans la ville, il ne nous aurait pas lâcher.

-Arrêtes-toi Clarke, ça fait une demie heure qu'on roule... tentai-je encore une fois de la raisonner.

-Je m'arrêterais à la prochaine ville, dit-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Clarke ... La prochaine ville est dans plusieurs heures et tu as bu plus que moi, laisse moi prendre le volant, arrêtes toi.

La blonde posa son regard sur moi, toujours via le rétroviseur, elle se laissa convaincre et elle se rabattit sur une sorte d'air de repos abandonnée. Je descendis de la voiture et mon souffle se coupa directement lorsque je vis le ciel. Je n'avais jamais pus voir autant d'étoiles à la fois. En raison de l'absence de lumière autour de nous, le ciel se dévoilait comme jamais. C'était magique.

J'entendis la portière se fermer et les pas de Clarke s'approcher, derrière moi. Lorsqu'elle fut à mes côtés, elle prit ma main dans la sienne. Je la regardai et elle était visiblement autant obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait que moi. Mais la beauté des étoiles n'était rien face à elle. Je regardai ensuite nos mains l'une dans l'autre et je me dis que peut-être, j'étais à ma place, ici, comme ça, avec elle.

Lorsque je reposai mon regard sur elle, elle m'observait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Et si on restait un moment ici ? demanda-t-elle, en reposant son regard sur les étoiles.

J'acceptai et la blonde alla chercher deux couvertures dans ses bagages et ensuite, nous nous sommes installés sur le capot de la Mini One. Appuyer sur le pare-brise, nous sommes restées ainsi longtemps sans prononcer un seul mot, nous contentent de regarder le firmament.

Je ressentis une douleur dans ma main lorsque je la bougeai. Clarke le remarqua et regarda ma main.

-Tu es blessée ! dit-elle en se levant.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je observant mes phalanges violacées.

Mais Clarke ne m'écouta pas et fit le tour de la voiture pour retourner à sa valise. Elle revint vers moi et grimpa à nouveau sur le capot de la voiture et s'assit en tailleur une trousse de premier secoure à la main. Elle sortit une sorte de pommade de la trousse ainsi qu'une bande et les posa à côté d'elle. Elle me fit signe de me redresser, je m'exécutai en levant les yeux ciels. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et appliqua la pommade agréablement froide sur mes phalanges. J'observai la blonde qui s'occupait de moi, mon regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, une fraction de seconde de trop. Elle releva la tête vers moi et vit ce que je faisais. Elle se mit à rougir et reposa son regard sur ma main. Je fis de même, en voyant ma main comme ça dans la sienne, je me sentis bien, en sécurité, comme si je pouvais tout lui dire.

J'inspirai à fond avant de briser le silence, ce que j'avais à dire n'était pas facile, mais Clarke me donnait ce courage.

-J'ai aimé Costia comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, dis-je tout en continuant d'observer nos mains.

Clarke leva la tête et posa son regard sur moi, je me forçai à relever le mien pour rencontrer ses yeux.

-Je n'avais que 14 ans et à cet âge les adultes viennent te dire qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. Mais c'est faux, on ne le sait que trop bien. Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse d'elle et elle de moi, même après avoir découvert qui j'étais vraiment.

-Qui tu étais vraiment ? répéta la blonde, ne comprenant pas de quoi je parlais.

-Un Grounder, comme l'homme tout à l'heure, Quint.

-Tu faisais partie d'un gang ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la bande qui était poser à côté d'elle.

J'acquiesçai observant sa réaction pour voir si ça l'effraya. Soit elle ne l'était pas, soit elle cachait bien son jeu car elle termina simplement de bander ma main. Voyant que je ne continuai pas elle releva la tête vers moi et leva les sourcils pour m'encourager à en dire plus.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Costia ne m'a pas fuit lorsqu'elle la apprit, au contraire, elle c'est rapproché des mes amis et c'est fait une place dans la grande famille de Grounders que nous étions devenu. Mais un jour … alors que nous marchions tranquillement sur le sable de Venice Beach deux flics nous on interpeller.

Je fis une pause, empêchant mes émotions de submerger. Je plongeai mon regard dans ceux de Clarke, ce qui me calma automatiquement. Elle me regarda, les sourcils lever et son regard emplis de curiosité.

-Le flic avait la quarantaine, son adjoint devait avoir à peine 18 ans, je n'ai pas bien vu son visage mais ce n'était qu'un gosse, comme nous. On n'était pas dangereux, on n'était pas comme ces gangs qui passent leur temps à se tirer dessus... On n'était pas violent, tentai-je d'argumenter alors que ma gorge se resserrait. Malgré ça il s'approcha de moi et de ma copine avec une arme à feu ... Il allait me tirer dessus, son adjoint a tenter de le dissuader, protestant que je n'étais pas armé, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de sortir son arme mais il n'écoutait pas. D'un seul coup Costia était devant moi et...

Les larmes me montèrent, et je ne pus continuer. Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas que Clarke voie cette faiblesse, dont j'avais honte. La blonde prit ma main dans la sienne et me caressa le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Elle m'obligea à la regarder en posant son autre main sur ma joue.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer Lexa, j'ai compris, j'ai compris pourquoi tu penses que l'amour est une faiblesse et j'ai compris la raison de tes cauchemars. Lexa, Costia t'aimait et c'était ça sa force. Son amour pour toi la rendue forte et non faible. Soit forte pour elle, soit forte pour les gens qui tiennent à toi ...

Elle fit une pause et s'approcha un peu plus de moi, baissant sa main à mon cou, caressant ma mâchoire de son pouce.

-Lexa soit forte pour moi, finit-elle part lâcher.

Mon cœur explosa littéralement dans ma poitrine et je laissai ma bouche s'entrouvrir par la surprise. Elle me regardait les yeux bien plus brillant que les milliards d'étoiles qui étaient au dessus de nous. Elle descendit son regard à mes lèvres et le releva juste à temps pour me voir m'approcher dangereusement des siennes. Nos regards l'un dans l'autre, toujours plus proche. Mon cœur battant toujours plus fort, plus fort pour elle.

Jusqu'au non-retour, nos lèvres se trouvèrent. D'un baiser long et tendre nous nous sommes abandonnées l'une à l'autre. Je n'avais plus sentis tant d'apaisement depuis longtemps. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos et la tirai vers moi, la voulant infiniment plus proche. La blonde se recula et replongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, en déplaçant son pouce pour pouvoir caresser ma lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne comprends pas, je viens de te dire que j'ai fais partie d'un gang et tu ne prends pas tes jambes à ton cou ?

-Ton passé c'est ton passé, Lexa, là on est dans le présent et je n'ai pas peur de la personne qui est en face de moi.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau le regard emplis d'envie et vint s'emparer à nouveau de ma lèvre qu'elle venait d'effleurer de sa peau si douce. Ma tête tournait, je perdis toute notion au point à me demander si je ne rêvais pas. Mais non, c'était bien la réalité, une nouvelle réalité, bien plus belle que mon lourd passé. Cette fois c'est moi qui me reculai, le besoin de reprendre mon souffle étant devenu trop important. Je posai mon front contre le sien et nous sommes restées ainsi un bon moment, nos respirations saccadées. Je n'avais qu'une envie remettre ça.

-On devrait se remettre en route, chuchota-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle avait raison, il nous restait encore 1072 miles faire jusqu'à Los Angeles et nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Il était presque trois heures du matin et étant donné que nous avions sauté l'arrêt d'Amarillo, on décida de continuer à rouler le plus longtemps possible et de se reposer dans l'après-midi.

A contre cœur nous sommes descendu du capot et je me mis au volant. Je mis le contacte et me réengageai sur la route.

-Reposes-toi, Clarke, dis-je en lui tendant ma couverture pour qu'elle l'utilise comme coussin, tendis que la sienne était encore enroulée autour d'elle.

Bien qu'elle refuse un instant, elle finit par succomber à la fatigue et s'en alla comme un bébé au pays des rêves.

Je fis quelques arrêts pour m'acheter de quoi me garder les yeux ouvert. Clarke était vraiment épuisé, il faut dire que malgré qu'elle ne conduise pas beaucoup, elle passait beaucoup de temps à étudier. Malgré ça elle ne put dormir qu'une heure.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle me le fit savoir en posant sa main sur la mienne qui était sur le levier de vitesse. Je posai alors mes yeux sur elle, elle me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et écartai les doigts pour entrelacer les siens. Tout lui avouer sur Costia m'avait fait du bien, j'avais pus libérer mes démons.

-Tu es sûre que mon passé ne t'effraie pas ? dis-je en regardant la route.

-Non Lexa, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'en dise d'avantage, tu serais prête à m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

-Bien sûr.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 4. Encore une fois j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, il m'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs et c'est possible que ça se ressente dans mon texte :o**

 **Réponse aux guest:**

 **Lyla: Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire des ff en dehors de l'univers des 100, je trouve ça très intéressant ! Je suis contente que la mienne de plaise :)**

 **silenceknight: J'espère que le Clexa ta plu ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Shameleliza: Ta théorie était vraiment bien, j'en suis moi-même étonnée ! ^^ j'espère que tu as apprécier cette révélation. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que le Clexa aille trop vite, tu as du être surprise de les voir s'embrasser dès le 4ème chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète (et ça vaut pour tout le monde ^^) il y aura encore pas mal de chapitre et tout n'est pas acquis pour nos deux jeunes femmes :P**

 **Gust: De rien :P Merci a toi pour tes reviews, je les apprécies beaucoup ! :) Haha oui j'aime beaucoup écrire les passages de ce trio déganter que forme Clarke, Raven et Octavia.**

 **Nos deux voyageuses vont-elles arrivées à Los Angeles à temps pour les examens de Clarke ? Est-ce que Lexa parlera de son passer en temps que Grounders ? et qu'allons-nous découvrir sur ce gang maintenant éteints ?**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 5**


	5. Parles moi des Grounders

**Salut ! Me voilà pour un chapitre 5. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que comme l'indique le titre on va apprendre deux trois trucs sur les Grounders.**

 **Les filles ne sont plus qu'à quelques heures de Los Angeles !**

Chapitre 5 - Parles moi de Grounders

POV Clarke

Nous sommes arrivés en Californie autour des 14:00, Lexa et moi étions totalement épuisées, elle me proposa de faire un dernier arrêt pour nous reposer quelques heures et j'acceptai. Elle prit donc la sortie de l'autoroute pour trouver un Motel à une ville appeler Needles.

-Tu as dis que vous vous faisiez appeler, les Grounders ? demandai-je ma main toujours enlacée dans la sienne.

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête et de resserrer ses doigts autour des miens.

-Est-ce que Lincoln Ground en fait partie ?

Son nom de famille ne pouvait qu'avoir un lien avec ce gang ! C'est certain !

Elle m'expliqua d'une traite que les Grounders avait été créé par le grand-père de Lincoln dans les années 60. Le gang beaucoup plus sanguinaire à l'époque que lorsque elle-même en faisait partie est vite devenu l'un des plus craints de Los Angeles. Mais plus le temps passait plus ils se faisaient discrets, les règlements de compte cessèrent et la violence diminua considérablement.

-Comment vous faisiez-vous respectez par les autres gangs si vous n'utilisiez plus la violence ?

-Ils nous respectaient simplement, mais lorsqu'on nous faisait du tord, on répliquait. C'est pour quoi « le sang appelle le sang » à

été inventer. Tant que personne ne se mets en travers de notre route, on fait rien. Mais si part malheur quelqu'un s'en prend à nous, on s'en occupe.

-Alors finalement les règlements de comptes se font toujours chez les Grounders.

-Ça _faisait_ , Clarke, les Grounders n'existent plus, me corrigea-t-elle.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques années après que … La brune s'arrêta et déglutit. Officiellement ça doit faire trois ans. Officieusement … cinq ans.

-Officieusement ?

-Un gang ne cesse pas ses activités comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

-Et que c'est-il passé durant ces deux années ?

-Le deuil de Costia, dit Lexa en serrant les mâchoires.

Je voulu en arrêter là, voyant qu'elle serait obliger de me parler de Costia, mais à ma grande surprise elle continua.

-Costia faisait partie de la famille, ça à été dur pour tout le monde.

-Elle faisait partie du gang ?

-Non, jamais j'aurais accepté qu'elle en fasse partie. Elle était juste au courant de ce qu'on faisait, et il c'est avérer que s'en était déjà trop.

Soudain je me posai une question « c'était quoi ce qu'il faisait ? » un bon nombre de supposition me traversai l'esprit et j'eu soudain un léger frisson dans ma nuque en repensant à un documentaire que j'avais vu sur les gangs. Non, Lexa ne pouvait pas faire partie d'un de ces gangs qui faisait du trafic de drogue ou du proxénètes, mais s'ils ne faisaient pas ça ils faisaient quoi ? Et si au contraire, ils faisaient justement ça ?

« Vraiment Clarke, tu es entrain de flipper ? » pensai-je malgré moi.

Lexa était retournée dans un silence profond lorsque je posai mon regard sur elle. Lorsque je la regardai, je revis la jeune femme ce plaindre comme une enfant de la musique, je la revis entrain de réfléchir à une solution pour que j'arrive à temps à mes examens, je la revis me protéger face à Quint. Cette femme ne pouvait pas me faire peur. Non, cette femme était bien trop douce. Au premier regard, oui on à le droit d'avoir peur d'elle, mais plus après avoir appris à la connaître. Plus après avoir découvert un grand cœur sous ce masque.

Après être entrée dans la réception d'un Motel de la ville de Needles, Lexa se dirigea vers la réceptionniste.

-Bonjour ! nous salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour ! Nous prendrons deux chambres pour quelques heures.

Deux chambres ? Bien sûr Clarke à quoi tu penses ?! On a échanger un baiser, laisse nous le temps. Peut-être que Lexa voulait simplement être une vraie Gentle(wo)man.

-Je suis désolée nous ne louons que pour une durée de 24 heure minimum, dit la vielle femme en grimaçant.

Lexa soupira, elle était fatiguée, il fallait qu'elle dorme et dans un vrai lit.

-S'il vous plaît nous n'avons plus assez d'argent pour un tarif de 24 heures avec deux chambres.

Après tout on avait déjà dormit ensemble ! A quoi bon d'être galante après coup ?

Je m'avançai alors sans trop savoir pourquoi et finis-je par demander derrière la brune:

-Combien c'est pour une seule chambre?

Lexa ne fit pas les semblant mais je pus quand même la voir arquer les sourcils, elle passa sa main à sa nuque laissant paraître son gène. Sa réaction fut tellement mignonne que je me mis à sourire comme une idiote.

La vieille femme pianota sur son clavier avant de relever la tête.

-15 dollars pour les 24 heures. Vous avez de la chance, c'est une offre spéciale... soupira la vieille dame visiblement ravis de pratiquer son travail un dimanche. Voilà pour vous une chambre commune, conclu-t-elle en nous donnant une clé.

Je pris ma valise, Lexa la sienne et pour une fois nous ne nous sommes pas séparées, mais sommes monter ensemble dans notre chambre commune. J'eue a peine eue le temps de poser ma valise dans un coin que Lexa s'affala sur le lit.

-Combien de temps veux-tu rester ici ? demandai-je a la brune en observant le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas trop, il nous faut encore environs 5:00 avant d'être à L.A, si on part a 16:00, on arrivera donc autour des 21:00-21:30, c'est suffisant pour toi? Comme ça tu as bien le temps de te reposer avant les examens de demain.

Mon Dieu, elle est adorable ! Ça façon de se soucier de moi est tellement mignonne, que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais je m'abstiens, je ne veux pas paraître collante. Oui, nous avons partagé un baiser, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous étions en couple. Ou peut-être que si ? A vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée de ce que nous étions. Il fallait qu'on en parle, mais pas maintenant, la fatigue prenait le dessus.

Je laissai ma brune préférée dormir pendant que je révisai une dernière fois mon examen assis à côté d'elle. Après environs une heure, je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Je tournai la tête vers Lexa qui me regardai avec des petits yeux, mi-clos et tellement craquant.

-Clarke tu n'as dormis qu'une heure dans la voiture, repose toi aussi.

Effectivement j'étais épuisée et je pense que j'étais prête pour les examens. Je pris alors la main que Lexa me tendait et allai m'installer dans ses bras. Je déposai un baiser timide sur son cou. La brune baissa la tête pour m'embrasser le front à son tour. Elle posa son regard sur moi et m'observa durant une éternité sans rien dire.

Je me redressai et me mit sur le ventre, mon visage relever vers le sien. A seulement quelques centimètres.

-Du coup, tu as appris à te battre dans la rue ? Je doute que la racler que tu as mise à ce Quint t'est venu comme ça.

Lexa lâcha un petit rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle les reposa sur moi, je pus revoir le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé au Motel de Nashville, celui qui me donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important et de désirer, mais aussi comme si ses yeux voulaient me dire pleins de choses. Lexa avait cette façon bien à elle de communiquer avec son regard.

-On peut dire ça oui, c'est Lincoln et Anya qui m'ont apprit à me défendre.

-Ta cousine faisait aussi partie du gang ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a proposé de les rejoindre, elle voulait que je retrouve une vraie famille après la mort de ma mère. Bien sûr elle à attendu que j'ai au moins treize ans.

-Tu n'avais personne à part ta mère ? demandai-je hésitante en reposant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Si, mon père, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il était vraiment là pour moi.

-Ah non ?

-Non, les rares fois où il était à la maison il passait son temps à me rabaisser et se défouler sur moi, répondit la brune d'une voix remarquablement calme pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je me redressai encore pour lui faire face, elle posa son regard sur moi en suivant mon mouvement. Voyant mon inquiétude la brune me sourit.

-C'est vrai il me battait, mais ça m'a rendu plus forte. Maintenant il faut dormir.

-Tu as programmé un réveil ? lui demandai-je en posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas, ma belle, dort, me répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front au moment ou je reposai encore une fois ma tête au creux de son cou.

"Ma belle". Je m'endormis, bercée par ces deux mots qui se répétait sans cesse en un doux écho dans ma tête.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par un mouvement brusque. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

-Qu-est ce que ... essayai-je de dire avant d'entendre Lexa juré dans tout les sens.

-Merde, merde, merde, putain de portable de merde ! Clarke ? Lèves-toi, mon réveil n'a pas sonnée.

-Quoi? Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je soudain inquiète. Il faisait nuit, mais je réussi à distinguer la silhouette de la brune près de la fenêtre.

-Il est 00:21.

Je fus légèrement rassurer.

-Calme-toi Lexa, je commence mon examen dans 8 heures, on va y arriver.

Je me levai, m'approchai d'elle, prit ces deux mains dans les miennes et l'observai. Elle était plongée dans le noir, une faible lumière laissait à peine paraître son visage dans la peine ombre. Je gâchai cet instant magique en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ringarde ! " pensai-je.

Lexa sourit, malgré l'obscurité elle dut voir mon embarras ce qui me fit rougir, ça heureusement elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Tu te rends compte que depuis New York je ne me suis pas réveillée une seule fois tranquillement, protestai-je. Soit on est en retard soit tu tambourines à ma porte comme une hystérique.

-Et toi tu te rends compte que tu me traites tout le temps d'hystérique.

Je ris à sa remarque et un silence s'installa entre nous, mais pas l'un de ces silences gênant, non un silence agréable et qui était la bienvenue après le petit moment de stresse qui avait précédé. J'avais cette horrible sensation sur les lèvres alors qu'elle me regardait. Elle me démangeait, je les mordillai pour essayer de les soulager mais rien n'y fit. La seule chose qui pouvait me soulager était de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'inspirai une grande bouffer de courage et me surpris à m'avancer doucement vers elle. Trop doucement ! Trop tard ! La brune se baissa pour prendre la valise qu'elle avait salement abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt au pied du lit.

-Prends tes affaires on y va.

Je restai un instant immobile ne sachant plus comment bouger.

POV Lexa

Je partis faire le plein d'essence pendant que Clarke s'occupait de descendre les valises et d'amener les clés de la chambre dans la boite aux lettres de la réception. Je fus de retours au parking du Motel a 00:45 et 01:00 nous étions en route pour Los Angeles. Terminus.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, nos mains à nouveau enlacées sur le levier de vitesse. Clarke reçu un message sur son téléphone, elle rougit lorsqu'elle le lit et essaya d'étouffer un rire, en vain.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, demandai-je en regardant l'écran.

La blonde eu un mouvement de panique et essaya de me cacher l'écran. Dans son agitation maladroite elle fit tombé l'appareil a ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour le récupérer en me donnant une explication.

-Je suis désolé, c'est ... elle hésita. Raven... Raven me demande des choses sur toi et moi, finit-elle part admettre toujours penchée.

-Quelles genres de choses ? demandai-je amusé de la situation.

-Et bien... elle demande si on est plus que ...

Pas de suite, je regardai vers elle pour voir pourquoi elle ne continuai pas. Elle s'était redressé et regardait, le visage troublé, un objet dans ces mains, mais ce n'était pas son téléphone, c'était le couteau du Grounder d' Amarillo que j'avais pris avant de fuir.

Je posai ma main sur les siennes avant d'empoigner l'arme et de la lui prendre délicatement.

-Ne te soucis plus de ça, Clarke.

-Et comment ? Dis moi franchement, Lexa, est-ce que tu ne risques rien en retournant à Los Angeles ?

-Personnes ne va se souvenir de moi. Les Grounders n'existent plus depuis 3 ans, les autres gangs ainsi que la police nous ont oubliés.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je le sais c'est tout ! Tout les autres membres qui sont restés à L.A n'ont jamais eu de problème, alors pourquoi moi j'en aurais ?

Clarke resta silencieuse, elle réfléchissait.

-Alors tu n'as rien à craindre ?

-Non, Clarke, je n'ai rien à craindre.

La conversation fut interrompue par un appel sur le téléphone de Clarke, ce qui lui permit de le retrouver. C'était la mère de la blonde, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer et appelait pour avoir des nouvelles.

Je sortie de l'autoroute 40 pour monter sur la 15 à Barstow, de là il ne nous restait plus que deux heures à faire. Il y avait très peu de circulation et je pense même qu'on y arriverait en 1 heure 30.

Le soleil commençai à se lever, il était 6:30 lorsque je vis les premiers bâtiments de La cité des Anges éclairé par le firmament orangé du matin. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je réalisai que c'était la fin de notre voyage. On a fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble depuis New York et dans tout les sens du terme. J'ai foncé dans une fille à l'aéroport et maintenant je suis ... Je bloque, je suis quoi ? Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes un couple. En tout cas je tiens à elle, ça je le sais, je tiens peut-être même trop à elle.

Mais est-ce qu'elle est en sécurité avec moi à Los Angeles ? J'en sais rien. J'avais beau avoir passer du temps pour lui expliquer que je ne risquais mais... finalement peut-être que les gangs adverses et la police se souviendront quand même de moi. Non ! Impossible je n'étais qu'une gosse quand je suis partie, j'ai changé… Je regardai mes yeux dans le rétroviseur. Peut-être pas temps que ça finalement. Lorsque je reposai les yeux sur la route, le soleil était déjà bien monter dans le ciel. Le GPS m'indiqua de prendre la prochaine sortie. « Sérieusement ? Déjà ? »

Je mis le clignotant à contre cœur et me mit dans la file de droite pour sortir de l'autoroute. 400 mètres, 300 mètres, 200 mètres, 100 mètres, c'est bon nous voilà arrivées à Los Angeles.

Je du prendre tout le courage que je possédais pour formuler ces quelques mots :

-J-Je te dépose où ?

La blonde du faire la même chose que moi car elle prit une grande inspiration avant de me donner l'adresse de son université. A 07 :00 on arriva dans la cité universitaire et elle me guida à travers les maisons et les immeubles de ce quartier.

-C'est celui-là, dit-elle en pointant un petit immeuble blanc. Octavia et Raven sont là, leur voiture son sur le parking.

-Tu vis avec elles ? demandai-je en me parquant devant l'immeuble pour essayer de chasser le silence qui venait de se mettre entre nous.

-Oui on est colocataire.

Je coupai le contact, mais aucune de nous ne bougea. 07 :10.

-Je t'aide à monter tes affaires, finis-je par dire en détacher ma ceinture.

La blonde suivit mon initiative et défit sa ceinture à son tour alors que je sortais de la voiture. J'ouvris le coffre et en sortie la petite valise bleue de Clarke. La blonde me rejoignis à l'arrière et se pencha pour prendre la valise mais je la retirai rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'en empare.

-Je m'en occupe, lui dis-je en lui faisant des grands yeux menaçant.

Clarke m'ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et me laissa entrée. Elle appela l'ascenseur. Après être monté dedans un nouveau silence oppressent me tortura. Elle aussi visiblement car elle ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Je jure que j'aurais pus m'emparer de ses lèvres à cet instant. Décidemment les ascenseurs ne sont pas des lieux innocents !

Clarke sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement, elle me signala que les deux marmottes qui lui servait de coloc dormaient forcément encore et que donc il ne fallait pas trop faire de bruit.

Je la suivis donc sur la pointe des pieds dans un appartement très moderne, dans les tonds claires et ternes, un ensemble de noir, blanc et gris.

Elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, elle aussi très moderne mais légèrement plus colorée. Je déposai la valise sur son lit et la laissai seule pour qu'elle se rechange. Je m'installai au salon et m'affalai sur le canapé, totalement épuisée, pensant être seule un petit moment. Quand soudain une brune hystérique sauta tel un ninja par dessus le dossier du canapé pour finir sa course sur moi.

-Alors Clarke il est où le sex symbo... OH MERDE !

La brune aux yeux bruns se releva, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. J'étais aussi surprise qu'elle et je me mis à rire nerveusement.

-Décidément, vous aimez bien les rencontres de ce type, dit-je en faisant allusion a ma rencontre avec Clarke.

-Je suis désolée, je croyais que tu étais Clarke, dit-elle horriblement gênée.

-J'imagine ! Tu dois être Raven, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-C'est ça, et toi Lexa, me répondit-elle en me la serrant.

-Merci pour le coup de pouce avec la voiture, tu nous as sauvé.

-Lexa ?

La blonde apparu dans le salon et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit Raven avec moi. Les deux jeunes femme se mirent à s'agiter et se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Alors c'était comment New York ? Jasper et Monty vont bien ?

-Oui ils vont bien ! répondit la blonde toujours dans les bras de la brune. Où est Octavia ?

-Son petit ami est arrivé en ville hier et elle a passé la nuit à l'hôtel.

Raven lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Clarke écarquilla les yeux en me regardant et ses joues devinrent rouges.

-Clarke, on devrait y aller, dis-je en regardant l'heure qui continuait à filer sans que je ne puisse le stopper.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et Raven lui ordonna de tout déchirer.

-Au-revoir Raven, ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir te rencontrer.

-Moi de même, Lexa, prends soin de Clarke il faut qu'elle arrive à ces examens en forme.

Clarke me poussa dehors avant que Raven ne continue de parler, visiblement elle savait ce qui allait suivre contrairement à moi.

-Ça veut pas dire que tu peux pas la décoiffée si tu vois ce que je veux di... ! essaya-t-elle de dire alors que Clarke claqua la porte d'entrée pour essayer de m'empêcher d'entendre, en vain.

Je m'arrêtai devant le bâtiment des examens, Clarke resta immobile, totalement paralysée par la peur. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la caressai du bout de mon pouce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, tout ira bien.

-Tu marches avec moi ?

J'acceptai et je descendis de la voiture avec elle. On marchait dans le Campus et ici les gens semblait bien aimer Clarke, beaucoup d'étudiants nous saluèrent. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte la main de Clarke frôla la mienne, puis une deuxième fois qui cette fois me provoqua un petit frisson. Et finalement encore une troisième fois, ce n'était décidément pas une coïncidence. Je m'emparai donc de sa main et entrelaçai mes doigts autour des siens avant de regarder la blonde qui souriait suite à mon geste.

Clarke s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et plongea son regard dans les miens.

-On a roulé ensemble depuis New York, 24 heures sur 24 et on ne s'est pas échangé nos numéros de téléphone, dit-elle en tendant un bout de papier avec un numéro griffonné dessus. Tu m'appelles d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et déposai un baiser sur son front, avant de la laisser partir pour les examens. Lorsqu'elle eu disparu derrière les portes du bâtiment. Je fis demi tour, je repris la voiture et bordel... Qu'est-ce que ça faisait bizarre de rouler seule, sans une Clarke mi casse pied, mi adorable. Elle me manquait déjà, et ça je ne pouvais pas le nier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre 5 qui est un tout petit peu plus cours que les autres ^^**

 **J'ai failli arrêter le chapitre juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à L.A, mais je me suis dis que se serait vraiment trop court.**

 **Bon pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le dernier épisode qui est sortis jeudi je vous conseil de ne pas lire la suite (c'est violent)**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **PUTAIN !**

 **voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire sur cet épisode ... Mais je crois que j'ai grandement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, personne dans mon entourage ne regarde cette série et mon cœur est littéralement brisé. Encore. Se soir c'est grosse noce au Delirium (oui oui le bar ou travaillait Lexa quand elle était jeune c'est mon bar préféré ^^) je vais noyer mon chagrin là-bas. :')**

 **Juste une chose ! Suis-je la seule a avoir fait une fixette sur ce qu'à failli dire Lexa ? J'ai l'impression que personne n'y a fait attention. Le fameux "That's why I ... " Je suis sûre qu'elle allait lui dire "That's why I love you"**

 **Réponses aux guest:**

 **silenceknight: Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le Clexa t'ai plu :) Pour le nombre de chapitre ... Franchement je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de calculer mais franchement je ne sais pas du tout combien il y en aura ! Je viens de publier le 5, elles sont à Los Angeles mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui les attendent, alors ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont arrivées à destination que moi j'en ai finis avec elles :)**

 **guest: Comme tu as pus le voir moi aussi je suis dégoutée, mais je t'avoue que je l'ai sentis venir. Mais alors pas comme ça ! Je ne m'attendais pas que sa se passe juste après leur magnifique rapprochement ... Après tout, j'ai vraiment la poisse, ce genre de chose arrive toujours à mon personnage préféré, c'est ma malédiction. Je peux te faire une longue liste. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas la ff pour autant.**

 **N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, vraiment ! Et ... May we meet again pour un chapitre 6**


	6. Quelques jours loin de toi ?

**Salut ! J'espère que vous vous remettez de cet épisode 7 ! Elle nous manquera à tous !**

 **Alors nous voilà à Los Angeles, ce chapitre va montrer, comme le titre l'indique, les quelques jours qu'elles vont passés séparer pour la première fois depuis New York. Les POV vont souvent changés pour que leur histoire avance en même temps.**

 **Bon chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 6 - Quelques jours loin de toi ?

POV Clarke

J'entrai dans la salle d'examen un grand sourire sur mes lèvres. Ok, le voyage était terminé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était finit entre moi et Lexa. Je descendis les marches de l'amphithéâtre pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'un visage familier.

-Salut, Clarke, me dit-elle en me souriant.

-Salut, Harper.

-Tu es prête pour ces examens ?

Je réfléchis un instant en me revoyant négliger mes études lorsque j'étais à New York, puis me rattraper dans la voiture avec Lexa. Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais une voix féminine derrière moi me devança.

-Moi je suis dans la merde !

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait couper la parole.

-Monroe !

La jeune femme était penchée en avant, appuyée sur ses coudes sur son banc et nous observait un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes mieux préparées que moi, parce que moi je vous le dis je passe pas l'année ! continua-elle en rigolant.

-Et ça te fait rire ? pesta Harper en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Oh, ça va, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas à ma place ici, moi je veux rejoindre Bellamy !

-Comme si tu allais pouvoir intégrer la police avec tes bras frêles !

Cette fois c'est Harper qui reçu un coup dans l'épaule et on se mit toutes les trois à rire.

-En parlant de Bell, comment va-t-il ? demandai-je aux deux filles.

-Comme toujours, à fond dans son boulot ! répondit Harper en levant les yeux au ciel.

-L'autre jour il nous à raconter une de ces histoires ! Une course poursuite avec un dealer d'un gang dans un quartier chaud ! C'était énorme ! raconta Monroe d'une traite des étoiles pleins les yeux. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais parler à ta mère pour qu'elle touche un mot sur moi à son mec ? Ça pourrait m'aider à intégrer la police !

-Monroe ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'un des chefs de la police sort avec la mère de Clarke qu'il peut te recruter comme ça, répliqua Harper.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par le professeur qui entra dans la salle d'examen. Et heureusement, je ne supportais plus qu'elles me rappellent sans cesse que mes proches faisaient partie de la police. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Lexa de peur qu'elle me fuie.

Après que les feuilles d'examens aient été distribuées, la salle plongea dans une ambiance calme, animée par les bruissements des feuilles, des bruits de stylo et de Monroe qui ne cessait de soupirer d'agacement derrière moi.

POV Lexa

Je déposai la voiture au service de location de l'aéroport de Los Angeles et abandonnai la Mini One noire aux bandes orange, un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était de loin pas ma voiture préférée mais désormais je l'appréciais énormément.

J'appelai ensuite Anya pour qu'elle vienne me chercher à accordant un dernier regard à cette petite voiture.

Elle arriva avec ça vieille Mustang décapotable rouge. Anya était encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux en amandes, son nez fin et son sourire étaient parfaits. Elle sortie de la voiture et me prit dans ses bras. Elle portait un top à bretelle avec des minuscules motifs à fleurs rouges, un minishort en jeans et des bottines en daim marron.

-Lexa, je suis heureuse de te voir !

-Moi aussi Anya, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je montai dans sa voiture et en un rien de temps Anya conduisit jusqu'au Trikru Bar. Il n'avait pas changé, c'est bien la seule trace des Grounders qu'il restait, le bar et les tatouages sur les anciens membres. Situé quelques rues plus loin de Venice Beach on y sentait l'atmosphère du bord de mer. Il était 11:30 et je pensai à Clarke qui devait maintenant avoir terminer la première partie de ses examens.

Anya ouvra la porte du Trikru, j'attendis un instant avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. J'avais ici beaucoup de souvenir et j'avais encore peur de les affronter. J'inspirai profondément avant de faire un pas dans l'établissement. Anya se retourna et vit ma moue nostalgique.

-Ça va aller Lexa, tu verras, me dit-elle en passant sa main sur mon bras, là où était mon tatouage.

J'inspectai toute la salle du regard, revoyant mon groupe d'amis qui venait tout les soirs ici. Je revoyais notre petit groupe s'affrontant au babyfoot ou au billard au coin fumeur du bar, je les revoyais compter les sous qu'ils avaient gagné illégalement durant la journée au comptoir et rire aux éclats quand Ryder faisait l'idiot. Je me revoyais au fond à la table près du jukebox, Costia sur mes genoux, nos regards amoureux. Mon cœur se serra en voyant que le jukebox était toujours là.

-Tu as toujours ce vieux jukebox ? demandai-je à Anya qui suivit mon regard jusqu'à la machine.

-Il fait partie du bar, pour moi ce ne serait plus le Trikru s'il n'était plus là.

Je m'approchai de la machine et passai mon doigts sur le bouton de la chanson 12C suivit d'un L ajouter au stylo.

-J'oublierais jamais la tête que j'ai faite quand j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un avait changé la numérotation de cette chanson en y ajoutant un L. Pour moi elle avait détérioré un objet de collection unique.

-Quand tu as appris que c'était Costia qui l'avait fait tu n'avais pas oser la gronder.

Anya se mit à rire à ce souvenir.

-Finalement c'est cet ajout qui l'a rendu unique, dit Anya derrière moi. Between The Bars, la chanson 12CL, Costia et Lexa.

Je me retournai pour la voir me sourire chaleureusement, une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

-Elle me manque...

Anya essuya la larme de son pouce et posa ses mains protectrices sur mes épaules. C'était la seule personne devant laquelle je me laissait pleurer sans avoir honte.

-Elle nous manque à tous Lexa.

-Que sont devenus les autres ?

Anya me sourit et m'emmena vers une vitrine remplit de photos. Je reconnu tout mes amis sur les photos.

-Echo a commencé des études 6 mois après que tu sois partie. Nyko travaille comme infirmier au Mont Weather Hospital. Ryder continue de m'aider pour le bar, mais il travaille toujours au vieux garage _Polis_. Et comme tu le sais Lincoln est à Washin-

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda une voix grave derrière nous.

Je me retournai, suivit d'Anya et vit Lincoln à la porte du bar. Anya se précipita dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici grand idiot ? demanda Anya dans ses bras.

-Je me suis dis que vu que le Commandant Woods revenait, je pouvais moi aussi faire un petit tour à Los Angeles.

Anya nous invita à nous assoir à une table et alla nous chercher de quoi boire. Le bar était fermé ce qui nous permit d'être tranquille jusqu'à son ouverture le soir.

Lincoln s'assit en face de moi et m'observa un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Quoi? lui demandai-je.

-Alors ? Et Clarke?

-Qui est Clarke ? demanda Anya qui revenait avec un plateau sur lequel était posé trois Corona.

Je lançai un regard assassin à Lincoln se qui le fit rire. Anya posa plateau et s'assit en nous observant l'un après l'autre.

-C'est une belle blonde qui à passer tout le trajet en compagnie de Lexa.

Anya écarquilla les yeux et je donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Lincoln, se qui le fit encore plus rire.

-Lexa, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as caché ça, dit-elle boudeuse.

-Elle ne veut pas en parler parce qu'elle sait qu'elle craque pour elle, mais refuse de l'avouer.

Un silence s'en suivit et mes deux amis me fixèrent alors que je buvais au goulot de ma bière.

-C'est bon, ok, on s'est peut-être embrassées ... finis-je par admettre.

Anya eut l'air totalement abasourdit par ce que je venais de dire, vu sa réaction je m'attendais à une remarque sur le faite qu'il était temps que je passe enfin à autre chose, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Amène là une fois ici, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.

J'acquiesçai, mais plus pour qu'ils me lâchent.

-Et toi Lincoln ? Tu es passer voir ta belle, demanda Anya à l'intention du jeune homme.

-Ah ! Et c'est moi la cachotière ! Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais quelqu'un, dis-je pour me venger.

-Je l'amènerais ici aussi, promis !

Après avoir encore discuter pendant plusieurs heures le soir, Anya m'invita dans à monter dans son appartement qui se trouvait au dessus du bar. Elle me montra ma chambre et je m'affalai sur le lit lorsqu'elle me laissa seule. Je voulu prendre mon portable pour envoyer un message à Clarke, mais ma fatigue prit le dessus et je m'endormis comme un bébé en pensant à de magnifique yeux bleus.

POV Clarke

Je venais à peine de sortir de l'appartement que je vis avec grande joie la voiture bleue de ma mère.

Mes examens la veille c'était plutôt bien passer, j'avais un bon pressentiment.

Lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi après cette longue journée de réflexion, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder mon téléphone pour guetter un message de Lexa. Elle devait passer du temps avec Anya, alors je ne m'en soucia pas trop et je m'endormis en pensant à de magnifique yeux verts.

Ma mère sortie de la voiture et me lança l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Je me précipitai vers elle et l'a prit dans mes bras. D'une étreinte protectrice, presque écrasante, elle me serra fortement contre elle.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains douces sur mes joues.

Beaucoup de parents auraient déjà incendier leur enfant de plein de question par rapport aux examens. Mais étant adolescente on s'était tellement disputer au sujet de l'école, qu'elle avait finit par comprendre que pour moi, parler d'étude juste après avoir passer la veille les fesses poser sur une chaise, c'était hors de question.

-Je vais très bien et toi ?

-Je vais très bien aussi depuis que je t'ai vu sortir de cet immeuble, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille dîner quelque part ?

-Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim !

-J'imagine que tu veux aller manger à-

-L'Arche ! criai-je en sautant dans la voiture telle une gamine.

POV Lexa

Le lendemain soir Anya ferma le Trikru et me proposa d'aller marcher dehors. Elle me proposa d'aller sur le Pier de Santa Monica, tout en évitant soigneusement de passer par Venice Beach. Je ne voulais pas revoir l'endroit où Costia a été tuée.

Après être aller chercher des churros à la fête foraine, je proposai à Anya d'aller les manger sur la plage de Santa Monica.

-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont manqués ses churros ! dis-je après avoir prit une bouchée de mon en-cas assise dans le sable aux côtés de ma cousine.

Anya gloussa doucement et prit elle aussi une bouchée de ce délicieux dessert. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, elle semblait troublée par quelque chose et malgré qu'elle essayait de le cacher, je n'étais pas dupe.

-Bon, dis-je en me tournant vers elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-De quoi tu parles ? me demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête pour fuir mon regard.

-Je vois bien que tu es tracassée par quelque chose ! Je te connais que trop bien !

-C'est juste que… commença-t-elle de dire en relevant la tête.

Je la regardai intrigué par la suite.

-S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu n'es pas revenue pour Pike...

-Pike ?

-Oui, enfin tu sais, vu qu'il est sortit, je me suis dis que-

-Sortit ?! la coupai-je totalement abasourdi parce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que je n'étais pas au courant.

-Mon père ne te l'a pas dis ? Il m'avait pourtant promis de le faire.

Je me levai brusquement faisant tomber les churros sur le sable et elle m'imita.

-Depuis quand ? Il était censé faire 15 ans pour l'assassinat de Cos- ... Je ne comprends pas ...

-Il est sorti il y a un mois.

-Et sous quel prétexte ?

-Bonne conduite … les gens pensent que c'est à cause de sa position de flic qu'il avait avant qui lui a permit de sortir si tôt...

-Et qu'est-ce que les gens disent encore sur lui ?

Anya hésita, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Vu qu'il ne peut plus être flic après ce qu'il a fait… Il aurait trouvé un travail temporaire dans un restaurant, en attendant de pouvoir retrouver son poste.

-Quel restaurant ?

-Lexa...

-Quel restaurant ?! criai-je sous l'effet de la colère, non, pas la colère, la haine.

Anya hésita un moment avant de finalement me donner le nom de l'établissement : L'Arche.

POV Clarke

Ma mère parqua à quelques mètres de L'Arche. On sortit de la voiture et on marcha l'une près de l'autre jusqu'au restaurant que nous adorions toutes les deux.

-Marcus ne vient pas ? demandai-je à ma mère.

-Non, il avait beaucoup de travail au poste se soir.

Ma mère sortait avec Marcus Kane depuis environs 6 mois. J'avais d'abord eu du mal à l'accepter étant donné que c'était le premier homme avec qui ma mère sortait depuis la mort de mon père. Et je l'admets je lui avais fait la misère ! Mais au fil du temps, j'ai finis par accepter cette relation et me suis beaucoup rapprocher de Marcus.

-Alors comment c'est passé ce voyage ? demanda ma mère alors que nous prenions place à une table.

-Très bien !

-Très bien ? Toi qui d'habitude ne supportes pas de rester plus de trois heures dans une voiture, tu m'étonnes !

 _Disons que j'avais de la bonne compagnie,_ pensai-je en oubliant de répondre à ma mère car mes pensés m'avait propulsé loin, très loin dans les bras de Lexa.

-Clarke ? me ramena-t-elle sur terre en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

-Oh pardon, oui c'était pénible mais c'est très bien aller.

-Cette perturbée et hystérique avec qui tu-

-Lexa ! l'intérompis-je rapidement, réalisant que la seule fois où j'avais décris Lexa c'était pour lui dire qu'elle était quelque peu perturbée et hystérique. Elle s'appelle Lexa.

-Ah, elle a un vrai prénom finalement !

Je rougis honteusement et elle reprit.

-C'est bien aller avec cette _Lexa_ ?

-Oui, elle est incroyable, répondis-je les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Plus tard durant le dîner je me surpris à sortir régulièrement mon téléphone de la poche pour voir si un message de Lexa n'était pas afficher sur l'écran, mais toujours rien. Oh calme toi Clarke, ça ne fait que deux jours…

POV Lexa

Je marchai comme une furie en direction du Trikru, Anya derrière moi.

-Lexa, passes à autre chose, laisse Pike au passé et concentre toi sur le présent, il y à Clarke maintenant, elle-

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et fis volte-face, Anya s'arrêta net, surprise elle ne continua pas de parler.

-Si Pike est en liberté, il ne se passera plus rien entre moi et Clarke, je refuse de la mêler à ça. Je ne donnerai jamais l'opportunité à Pike de me prendre Clarke comme il m'a prit Costia.

Je me remis en route, ignorant ce qu'Anya commença à répondre. J'entrai dans le bar, traversai la salle et passai à l'arrière du comptoir monta les escaliers qui montait à l'appartement de d'Anya et récupéra ma valise. Je me mis à fouiller à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas et sortie le couteau que j'avais pris à l'ivrogne à Amarillo. Je l'observai un instant, accroupi dans l'ombre. Anya était dans le cadre de la porte.

-Ne fait pas ça, Lexa. Pike n'est plus flic, il ne peut plus rien contre nous. Costia n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Je me levai et m'avançai en direction de ma cousine, je pensai qu'elle allait m'empêcher de sortir mais elle se décala pour me laisser passer. Je m'arrêtai à ses côtés dans le cadre de la porte.

-Costia est morte, Anya. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Pike finira par retrouver son poste. Il l'a tué, la justice ne fait rien, alors c'est moi qui vais le faire. Le sang appelle le sang.

-C'est la colère qui parle à ta place Lexa !

Je filai sans écouter sa dernière remarque et une fois dehors je partis en courant en direction de L'Arche, mon capuchon sur le visage et le couteau dissimulé dans ma manche.

POV Clarke

Le repas terminé ma mère me proposa de me ramener à la maison. On sortit du restaurant et sommes repartit en direction de la voiture. Un bruit sourd me stoppa et attira mon regard dans une ruelle sombre, juste sur le côté du bâtiment où nous venions de manger. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de vaincre l'obscurité mais rien n'y fit, je ne distinguai rien. Oh et puis après tout s'était sûrement un chat qui avait fait ce bruit.

-Tu viens Clarke ? me demanda ma mère quelques pas plus loin.

-Oui, répondis-je en quittant la ruelle sombre avec le pressentiment que je venais de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Arriver à la maison je me retrouvai seule. Un mot de Raven était posé sur la table.

 _« Ne m'attends pas, je rentre tard, O. est avec son mec._

 _PS: Je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle va bien vouloir nous le présenter ! Bonne nuit. Raven.»_

Je me mis donc en pyjama et m'installai confortablement dans le canapé, un thé vert à la main. J'allumai la télévision et fit mine de regarder un film, alors quand réalité je regardais plutôt l'écran de mon téléphone, toujours dans l'attente d'un message ou d'un appelle de Lexa. Qui ne venait toujours pas.

Le lendemain non plus.

La semaine suivante non plus…

Avait-elle joué avec moi ? C'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ?

J'aurais du lui demandé son numéro au lieu de simplement donner le mien ! Maintenant je me retrouvais sans nouvelle d'elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est pas très cool de vous laissez comme ça, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, promis.**

 **Je sais ! Lexa vient à peine de rentrer que son passé la rattrape déjà. Mais laisser moi vous dire que ce passé elle le fuit quand même depuis 5 ans ! Il faut qu'elle voit les choses en face, elle doit lui faire face et pas le fuir !**

 **Que pensez-vous de ces quelques premiers jours à Los Angeles?**

 **Bellamy et Kane sont flics !**

 **Vous attendiez-vous à ce que le flic qui est tirer sur Costia soit Pike ?**

 **Que pensez-vous que Lexa à fait en allant a L'Arche?**

 **Ce bruit que Clarke à entendu, n'était pas anodin ! Avez-vous une idée ?**

 **Et surtout, a la fin du chapitre on peut voir que le temps passe de plus en plus sans nouvelle de Lexa. Va-t-elle vraiment couper les ponts pour protéger, Clarke ?**

 **Pouff faut que j'arrête avec mes questions O_o mais j'aime tellement vous incitez à me donner vos hypothèses en reviews ou en MP :')**

 **Je vais m'humilier mais la scène où Lexa abandonne la Mini m'a vraiment fait mal :') En vrai cette voiture n'est autre que la mienne ! :'D**

 **Réponses aux guest:**

 **silenceknight: toujours au rdv pour laisser une review, merci beaucoup ! :) rebondissement et surprise tu disais ? ^^**

 **C'est vrai, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui concerne l'épisode 7 :o Ils auraient pus nous laisser au moins UN épisode.**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! :) Et je suis contente, c'est ce que je voulais, faire quelque chose de différent ;) En espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Lâchez-vous pour donner votre avis, j'ai besoin de ma motivation ! :)**


	7. Rallumer les étoiles

**Woah woah oh oh**

 **Woah woah oh oh**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Les woah d'en haut c'est simplement le début de la chanson qui m'a inspirée la fin de ce chapitre, c'est Love Don't Go de The Family Crest et je vous conseil vraiment de l'écouter avant, pendant ou après le chapitre :')**

 **Alors bon, quelques mots pour ce chapitre ... A la fin du 6 on quittait une Lexa furax qui filait dangereusement vers un connard de Pike. Et une Clarke qui attendait désespérément des nouvelles de Lexa qui, après plusieurs semaines, ne venaient pas. On se retrouve maintenant un mois après qu'elles se soit quittées devant l'université de la jolie blonde.**

Chapitre 7 - Rallumer les étoiles

POV Clarke

Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de Lexa depuis maintenant un mois. La première semaine, je m'étais dis qu'elle voulait un peu attendre et profiter d'Anya. Mais plus les jours passaient plus je m'inquiétais, pour finir par accepter le fait qu'elle avait simplement jouer avec moi. J'étais assise dans le fauteuil de mon salon, un café à la main. Je ne cessais jamais de me demander ce que j'avais bien pus faire pour qu'elle s'en aille. Mon ventre se noua à chaque fois que je repensais à nous, tant bien qu'il y ait un jour eu un _nous_. Les larmes montaient lorsque je me réveillais le matin et que je me souvenais que je ne la reverrais peut-être plus. Mon Dieu peut-être était-elle même rentrée en Suisse !

Une larme roula sur ma joue, je m'empressai de la faire disparaître lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Raven entra une pile de lettre à la main.

-Clarke ! Une lettre pour toi !

Je me levai d'un bond et couru pour prendre la lettre que Raven me tendait au dessus de sa tête, pendant qu'elle zyeutais les autres lettres.

-C'est l'université !

Raven posa la pile de lettre et me regarda aussi stresser que moi.

-Ouvre !

Je m'exécutai et lu la lettre à haute voix.

-Madame Clarke Eliza Griffin, nous vous informons que suite à votre réussite aux examens du 04 juill ... impossible de continuer, Raven hurlait dans tout l'appartement. Elle fit demi-tour et me sauta dessus.

-On va fêter ça ! me cria-t-elle.

Je fis la moue, pas certaine d'avoir envie de sortir et Raven le comprit.

-Tu rigoles ? Clarke, si c'est à cause de Lexa je te reconnais plus. Depuis quand une personne t'empêche de t'amuser ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de Lexa, je n'ai juste pas envie de sortir !

-Oh arrête un peu, je sais que tu en souffres et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Cette fille n'a même pas eu le culot de te parler. Déjà que de plaquer par message c'est lâche, mais ne rien faire du tout c'est pire !

-Elle ne m'a pas plaquer Raven on n'était pas ensemble !

-Elle t'a embrassée c'est déjà suff-

-JE l'ai embrassé, JE me suis attachée à elle, J'AI été idiote, répliquai-je en agitant les bras.

Au même instant, Octavia ouvrit la porte d'entrée ce qui nous empêcha de continuer. Heureusement car j'étais au bord des larmes.

-Attention les filles, le plus beau mâle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

J'interrogeai Raven du regard, ne comprenant pas ou Octavia voulait en venir.

-Oh, elle à enfin jugée bon de nous présenter son copain … dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Octavia apparu dans la cuisine où Raven et moi discutions. Elle était blindée de sac de commission.

-Il m'aide à porter les sacs, ce n'est pas trop mignon ? continua-t-elle essoufflée.

Elle posa les yeux sur la lettre que je tenais entre les mains.

-C'est l'université ... ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

J'acquiesçai en souriant victorieusement, elle posa ses sacs et fit le même numéro que Raven quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle me sauta dans les bras et me dit qu'il fallait fêter ça.

Je ne répondis pas, je voulais répondre, mais ma mâchoire c'était déboitée lorsque je réalisai qui était l'homme qui venait d'entrée dans l'appartement.

-Lincoln ?

Octavia recula pour voir ma tête et répéta bêtement "Lincoln?" encore plus surprise que moi.

Lincoln se mit à sourire comme un enfant.

-Clarke ?

Octavia toujours plus surprise, recula encore pour regarder son copain, puis moi, puis son copain, puis de nouveau moi.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui... c'est un ami à Lexa, dis-je simplement.

Raven qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là profita de la situation.

-Du coup, Lincoln, que devient Lexa?

-Raven ! l'interpelIai-je.

La brune croisa les bras.

-Quoi ? Ça fait un mois que tu déprimes parce qu'elle ne te donne aucunes nouvelles ! rétorqua-t-elle en écartant les bras en signe d'indignation.

-Je ne crois pas que je sois en mesure de vous répondre. Lexa c'est complètement renfermée depuis qu'elle est rentrée, répondit Lincoln en passant sa main derrière son crâne.

Après avoir fait des présentation un peu plus chaleureuse pour le pauvre homme, Octavia proposa un café à tout le monde. J'invitai Lincoln à venir s'asseoir au salon. Raven aida Octavia pour les cafés et je pus les voir chuchoter dans la cuisine en nous observant. Je m'excusai auprès du jeune homme et me levai pour les rejoindre à la cuisine.

-Vous n'êtes pas très discrètes les filles, de quoi vous parlez ?

-Toi, retourne là-bas, m'ordonna Raven en pointant le salon du doigt.

-Quoi ?

Octavia leva les yeux aux ciels et soupira fortement.

-Je te donne feu vert pour aller presser mon copain comme un citron pour qu'il te balance ce qu'il sait sur Lexa.

-Alors maintenant, Sherlock, tu vas bouger tes fesses et vite aller jouer au méchant flic avec le copain d'Octavia, me dit Raven en me pinçant les fesses.

Je retournai au salon en me retournant pour voir mes deux amies me faire des signes pour que j'avance. Je secouai la tête en m'asseyant en face de Lincoln.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent ? demanda le petit ami d'Octavia.

Évidemment, vu la discrétion des deux folles, il n'avait que put remarquer quelque chose. Je décidai donc de ne pas y aller part quatre chemins.

-Elles pensent que tu en sais plus que ce que tu ne veux bien le dire au sujet de… Lexa.

Ma gorge se noua lorsque je prononçai son nom.

Lincoln se redressa, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joua avec ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute Clarke, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance, j'ai promis de ne pas parler. Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle tient à toi.

-Je ne comprends pas Lincoln, si elle tient à moi pourquoi m'abandonne-t-elle comme ça ?

-La seule personne qui pourra te le dire, c'est elle. Je te demande juste une chose, ne lui en veut pas.

-Ne pas lui en vouloir ? Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui broie du noir depuis un mois en se demandant sans cesse qu'est-ce qui à bien pus foirer ! répliquai-je un peu trop brusquement. Je suis… je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faut, essayai-je de me rattraper.

-Ce n'est rien Clarke, mais tu dois savoir qu'en ce moment même elle souffre autant que toi. Si toi tu dois traverser ça sans rien savoir, elle, elle doit le faire en sachant tout. Et honnêtement, pour le peux que je sache, je ne peux pas te dire qu'est-ce qui est le pire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Octavia, Raven et Lincoln réussirent à me convaincre de sortir. C'est Lincoln qui conduisit, Octavia à ses côtés, Raven et moi étions derrière. J'eus un horrible pincement au cœur lorsque je vis Octavia poser sa main sur celle de Lincoln sur le levier de vitesse, comme je le faisais avec Lexa. Une boule vint se former dans mon ventre et j'avais soudain envie de m'enfuir et de rentrer à la maison.

On marcha dans les rues de Los Angeles avant de s'arrêter devant un bar. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis l'enseigne. The Trikru Bar.

-Vous rigolez ?

Mes trois amis se retournèrent, aucuns d'eux ne voulaient briser le silence. Octavia soupira et croisa les bras, tout en lançant un regard à Lincoln.

-Clarke, Lexa n'a pas posé les pieds ici depuis une semaine, dit le jeune homme en regardant l'enseigne que je n'avais pas cessé de fixer.

Ils avaient raison, Lexa pouvait aller se faire foutre. Je pris mes trois coéquipiers de soirée par les épaules et les tirai avec moi à l'intérieur du bar. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et un brouhaha nous forçait à crier pour se faire comprendre. Lincoln avait beau me dire que Lexa n'avait pas mit les pieds ici depuis longtemps, je regardai dans tous les coins pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une trace d'elle.

Lincoln nous emmena au fond du bar, à côté d'un magnifique jukebox. Raven se rua dessus, dès qu'il y avait une machine quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'inspecter.

-Il est incroyable.

Lincoln s'approcha de la machine et posa le bras dessus, comme si c'était un vieil ami.

-Il en a vu celui-là... C'est une vraie pièce de collection. Lexa, dit-il en me regardant, l'adorait comme jamais.

Je me dirigeai vers le jukebox alors que les deux autres rejoignirent Octavia à la table d'à côté. La machine contenait des chansons que je ne connaissais pas. Sauf peut-être...

-La chanson 12, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Je passai mon doigt sur le bouton 12C suivit d'un L au stylo, CL ... Costia et Lexa. Je me sentis soudain toute bizarre comme si j'avais connu Costia. Je me souviens avoir égoïstement voulu être la fille de la chanson 12, mais je savais que je ne l'étais pas, c'était Costia. J'avais effectivement pus connaitre Costia, à travers cette chanson. J'hésitai un moment avant de presser sur le bouton. Le solo de guitare commença suivit rapidement de la voix unique d'Elliot Smith. _Drink up baby, stay up all night …_

POV Anya

J'étais dans la réserve entrain de chercher une bouteille de whisky lorsque je l'entendis. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'entendais, la musique peinait à se démarquer à cause du bruit que faisaient mes clients dans le bar. Je sortis, sourcil froncés et bouteille à la main.

 _…_ _With the things you could do, you won't, but you might…_

Je ne rêvais pas quelqu'un était réellement entrain de jouer Between The Bars sur la jukebox. Je regardai Ryder, il m'observait déjà avec la même expression.

 _…_ _The potential you'll be that you'll never see…_

Je lui demandai de bien vouloir servir le client qui avait demandé le whisky, pour que je puisse voir qui avait sélectionné cette chanson. Je passai de l'autre côté du comptoir vis en premier Lincoln accompagné d'Octavia, je remarquai avec eux une jeune fille brune que je ne connaissais pas et devant le jukebox ... Ses cheveux blonds me firent tressaillir, du premier coup d'œil on aurait dit Costia.

 _…_ _The promise you only make…_

Mais la blonde se mit de profil pour parler à Lincoln et je pus enfin voir son visage. Elle était belle, un nez fin, de magnifiques yeux bleus et des lèvres parfaitement formées. Je m'approchai un peu du groupe et soutins le regard de Lincoln jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit. Je fis un va et vient rapide du regard entre lui et la blonde pour lui demander confirmation sur ce que je pensais. Il comprit et hocha la tête. C'était bien la fameuse Clarke.

La blonde remarqua le geste de Lincoln alors qu'elle se rasseyait et tourna la tête vers moi, je m'avançai alors et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. J'avais vraiment envie de rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait tant chamboulée Lexa.

-Vous désirez boire quelques choses ? demandai-je aux quatre amis.

Lincoln commanda deux Corona pour lui et Octavia, la brune qui s'appelait Raven prit une Smirnoff.

-Et toi Clarke ? dis-je dans la plus grande indifférence, tout en finissant de noter les commandes des autres sur un calepin.

La blonde, ainsi que ses deux amies m'observèrent intriguées, ce qui me décrocha un léger sourire.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda la blonde.

-Lexa m'a beaucoup parler de toi, dis-je en essayant de lui montrer que Lexa tenait a elle.

-Oh moi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle, répliqua-t-elle sèchement du tac au tac.

Je regardai Lincoln et fis une grimace que seul lui remarqua, il me rendit mon regard, il avait lui aussi comprit que ça allait être tendu.

-Tu dois être Anya, continua Clarke d'une voix plus douce, mais fausse.

-C'est exact, alors que désires-tu boire ?

-Une Heineken, s'il te plaît.

Je quittai le groupe et retournai poser le calepin sur le comptoir et donnai la tâche de les servir à Ryder. Je montai ensuite à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de mon appartement. Il était plongé dans le noir, une faible lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre me permis d'atteindre le salon sans trébucher. Lexa était couchée sur le canapé. Elle dormait. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et passa ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et me regarda sans mot dire.

-Clarke est en bas, lâchai-je simplement alors que je savais que ses quatre mots allaient lui faire l'effet d'une bombe.

-Quoi? dit-elle en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes.

-Tu m'as comprise. Tu devrais descendre.

-Non, dit-elle simplement en s'assaillant sur le bord du canapé.

-Lexa...

-Non, Anya !

Je grognai frustrée par le comportement de ma cousine. J'ai toujours veillée sur elle, je lui ai appris à se battre, je lui ai appris à survivre dans la rue, c'est moi qui étais là quand sa mère est morte et c'est moi qui empêchais son père de la battre quand il buvait trop. Lexa n'avait pas eu une vie facile, elle s'en était pourtant bien sortie et en partie grâce à moi. Elle était plus qu'une cousine, elle était comme ma petite sœur et je n'allais pas laisser passer sa seule chance d'être heureuse depuis la mort de Costia. Je verrouillai mon regard dans le siens et toujours accroupis, je posai mes deux mains sur ses cuisses comme deux serres pour la retenir prisonnière.

-Lexa ! Tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles ! Tu sais ce que je pense de Costia, je sais qu'elle était ton âme-sœur et qu'on te l'a arrachée de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit... Depuis maintenant 5 ans tu broies du noir, comme si toutes les étoiles de ton ciel s'étaient éteintes après la mort de Costia, mais… mais Clarke est ta bouée de sauvetage ! Je sais que c'est moins romantique mais... ce n'en est pas moins vrai ! La brune voulut dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchai en haussant la voix, pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas finit. 5 ans Lexa, 5 ans que tu refoules toutes possibilités d'aimer à nouveau et là tu as Clarke. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est peut-être temps de rallumer les étoiles ?

-Anya, arrête un peu avec tes métaphores sur les étoiles ça dev-

-J'arrêterais quand tu admettras que tu as besoin de Clarke !

Lexa resta silencieuse un moment avant de poser ses mains sur les miennes.

-J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est vrai… mais je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de mon passé. Et ce que j'ai fais à Pike ... Si elle l'apprenait, elle...

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et sentis qu'elle serrait les dents.

-Tu n'es pas aller jusqu'au bout avec Pike.

-Mais je suis quand même aller beaucoup trop loin !

-Tu as su te contrôler ! Ce qui montre que tu as beaucoup grandit et que tu es moins dangereuse pour elle que tu ne le pense. Je crois que Clarke ne sera jamais autant en sécurité qu'avec toi. Accepte les sentiments que tu as pour elle et va lui parler. Elle est à portée de main Lexa, à toi de …

-… rallumer les étoiles, c'est ça ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais oui.

La brune se leva, l'air blasé. Elle me tourna le dos et entra dans sa chambre. Je la suivis du regard et me relevai à mon tour. Allait-elle vraiment me fuir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en observant sa porte restée ouverte.

-Je m'habille… pour aller rallumer les étoiles.

Je sautillai en silence dans tout le salon, la brune passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce que je faisais, je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Mon sourire ne voulant pas s'effacer, Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans sa chambre.

Je descendis précipitamment les escaliers pour retourner au bar et tombai nez à nez avec Lincoln. Je lui offris le plus grand de mes sourires.

-Elle va les rallumer ces foutues étoiles, dis-je en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Lincoln arqua un sourcil et inclina la tête. Bien-sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Clarke ! Lexa veut enfin parler à Clarke !

Lincoln ne broncha pas, ou plutôt si il broncha, mais pas de joie. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Tu es censé au moins sourire à cette nouvelle.

-Ah oui je sais, le truc c'est qu'elle va devoir se dépêcher, dit-il pointant avec son pouce la table derrière lui, Clarke est partie il y a dix minutes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV Clarke

Je marchai dans les rues de Los Angeles pour retourner à mon appartement. J'avais de la chance il n'était pas si loin du Trikru il me fallu donc que vingt minutes pour atteindre les quartiers universitaire. J'avais dis à Octavia et Raven que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je voulais rentrer. Elles savaient que je mentais, mais comprirent que j'avais envie d'être seule se soir. A quelques mètres de mon appartement je croisai un groupe de jeunes éméchés, ils me crièrent des choses vulgaires à mon intention et je fis donc un détoure pour ne pas m'approcher plus deux.

Si Lexa avait été là, elle aurait probablement prit ma défense comme à Amarillo. Mais elle n'était plus là. Elle ne me donne plus de nouvelle et moi je ne dois pas lui en vouloir ? Selon Lincoln je devais lui faire confiance, qu'elle souffrait autant que moi… Que penser maintenant ? Et si durant tout ce mois elle avait enfaite besoin de moi et qu'elle avait peur de me le dire, comme elle avait peur de me parler de son passé ?

Et si c'était moi à qui il fallait en vouloir ? Non ! Elle aurait dû me parler ! Je veux dire, je ne suis plus l'inconnue de l'aéroport de New York, elle sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Elle l'a déjà fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Je vis enfin les portes de mon immeuble, mais lorsque j'allais les ouvrir j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je paniquai un instant, m'imaginant déjà seule face à ces jeunes que je venais de croiser. Mais c'est une voix féminine et essoufflée qui m'appela et cette voix j'aurais pus la reconnaitre entre milles. Cela faisait un mois que je ne l'avais plus entendu et ça me fit l'effet d'une bombe dans tout mon corps.

Je continuai à marcher sans me retourner, je ne voulais… je ne pouvais pas la voir. J'entrai dans l'immeuble, appelai l'ascenseur le plus vite possible pour essayer de fuir Lexa. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent je sautai à l'intérieur. Les portes de celui-ci se refermèrent lorsque Lexa entra dans l'immeuble. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant une seconde qui sembla durer une heure. Le vert de ses yeux humidifiés, son visage marqué par la tristesse et l'impuissance me donnèrent l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir. Les portes se refermèrent et notre échanges de regard s'interrompit se qui me rappela que je devais respirer.

Je restai immobile dans l'ascenseur, complètement paralysée, j'étais prisonnière, prisonnière de cette vision que je venais d'avoir de Lexa, si triste. Finalement Lincoln avait eu raison, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir souffert. Le numéro 4 s'afficha au haut des portes et celles-ci se rouvrirent. Je m'attendais à voir Lexa mais elle n'était pas là. Peut-être avait-elle abandonnée. Si elle tenait à moi elle aurait continué.

Je me précipitai vers ma porte et déloquai le verrou. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur la mienne qui tremblait sur la poignée. Ma peau commença à me démanger là où elle avait posée sa main. Je fermai les paupières ne voulant pas voir ce vert insoutenable sur moi.

-Clarke ... murmura-t-elle simplement.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux et je tressaillis en rencontrant les siens. Cet émeraude dans lequel je m'étais perdu tant de fois, ce vert qui brillait comme les milliards d'étoiles qui veillaient sur nous lors de notre premier baiser. Étoiles qui c'étaient éteintes trop rapidement.

-Laisse-moi Lexa ! dis-je en repoussant sa main.

 _Ne pars pas,_ pensai-je malgré moi.

-Je suis désolée, se contenta-t-elle de me dire d'une voix tremblante.

Dans ces trois mots je pus ressentir la peur, les regrets et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Mais encore une fois elle se renferma et n'en dit pas plus. Je ne pouvais plus supporter son silence.

-Je le suis aussi, Lexa, désolée que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance et que tu m'abandonnes, soufflai-je en ouvrant la porte.

 _Ouvres-toi à moi maintenant ! Ne me laisse pas passer cette porte._ Mes pensées ne m'appartenaient plus maintenant... ou peut-être qu'au contraire, c'était mes paroles qui mentaient et mes pensées qui exprimaient ce que je voulais vraiment.

-Clarke ! dit-elle en me plaquant brusquement mais sans me faire mal contre la cadre de ma porte. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir sans que tu saches tout...

Allait-elle vraiment s'ouvrir à moi?

-J'avais peur, j'avais peur de te perdre à cause de mon passé. Tu es entrée dans ma vie sans prévenir, comme un éclair. Tes yeux mon littéralement foudroyés à New York, et je savais que si je faisais ce bout de chemin avec toi, je me mettais en grand danger... en grand danger de tomber amoureuse de toi. Ce baiser... Clarke, j'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne veuille rien dire mais je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir. Tu m'as redonné la force que j'avais perdue durant toutes ces années. Je n'étais plus vraiment là, j'étais simplement l'ombre de moi-même. Mais lorsqu'on à partagées ce baiser, j'ai eu soudain l'envie de devenir quelqu'un… je veux être forte pour toi. Je veux me sentir invincible à nouveau, à tes côtés.

Nous sommes restées dans cette position sans rien dire, je n'arrivai pas à réaliser tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle c'était ouverte à moi, elle m'avait offert tout ça. Faire tomber son masque et laisser ses émotions à nues devait être la chose la plus dur à faire pour elle.

Je savais que ce qu'elle me disait était vrai, mais je n'arrivais pas à avaler le faite qu'elle met laisser sans nouvelle pendant un mois, abandonnée sans explication.

Elle me tenait toujours fermement contre le cadre de la porte, je pris donc d'un mouvement sec ses poignets pour me défaire de son emprise et reprendre le dessus.

-Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle.

Mon emprise se serra autour des poignets de la brune. Je la croyais mais en même temps j'éprouvais encore de la rancune à son égard. Je voulu la repousser mais Lexa se crispa et mes mains ne voulurent se résigner à l'éloigner d'avantage de moi. Un silence s'en suivit, mélange de rancœur, d'incompréhension, mais aussi d'un douloureux désir de lui pardonner. Là, maintenant.

C'est alors que sans trop savoir pourquoi je planquai subitement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut d'abord surprise par ce baiser douloureux mais me le rendis dans la même fougue et se défit de mon emprise pour m'enlacer de ses bras. Ses lèvres m'embrassèrent les joues, puis la mâchoire et descendirent embrasser mon cou, ce qui me provoqua un léger gémissement presque inaudible. De ma main gauche j'ouvris un peu plus la porte l'invitant à entrer dans mon appartement pour avoir plus d'intimité que dans la cage d'escaliers. Une fois à l'intérieur la brune retrouva vite mes lèvres trop longtemps éloignées. Elle referma la porte d'un coup de pieds, alors que j'enlevai sa veste en cuire et l'abandonnai sur le sol. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque, toujours plus fortement pour l'inciter à suivre me suivre à travers l'appartement. Elle me rapprocha toujours plus d'elle, comme si je n'étais jamais assez proche. Je reculai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle en passant ma main droite dans ses cheveux, de l'autre j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, dernier obstacle avant de trouver mon lit.

Debout à mi-chemin entre la porte fermée et mon lit, c'est elle qui s'activa pour enlever ma veste puis elle descendit ses mains le longs de mon dos, pour atteindre mes cuisses, et d'un mouvement fort et rapide elle me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autours de ses hanches et me laissa porter jusqu'à mon lit. La brune se baissa gentiment et me déposa abruptement mais toujours sans me faire aucun mal dans les draps frais et vint se poser sensuellement au dessus de moi. J'attrapai férocement sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la tirai pour qu'elle me suive plus haut dans le lit. La brune se redressa et commença à enlever son t-shirt. Je m'assis rapidement pour l'aider à enlever le tissu et en un mouvement il finit parterre à côté du lit. Elle posa ses deux mains sur chacune de mes joues et m'observa un instant. Son regard emplis de désir. Je posai à mon tour mes mains sur sa peau nue et caressa ses hanches de mes pouces. Ce que nous avions commencé de manière plutôt brusque, dans tout les sens du terme, se continua plus tendrement mais toujours dans le même état d'esprit, "Je t'en veux, mais j'ai encore plus envie de te pardonner"

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur moi et m'embrassa plus doucement, plus lentement, mais non pas moins passionnément. Elle descendit ses mains le long de mon cou et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Bouton après bouton elle me repoussait en arrière. Elle finit de s'occuper de ma chemise lorsque je fus complètement couchée sous elle. D'un mouvement doux, elle écarta mon vêtement pour pouvoir déposer des baisers sur mon épaule droite, puis la gauche en passant par mes clavicules. Elle finit délicatement d'ôter mon vêtement tout en descendant le long de mon ventre en y déposant des dizaines de baisers. Je commençai a brûlée d'impatience lorsqu'elle se mit à défaire mon pantalon. Une fois fait, elle revint se poser sur moi, alors que je me débarrassai du sien. Je remontai mes doigts le long de son dos pour finir ma course à son soutien-gorge. Je le défis, mais se fut Lexa qui prit l'initiative de faire tomber les bretelles, le dernier bout d'étoffe finit sa course au côté des autres habits et je pus enfin voir ce que je désirais tant. Je traçai, à l'aide de mes pouces la courbe parfaite des seins de Lexa. Je m'emparai d'elle et la fit tomber sur le dos me retrouvant à mon tour sur le corps presque nue de la brune. A cheval sur son bassin, je me séparai à mon tour du tissu qui recouvrait ma poitrine. Je voulu retrouver les lèvres de Lexa mais celle-ci m'empêcha d'avancer.

-Laisse-moi te regarder, Clarke, tu es magnifique, dit-elle dans un long soupire.

Je me mordis la lèvre au son de sa voix si sensuelle et mes joues devinrent toutes chaudes. La brune se redressa et prit l'un de mes seins dans sa main et l'embrassa délicatement, puis passa à l'autre. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de mon corps, caressent équitablement chaque parcelle de peau. Je m'appliquai à embrasser son cou et prit le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents, ce qui fit gémir la brune. Gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu, passant de mes oreilles et traversa tout mon corps pour finir sa course entre mes cuisses. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais Lexa, je la voulais en moi, je voulais être en elle, je la voulais elle toute entière. Lexa le comprit suite à la pression que lui infligeaient mes doigts dans son dos et elle prit l'initiative de me remettre à nouveau rapidement sur le dos. Elle vint faire pression contre mon entre-jambe avec sa cuisse et s'activa à faire des va et viens qui menèrent mon excitation au plus haut, je ne pouvais désormais plus attendre. La brune descendis le long de mon corps en une myriade de baiser et arrêta sa course aux derniers vêtements. Elle souleva mon bassin pour me défaire de cet ultime obstacle. Après avoir embrasser l'intérieure de chacune de mes cuisses en montant toujours plus haut, mon dos se arqua au contacte de sa langue qui s'appliquait maintenant à une toute autre sorte de baiser. Lexa remonta doucement ses baisers le long de mon bassin, passant par mon ventre et s'attardant à mes seins. Et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me laisser comme ça après seulement un trop cours instant entre mes jambes, mes doigts se crispèrent subitement autour des draps. La brune venait à peine de pénétrer mon intimité qu'il m'était déjà impossible de contrôler mon corps tremblant. Je m'introduisis sous son sous vêtements et après avoir fait des cercles entre ses cuisses en ajoutant toujours plus de pression, je la découvris d'une autre manière à mon tour. Suivant le même rythme, ajoutant chacune notre tours un peu plus de pression, nos souffles courts l'un dans l'autre, c'est ensemble que nous avons atteins l'apogée de notre plaisir. A cet instant tout nos doutes, tous les regrets, et toutes nos peurs s'évaporèrent dans nos soupires de plaisirs.

La brune se laissa tomber sur moi comme une fleure, je pouvais sentir son souffle cours dans mon cou, ce qui me provoqua un dernier frisson de bonheur. J'embrassai son front et l'enlaçai ne voulant plus jamais la laisser partir. Je pus découvrir, de part sa position, deux autres tatouages sur sa nuque et dans son dos, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas être tribaux, je cru voir le signe de l'infini, mais je ne pus voir distinctement ce qu'ils représentaient.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV Lexa

Après un dernier câlin, je me laissai tombé sur le côté et la blonde se retourna pour me faire face. Elle posa son front contre le miens, ferma les yeux en emmêlant ses doigts dans les miens Elle déposa un baiser sur la paume de ma main et j'observai le mouvement de ses lèvres parfaites avant de tomber dans un délicieux sommeil.

Je me suis réveillée avant la blonde, elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait. Il était 10:30, il fallait que je sois au Trikru dans une heure. N'ayant pas l'envie de sortir Clarke de se sommeil si paisible, je me levai sans bruit. Il m'était impossible de ne pas me remémorer comment on s'était débarrassées de nos habits lorsque je les récupérai sur le sol pour partir, ce qui me provoqua un large sourire. Une fois habillée je déposai un baiser sur le front de Clarke. Voyant sur le bureau de Clarke une pile de papier et des crayons, j'en profitai pour lui écrire un mot. Ce n'est seulement après avoir écrit les quelques mots sur le papier que je réalisai que sous celui-ci, se trouvait plein de dessins. Le premier dessin sur la pile représentait une femme au volant d'une voiture. Je pris le dessin dans les mains et réalisai qu'il s'agissait de moi. Un large sourire ce dessina sur mon visage et je regardai la blonde, qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je reposai le dessin, retourna vers la blonde pour l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement sur le front, puis déposai le mot sur la table de nuit.

Je sortie de la chambre sans bruit. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu si bien fait que de m'excuser et de me confier. Je n'avais en aucun cas imaginer que ça finirait comme ça, je pensais plutôt devoir lui courir après pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant qu'elle ne me pardonne. Je crois que pour une fois, l'amour a prit le dessus.

Je refermai délicatement la porte après avoir accorder un dernier regard sur Clarke, une présence derrière moi me fit sursauter.

-Tu t'en vas déjà? me demanda Octavia à l'autre bout du couloir, les mains sur les hanches.

-J'ai rendez-vous au Trikru, Linc-

-Lexa, si tu files en douce pour l'abandonner à nouveau compte sur moi pour te botter les fesses.

-Je ne fuis pas Octavia ! Je ne fuis plus. D'ailleurs toi, Raven et Clarke vous devriez passer se soir au bar, se sera vraiment sympa, à 17:30.

Octavia fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais pas, on à des amis qui viennent en ville se soir, dit-elle avant d'entrée dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte.

Je continuai mon chemin en passant à côté de la cuisine, Raven était appuyée sur le comptoir et me fixa d'une toute autre humeur qu'Octavia.

-J'ai entendu pour le Trikru, nos amis seront probablement ravis de venir se soir.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et m'apprêtai à continuer mon chemin lorsqu'elle continua.

-Sinon bien dormis ? Vous avez rattrapez le temps perdu ? demanda-t-elle un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lança ensuite un regard sur le sol pour montrer quelque chose.

Lorsque je remarquai que ce qu'elle me montrait n'était autre que ma veste en cuire sur le carrelage, je sentis mes joues devenir rouges. J'écarquillai les yeux et me précipitai pour la ramasser puis me rendit rapidement dans le couloir de l'entrée sans répondre à la brune. Je l'entendis glousser dans la cuisine avant que je ne referme la porte derrière moi.

Je quittai l'immeuble toute légère avec une agréable impression que ce n'était que le début d'une belle histoire avec Clarke.

 **Woah woah oh oh**

 **Woah woah oh oh**

 **Oui oui c'est toujours la chanson qui me trotte dans la tête :') Franchement allez l'écouter ! Surtout après avoir lu les dernières phrases du chapitre ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! En même temps avec ce moment Clexa ... ^^ Pour vous dire, j'avais prévu à la base d'encore écrire un chapitre où elles sont loin l'une de l'autre, mais franchement ce n'était pas intéressant, ça n'aurait rien apporté à l'histoire. Et de plus avec ce qu'il c'est passé dans la série je pense que vous avez tous besoin de réconfort et de beaucoup de CLEXA.**

 **Pour le moment on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il c'est passé avec Pike et Lexa, même si Anya en à partiellement parlé, mais on le saura bientôt. La raison est simple, je voulais vraiment consacrer ce chapitre "Rallumer les étoiles" sur les retrouvailles de Clarke et Lexa.**

 **Voilà, encore MERCI vous êtes formidables ! J'aime beaucoup lire vos reviews et vos hypothèses sur la suite !**

 **(Entre nous vos avis c'est comme une drogue pour moi alors n'hésiter pas, mais chuuut hein je veux pas que les gens sache que je suis accroc :P)**

 **Ps: ma semaine de relâche s'est malheureusement achevée. J'ai écris ce chapitre hier au lieu de faire mes croquis (de toute façon je les fais toujours à la dernière minute, cet à dire le matin pendant le trajet de l'école :'D) juste pour que vous aillez encore un chapitre today, avant que le rythme habituelle de un/deux chapitres par semaine ne revienne.  
**

 **Quelques mots sur le chapitre suivant: Soirée festive, rencontre, Grounders, Clexa !**


	8. Danse Grounders

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je vais très très très très bien ! :D**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 - Danse Grounders - Déjà je tiens à dire que je voulais le publier un peu plus tôt, mais niveau étude je suis vraiment surpassée :O**

 **Le chapitre parlera un peu moins du Clexa, mais on pourra un peu voir comment sont les Grounders, et connaitre encore quelques détails sur le passé de Lexa.**

 **J'ai décidé de mettre un personnage en particulier, personne ne l'aime, mais je pense que j'ai bien choisis son rôle dans cette histoire, je vous laisse découvrir ça :P Bonne lecture**

 **ps: Je sais pas ce que la mise en page va donnée, j'ai eu quelques problèmes ^^"**

Chapitre 8 - Danse Grounders

En un rien de temps j'étais devant le Trikru. Il était tôt, mais j'aperçus un petit groupe de gens par la fenêtre, ils étaient assis à la table au fond vers le jukebox. C'est sans peine, mais avec surprise que je reconnu tout le monde.

-C'est pas vrai, dit l'une des femmes en me voyant entrée.

Je restai à l'entrée sans bouger, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, je passai mon regard sur chacun d'eux, plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Ils étaient réellement là, mes amis les plus proches, d'anciens Grounders comme moi, ceux qui passaient leur temps au Trikru, i ans.

Echo vint me prendre dans ses bras, après encore quelques secondes de stupeurs je l'enlaçai à mon tour. Derrière tout les autres membres se levèrent et m'observèrent d'un regard doux, protecteur. Lorsque Echo me lâchai les autres prirent le relais.

-C'est bon de te revoir, Lexa, me dit Nyko en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Un jeune homme vint me serrer timidement la main, peu sûr de lui. Il devait avoir la quinzaine.

-Artigas ? demandai-je étonnée, mon Dieu tu as grandis !

Le jeune homme souris visiblement soulager que je le reconnaisse. Il laissa la place à Indra qui posa ses mains sur mes joues.

-Tu es devenu une belle jeune femme, Lexa.

Je pris les mains de cette femme qui m'avait tant apporté dans les miennes et lui tendrement. J'étais totalement émue, jamais je n'aurais cru que les revoirs me ferait un tel effet.

C'est alors qu'Anya sortie de l'appartement, accompagner de Gustus.

Echo, Artigas, Nyko, Anya, Lincoln, Indra, Gustus, Ryder, moi, nous étions neuf ... L'équipe était presque au complet. Anya avait changé les tables de place comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire i ans pour que nous ayons assez de place. La différence d'âge était importante, mais cela ne nous à jamais empêchés de passer du bon temps tous ensemble.

Après les retrouvailles nous sommes tous aller nous installer à notre place. Un pincement au cœur nostalgique me surpris lorsque je vis le vide là où aurait du être Costia. Mais se souvenir me fit sourire, c'était un beau souvenir, l'un de ceux que vous ne voulez jamais oublier. Le genre de souvenir que vous voulez voir et revoir sans jamais avoir le moindre regret.

Anya nous rejoignit avec un plateau remplis de Corona. Elle en servit une à chacun, même au jeune Artigas ce qui fit sourire Ryder.

-Eh ouais, t'es un homme maintenant, dit-il en lui frappant doucement le dos de sa grande main. Le gamin manqua de tomber en avant et un grand rire collectif s'en suivit.

-Alors Lexa, c'est quand que tu te décides à revenir définitivement ici? me demanda Gustus.

-C'est moi ou tu ne me veux plus en Suisse, oncle Gustus? demandai-je amusée.

L'attroupement se mit a rirent autour de nous.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne te sens pas chez toi là-bas, Lexa, tu as ma bénédiction et celle de ta tante pour partir.

Je le remerciai et il me répondit en tendant sa bière au dessus de la table, suivit de tout les autres et c'est en cœur que nous avons prononcé un chaleureux:

-Salute !

Lincoln qui s'était éloigné du groupe pour répondre au téléphone revint un sourire aux lèvres.

-Octavia vient de me dire que ses amis de New York venait d'arriver et elle demande si elle peut les amener ici, c'est ok pour vous ? demanda-t-il à l'intention du groupe.

Nyko se leva et pressa l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Tes amis sont nos amis Link, l'oublie pas.

-Et de toute façon à partir de 17:00 il y aura encore beaucoup de personne qui vont venir, intervint Anya de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Je souris alors à mon tour imaginant Clarke rencontrer mes amis les plus proches. Je me sentais déjà fière de pouvoir la présenter, en tant que ... Merde ! Je devais dire quoi? Je pense bien que nous étions ensemble mais le dire était si ... Officiel. Et je ne voulais surtout pas précipiter les choses, il est clair qu'on venait de passer notre première nuit ensemble, mais il fallait qu'on en parle.

Je montai un moment à l'appartement pour prendre une douche et me trouver des vêtements propres. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, je suis restée bien dix minutes devant l'armoire qu'Anya m'avait laissée, sans savoir ce que j'allais mettre. Je finis par choisir une robe noire.

-Elle est très belle, dit une voix grave derrière moi.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement en me retournant vers Gustus.

Je plaçai le vêtement devant moi et l'observai dans le miroir, la robe descendait a mi-cuisse et était cintré à la taille par une fine ceinture tressée.

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu portes des robes, dit-il en souriant. Ça change de ton éternelle veste en cuire. Par contre il va vraiment falloir remédier a cette envie de toujours mettre du noire !

Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue, ce qui le fit rire.

-Allez ! Va la mettre, Clarke va craquer en te voyant dedans.

-Clarke ? Qui ta parler de Clar… Anya…

Le grand homme barbu se mit à rire laissant apparaître des rides sur son front, puis s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue ! Mais tu aurais pus me le dire toi aussi, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps, laissant presque tomber la robe que je tenais toujours dans mes mains. Mon expression sur mon visage trahissait ma soudaine colère.

-Et toi tu aurais pus me parler de Pike, lâchai-je comme une bombe.

Le sourire de mon oncle s'effaça automatiquement. Il se racla la gorge et m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés d'un mouvement de tête. Malgré ma colère j'acceptai son invitation. Assise à côté de lui, j'attendais des explications.

-Je voulais te protéger, Lexa.

-Me protéger de quoi ?

J'observai l'homme qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait que fait de fixer la porte en face de nous. Il prit un inspiration et tourna la tête pour me regarder, les traits de son visage tendu par un trop plein d'inquiétude.

-De toi-même, Lexa. De ta colère, de ton esprit de vengeance.

Je ne voulais pas écouter ce qu'il allait me dire. Phrases remplis de sermons, de conseils voirent même de supplication. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. L'homme comprit ma réticences à parler et redescendit donc au bar pour me laisser me préparer.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il était comme un père pour moi et je sais qu'il voulait simplement ne pas me faire souffrir.

Je pris alors mes vêtements dans la salle de bain et prit ma douche, avant de légèrement me maquiller et de mettre la belle robe noire.

Comme l'avait prédit Anya, a 17:00 de nombreuses personnes son arrivées, des amis d'Anya, quelques amis de fac d'Echo, deux collègues de Nyko et un jeune ami a Artigas. Il ne manquait pluq's que les inviter de Lincoln et moi. Et c'est a 17:30 que Raven montra le bout de son nez, suivit de quatre garçons et une fille que je ne connaissais pas et enfin d'Octavia et de Clarke. Clarke était magnifique, elle portait une jolie robe blanche, un maquillage léger comme je l'aime, ainsi que de magnifique cheveux bouclés. Ma mâchoire, ainsi que celle de Lincoln se déboitèrent. Effectivement Octavia était elle aussi magnifique, elle portait elle aussi une robe noire qui dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette.

POV Clarke

J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler depuis presque 30 minutes, Raven faisait vraiment trop long !

J'étais assise dans le canapé entrain de dessiner des yeux verts qui me firent trembler, même sur le papier. Octavia sortit de sa chambre et vint s'asseoir a mes côtés.

-Alors Griffin, on va chercher Monty et Jasper a l'aéroport ?

-Non, dis-je en mordillant mon crayon, Bellamy s'en charge. Et il y a Maya qui vient aussi.

Toujours concentré sur mon dessin, je continuai à appliquer les ombres autours des yeux de Lexa, lorsqu'Octavia continua.

-Lexa nous a invité se soir au Trikru. Je crois avoir compris qu'on était tous les bienvenus.

-Oh oui, se serait génial ! m'exclamai-je en reposant mon dessin sur mes genoux.

-Mais tu sais, j'ai téléphoné à Lincoln tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il y avait des amis très proches à lui et Lexa.

-Génial, on pourra rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Octavia baissa la tête, elle réfléchit un instant en jouant avec ses doigts avant de continuer. Mais qu'est-ce qui la tracasse comme ça ?

-Tu sais ils sont ... quelques peu impressionnant.

-J'imagine, s'ils sont comme Lexa et Link, je pense bien qu'ils sont impress-

-Ils sont pires, Clarke. Genre ils sont vraiment impressionnant au début, mais dès qu'il t'accorde leur confiance, tant bien qu'ils le fassent, ils sont incroyables. Mais... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir a leur propos...

Elle semblait vraiment stresser a l'idée de continuer, ses doigts s'emmêlaient de plus en plus, dans tout les sens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a O. ? demandai-je en cherchant son regard.

-C'est juste qu'il faut que tu saches quelques chose sur Lexa, je ne veux pas que tu continues a t'attacher a elle sans savoir ça ! dit-elle en sautillant d'anxiété sur le canapé et en agitant les bras dans tout les sens.

Cette conversation était de plus en plus bizarre et inquiétante, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien a pouvoir me dire sur Lexa ?

-Savoir quoi, O. ?

-Et bien... Lexa et Link, ainsi que tout leurs amis qui sont là-bas, étaient il y a quelques années encore...

Je compris alors ! Elle croyait que je ne savais pas ! Tiens, moi aussi je croyais qu'elle ne savait pas.

-Un gang.

Le brune se redressa et leva les sourcils aussi haut quelle put, faisant blanchir son front.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Bien-sûr, Lexa m'en à parler.

Après avoir lever ses sourcils aussi haut qu'elle put, elle les fronça au plus bas.

-Vraiment ? Lexa ne parle jamais d'elle et de son passé.

-Il faut croire que si, dis-je en me levant du canapé tout sourire.

Lexa était connu pour ne jamais se confier, mais avec moi elle le faisait… quoi demandé de plus que de pouvoir avoir la confiance totale et exclusive de la personne qu'on aime ?  
Je retournai dans ma chambre, rangeai mon cahier à dessin et frappa comme une furie à la porte de la salle de bain pour que Raven sorte de la douche. 

Le Trikru était animé d'une musique d'ambiance assez calme, la porte était ouverte et un petit Jack Russel était attaché près de celle-ci. Le clébard se mit évidemment à aboyer lorsqu'on passa, se qui eu pour effet de mettre Raven dans tout ses états.

Les gens était assis où était debout à proximité comptoir et discutaient. J'avais l'impression d'arriver à une fête de famille, tout le monde semblait se connaître et riait de bon cœur. A part Anya, Lincoln et Lexa je ne reconnu personne, et il fallait en parler de ces deux derniers ! Lincoln et Lexa était au milieu du bars, immobiles, ils nous observaient, Octavia et moi bouche bée. Je lançai un regard a Octavia.

-Je crois qu'on fait de l'effet a ses deux charmantes personnes là-bas, lui dis-je en montrant nos deux prétendants d'un coup d'oeil.

Octavia se mit a rire avant de me prendre par l'épaule et de rejoindre nos amis. Je vis Anya au comptoir qui venait elle aussi de remarquer Link et Lexa, elle se déplaça vers eux et les sorties de leurs rêveries, elle leur dit quelques choses et les deux amis se regardèrent amuser avant de venir vers nous.

-Bienvenu a vous, je suis Lincoln et voici Lexa, dit Lincoln chaleureusement à l'intention de mes amis qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Je voulu m'avancer pour présenter mes amis mais Bellamy me passa devant. Il tendit la main a l'intention de Lincoln et je pus entendre Octavia soupirer.

-Je suis Bellamy, _le grand frère_ d'Octavia.

-Oh, enchanté Bellamy, répondit difficilement Lincoln tout en serrant la main du frère protecteur.

Je pris finalement les devants et fit les présentations.

-Lexa, Lincoln, je vous présentes nos amis, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Wick et Maya.

Lexa et Lincoln se précipitèrent pour saluer chacun de nos amis poliment en leur souhaitant la bienvenue au Trikru bar. Cela me fit bizarre lorsque Bellamy et Lexa se serrèrent la main. J'avais l'impression de jouer à un policier-voleur version réelle.

-Bon sang ! Venez donc boire un verre vers nous, qu'on fasse connaissance comme il se doit ! cria un grand homme de l'autre bout du bar a notre intention.

-Ça c'est Gustus, mon oncle et le père d'Anya, dit Lincoln a l'intention du groupe, il est assez impressionnant mais vous verrez c'est un vrai nounours…

Monty, Jasper et Wick n'avaient pas besoin d'être rassurés, ils se ruèrent vers le groupe et commandèrent des boissons.

Lexa passa sa main sur mon avant bras et me chuchota a l'oreille:

-Tu es magnifique, Clarke.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, me souvenant qu'elle m'avait fait le même compliment quelques heures plus tôt alors que nous faisions l'amour.

-Tu es pas mal non plus, dis-je en zieutant ses lèvres lentement pour qu'elle le remarque.

Lincoln nous escorta jusqu'au groupe et je pus rencontrer tout le monde comme il se devait, c'est a dire - une boisson alcoolisée a la main et du rire, beaucoup de rire, selon Gustus.

-Alors Griffin, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? me demanda l'un des hommes appuyer contre le comptoir.

-Tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom, rétorqua Anya en lui donnant un cou de coude dans les codes.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus ! se défendit-il en rigolant. Alors… Griffin, tu fais quoi dans la vie.

Anya soupira et leva les yeux avant de passer de l'autre côté du comptoir pour aller chercher d'autres, beaucoup d'autres bières. En l'occurrence des Corona, à croire que les Grounders vivent de ça.

-Je fais des études pour être infirmière.

-Dis, dit-il en faisant mine de chuchoter. Sa ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Griffin ou bien.

-Non, à vrai dire je ne sais pas non plus ton prénom, répondis-je en imitant son faux chuchotement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Ryder.

Au même instant, Bellamy prenait une bière que lui tendait Anya depuis le comptoir.

-Et toi, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ryder à mon ami.

Bien que Bell ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'est-ce que demandait Ryder, moi mon cerveau fit un salto arrière l'imaginant déjà dire qu'il était flic au milieu de tout ces Grounders.

-Pardon ? demanda Bellamy en s'approchant de nous.

Je cherchai, paniquée dans toute la salle un moyen d'empêcher cette conversation de continuer. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Ocatvia qui me regardait déjà inquiète. Elle avait entendu elle aussi.

-Tu travailles ou tu es étudiant comme Clarke ?

-Oh, je travaille.

En une fraction de seconde tout se bouscula dans ma tête. Je vis Octavia arriver à grand pas vers nous, des gens éclater de rire près de la porte, et le vieux Jack Russel se remettre à aboyer comme jamais.

-Je suis po-

-Mais faites moi taire ce sal clébards, cria Ryder en agitant sa bière dans tout les sens, ce qui coupa immédiatement Bellamy.

Mon cœur et mes poumons se remirent à fonctionner lorsqu'Octavia, profitant de la distraction de Ryder, s'empara de son frère. Elle l'emmena ensuite vers la table de billard où se trouvait déjà Monty, Nyko et Wick en me lançant un regard soulager.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Ryder, mais l'homme probablement déjà bien émécher était partis faussement furieux vers le vieux chien qui aboyait toujours. Ryder sortis et tout le monde put l'entendre hurler dans la rue:

-Ferme ta gueule, Titus !

Le chien cessa immédiatement d'aboyer fasse au cris barbare de Ryder.

Un rire collectif résonna dans tout le bar et lentement mon stress retomba. L'homme revint à l'intérieur avec un sourire satisfait et sembla c'être totalement désintéresser de Bellamy.

Je pris alors une gorgée de bière pour me ressaisir, mais mon regard tomba sur celui de Lexa, qui semblait être totalement ennuyée.

Gustus tendis la main à Indra et l'invita à danser. Voyant que personne ne suivait de son plein grès, Echo alla chercher Bellamy pour danser. Bien qu'il refuse en un premier temps, il finit par suivre la jeune brune sur la piste de danse. Nyko quant à lui alla chercher Maya sous le regard protecteur de Jasper et l'un des jeunes amis d'Artigas invita une amie d'Echo.

-Tu danses? demandai-je à Lexa.

Elle fit la moue et me dit qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Je fis mine de ne pas entendre et lui prit la main.

-C'est dingue j'ai cru que tu venais de me dire que tu ne savais pas danser, heureusement que j'ai mal compris, dis-je en la forçant a me suivre.

-Ce n'est pas de la bonne musique pour danser, dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as sérieux soucis avec la musique, Lexa, déclarai-je, déjà que la musique commerciale n'est pas assez bien pour toi…

Aussitôt dit la musique changea pour une belle chanson brésilienne parfaite pour une danse. Je vis alors Anya à proximité du jukebox. Elle venait de changer de chanson. Je la remerciai en un sourire qu'elle me rendit, tandis que Lexa la fusillait du regard. Raven persuada Wick de nous suivre et la piste se remplit. Je mis alors à danser autour d'elle au rythme de la chanson latino, appelée ; Burguesinha de Seu Jorge.

Elle ne bougea pas, je vins donc m'emparer de ses mains pour la faire bouger tel une marionnette. Je pensai vraiment qu'elle allait me laisser danser seul jusqu'à la fin. Mais lorsque vint le refrain, Lexa lâcha un déhanché très sensuel qui me surprit. Elle fit une petite pause visiblement amuser pas mon étonnement et repris sa danse endiablée, je ne me fis pas prier pour la rejoindre. Et c'est en un duo parfait que nous avons continué à bouger sur toute la chanson et les deux suivantes. Nous avons dansé dos à dos, côte à côte, face à face, tournant l'une autour de l'autre, un petit pas rapide en avant puis en arrière, droite, gauche, nos pieds parfaitement synchro, nos yeux ne se quittant plus, nous étions entrain d'enflammer la piste de danse. Elle me fit tournée sur moi-même et lorsque la dernière note retentit je me retrouvai plaqué contre elle, notre visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser, dis-je en effleurant son nez avec le mien, toute essoufflée.

Lexa se contenta de me sourire et de déposer discrètement un baiser sur ma joue.

Un baiser sur la joue ? pensai-je.

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle voulait reprendre les choses lentement et je ne lui en voulais pas au contraire. Malgré que nous aillions partagé cette nuit ensemble, c'était une bonne chose de ralentir un peu et d'y aller gentiment.

-Commandant ! appela Ryder depuis le coin de jeu.

Je me demandai qui il pouvait appeler comme ça, mais je compris que c'était Lexa lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vers son ami.

-Vient ! J'ai besoin de toi au billard, continua-t-il en criant bien plus fort qu'il ne le fallait.

-Commandant ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en inclinant la tête.

-Oh, c'est… juste un vieux surnom. Tu permets que j'y aille ?

-Ils ont besoin de toi, répondis-je en me séparant d'elle, mais Lexa... Ne balance pas la queue de billard sur quelqu'un s'il te plaît.

Lexa se mit à rire, se rappelant la nuit à Amarillo, lorsqu'elle avait lancé sa queue de billard sur le motard dénommé Quint juste avant de le frapper.

-Je te promets rien, Ryder est très énervant, dit-elle en fronçant son nez fin.

-Fonce… Commandant, dis-je en voulant la faire rire, mais au contraire elle sembla tout d'un coup totalement inquiète.

Je fus intriguée par une vitrine sur une façade du bar, je m'approchai et vis des photos de gens qui n'était autre que les amis de Lexa, quelques années plus jeunes. Je reconnu Lincoln assit sur une vielle moto accompagné de Ryder en arrière plan habiller d'une veste en cuire. Puis je vis Echo et Anya partageant une monstrueuse glace au Pier de Santa Monica. Enfin je reconnu une Lexa adolescente et souriante, emmitouflées dans des habits chaud au milieu de la neige. D'une main elle tenait un snowboard et de l'autre elle tenait par la taille une magnifique fille qui l'embrassait sur la joue. Elle avait un visage de poupée et ses cheveux, presque aussi clair que la neige, virevoltaient comme les flocons qui les entouraient.

-Elles étaient inséparables, dit Anya derrière moi.

-C'est Costia ? Anya me répondis d'un hochement de tête, elle est magnifique.

-C'était une magnifique journée, dit-elle d'un ton nostalgique en regardant la photo par-dessus mon épaule.

Je détournai les yeux de la photo, quittant le sourire de Lexa immortalisé sur la photo, pour le retrouver en vrai sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle riait avec mes amis vers le billard. Il était moins éclatant, moins naturel et beaucoup plus éphémère que celui de la photo. Perdre Costia, lui avait vraiment une partie d'elle.

-Tu marches avec moi? me demanda la brune en me sortant de mes pensées.

J'acceptai et la suivis dehors, quelques rues plus loin nous étions à Venice Beach. Encore bien animée à cette heure, des jeunes skateurs fumaient, les derniers touristes rentraient chez eux et des groupes se formait autour d'un feu sur la plage. Après avoir enlevé nos chaussures, elle m'emmena marcher dans le sable frais.

-Elle t'en a parlé n'est-ce pas ? demanda Anya, brisant le silence qui c'était mis entre nous.

-Pardon ?

-De Costia, elle t'a parlé de Costia ?

-Oui.

-Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir, elle était beaucoup trop jeune et elle ne faisait même pas partie des Grounders. Lexa refusait catégoriquement qu'elle participe à quoique ce soit en rapport avec le gang, bien qu'elle insistait. Costia n'a jamais été effrayée par le faite que Lexa fasse partie des Grounders. Tu sais habituellement les gens quand ils entendent le mot "gang" ils pensent tout de suite à trafic de drogue, proxénète ou règlement de compte sanguinaire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous faisiez ? demandai-je.

-Non, dit Anya en souriant, on gagnait de l'argent grâce au garage Polis, celui que tiens maintenant Ryder. On avait un business de pièces détachées et de voitures, volées ou gagnées grâce à des cours de illégale. Mais ont étaient des voleurs et des conducteurs avérer, pas des assassins. Bien-sûr dans ce milieu il y a forcément des tensions et on à du plusieurs fois utiliser les poings pour s'en sortir. Mais on ne s'est jamais réellement considéré comme un gang, mais plus comme un clan, une meute, une famille.

-Des courses de voitures ? demandai-je, c'est pour ça que Lexa conduit si vite ?

-C'est possible oui, mais elle n'a fait qu'une seule course dans sa vie. Gustus refusait qu'elle roule alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge. On était peut-être dans l'illégalité la plupart du temps, mais on respectait tout de même certaines lois.

Anya me répondait très clairement et avec beaucoup de détails contrairement à Lexa, ce qui me fit du bien. J'en profitai donc pour en apprendre d'avantage sur cet ancien gang.

-Tout à l'heure Ryder à appeler Lexa, Commandant. C'est en lien avec le gang ?

-Ryder n'aurait jamais dû dire ça alors qu'il y avait des autres gens … il faut qu'il arrête de boire lorsqu'on n'est pas qu'entre nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te disais avant que Lexa avait roulé qu'une seule fois pour une course. En fait, elle c'était engueulée avec Gustus quelques heures plutôt justement sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse cette course. Têtue comme elle est, elle a volé la voiture de Gustus et est aller faire cette course. Sur la voiture de Gustus, il y avait un petit auto-collant où était inscrit « Commander ». Cette course elle l'a gagné haut la main. Elle était devenu une légende, tout les gangs parlaient d'elle. Mais vu que personne n'a vu qui elle était, ils l'ont surnommé, Commandant. Quand c'est arrivé aux oreilles de Gustus, il a piqué une colère monstre ! Mais quand il s'est calmé, on a pu en rire et le Commandant est resté.

-Ça semblait l'avoir beaucoup dérangée qu'il l'appelle comme ça toute à l'heure.

-C'est simplement parce que après cette histoire la police à fait le lien entre le mystérieux Commandant et les Grounders. Alors que avant ça ils ne savaient strictement rien sur nous. Du coup là ils avaient une piste, aussi infime qu'elle soit, ils leurs suffisaient de mettre la main sur le Commandant et là ils auraient tout le monde. Heureusement ce n'est jamais arrivé. Si elle l'a mal prit, c'est juste que ça à du lui faire bizarre qu'on l'appelle comme ça au milieu d'inconnu. Tout ça c'est finit, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tout ça c'est finit, dis-je en m'arrêtant, pourquoi Lexa avait-t-elle peur ? Pourquoi n'a t'elle plus donné signe de vie pendant un mois ?

Anya s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna pour me faire face, son regard soudainement plus sombre. Elle hésita un long moment avant de reprendre :

-Le soir après que vous soyez arrivées à Los Angeles, elle a apprit que le meurtrier de Costia était sortie de prison pour bonne conduite après seulement 4 ans d'emprisonnement au lieu de 15 ans. Elle a été prise d'une telle rage, qu'elle … elle a prit une arme blanche et est partit à la recherche de Pike.

Je déglutis difficilement, totalement abasourdie parce qu'elle de me révélait. Autant j'étais choquée, mais aussi intriguée par ce Pike. Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part mais où ?

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demandai-je soucieuse par la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que Pike est vivant. Après qu'elle soit partie, j'ai appelé Lincoln et on est partis à sa recherche, on la retrouver à quelques rues du lieu de travail de Pike, assise par terre, le couteau ensanglanté à côté d'elle.

-Je… les mots peinaient à sortir de ma bouche, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça, finis-je par dire. Mais… continuai-je voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Anya, je ne la fuirais pas. Je suis trop attachée à elle, si elle a besoin d'elle, je l'aiderais.

Nous avons continué à marcher encore quelques minutes dans le silence avant de décider de retourner au Trikru. Là-bas la fête battait de plein fouet, de la bonne musique, des conversations animées, des rires aux éclats et des pas de danse par-ci, par-là. Notre absence n'a même pas été remarquée. J'allai m'assoir au côté de Lincoln au comptoir tandis qu'Anya rejoignis Octavia pour une danse.

-Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais mise au courant, dis-je en montrant Octavia d'un geste de la tête. Elle l'a bien prit ou c'est moi qui suis folle de ne pas avoir peur ?

-Non, elle n'a pas eu peur, vous êtes peut-être les deux folles, qui sait ? répondit-il en riant. Mais ça n'a pas été facile au début, elle a finit par comprendre et l'a acceptée tout simplement. Tu sais Clarke je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle, elle fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ça, dit-il en regardant Lexa qui riait autour du billard. Je ne l'ai pas vu rire comme ça ici depuis très longtemps.

La brune remarqua qu'elle était observée et nous rejoignis.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de moi.

-De l'incroyable danseuse qu'est ma copine, répondit Lincoln en se levant pour aller rejoindre Octavia sur la piste de danse.

Lexa sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne, elle caressa mon poignet à l'aide de son pouce.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Clarke.

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

-J'aimerais savoir si … si tu voudrais dîner avec moi un de ses quatre.

-J'accepte avec plaisir, mais…

-Mais quoi ? demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

-C'est juste que j'ai une semaine chargée, il faudra qu'on trouve une date en fin de semaine.

-D'accord !

-Je me réjouis.

Elle souffla suite à ma réponse et se mit à sourire comme une enfant.

Aussitôt, Ryder vint vers nous, m'étant un terme à notre échange de regards tendre.

-Tes amis, Griffin c'est des dingues, le petit là… euh … Bounty il-

-Monty, le corrigea Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux… Alors Mounty, il a fait un de ses trucs !

-Oui, oui, intervint Anya derrière son ami. Allez Ryder laisse ses demoiselles, il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher.

-Pour nous aussi, répliqua Octavia en venant vers nous accompagné de Lincoln et Raven.

Il était tard, où plutôt tôt et mes amis avec qui je suis venu et moi tombions de fatigue tandis que tout les autres étaient encore plein d'énergie. Nous avons dit au-revoir et bonne nuit a tout le monde avant de partir. Nous sommes venus a pied, n'ayant pas assez de place dans la voiture.

Raven et Octavia marchait chacune a mes côtés et m'incitant a ralentir le pas pour mettre de la distance entre nous et le reste du groupe. Sa sentait l'interrogatoire.

-On t'a laisser la journée tranquille, mais maintenant on veut des détails, dit Raven.

-Des détails sur quoi ? demandai-je faussement sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

-Des détails sur ta nuit avec la mystérieuse brune tatouée, aux dernières nouvelles tu lui en voulait a mort de ne pas t'avoir rappeler et là, on rentre a la maison et on trouve la veste de Lexa dans le couloir et on la voit s'éclipser le lendemain matin de ta chambre, dit Octavia avant de laisser Raven continuer.

-Admets le, vous vous êtes réconcilié sur l'oreiller.

Mes joues rougirent instantanément à la vérité que venait de dire Raven, un peu honteuse de l'admettre à haute voit, c'était pourtant vrai, on avait laisser notre désir et notre attirance prendre le dessus, plutôt que de parler de nos problèmes ont les avait laisser aller autrement durant cette nuit. Mais je ne regrettais rien, loin de là, cette nuit je m'étais sentie désirer, et avec un peu de recule ce que Lexa m'avait dit valait toute les excuses du monde et peut-être même que sa valait autant qu'un "Je t'aime".

-C'est vrai... peut-être qu'on c'est réconcilier sur l'oreiller, admis-je.

-Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère ? Tu ne préférerais pas prendre ton temps ? demanda Octavia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger de la brise.

-C'est vrai qu'on est aller vite, mais je pense qu'elle l'a aussi compris et on ralentit chacune la cadence. Elle m'a invité pour un diner et elle a été assez distante aujourd'hui ! Pas dans le mauvais sens bien-sûr, juste de toute la soirée elle m'a embrassée deux fois et ces deux fois c'était sur la joue.

-Oooh elles sont mignonnes les lycéennes, rétorqua Raven frustrée, il y a une tellement grande tension sexuelle entre vous, vous allez pas tenir longtemps avec votre "prendre notre temps" !

-Raven ! Ferme là, répliquai-je en regardant si nos amis devant avait entendu.

Les deux filles se mirent a rire, voyant mon inquiétude.

-Oh c'est bon, elle a pas tord, et ils l'ont sûrement tous remarqués se soir avec votre danse, dit Octavia

-Et tu sais ce qui ne joue pas en ta faveur avec ce rencard ? demanda Raven l'air joueur.

Je fis non de la tête.

-Vu que vous l'avez déjà fait, elle devra pas attendre plusieurs rendez-vous avant de pouvoir te mettre dans son lit, fit-elle en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre les autres, un immense sourire enfantin sur le visage.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire vu que je suis très prise ces derniers jours. J'avais constamment la tête ailleurs, du coup c'était pas simple simple d'écrire.**

 **Réponses aux guest:**

(juste il y avait deux pseudos "Guest" un avec majuscule et l'autre sans, j'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez et je vous encourage vraiment à mettre un pseudo bien a vous, comme ça on peut tous se reconnaitre ;P )

 **guest: Merci ! contente de pouvoir te remonter le moral :P**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Et vos théories m'intéresse beaucoup :)**

 **silenceknight. Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Haha ne devient quand même pas trop accro ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour un chapitre 9 ! :D Passer un bon week-end et encore merci pour tous ceux qui lise cette ff et qui mettent des reviews, vous êtes incroyables ! :)**


	9. A la belle étoile

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Oui je sais il est tard ^^ Voilà le 9ème chapitre ! J'avais espérer pouvoir publier deux fois par semaine, mais là faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, mes études me prennent beaucoup trop de temps pour ça ! De plus je dois bientôt commencer la physio ... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se retrouve protéger une semaine plus tard, jour J pour le rencard de nos deux belles femmes ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 - A la belle étoile

POV Clarke

On est vendredi matin, ça fait seulement 4 jours que je suis les cours, que je n'en peux déjà plus ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai envie que de deux choses: commencer mon stage à l'hôpital où travaille ma mère la semaine prochaine et être se soir pour mon rencard avec Lexa. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu et j'étais morte d'impatience d'enfin la revoir.

J'entrai à 10:00 tapante comme à mon habitude dans le petit café de la cité universitaire pour aller prendre un café. Je m'apprêtai à prendre commande au comptoir, lorsque je vis Bellamy assis dans un coin. Il était habillé de son uniforme de policier et feuilletait des fiches sur la table. Bellamy avait rejoins la police directement après s'être débarrassé de l'école obligatoire. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, c'est pourquoi dès ses 18 ans il c'était inscrit a l'école de police, qu'il avait brillamment réussi.

-Salut toi, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Le brun leva les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il réalisa qui lui parlait.

-Clarke ! Salut, assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Je le remerciai et m'assis en face de lui. Une femme vint prendre ma commande et resservie du café à Bell.

-Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-Bien, j'en ai un peu marre des cours, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de commencer la pratique...

-Ah oui je comprends ! J'étais comme toi quand j'étais à l'école de police, toujours très impatient d'être sur le terrain. Mais tu verras, la théorie ne te prépare pas à tout, tu penses être prêt mais au final il se passe des choses que tu ne peux pas gérer et tu flippes.

-Tu essaies de me rassurer là ? dis-je en rigolant, alors que la serveuse m'amena mon cappuccino.

-Excuse-moi, je fais de ma propre expérience une réalité.

-Que c'est-il passé ? demandai-je en même temps que je faisais tourbillonner la mousse de mon café avec ma cuillère.

-Oh une sale histoire qui refait surfasse et qui me vaut toute cette paperasse aujourd'hui, dit-il en agitant le dossier où était classé les fiches qu'il feuilletait tout à l'heure.

-De quoi il s'agit ? demandai-je faussement intéresser par ces histoires de police.

-Un ancien coéquipier c'est vu mettre un couteau sous la gorge il y a de ça un mois par une criminelle connu de la police, tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'elle avait plus donné signe de vie durant 5 ans et que, ne sachant pas qui elle est, les gens l'ont surnommé "Commandant".

Je failli m'étouffer avec mon café lorsque je réalisai qu'il parlait de Lexa. Mon Dieu, elle était recherchée par la police ! Il fallait que je la prévienne ! Heureusement Bellamy ne remarqua pas ma surprise et continua simplement son explication.

-Ça fait des années qu'on la recherche elle et le reste de sa troupe. On sait qu'elle a menacé cet homme par esprit de vengeance, ce qui fait d'elle une personne encore plus dangereuse.

Je commençai légèrement à paniquer, cette fois Bellamy le remarquai et me demanda si j'allais bien, ce qui me paniqua encore plus. Je me levai d'un bon.

-Je suis en retard, il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en regardant ma montre voulant avoir l'air crédible.

-Attends, tu serais libre se soir pour aller boire un verre avec moi ?

-Je suis désolée mais je vais au restaurant avec ...

Je n'avais plus envie de lui dire son nom, j'avais l'impression de la balancer ou de lui donner un indice sur l'identité du Commandant.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Avec... ?

-L-Lexa, balbutiai-je en reculant. Désolée il faut que j'y aille vraiment.

Je me retournai et bousculai la chaise qui était derrière. Je pouvais sentir le regard interrogateur de Bellamy derrière moi.

Je sortis du café en trombe et me ruai dans la rue pour retourner au dernier cours de la matinée. Je n'en revenais pas... Bellamy recherchait Lexa ... et en plus de cela je l'avais emmené dans son repère, le Trikru. Et si il faisait le lien à cause de ça ? Se serait de ma faute ! Je prie mon téléphone et défilai les contacts jusqu'à Lexa. Je portai mon téléphone et attendis, aucune réponse. Rien.

-Bordel répond Lexa !

POV Lexa

Je m'occupai de laver les tables du Trikru lorsque je reçu un appel. Clarke, je me mis instantanément à sourire et coinçai mon chiffon dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je m'apprêtai à décrocher lorsque Nyko entra dans le Trikru et m'appela l'air affolé. Je refusai alors l'appelle à contre cœur et posai l'appareil sur la table.

-Ça va Nyko ? demandai-je alors qu'il m'empoigna le bras pour m'éloigner des deux seuls clients du

matin qui buvaient tranquillement leurs cafés vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou Nyko?

-J'étais à l'hôpital, je m'occupais d'un cas par balle sérieux, et comme tu sais quand ça arrive la police est tout de suite mise au courant et que-

-Viens en au fait, Nyk, l'interrompis-je.

L'homme s'arrêta de parler et soupira fortement, ses doigts toujours serrés autour de mon poignet.

-Bellamy Blake, le gars que Clarke a amené ici ! il est flic Lexa. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai aussi découvert que le compagnon de ma supérieure, Abby Griffin est aussi flic.

-Abby Griffin ? demandai-je en fronçai les sourcils.

-Oui mon supérieur c'est Abby Griffin... La mère de Clarke. Lexa cette fille est entourée par des flics, c'est dangereux de passer du temps avec elle.

Je me défis de l'emprise de Nyko.

-Clarke n'est pas un danger, dis-je en reprenant mon chiffon pour laver une autre table. De toute manière ça fait plusieurs années que la police ne se soucis plus de nous.

-T'en est sûre de ça, Commandant ? demanda-t-il en accentuant bien le dernier mot d'un ton accusateur.

Il s'était appuyé à l'aide de ses mains sur la table que je nettoyais et posa son regard près du mien pour me déstabiliser.

Je me redressai alors brusquement et fis presque valser la chaise derrière moi. L'homme eu un mouvement de recule, il voulait le Commandant, il allait l'avoir.

-Si tu as quelques choses à dire Nyko dit le ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau.

-J'ai qu'une seule chose à dire - Pike. Tu croyais qu'il allait faire quoi? Retourner tranquillement travailler dans son joli restaurant après que tu lui ais posé un couteau sous la gorge ? Il t'a reconnu Lexa.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu lui a laissé une entaille plutôt profonde dans la peau, Abby m'a chargé de le recoudre pendant qu'elle en discutait avec son ami Pike et son compagnon Kane et que Bellamy rappelait si bien que le Commandant était sûrement derrière tout ça par esprit de vengeance !

Je reculai un peu, il avait raison, je nous avais clairement mis en danger en fonçant tête baissée. J'avais peut-être pris des précautions en cachant du mieux que je le pouvais mon visage, mais ce n'était pas suffisant… Et Clarke … entourée par des flics… et alors elle, elle ne pouvait pas être un danger !

-Comment Bellamy est-il au courant de cette histoire ? Comment sait-il que _le Commandant_ voudrait se venger ?

-C'était l'adjoint de Pike, Lexa ! Le gosse qui était là quand Costia est morte, c'était lui. On a accueilli un de ces enfoirés dans notre bar ! On a partagé une soirée avec ce type ! Comment as tu pus ne pas le reconnaitre ?!

-Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit ! Tu ne sais pas comment ça c'est passé, tu ne sais pas comment ils ont procédés ! Ils nous ont aveuglés avec leurs lampes, à aucun moment je n'ai vu leur visage !

-Quoiqu'il en soit Bellamy est un meurtrier ! Un assassin !

-Bellamy n'est pas responsable des actes de Pike ! crachai-je étonnée moi-même de prendre sa défense. Au contraire, il essayait de l'en dissuader !

-Grâce à toi, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ce que je venais de dire, lui et Pike vont probablement nous retrouver et ils pourraient tout aussi bien dégommer Clarke vu qu'elle voudra bêtement te protéger, comme l'a si bien fait Cost-

La rage était monter au quart de tour, toutes les parties de mon corps c'était resserré et j'en tremblais. Je ne laissai pas l'homme terminer de prononcer le prénom qu'il voulait dire. Je lui flanquai un coup de pied dans le genou et il tomba devant moi. Je m'apprêtai à poursuivre avec un coup de poing mais un bras vint me reculer par l'épaule. Anya me tenait fermement, ses bras autour de mon ventre, elle tentait tant bien que mal de m'empêcher de me dégager et de foncer à nouveau sur l'homme qui était pourtant mon ami. D'un mouvement sec elle me plaça derrière elle et m'empêcha d'avancer en me repoussant à chaque tentative avec sa main.

-Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle, Nyko tu dégages.

-Quoi? Mais-

-Tu dégages ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

L'homme nous lança un regard noir à chacune avant de se retourner et de s'en aller sous le regard intriguer des deux clients visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il claqua la porte et fit trembler les murs. Anya me prit le bras d'une douceur sans fin que je lui connaissais si bien et ça me calma instantanément. Elle prit deux Corona et on s'installa à côté du Jukebox.

-Toi aussi tu penses que je vous ai mis en danger ? demandai-je maintenant inquiète.

-Non, souffla-t-elle, mais tu devrais faire profil bas et ne pas t'approcher de Bellamy et de ce Kane.

J'acquiesçai complètement abattue par cette histoire, j'étais revenu à Los Angeles pensant être prête à laisser mon passer derrière moi et voilà qu'il me revenait en pleine gueule !

-Tu passes chercher Clarke à quelle heure ? demanda Anya en mettant fin au silence qui avait prit place depuis quelques minutes.

-A 20:00, j'ai réservé le restaurant pour 20:30.

-C'est pas un peu tôt 20:00 pour un resto qui est a 5 minutes en voiture ? demanda-t-elle un sourire joueur au lèvre.

Mais à quoi elle joue ?

-Je n'ai pas de voiture, Anya.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... dit la brune en se levant, elle alla derrière le bar et revint avec un chiffon propre roulé en boule.

-Alors amuse-toi bien avec ça, moi je vais faire les comptes en haut, continua-t-elle en déposant délicatement le chiffon sur la table.

Je soupirai et Anya s'en amusant encore plus, elle s'éclipsa et monta à l'étage pour faire les comptes. Je finis ma Corona et l'a jeta avant de continuer mon travail. Je pris le chiffon et un bruit métallique retentis sur le sol. Je m'accroupis pour voir qu'est-ce qui était tombé sous la table. Je me relevai avec les clés de la vieille Mustang décapotable d'Anya. Je souris comme une idiote, elle était adorable.

Il était 19:45 lorsque je sortis chercher la voiture d'Anya. Je n'avais pas dis à Clarke que je venais la chercher en voiture car je voulais garder la surprise. J'ai donc prévenu le restaurant qu'on aurait de l'avance. D'ailleurs même si j'avais voulu la prévenir, je n'aurais pas pus car je ne trouvais plus mon portable. Je crois me souvenir l'avoir laissé sur la table lorsque Nyko est venu ce matin mais je ne me souviens plus. Enfin bref, j'ouvris le toit de la décapotable et fit gronder le vieux moteur.

-Mmh qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, dis-je s l'intention de la voiture avant de mettre les gaz.

Je traversai la cité universitaire, animée par des bandes de jeune qui sortait faire la fête. Je m'arrêtai devant l'immeuble de Clarke, sortis de la voiture et m'appuyai contre. "Stylé ta caisse" "Pas mal" "On peut faire un tour?" J'avais eu droit à toutes sortes de remarques et de demandes venant des jeunes qui passaient vers moi. Mais je n'attendais qu'une chose, que Clarke sorte. Je lui avait dis de s'habiller normalement et de ne pas mettre de talon. Pour ma part j'avais opté pour un top blanc, mon irremplaçable veste en cuire, un jeans noir troué au genou et des converses.

Je regardai ma montre, il était 20:00 pile et lorsque je relevai les yeux elle était là. Magnifique dans sa petite veste en jeans claire, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, elle se pressait vers moi. Elle semblait soucieuse, magnifique mais soucieuse. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me reprocha de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels et messages.

-Je suis désolée, je l'ai oublié quelque part.

-Il faut qu'on parle de Bell, dit-elle en ouvrant la portière avant de réalisé que justement elle ouvrait une portière. Nouvelle voiture ? continua-t-elle en regardant la Mustang dans son ensemble.

Je posai ma main sur son poignet et mes yeux dans les siens.

-C'est la voiture d'Anya, elle me l'a prêté pour se soir, dis-je en ouvrant un peu plus la portière pour inviter la blonde à monter dans la voiture.

Elle s'installa l'air toujours inquiet, je refermai la portière et me pencha vers la blonde.

-Je suis au courant pour Bellamy, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, Clarke. Dis-je en sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et me suivit du regard lorsque je fis le tour de la voiture pour aller me mettre au volant.

-Tu es au courant ?

Je hochai la tête en même temps que je démarrai la voiture.

-Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? Il te recherche.

-Il ne me trouvera pas.

Je m'engageai dans l'allée, je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de Bellamy maintenant. Mais Clarke avait besoin d'être rassurée.

-En réalité il t'a déjà retrouvé en quelques sortes... c'est moi qui l'est menée à toi au bar, s'il t'avait reconnu ça aurait été de ma fau-.

Je la coupai en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

-Clarke, il ne m'a pas reconnu et ne mettra jamais la main sur moi, je vais faire profil bas, ils m'oublieront vite. Maintenant, s'il te plaît profitons de la soirée. Ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment vas-tu?

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle prit ma main qui était posé sur sa cuisse dans la sienne et la regarda un instant en caressant ma peau.

-Je commence lundi mon stage à l'hôpital avec ma mère, j'attends ça avec impatience depuis tellement longtemps !

-Je suis contente pour toi, tu seras dans quelle section ?

-Je vais faire un tour dans toutes les sections, je commence par la traumatologie avec ma mère.

Je me garai à quelques pas du restaurant que j'avais choisi, je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité et la blonde fit la même chose.

-Attends, lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je fis le tour de celle-ci et manqua de me faire un croche-pied, je m'arrêtai et vis la blonde qui tentait de cacher un gloussement. Mort de honte je continuai mon périple jusqu'au bout. J'ouvris la portière de Clarke et l'invita à me suivre dehors en lui offrant ma main. Elle l'empoigna tendrement et balança gracieusement ses jambes dehors avant de se relever.

-Tu vas te tuer un jour en volant être trop galante, me dit-elle en riant.

Je fermai la portière derrière elle faussement vexée. Elle prit alors ma main et entrelaça ses doigts autours des miens.

-J'aime quand tu es galante, dit-elle alors que je lui ouvrit la porte du restaurant.

Le restaurant était très beau, il se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement du Pier de Santa Monica, là où j'avais prévu la suite de la soirée. Le resto avait pour éternel thème, l'océan. Le plafond était décoré de coquillages et de vieux filets de pêcheurs. Il y avait aussi par-ci, par-là des barils, des petits canons, et des barres de navires accrochées au mur. Tout ça dans une ambiance assez sombre, éclairé par des lanternes et des bougies à chaque table.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair et à la démarche assurée s'approcha de nous, elle avait un grand sourire, sincère et chaleureux.

-Lexa ! dit-elle en levant les bras aux ciels en signe de louange, comme c'est bon de te revoir dans le coin !

Elle me prit dans ses bras fortement sous le regard intrigué de Clarke. Visiblement un peu agacer et jalouse par cette affection qu'elle me portait elle se racla la gorge. Mon amie se sépara alors de moi et posa les yeux sur la blonde avant de rapidement me lancer un sourire approbateur.

-Alors c'est toi la cavalière de Lexa ? Elle à bon goût ma meilleure amie.

-Clarke, dis-je voyant son incompréhension, je te présente Luna, je lui ai gentiment demandé si elle pouvait me réserver la meilleure table pour se soir.

-Oh tu travailles ici ? demanda Clarke.

-Je suis la propriétaire, ma chère, répondit-elle fièrement en nous invitant à la suivre pour nous emmener à une table en retrait.

Un serveur nous suivis et alors que Luna retirait ma chaise pour m'aider à m'assoir, le serveur fit de même pour Clarke. Il nous tendit alors aux deux une carte des menus. Luna nous expliqua quel était le menu du jour mais nous avons préféré toutes les deux regarder le menu.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une meilleure amie, fit Clarke derrière sa carte des menus.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'en avais une, répliquai-je.

La blonde posa sa carte et me regarda tout sourire.

-C'est vrai il faut toujours te tirer les verres du nez !

-Toi tu ne m'as jamais parler de ta passion pour les dessins, dis-je pour me défendre.

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça instantanément, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, et m'observa un instant avant de se repencher en avant pour soutenir mon regard.

-Comment sais-tu que j'aime dessiner ? demanda-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Ton bureau dans ta chambre jonchait de dessin et de matériaux pour la peinture.

-Tu les a regardé ? demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai vu ceux en dessus mais je n'ai pas regarder plus, je ne voulais pas être impolie en m'immisçant dans ta vie, je sais que les dessins des gens peuvent être très personnels.

Elle sembla rassurée mais se fut de courte durée car je rectifiai une chose:

-Mais le portrait que tu as fais de moi était dessus, du coup oui, lui, je l'ai vu.

Le visage de Clarke vira au rouge, tandis que je me félicitai intérieurement de ma taquinerie qui avait très bien fonctionné. Sa réaction était adorable, pourquoi rougir autant ? Après tout elle m'avait simplement dessiné entrain de conduire.

Au même instant Luna revient avec un petit bloc-notes.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix? demanda-t-elle la tête.

Clarke prit les devant, et commanda à ma place, probablement pour se venger de ma petite taquinerie.

-Elle prendra une choucroute de la mer, dit-elle en souriant à Luna.

Elle avait du sortir le nom le plus ridicule sans même savoir ce que c'était. Elle s'apprêta à commander pour elle mais je me précipitai pour commander le menu le plus épicé de la carte. Si elle croyait me battre à se jeu dans un restaurant que je connais depuis toujours, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

-Et elle prendra un pavé de saumon au miel et piment.

Luna nous regarda l'une après l'autre, elle devait se pincer pour ne pas sortir une remarque bien a elle.

-Très bien, dit-elle en reprenant les cartes, du vin ? Qui choisit pour qui ? finit-elle par lâcher.

-On prendra juste de l'eau, répondirent-ont en même temps.

S'en suivit un rire collectif. La soirée s'annonçait bien et effectivement se fut le cas. Ma choucroute des mers était vraiment ce que j'aimais le moins, tandis que Clarke ne cessait pas de boire tellement son plat était fort ! Au bout de 5 minutes la voyant loucher sur mon plat et moi sur le sien on décida de s'échanger nos repas.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas les fruits de mer et les aliments où on reconnait encore la bête, comme ce crabe, dis-je en regardant le crabe dans l'assiette que j'avais donné à Clarke.

La blonde prit la pince du crabe.

-Tu veux parler de moi ? dit-elle en adoptant une voix grave tout en ouvrant et fermant la pince comme si elle était une marionnette.

J'éclatai de rire et quelques personnes nous regardèrent.

-Arrête ça, les gens nous dévisagent, dis-je entre deux gloussements.

-Et alors ! continua-t-elle de plus belle, c'est pas ma faute si les crabes sont mal vu ici.

La blonde se mit alors aussi à rire, tandis que les têtes des autres clients se reposèrent sur leurs assiettes. On essaya de contrôler notre fou rire, en vain.

Une fois repues et épuisées à force de rire, je payai l'addition en ignorant les remarques de Clarke qui voulait aider pour payer. Nous avons prit congé de Luna et sommes sortis du restaurant.

Je pris à mon tour la main de Clarke et l'emmena en direction du Pier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? on a parqué de l'autre côté.

-On rentre pas tout de suite, l'informai-je. On n'a pas prit de dessert au resto et c'est parce qu'on va le prendre là-bas, continuai-je en pointant le Pier qu'on voyait maintenant au bout de la rue.

Je m'arrêtai au stand de churros qui se trouvait au début du Pier et en commandai une douzaine. Je me retournai vers la blonde qui se léchait déjà les babines.

-Tu verras, c'est les meilleures churros de tout l'état de Californie !

Elle prit un churro dans sa main et m'observa, voyant ma tête d'enthousiaste elle se mit à rire. Elle porta le dessert à sa bouche et mordit lentement dedans. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy en mangeant un churro?

Les yeux de la blonde s'élargirent et un énorme sourire apparu sur ses lèvres pleines de sucres.

-Woaw, tu avais raison. Je crois même qu'ils sont meilleurs que ceux de mon enfance Melbourne.

-Est-ce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui est mieux ici qu'en Australie ? remarquai-je en lui prenant la

main pour continuer à marcher le long du Pier.

La blonde laissai un blanc à ma question et se contenta de me donner une tape sur l'épaule. Mais elle semblait quand même y réfléchir. Ses sourcils étaient froncé et elle jouait avec sa lèvre, elle était en pleine réflexion.

Se soir était le soir idéal pour se promener sur le Pier, il faisait chaud, malgré que le soleil était couché depuis un moment, le ciel était dégagé et il y avait peu de monde. Je me sentais bien ici, main dans la main avec la plus belle créature du monde, marchant ici sur ce Pier que j'aime temps, rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur à cet instant. Ni même Pike, ni Bellamy, rien.

La blonde s'arrêta devant une attraction, un labyrinthe de miroir. Elle me regarda avec des grands yeux et je compris qu'elle voulait y faire un tour.

Ça faisait bien 10 minutes que Clarke avait disparu dans se labyrinthe. La seule personne que j'avais croisé depuis là, c'était mon reflet dans ces innombrables miroirs. C'est alors que je vis un reflet aux cheveux blond, enfin ! Quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Clarke c'était appuyée contre un miroir et m'observait lorsque je passai le dernier tournant qui nous séparait. Son regard était sérieux et intense. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle et l'observa un instant avant de continuer à avancer lentement vers elle. Toujours plus prêts, toujours plus proche, la blonde se plaqua contre le miroir et rejoignis ma respiration en une longue inspiration, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Après mettre perdu un instant dans mes pensées en contemplant les lèvres de la blonde je relevai les yeux et mon sang se glaçai lorsque je réalisai qu'elle m'observait déjà. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue et soupira.

-Toi, dit-elle simplement en laissant sa main descendre à mon cou.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et m'appuyai légèrement sur elle, réduisant encore un peu plus la distance qui nous séparait. J'inclinai la tête et fronçai les sourcils pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre.

-Tu m'as demandé à Amarillo, si il y avait quelque chose que je préférais ailleurs qu'en Australie, je t'ai répondu la neige, puis les churros et ... elle fit une pause et regarda un instant le sol avant de relever la tête et replonger son regard dans le mien. Et il y a toi, l'Australie n'a pas de Lexa...

Je lui souris tendrement avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce contact m'avait tellement manquer, passer une semaine éloigné de Clarke était sans doute la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. Ce baiser renouveler mon corps se transforma en une nuée de papillons. La dernière fois que j'avais pus goûter à ses lèvres c'était lors de notre nuit d'amour après que je me sois excusée. Je ne savais pas vraiment si nous étions aller trop vite, mais je savais que je ne voulais plus la quitter, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative de l'inviter se soir. Pour reprendre les choses plus lentement, mais surtout pour continuer avec elle.

Un bruit de pas nous sépara, des autres personnes venaient d'entrée dans le labyrinthe et s'approchaient dangereusement de nous. C'est alors que je posai un baiser rapide sur le nez de Clarke avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer jusqu'à la sortie. Je m'arrêtai un peu trop brusquement et la blonde me rentra dedans. Je la rattrapai et elle se blottit dans mes bras avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi? demandai-je en me retenant de me moquer de son rire enfantin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pus m'énerver se jour là à l'aéroport, rappela-t-elle.

Je la suivis dans un rire collectif.

-C'est toi qui regardait pas où tu allais.

-C'est toi qui courait comme une hystérique ! protesta-t-elle en voulant me donner une tape sur l'épaule.

Je stoppai son attaque en lui prenant le poignet et la rapprochai un peu de moi avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Je souris dans ce baiser en me rappelant notre rencontre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir ici, avec elle. J'ai foncée dans une belle jeune femme à New York et me voilà entrain de marcher avec elle main dans la main sur le Pier de Los Angeles.

-Avant tu as mentionné les churros de ton enfance, dis-je en balançant ma main qui tenait celle de Clarke, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parle de cet enfance.

-Tu aimerais que je te parle de mon enfance ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en m'observant.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien savoir où tu as grandis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu étais ado, qui est ta mère, qui était ton père, parles moi de tout ça, j'aimerais beaucoup, admis-je.

-D'accord, d'accord mais pas ici, dit-elle en montrant les escaliers qui mènent à la plage. Elle me tira jusqu'à ceux-ci et me fit dévaler les marches à une vitesse folle. Elle courra jusqu'à la plage et se coucha dans le sable frais, je suivis la blonde et me couchai à ses côtés. Je me tournai sur le côté pour la regarder, elle observa le firmament un instant avant de commencer à me parler de sa famille.

-J'ai grandis pas loin de Melbourne, dans un petit village éloigné de tout, j'étais très heureuse là-bas, entouré par mon père et ma mère. Mon père était un homme très apprécier par les gens du coin, tout le monde parlait de lui comme étant un homme bon. Mon père était mon héro. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que j'adorais le dessin, tandis que ma mère m'a influencé pour la médecine. Il me comprenait, le dialogue passait vraiment bien avec lui, il savait comment me parler et surtout il savait m'écouter. Il voyageait beaucoup pour son travaille. Quand j'avais 14 ans il est venu ici même, à Los Angeles pour rencontrer des potentiels futurs clients pour sa boite. Il n'est jamais revenu… il a eu une attaque quelques jours avant de rentrer à la maison.

Je pris la main de la blonde dans la mienne pour lui montrer que j'étais de tout cœur avec elle. Son père était mort ici, cela avait du être dur pour elle et sa mère de choisir de venir vivre ici.

-Je ne l'oublierai jamais, continua-t-elle. A chaque fois que je dessine, je pense à lui. Encore aujourd'hui il me permet de m'évader et de trouver du réconfort. Il est toujours mon héro. Il t'aurait beaucoup apprécié, termina-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté pour me faire face.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ton père aurait-il apprécié une délinquante comme moi ? dis-je en levant les sourcils.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et me regarda un instant. La nuit rendait son regard que plus intense et mystérieux.

-Mon père me poussait toujours à faire les bons choix, ceux qui me rendraient heureuse avant même que je ne le sache. J'ai fais le bon choix en te suivant dans cette aventure, j'ai fais le bon choix en t'offrant mon cœur. Je suis heureuse à tes côtés.

Je ne dis rien, je ne pouvais pas, je ressentais la même chose qu'elle, je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser ces doux mots quitter mon esprit. Ils résonnaient en échos dans ma tête et je voulais les garder ainsi encore longtemps, alors je restai silencieuse, méditant ce qu'elle venait de dire. De plus parler de ce que je ressens reste toujours pour moi quelque chose d'affreusement difficiles à faire. Il m'arrive des fois de retourner encore et encore une phrase dans ma tête juste pour ne pas paraître trop fragile et sensible en la disant. Je ne veux pas paraître vulnérable. Je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses. Et en ce moment Clarke est ma faiblesse, je sais que si quelqu'un veut m'atteindre c'est en passant par elle qu'il y arrivera. Je refuse qu'il y arrive quoique se soit à cause de se que je ressens pour elle. Alors je me renferme encore un peu dans cette bulle de silence, mais je sais que bientôt je sauterai le pas.

Je prends la blonde entre mes bras et elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou. J'appuie mon menton contre son crâne et laisse ma tête tomber sur le sable pour observer les étoiles. Le bruit de l'océan me calme énormément et la température reste étonnamment agréable. Après tout en été les nuits sont chaudes sur la côte ouest. C'est alors gentiment mais sûrement que je sombre dans un sommeil paisible, bercé par la respiration de Clarke et la houle des vagues.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 9 ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :) Ne soyez pas timide, vous pouvez seulement me donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours HORRIIIBLEMENT plaisir ! :D**

 **Je voulais quand même dire, le restaurant de Luna existe vraiment ! Je ne me souviens plus du nom ^^ et je ne crois pas qu'il soit si prêt du Pier de Santa Monica mais il est dans le coin en tout cas ^^ J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer l'ambiance quand j'ai mangé là-bas et c'était très bon ! Je voulais pas les faire aller dans un beau restaurant tout chic. Je me suis donc souvenu de ce restaurant de vieux loup de mer et j'ai automatiquement penser à Luna ^^**

 **Réponse aux guest:**

 **Lexamy: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Haha je suis contente que tu es pus rire de ça ^^ J'avais réfléchis à intégrer Titus dans l'histoire juste avant l'épisode 7 mais je ne savais pas quel rôle lui donner. Quand j'ai vu l'épisode 7 et ce qu'il a fait, je me suis souvenu que quand j'étais plus petite une amie avait un chien qui s'appelait Titus, alors ... je me suis dis que ce rôle lui irait bien ^^**

 **Tsunade72: Merci pour ta review ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu ! :) la voilà la suite ;)**

 **Voilà voilà ! à la prochaine pour découvrir le réveille des deux jeunes femmes dans le chapitre 10 ! :)**


	10. Une impression de Déjà Vu

**Mon Dieu j'y croyais pas moi-même que j'arriverais à publier aujourd'hui ! Je sais, je suis en retard, je vous avais dis au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais disons que vu que c'est un lundi férié (en tout cas pour moi ^^) ça compte encore haha**

 **Du coup voilà le chapitre 10, je vous fais une rapide intro parce que enfaite je dois partir dans 10 minutes à l'aéroport alors c'est clairement chaud là ! :'D**

 **On retrouve nos deux amours sur la plage, après qu'elles se soient endormis dans le sable ! Mais bon... c'est beau, c'est beau, mais tout n'est pas toujours tout rose ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 - Une impression de Déjà Vu

POV Clarke

Je suis horriblement bien, je me sens légère et en sécurité même si je ne sais pas trop où je suis. Mes yeux sont fermés, je sens une présence. Je sais que c'est Lexa, je sens la chaleur de sa peau. J'ai froid, mais je suis bien, parce que je suis avec elle. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux mais des bruits qui se rapprochaient de nous me forcèrent à le faire. Je les ouvris difficilement et me redressa à l'aide de mes coudes. Il faisait encore nuit, je pris mon téléphone pour voir l'heure - 05:23. Wow, on avait dormit autant de temps comme ça dans le sable ?

Des rires au loin me firent sursauter, un groupe de jeune s'amusait sur la plage non loin de nous, c'était eux qui m'avaient réveillé et je ne pus que leur en vouloir pour ça. Je posai mon regard sur la brune, elle dormait tranquillement, mais semblait être dans une position peu confortable. Je me penchai sur elle pour déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle me fit savoir qu'elle était réveillée en me rendant mon baiser.

-J'ai les fesses endoloris, dit-elle dans le baiser.

J'éclatai de rire et me reculai pour la voir sourire. Mon Dieu comme elle est magnifique.

-Viens, dis-je en la tirant par le bras tout en me levant.

La brune se leva difficilement et me proposa de retourner à la voiture. Je tenais la brune par le bras alors que nous traversions les rues pour retourner là où nous avions abandonné la voiture d'Anya.

Elle démarra le véhicule et sourit au son qu'elle cracha. Je m'amusai de sa réaction et alluma la radio. Un CD vint bercer mes oreilles.

-J'ai pris soin de mettre un CD quand j'ai su que tu monterais dans cette voiture, dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui donnai une tape dans l'épaule faussement vexée et elle en sourit encore plus.

On était plus qu'à quelques rues de chez moi et je n'avais aucune envie de mettre fin à cette soirée enfin... cette matinée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on a dormis à la belle étoile, sur la plage.

Je soupirai lorsque je vis l'immeuble et Lexa me regarda. C'est alors qu'elle passa devant chez moi s'en s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je intriguée.

-Je n'ai moi non plus pas envie de terminer cette soir- … matinée, dit-elle tout sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que moi je ne veux pas rentrer pour dormir dans un vrai lit? répliquai-je.

La brune resta silencieuse et me lança quelques regards discrets avant de lâcher un long soupire comme je l'avais fait un instant avant. Je me ravisai et essayai d'étouffer un rire mais n'y parvint pas. Je me déplaçai un peu plus d'elle, remontai mes jambes sur le siège et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les vieilles voitures c'est que les sièges avant ne sont pas séparés par le frein à main ou un accoudoir et forme une banquette comme à l'arrière. Ce qui fait que je peux me coller à ma brune sans problème.

-Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en prenant bien soin d'effleurer sa peau du bout de mes lèvres.

La brune frissonna à ce contact alors que je reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Elle continua à rouler et je me demandai où elle nous emmenait. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle allait au Trikru mais comme pour mon appartement elle passa devant sans s'arrêter.

Elle s'engagea sur une route étroite qui montait sur une colline. Il y avait de belles habitations ici, de grandes maisons toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Elle continua à monter pour finir par sortir du quartier chic et s'arrêta sur un parking qui était placé à la limite d'une falaise. La vue depuis là me coupa le souffle, on pouvait voir Los Angeles de long en large. La ville était éclairée de milles feux tendis qu'une grand surface noire continuait jusqu'à l'horizon, l'océan.

La brune sortit de la voiture et alla chercher quelque chose dans le coffre. Je sortis à mon tour et m'approcha de la petite barrière en bois de sécurité. Lexa m'appela et me sortie de ma contemplation. Elle était assise sur le capot de la voiture entourée d'une couverture. Elle souleva le plaide et m'invita à venir m'asseoir avec elle.

Je m'installai à ses côtés et me blottit dans la couverture. Je réalisai que la musique était toujours allumée et une très jolie chanson passa.

Lexa ouvrit les bras pour m'inviter et je me pressai entre ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-L'aube ne va pas tarder, dit-elle.

Je levai mon regard vers elle, elle contemplait l'horizon d'un regard sérieux mais paisible, un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage.

-Si tu avais prévu de regarder le lever du soleil, tu sais qu'on regarde dans la mauvaise direction.

Lexa leva un sourcil et baissa la tête pour me regarder l'air blasé.

-Je sais Clarke, dit-elle en souriant, tu feras moins la maline quand tu verras les magnifiques couleurs du ciel.

La brune releva la tête pour retourner à sa contemplation et je fis de même. Elle posa son bras sur mon épaule et me fit des caresses du bout de ses doigts. Seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'aube commençait à montrer le bout de son nez, laissant apparaître un ciel légèrement orangé. Plus le temps passait plus les dégradés de couleur devenaient impressionnants, le bleu de l'océan se mélangeait au reflet orange du soleil. L'eau scintillait de milles feux tendis que les lumières de la ville s'éteignait petit à petit pour laisser place à la lumière naturelle. Le monde se réveillait, sous le regard ébahit de deux femmes, Lexa et moi. Ce matin là, c'était elle et moi contre le reste du monde.

Une musique douce commençai, je la reconnu dès les premières notes, From Eden de Hozier.

La brune posa à nouveau un doux baiser sur mon front, je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans l'intensité de ses yeux vert qui semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Elle approcha son visage du miens et posa sa main sur ma mâchoire puis caressa ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. J'ai cru fondre lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une telle délicatesse que sa me fit perdre la tête. Elle ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça et j'en subissais les effets comme une drogue. Mon ventre fut envahi par une nuée de papillon alors qu'elle m'était fin à ce baiser magique.

Nous sommes restées comme ça jusqu'à ce que le ciel orangé laisse place à sa couleur complémentaire - le bleu. La brune voulu se relever mais je la retins par le bras. Il s'était écoulé une semaine après notre soirée au Trikru et une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis:

-Anya m'a parlé de Pike, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé se soir là ?

La brune sera les mâchoires et baissa la tête, elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir de parler ça, mais semblait plus éprouver de la honte. Elle ne dit rien, se renferma et se contenta d'attendre, le regard vide.

-Parle moi Lexa, tentai-je une nouvelle fois.

Je posai mes doigts sous son menton et la força à relever la tête. Elle était maintenant assise en tailleur en face de moi. Elle prit ma main dans le sienne et soupira longuement avant de commencer son récit:

-J'ai appris qu'il était sortie de prison sans faire les 15 ans pour lesquelles il était condamné... Ça m'a mise dans une rage folle, je me suis précipitée pour trouver une arme et me suis rendu là où il travaille. Je l'ai attendu dans une ruelle et je l'ai surpris lorsqu'il sortait les poubelles du restaurant ou il travaille. J'ai pris mes précautions pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas en cachant mon visage. J'ai plaqué ma main sur sa bouche et j'ai placé le couteau sous sa gorge.

Lexa arrêta de parler, ses yeux devenaient humides et elle tourna la tête pour se cacher.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché d'aller plus loin ?

Elle déglutit avant de me regarder à nouveau, elle serra à nouveau les dents et fronça les sourcils.

-Toi, dit-elle simplement.

Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit mon incompréhension, mais se remit aussitôt à grimacer de tristesse et de honte.

-J'ai fixé Pike dans les yeux pendant tellement longtemps, je ne ressentais que de la rage, de la haine. Il suffisait de tellement peu, un mouvement et il mourait devant moi… mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il me regardait dans les yeux et tout ce que je voyais c'était de la peur. Cette même peur que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Costia quand elle était dans mes bras juste avant que … J'ai entendu du bruit, un peu loin, dans la rue à côté de nous. Une femme marchait et sa ma distraite. Pike en à profiter pour tenter de me repousser faisant beaucoup de bruit. Je l'ai maitrisé, plaqué contre le mur, le couteau toujours sur sa gorge. Quand j'ai reposé mon visage sur la ruelle pour voir si la femme nous avait vu, j'ai …

-Tu m'as vu, continuai-je à sa place en me rappelant de cette soirée avec ma mère. Je regardai dans la ruelle mais je ne voyais rien, mais je savais que quelque chose clochait. Tu étais à l'Arche se soir là.

La brune acquiesça avant de continuer:

-Tu me regardais sans réellement me voir et j'ai paniqué, je me suis enfuit. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ...

-Lexa ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? je pris son visage entre mes mains et la força a me regarder. Je ne te laisserais jamais tu comprends ? Jamais.

Je la serrai fort contre moi et elle m'enlaça à son tour.

-Je suis aussi heureuse avec toi Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le crois.

Ces mots me firent la serrer encore plus fort contre moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Malheureusement j'avais rendez-vous à 11:00 avec ma mère. Lexa me déposa chez moi et je filai a contre coeur dans mon appartement. Je m'apprêtai à aller me doucher lorsque deux folles hystériques me sautèrent dessus, avant de m'entraîner de force au salon. Elles me forcèrent a m'assoir sur le canapé tandis que toutes les deux se placèrent sur la table basse en face de moi.

-Alors ? demanda Octavia tout sourire.

-Alors quoi ? répondis -je par une autre question.

Raven fit claquer sa langue et soupira avant de secouer la tête.

-Lexa, toi, ensemble, tu rentres le lendemain matin, raconte ! C'est simple pourtant !

Je leur fit un topo rapide de notre soirée en commençant par le soupé, la scène du crabe amusa beaucoup Raven. Je continuai par les churros puis notre baiser dans le labyrinthe aux miroirs. Bref tout y passa jusqu'au moment où Lexa me déposa devant chez. Je pris bien sûr soin d'omettre les détails sur Pike. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

-Vous êtes adorables ensemble, dit Octavia.

-Alors vous n'avez pas couchée ensemble ? demanda Raven pour la quatrième fois.

Exaspéré je me levai et me ruai pour prendre ma douche, je pris beaucoup de temps car j'avais énormément de sable dans les cheveux. Lorsque je réussi enfin à me débarrasser de tout ce sable, je sortis la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je choisis un magnifique pull en laine beige avec un pantalon qui se mariait parfaitement avec la forme de mes jambes.

Je sortis de ma chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Lincoln qui sortait de la chambre d'Octavia.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, lui dis-je.

-Lincoln dors toujours jusqu'à pas d'heure, cria Octavia depuis le salon.

Je rigolai suivis de Lincoln. Il me proposa de me déposer chez ma mère et j'acceptai avec grande joie. Il fallait vraiment que je m'achète une voiture !

Je suivis Lincoln jusqu'à son Audi noire, il démarra et eu la même réaction de satisfaction que Lexa a lorsqu'elle démarre sa voiture, ce qui m'amusai beaucoup. Je lui donnai l'adresse et il me conduisit jusque chez ma mère. Ma mère avait une très belle maison, grâce à sa place à l'hôpital elle avait pus s'offrir une maison non de Beverly Hills. La maison n'était pas démesurément grande comme celles des voisins. Elle était parfaite pour une femme vivant seule comme ma mère.

Je pris congé de Lincoln tout en le remerciant d'avoir fait se détours qu'il avait fait avant de se rendre au Trikru.

Lorsque je me retournai ma mère m'observait depuis le perron. Je la rejoignis et elle me prit dans ses bras.

Après avoir mangé et échangé un tas de banalités, ma mère posa ses coudes sur la table, appuya sa tête sur ses mains et m'observa tout sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en souriant a mon tour.

-Tu as l'air épanouie, c'est grâce à se garçon qui t'a amener ici ?

-De quoi ? Lincoln ? Non !

-Oh mais j'ai de quoi me poser des questions ! Un beau jeune homme te dépose à la maison et tu souris durant tout le repas.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de la chaise en riant.

-Tu vois, dit ma mère en pointant mon sourire de sa main, tu rigoles encore !

-Lincoln est le petit ami d'Octavia maman, ripostai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-D'accord...

Je pensai en avoir finit mais elle se pencha sur la table en plissant les yeux et continua:

-Est-ce que c'est le jeune policier, comment s'appelle-t-il... BLAKE ! Bellamy Blake ! C'est lui ?

Je levai les yeux aux ciels et soupira de plus belle. J'aurais très bien pus lui parler de Lexa mais je préférais encore attendre un peu, ma mère était une femme très ouverte d'esprit, mais je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait si elle savait que je voyais une femme.

-D'accord, c'est bon je t'embête plus avec ça... de toute façon a partir de demain on va passer deux semaines ensemble alors j'ai toute mes chances de découvrir qui ta voler ton cœur, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi faut-il que se soit forcément une histoire de cœur ? Je suis peut-être simplement contente de te voir.

-Oh, ne dis pas de sottise Clarke ! Je le vois bien.

Je secouai la tête tout en me levant pour l'aider à débarrasser.

POV Abby

Cela faisait trois jours que Clarke avait commencé son stage, tout se passait bien, elle était douée. Elle s'occupait très bien des patients et avait une bonne humeur imparable. Je savais que quelqu'un la rendait comme ça ! Elle ne savait pas le cacher, je la surprenais à rougir et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant des messages pendant ses pauses. Elle ne rentrait presque jamais avec moi sous prétexte que Raven ou Octavia passait la chercher mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle s'enfuyait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, était une journée assez calme, il n'y avait pas de gros cas pour le moment. Mais Clarke et moi avions encore beaucoup d'heure devant nous et il fallait être prête à tout moment.

J'étais assise dans mon bureau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

-Entrer !

Je m'attendais à voir un collègue ou Clarke mais se fut Marcus qui entra dans la pièce. Je me levai alors, le rejoignis au milieu du bureau et l'enlaça tendrement. Il me sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu semble épuisé, remarquai-je en passant ma main sur sa joue.

-J'ai eu une journée assez chargé.

Je l'invitai à se mettre à l'aise et lui préparai un café. Il s'affala sur le canapé et bascula sa tête en arrière avant de lâcher un long soupir. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, il releva la tête et prit le café tout en me remerciant pour cette attention.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-C'est Le Bleu …

-Bellamy ? Il continu à ce focalisé sur cette enquête ?

\- Oui ! Je sais que Pike lui fou la pression, j'en suis sûr… Bellamy voit cet homme comme son mentor et je sais qu'il croit que Pike était un super flic.

-Donne l'enquête à quelqu'un d'autre, tentai-je d'argumenter pour l'aider à trouver une solution.

-Je ne peux pas, mon poste ne me le permet pas, seul Jaha pourrait le faire et je sais qu'il est d'accord que Bellamy s'occupe de ça… Je ne comprend pas … même depuis que Pike à tuer cette gamine, Bellamy reste persuadé qu'il est un homme bon.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je repensai à cette jeune fille. Cela c'était passé il y a environs 5 ans. A ce moment, j'avais laissé ma fille du même âge en Australie pour venir faire un stage ici-même.

Une adolescente aux cheveux blond avait été amenée aux urgences avec deux balles dans le ventre. J'étais de garde se soir-là, je me suis chargée d'elle avec mon supérieur mais nous n'avons pas pus la sauver. Elle est morte aux urgences, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de l'emmener au bloc opératoire.

Je me souviens qu'après avoir déclaré sa mort, j'ai aperçu une autre adolescente qui fixait le lit où reposait le corps sans vie de la jeune, trop jeune Costia. Son visage était fatigué, mais ses traits étaient durs, je lisais un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Je voulu m'approcher d'elle pour savoir si elle connaissait la patiente qui venait de mourir, mais une autre fille, plus âgée vint la tirer par le bras. Elle tenta de la faire bouger probablement pour la faire sortir des urgences, mais la jeune brune se débâtit de toutes ses forces. Elle hurlait le nom de Costia d'une voix totalement brisée, tandis que son amie tentait de désespérément de la faire sortir de l'hôpital.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris grâce aux infos ce qu'il s'était passé. Pike avait tiré sur cette jeune fille par accident, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à arrêter un membre d'un gang appelé, Commandant. Pike avait d'écrit le Commandant comme n'étant encore une simple gamine. J'ai automatiquement fais le lien avec l'adolescente qui était aux urgences le soir de la mort de Costia. Comment une fille de 15/16 ans pouvait-elle avoir une telle renommée ?

Pike ne cessait de dire que c'était un accident, mais on ne tire pas deux fois sur une gamine de 16 ans par accident. Bellamy à vu son identité protéger des médias. A part la police, personne ne sait qu'il était présent lors de cet "accident".

-Je devrais y aller, dit Marcus en me sortant de mes souvenirs.

Il se leva et me tendis sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Peut-être que je peux parler à Clarke, pour qu'elle essaye de le raisonner.

-Non, ne la mêle pas à ça, je ne veux pas que cela puisse m'être à mal leur relation.

-Tu penses qu'il est possible que tout les deux sortent ensemble ? demandai-je sans vraiment réaliser que j'avais totalement changé de discussion.

Marcus fronça les sourcils et sourit en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Serais-tu entrain d'espionner la vie sentimentale de ta fille ?

Je grimaçai réalisant qu'il avait totalement raison, mais après tout, j'étais sa mère et habituellement elle me disait tout.

-C'est qu'elle paraît tellement heureuse ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais elle ne veut pas me le dire. Avant elle me disait toujours tout.

Marcus passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour mettre une mèche derrière mon oreille et vint posé délicatement sa paume sur ma joue.

-Laisse lui du temps, elle finira par te présenter cette personne, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Finalement cette journée touchait à sa fin et je rejoignis ma fille dans mon bureau. Elle s'était étalée pour dessiner dès que son service était terminé.

-Comment trouves-tu la force de dessiner après une si longue journée ? demandai-je en enlevant ma blouse.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais mon biper sonna. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le code d'urgence.

Ma fille se leva d'un bon, posa son cahier sur le bureau et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux. Je récupérai ma blouse que je venais d'enlever et en un rien de temps nous étions entrain de courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les urgences.

Les ambulanciers poussèrent un brancard où était couché un homme plein de sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

Je m'approchai d'un ambulancier pour qu'il me donne les instructions sur le blessé.

-Homme, la trentaine, toucher par balle à l'abdomen, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

J'emmagasinai tout ce qu'il me disait avant de me retourner vers Clarke qui était paralysé comme une statue en regardant le patient qui la fixait. Elle reprit ses esprit et empoigna la main tremblante que l'homme lui tendait, laissant l'autre infirmier compressait la plait.

-Tu le connais ? demandai-je à Clarke alors que nous filions en direction de la salle d'opération.

-Oui, il s'appelle Ryder...

-Très bien, ton travaille s'arrête ici, lui dis-je en entrant dans la salle de préparation tandis que le reste de l'équipe amenait le dénommé Ryder dans la salle d'a côté pour préparer l'homme pour son opération.

-Comment ça mon travaille s'arrête ici ? demanda Clarke qui m'avait suivit.

-Tu pourrais compromettre l'opération.

-Je ne suis qu'infirmière, maman, laisse moi aider.

-Désolé mon cœur, mais je ne laisse personne assister a une opération si il connait le patient et tu le sais.

Clarke sortit de la salle de préparation au bord des larmes. J'avais pris la bonne décision, elle n'était pas apte à m'assister, d'autant plus que son ami était très mal en point, il avait de grande chance d'y rester je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste a ça. J'inspirai profondément avant de me mettre au travaille.

J'étais épuisée, autant physiquement que mentalement, je venais de passer des heures dans cette salle d'opération à me battre pour sauver cet homme. J'enlevai mon masque, mes gangs puis le reste de mes protections et sortis de la salle. Je traversai l'hôpital à la recherche de Clarke pour finir par la trouver à la salle d'attente accompagnée de plusieurs personnes. Je reconnu Lincoln, Octavia et mon collègue, Nyko. Il y avait ce grand homme barbu qui faisait les cents pas, une jeune femme à ses côtés et enfin ma fille, assise au côté d'une brune qu'elle tenait par la main.

Nyko me vit en premier et se leva d'un bond, suivit rapidement par le reste de la troupe.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Nyko horriblement soucieux.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

-Il a fait un arrêt durant l'opération mais j'ai réussi à le réanimer, malheureusement sa l'a rendu beaucoup plus fragile, les prochaines 24h seront décisives.

-On peut le voir ? demanda celle qui semblait êtres la plus âgé des filles.

-Il est en salle de réveille, mais je vous tiens au courant dès que vous pourrez le voir.

Le grand homme barbu s'approcha de moi et je fus légèrement déstabilisée part sa taille. Il déposa sa grande main sur mon épaule et me remerciai pour ce que j'avais fais. Les autres le suivirent à tours de rôle et tous me remercièrent. La dernière était la brune qui tenait la main à ma fit quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement tendis que ma fille l'observait d'une tel tendresse que ça me troublai. Elle me remercia à son tour me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Son visage me disait quelque chose et j'eus l'impression d'y faire le même effet. Peut-être que nous nous étions déjà rencontré, mais je n'arrivais pas à la remettre.

Je repartis le cœur léger après autant de remerciements. A première vue ils sont assez effrayants, ils sont grands, ils ont des tatouages, ils abordent tous un regard dur, mais ils ont fait preuves de temps de délicatesse et de gentillesse à mon égard. Ils m'avaient totalement chamboulé. Et le regard que Clarke avait lancé à cette jeune femme aux yeux verts. Je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça, d'une telle tendresse. Je remarquai Marcus de l'autre côté du couloir ce qui me sortis de mes pensées. Il me fit signe.

-Tu viens pour le blessé par balle ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui, tu connais la procédure, quand il y a des blessures comme ça on se doit de venir, me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je lui expliquai la situation, ainsi que le fait que ma fille connaissait la victime. Quelques minutes plus tard son adjoint, Bellamy nous rejoignis. Je leurs dis que sa ne servait à rien de perdre leur temps ici car Ryder risquait de mettre plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller. J'ai finalement réussi à les convaincre de partir et suis directement retourner voir les constantes du pauvre homme.

POV Clarke

Malgré que je leurs ai conseillé de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer, les amis de Ryder n'ont pas voulu partir. Au contraire, il y en a d'autres qui sont arrivés. Echo et Indra sont arrivés ensemble tandis que Luna arriva une demie heure après. On c'était tous retrouvés à la salle d'attente et on se réconfortait comme on pouvait. Octavia et moi ne savions pas trop quoi dire, on avait l'impression de ne pas être à notre place tant ils étaient soudés.

-Clarke, tu as eu une longue journée, tu devrais aller te reposer, me dit Lexa en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Elle avait raison j'étais en service depuis bientôt 18 heures, j'avais horriblement besoin de dormir, je m'assurai que tout allait pour le mieux pour le reste du groupe et proposa à Lexa de marcher avec moi jusqu'à une chambre de garde. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je voulais être prête à reprendre le boulot à tout moment. Arrivées devant la porte d'une des chambres de garde, Lexa me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as aussi besoin de repos, Lex, lui dis-je ma tête posé sur son épaule.

Elle se laissa tirer dans la chambre de garde vide. Les lits étaient étroits mais nous avons réussi à nous serrer. Lexa se blottit contre moi comme pour trouver du réconfort. Je m'amusai avec ses cheveux avant de poser une question:

-Tu penses qu'il lui ai arrivé quoi?

Lexa me serra un peu plus fort et leva la tête pour me regarder.

-Son garage est dans des quartiers dangereux, c'est pas la première fois qu'il a des problèmes avec des gens là-bas... mais c'est jamais aller aussi loin, on va découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé.

-C'est dangereux ! Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêlez.

Ma réflexion la fit se redresser brusquement.

-Et laisser ça impunis ?

-La police s'en charger- tentai-je d'argumenter avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole.

-La police ne fera rien !

-La vengeance alors ? C'est comme ça que vous fonctionné ? Le sang appelle le sang, fis-je référence à Quint l'ancien Grounders d'Amarillo.

Lexa se releva et me fit face, debout au milieu de la pièce. Je me redressai et m'assis sur le bord du lit.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! On est une famille, on prend soin des autres, les Grounders sont peut-être dissous mais on a gardé les valeurs pour lesquelles on combat. Si l'un d'entre nous se perd, les autres vont le chercher, si l'un d'entre nous a un problème les autres l'aide. Si quelqu'un fait du mal à l'un d'entre nous, on le venge, conclua-t-elle le regard dur.

-Où est donc passer la Lexa qui a épargné Pike ?!

-Si j'ai épargné Pike c'est parce que j'ai été distraite !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, Lexa ! Même si je n'avais pas été là, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fais, protestai-je en me levant.

La phrase de trop.

Elle prétexta qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air sans me laisser l'occasion de protester. Je voulu la retenir mais je lui laissai l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle était en colère contre moi ou contre la situation. Mais il est clair que je ne l'aidais pas avec mes questions. Je décidai donc de me reposer et d'aller lui parler le lendemain. Mais évidemment après ça il était très dur pour moi de trouver le sommeil.

POV Lexa

Je descendis chercher un distributeur de cigarette. Je ne fume que très rarement, mais je sais que sa me calme, et là j'en avais besoin. Après avoir acheté un paquet je sortis de l'hôpital.

Je fouillai toutes mes poches pour trouver le briquet que je gardais normalement toujours sur moi, mais là aucune trace de lui.

-Fais chier !

-Besoin d'un feu ? demanda une femme derrière moi.

Je me retournai, la cigarette désespérément éteinte entre mes lèvres, et vit la mère de Clarke à quelques mètres de moi. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et me tendit un briquet. Je la remerciai et lui proposa une cigarette qu'il accepta avec joie.

-Au fait, je suis Lexa, dis-je pour éviter un silence gênant.

Elle se retourna vers moi, l'air surprise.

-Oh, mais vous êtes la jeune femme avec qui elle a fait ce covoiturage ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me demandais où elle avait bien pus vous rencontrez, vous et vos amis.

-Oui après être arrivés à Los Angeles elle est venue dans le bar de ma cousine, et elle y a rencontré mes amis.

-C'est vraiment bien que vous aillez gardé contact, dit-elle en recrachant la fumée de ses poumons. En même temps après avoir passé autant de temps dans une voiture, vous ne pouviez que soit, créer des liens ou vous entres tuer.

Je me mis à rire à sa remarque et la mère de Clarke me suivit.

Je repensai alors à la façon dont j'avais laissé Clarke seule dans la chambre de garde. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait que me protéger et que je ne me retrouve pas dans la même situation qu'avec Pike. Mais j'ai grandis comme ça, avec ses convictions, il est très dur pour moi de peser le pour et le contre, surtout lorsque je suis en colère.

-Si vous êtes tracassée pour Ryder, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est fort, dit le Dr. Griffin voyant que j'avais changé d'humeur.

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait.

Je posai mon regard sur elle, je pouvais sans peine sentir que mon regard était dur et triste à la fois. J'essayai de contenir mes émotions, mais mes yeux me faisaient toujours défauts. Je vis alors un léger trouble chez le Dr. Griffin.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Dr. Griffin ?

La femme secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est juste… vous me faites penser à quelqu'un.

Etrangement, elle aussi.

POV Clarke

Mon sommeil fut très agité, dès que je commençai à m'endormir, j'entendais mon biper sonner, mais dès que je regardai il n'affichait rien, je comprenais donc que la sonnerie était simplement un rêve. Malgré ça ces fausses alertes me réveillèrent encore quatre fois avant que je ne décide de me lever pour prendre mon service une heure plus tôt.

Je descendis d'un étage pour me rendre à la salle d'attente et comme je l'imaginais les proches de Ryder étaient toujours là mais pas de signe de Lexa. Je m'approchai d'eux et après leur avoir demandé comment ils allaient, je demandai des nouvelles de Lexa. Gustus me dit qu'elle était retournée au Trikru pour ce changer les idées.

Je rejoignis ensuite ma mère dans son bureau. Elle était elle aussi déjà en service et faisait la paperasse, elle prit une gorgée de son café et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Oh tu es là, parfait, je m'apprêtais à aller voir Ryder, tu marches avec moi, m'ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne me le demanda en m'empoignant par le bras.

Après avoir marcher quelques mètres elle ne pus retenir plus longtemps ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-J'ai parlé un moment avec cette Lexa hier quand tu dormais.

Je me sentis automatiquement rougir comme une tomate.

-Ah bon ? Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Je l'ai un peu rassuré pour Ryder et un peu de toi.

-De moi ? demandai-je les yeux ronds.

De quoi avaient-elles bien put parler ? En plus vu comment Lexa était partis l'autre soir, c'était un miracle qu'elle ai parlé à ma mère.

-Et bien de votre covoiturage, tu aurais pus me prévenir que c'était elle ! se plaignit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que sa aurait changé que tu saches que c'est la fille du covoiturage ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire. Ma mère amusée par une situation que je ne comprenais pas ? Ça ne valait rien de bon.

-Maman ? insistai-je.

-Et bien j'aurais pus l'inviter à diner plus tôt.

-Tu l'as... Lexa... à diner ? balbutiai-je.

Ma mère s'amusa encore plus de la situation lorsqu'elle entendit ma maladresse, je lui montrai sans le vouloir que sa me faisait quelque chose qu'elle l'ai invité. Parce que oui, sa me faisait quelque chose - flipper.

-T'inquiète pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ravis dès que Ryder sera réveillé et en meilleur forme. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi pour te préparer, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Ryder.

Directement après êtres entrée dans la pièce on se stoppa net, Ryder avait les yeux ouverts et nous scrutait le regard perdu.

-Finalement tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant le diner, chuchota ma mère avant de s'approcher de l'homme.

 **Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux guests parce que maintenant il ne me reste plus que 9 minutes avant de partir ^^ Oui oui, on est réglé comme des horloges !**

 **8 minutes !**

 **Merci, vraiment merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, vous êtes ADORABLE et sa me motive énormément ! N'hésiter pas à me mettre vos avis ! Si je trouve le wifi le pourrais les lires à Séville :)**

 **Passer une bonne semaine !**


	11. Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

**Bon, j'avais prévu de publier ce week-end, on est samedi, mais il est 3 heure du mat, alors disons que c'est un petit cadeau pour votre réveil, bonne excuse pour trainer au lit ! Haha**

 **Du coup et bien voilà le chapitre 11 - Que ferais-tu à ma place ? La chapitre est principalement centré sur le point de vue de Clarke. Mais il se clos avec une petite parti sur celui de Lexa.**

 **On se retrouve là où le chapitre 10 c'est arrêté, c'est à dire lorsque Abby et Clarke entre dans la chambre de Ryder et que celui-ci est réveillé. Ce qui provoque par la même occasions l'approche d'un diner avec Lexa, qui ne sera pas pour ce chapitre, mais bientôt, promis !**

 **Bon chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ! (je vous dis déjà attention, tout tout tout en bas je dirais un petit mot sur le dernier épisode, du coup ceux qui l'on pas vu attention !)**

Chapitre 11 - Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

POV Clarke

-Finalement tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant le diner, chuchota ma mère amusée, avant de s'approcher de l'homme.

Bienvenu parmi nous, continua-t-elle à l'intention de Ryder, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Comme un homme qui reçu une balle, répondit Ryder grimaçant à chaque mouvement qu'il essayait de faire.

Heureusement il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour décalé.

Il posa les yeux sur moi et me sourit chaleureusement mais non pas moins douloureusement.

-Salut Griffin, dit-il d'une voix douce. Content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Ryder… Oh ! Maman je peux aller chercher les autres ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit par le bras et m'éloigna un peu de Ryder pour ne pas qu'il entende ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

-Je dois appeler Marcus, c'est un blessé par balle, la police doit intervenir.

-Maman, ils ont besoin de le voir, ils n'ont pas bougés de la salle d'attente depuis qu'on les a prévenu, accorde leurs juste une heure ensuite tu appelleras Marcus.

Ma mère réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir que si ça avait été un autre patient elle n'aurait pas accepté, mais elle me faisait confiance et semblait apprécier se petit groupe de personne. Comment refuser lorsque l'on voyait ce lien si spécial qui les unissait.

Je me précipitai pour aller chercher mes amis et les trouva là où je les avais laissé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. A mon plus grand soulagement Lexa était revenue, elle était assise et discutait avec Octavia et Lincoln. Lorsqu'ils virent mon sourire ils se levèrent tous, une étincelle d'espoir dans leur yeux.

Essoufflée, je leur dis la bonne nouvelle, tous laissèrent leurs inquiétudes disparaître et adoptèrent un sourire radieux sur leur visage fatigués, tout de suite après ils se précipitèrent pour savoir s'ils pouvaient le voir. C'est activement que je les conduisis à la chambre de Ryder. J'ouvris la porte et me décalai pour les laisser passer avant moi. Je retins Lexa par le bras et la tira dans le couloir pour lui parler en privé.

-Je vous ai obtenu une heure avec lui, après ça la police va venir... je sais pas ce qu'il en ai pour les autres mais pour toi c'est dangereux Lexa.

Elle acquiesça douloureusement, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Elle enlaça mon poignet et me tira légèrement contre elle.

-Pardonne moi pour hier, cette situation-

-Je t'en supplies ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter.

-Tu dois comprendre que je dois au moins savoir ce qu'il c'est passé avant de pouvoir te dire que je ne ferais rien de…

Une infirmière passa non loin de nous et la brune cessa de parler. Nos regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui remarqua le malaise qu'elle avait causé et compris qu'elle était de trop même si elle ne faisait que passer.

Lorsqu'elle fut repartit je me re concentrai sur Lexa qui mit plus de temps à revenir à la réalité.

-Je parlerais à Ryder pour comprendre, on parlera tous à Ryder pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passer, dit-elle en faisant allusion aux proches du blessé.

-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas en retrait pour cette fois, et les laisser prendre les décisions ?

-J'ai grandis comme ça, avec eux, ils sont ma famille, mes meilleurs amis. Resterais-tu en retrait si c'était Octavia, Raven ou ta mère sur ce lit d'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la chambre derrière elle. Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

Elle me prit au dépourvu. C'est vrai, comment je réagirais si ma famille, mes amis avait été mit en danger. Je sais que je ne serais jamais rester assise à attendre, j'aurais agis. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi impulsive que Lexa, mais je voyais les choses comme elle concernant mes proches. Je n'hésiterais pas à me mettre en danger pour protéger les miens… Je me rappelai alors ce qu'elle m'avait dit l'autre soir. « Si l'un d'entre eux à un problème les autres vont le chercher » … Je voulu lui dire que tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'ils ne commencent pas à ce venger stupidement en ignorant les risques et le mal que sa pourrait provoquer, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu es comme moi, Clarke… Je te promets que quoiqu'il nous dise, j'essaierai de trouver une solution pour arranger ça sans impliquer de violence, ni en mettant qui que se soit en danger.

Elle voulu continuer mais ma mère apparu dans le cadre de la porte. Lexa lâcha discrètement mon poignet qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main durant toute la discussion. Elle sourit à ma mère et entra dans la pièce en me lançant un dernier regard.

Je lui emboitai le pas, mais je préférai rester en retrait près de la porte. Ils étaient tous autour de Ryder et semblait vraiment tous heureux de le voir. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Lexa était entrée dans la pièce, ils se décalèrent tous pour la laisser atteindre Ryder. Je m'attendais à une étreinte chaleureuse et touchante entre elle et le blessé, mais Ryder lui tendis sa main, ils se serrèrent, non pas la main mais l'avant-bras. Je fus assez surprise par se geste. Non seulement le geste était distant, mais en plus au lieu de se serrer la main, il se serrait l'avant bras. On a plus tendance à imaginer deux guerriers faire ça, pas deux amis. Mais plus j'observai la scène et plus je voyais le respect et la reconnaissance qui s'en dégageait. Ils se firent un signe de la tête et se relâchèrent. Gustus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryder et le regarda d'un air sérieux. Tous comprirent de quoi Gustus allait parler et je pris donc la décision de les laisser seuls pour parler de ce qui était arrivé à Ryder.

Ils étaient une famille, avec leur façon de vivre, qui étais-je pour m'interposer à ça ? Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir de souhaiter une meilleure vie pour Lexa, une vie sans violence, sans toute cette responsabilité qu'elle semble devoir porter. Cela se voyait dans le regard de ses amis, qu'elle était un model pour eux. Malgré son jeune âge, tous la respectait comme un chef, comme… un Commandant, peut-être que se surnom avait plus de signification que je ne le pensais.

Je les laissa donc tranquille et partie m'occuper d'autre patients, dans moins d'une heure Bellamy et Marcus arriveraient, c'est pourquoi après seulement 45 minutes de travail je retournai dans la chambre et prévint Lexa qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éloigner. Finalement après avoir dit au-revoir à Ryder ils sortirent tous de la chambre et je me retrouvai seul avec le blessé.

-Comment tu vas ? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-Ça peut aller, je suis fatigué, ses flics vont vraiment venir me casser les pieds maintenant ?

Je hochai la tête en faisant la moue, pour lui montrer que je compatissais.

-Le jeune flic qui était au Trikru, le frère d'Octavia, il sera là ?

-Oui, il vient avec son supérieur, Marcus.

Ryder fit claquer la langue avant de reprendre:

-Nyko m'a dit qu'il cherche Lexa... c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait sortir ?

-Oui, admis-je, j'ai peur de lui attirer des ennuis, deux de mes amis sont policiers, Bellamy et Nathan, ainsi que le petit ami de ma mère ... je suis entourée par la police et tout les deux sont sur cette affaire ! Je la mets en danger, je vous mets tous en danger... J'ai l'impression d'être votre ennemie.

-Eh, fit-il en posant doucement sa main sur mon bras. Ne pense pas à ça, Griffin. Elle est heureuse avec toi. Tu l'as rends heureuse. Et tu n'es pas l'ennemie, qui tu es ne se résume pas à ceux que tu fréquentes, mais à ce qui se passe la dedans, dit-il en pressant sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur à l'aide sa main.

Je distinguai à cet endroit un tatouage similaire à celui de Lexa, le fameux tatouage tribal qu'elle avait sur le bras.

-Vous en avez tous un ? demandai-je en pointant le dessin indélébile sur le torse de l'homme.

-Oui, c'est notre marque de fabrique, tu veux le même Griffin ? Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je savais bien qu'il rigolait, mais néanmoins avec ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'acceptait dans cette famille que formait les Grounders.

Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit et Marcus, Bellamy et un autre policier entrèrent. Je me levai et fit mine de changer le pansement du patient pour lui laisser encore un peu plus de temps.

Les trois policier restèrent au pas de la porte, Bellamy me sourit alors que je faisais mon travail. Je lui rendis son sourire on ne plus déstabiliser par la situation. Je plaçai soigneusement le nouveau pansement sur l'abdomen de Ryder quand le troisième policier engagea une conversation avec ses collègues.

-Alors votre enquête avance ?

Je levai les yeux sur cet inconnu mais je croisai le regard de Bellamy, automatiquement je fuis ce contact avec lui et continuai ce que je faisais. Puis l'homme se remit à parler:

-Il serait temps qu'on le chope se Commandant, rigola-t-il.

Je vis un léger malaise se dessiner sur le visage de Marcus, ce qui m'étonna. Est-ce que c'était le manque de tact de son coéquipier qui le rendait comme ça, ou plutôt cette histoire de Commandant ?

Peut-être que je pourrais un peu gratter le sujet avec lui pour essayer de voir si ils savaient quelque chose.

 _Et merde tu es entrain de te la jouer impulsive et insouciante comme Lexa là_ … pensai-je en réalisant que c'était une idée

dangereuse, une idée que Lexa aurait tout de même mit en pratique. Finalement elle avait raison, j'étais comme elle.

Ryder leva les yeux sur moi et je lui rendis son regard soucieux. Je tentai du mieux que je pus de garder mon sang froid mais avec le regard insistant de Bellamy sur moi ce n'était pas chose facile ! Pourquoi regardait-il comme ça ? J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées et pour l'instant tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était Lexa.

Après avoir finit de changer les affaires de Ryder je me dirigeai vers la sortie, mais au moment où je sortie Bellamy me retint par le bras.

-Comment tu vas Clarke ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis l'autre jour au café, si c'est à cause que je t'ai invité pour un diner, je suis-

-Non, je ne t'évite pas, Bell, je suis juste un peu stressée c'est tout.

-Bellamy ! appela Marcus depuis la chambre de Ryder.

-Je dois y aller, me dit-il en me souriant. Si il y a quoique se soit tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

-Oui je sais, Bell, comme toujours, répondis-je avec un léger pincement au cœur.

Effectivement il avait toujours su m'écouter, même si on avait eu des débuts difficile on a quand même réussi à construire une belle amitié. Et me voilà maintenant à le voir comme un danger… Il ne l'était pas pour moi, mais pour Lexa.

-D'accord, alors peut-être à toute à l'heure, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-A toute à l'heure, répondis-je avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou dès qu'il ferma la porte.

Après être passé plusieurs fois devant la chambre de Ryder pour voir si les policiers étaient partis, je vis enfin la porte ouverte. Je me ruai pour aller le voir.

-Ah c'est toi, Griffin, dit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Je l'aidai à se redresser et il me remercia d'un sourire.

-C'est aller ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop épuisé ?

-Non ça va, ils m'ont juste demandé si je me souvenais de quelque chose et si je pouvais leur donner des précisions, étonnamment rien de plus.

-Étonnamment ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

L'homme soupira et regarda un moment dans le vide sans répondre, après cet instant de mutisme il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Dans mon garage où je travaille, il y a de l'argent que j'ai gagné avec les activités que je faisais, ainsi que d'autres preuves que j'ai gardé après mon passé en tant que Grounder. Si ils m'ont considérés comme une victime c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore aller au garage ou qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvés, quand ils les trouveront je serais considéré comme un Grounder.

-C'est certain qu'ils trouveront ces affaires et qu'ils fassent le liens ?

-C'est pas sûr qu'ils trouvent, mais il y a de grande chance et si ils trouvent, oui ils sauront que je suis un Grounder...

- _Etait_ un Grounder, non ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement avant de me regarder.

-Les autres sont persuadés que parce qu'ils ne font plus les mêmes choses qu'avant ils ne sont plus des Grounders, mais

pour moi être un Grounder ne se résume pas à être un membre d'un gang… c'est l'identité même de cette famille qu'on c'est créé. C'est comme les Marines, quand tu as été Marines, tu restes Marines.

-Quand tu as été Grounders, tu restes Grounders, continuai-je à sa place. Je crois qu'au fond ils pensent comme toi, Ryder.

-Je sais pas, quand Lexa est partie en Europe avec Gustus, tout à changé, on c'est tous éloignés. Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus vu Luna depuis 2 ans ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un peu oubliés qui nous étions vraiment et qu'ils essayent de devenir de bons citoyens …

-Tu penses qu'ils ne le peuvent pas ?

-Si ! Bien sûr ! Mais jamais la police ne les considérera comme tel ! Si ils nous chopent, on aura beau avoir tout fait pour être de bonnes personnes, ils n'oublieront pas tout ce qu'on a fait depuis que les Grounders existent.

Suite à cette conversation peu rassurante, je laissai Ryder se reposer, il l'avait bien mérité. J'avais peur pour lui, si Marcus et Bellamy vont à son garage, et ils iront, Ryder risque d'être arrêter et évidemment que si un membre des Grounders est arrêté, ils vont l'utiliser pour démasquer le Commandant ainsi que tout le reste de la bande.

A 19:00, je finis mon service, je descendis à la réception pour aller chercher les derniers papiers que je devais remplir avant de pouvoir partir. J'étais appuyée contre un bureau, penchée sur mes feuilles, lorsque j'entendis ma mère parler à quelqu'un. En me retournant je pensais voir Marcus ou un collègue, mais je fus surprise de voir Lexa entrain de rire avec ma mère.

Je lui fis les grands yeux pour lui demandé qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore à l'hôpital, elle me répondit que tout allait bien par un signe discret de la main, de façon à ce que ma mère, qui riait toujours ne remarque pas notre conversation muette.

-Clarke, dit ma mère après m'avoir enfin repéré.

Je rendis les papiers à la réceptionniste et rejoignis les deux femmes qui se remirent à glousser.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, demandai-je en arrivant vers elles.

-Oh je lui racontais la fois où tu es arrivée en retard et que-

-Maman !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sachant très bien pourquoi je l'a coupai.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Clarke, continua Lexa. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde de mettre sa blouse et son pantalon de travail à l'envers quand on est pressé... par contre ne pas le remarquer pendant trois heures...

Un silence s'en suivit pendant lequel ma mère et Lexa s'échangèrent un regard moqueur. Comment avaient-elles fait pour s'entendre si bien en autant peu de temps, au point de se mettre les deux a se moquer de moi ? D'autant plus que Lexa n'était pas la personne la plus douée en terme de nouvelle rencontre. Et que ma mère avait toujours eu du mal a supportée mes amis que je me suis fait ici.

-Bon il faut que je passe à mon bureau avant de partir, Clarke on se retrouve à la voiture ?

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête boudeur et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'en aille, elle se retourna vers Lexa.

-Et pour toi n'oublie pas demain à 20:00 !

Lexa et moi nous sommes rendu au parking, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de ma mère qui était parqué à quelques mètres de la sienne. Je m'appuyai contre le capot de la voiture bleue, de façon à être en face de la brune.

-Vous avez pris une décision concernant ce qu'il c'est passé avec Ryder ? demandai-je à la brune, brisant le silence gênant qui c'était installé entre nous.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Clarke, ni vengeance, ni violence.

-Vous n'allez rien faire ?

-On ne peu pas ne rien faire, on va tenter de donner un avertissement à ceux qui on fait ça et miser sur la peur. On préfère faire profil bas après … les récents évènements avec Pike.

Je hochai la tête seulement à demi rassurée.

-Qu'est-ce qui a encore ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que je ruminai toujours.

-Alors comme ça tu viens manger chez ma mère ?

-Il faut croire, dit-elle en riant et en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue...

-Si ça te dérange, je peux annuler.

-Non ! Je me demande juste ... Le faite est que je ne lui ai rien dit pour toi et moi, mais elle agit comme si je l'avais fait. Je pense qu'elle se doute soit de quelque chose soit elle-

Je m'arrêtai de parler voyant Lexa sourire comme une imbécile en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demandai-je.

-J'aime quand tu dis "toi et moi".

Je rigolai à sa remarque et m'approcha d'elle, je posai ma main sur sa hanche et la rapprochai de moi. Soulagé de savoir

qu'elle n'irait pas faire une vengeance dangereuse et stupide et que visiblement les choses étaient moins tendues entre elle et moi.

 _Elle et moi_ , répétai-je dans ma tête.

-Et bien demain, toi et moi on ira manger chez ma mère, puis toi et moi on rentrera et toi et moi on fera ...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens en m'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de Lexa.

-On fera quoi ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Ça, dis-je en l'embrassant. Puis ça, continuai-je avant de lui donner un deuxième baiser moins chaste que le premier.

-Dans ce cas je me réjouis d'être demain, dit-elle en souriant.

On s'éloigna l'une de l'autre et quelques instants plus tard ma mère sortie de l'hôpital. Lexa me dit au-revoir et monta dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et mit les gaz tellement fort qu'elle fit crisser les pneus. Ma mère la regarda filer entre les autres voitures du parking et lorsque Lexa fut hors de vu elle se rua vers moi d'un pas décidé.

-Tu m'as mentis ! Elle roule comme une folle ! Tu as traversé le pays avec une sorte de malade du volant ?!

Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je me souvins lui avoir dit qu'elle roulait très bien alors qu'au contraire elle roulait comme elle vivait, c'est à dire dangereusement.

POV Lexa

Je descendis les allées pour enfin arriver au Trikru, je parquai la voiture au parking et marchai les derniers mètres jusqu'au bar. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et je du jouer des coudes pour atteindre le comptoir. Anya essuyait des verres tandis Lincoln et Octavia, qui l'aidait depuis l'hospitalisation de Ryder, servait et prenait commande.

-Tu nous aide ? demanda Octavia.

-Non, désolée je ne reste pas, mais plus tard, dis-je en montant les escaliers pour aller à l'appartement d'Anya.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'amis qu'Anya m'a laissée et je m'assis sur le lit juste à côté de la table de chevet. Je fermai les yeux, laissai tombé ma tête en arrière et prit une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième. Lorsque je me sentis prête, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortie le couteau d'Amarillo. Je l'observai un moment en le tournant autour de mes doigts puis soupirai fortement avant de le remettre la où il était.

 _Je n'en aurais pas besoin se soir, j'ai dis à Clarke : ni vengeance, ni violence. Essaye d'être le gentil pour une fois._

Je retraversai la mer de monde dans le bar en bas et retrouva mon souffle dehors.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, je me retrouvai devant le garage de Ryder. Il m'avait parlé de ses inquiétudes concernant l'argent et certaines preuves qu'il avait gardé. Je savais où la mallette contenant l'argent se trouvait et elle n'était vraiment pas assez cachée. C'est donc sans hésiter que j'avais pris la décision de venir chercher les billets pour les sortir du garage.

Je mis ma capuche et entra dans le garage. J'allumai ma lampe de poche et mon estomac se noua lorsque je vis qu'il y avait encore la trace de sang que Ryder avait laissé parterre après s'être fait tirer dessus par des jeunes d'un gang du quartier. Ainsi que des bouts de banderole jaune de police un peu partout, prouvant qu'ils étaient déjà passés. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me précipitai vers une grille d'aération. Je défis les vices et ouvrit la caverne d'Ali baba personnelle de Ryder. Heureusement, la mallette était toujours là, la police n'avait pas mit la main dessus. Je la tirai pour la sortir et m'apprêtai à refermer la grille lorsque je vis qu'il y avait autre chose. Une arme à feu, un Magnum. Je pris l'arme dans la main et la regardai sous tous les angles pour enfin trouver ce que je voulais. Sur une partie métallique de la crosse était gravé "Le sang appelle le sang". Si ça ce n'était pas une belle preuve qu'il était Grounder … Bon Dieu pourquoi avait-il garder cette arme ?

Je me relevai, la mallette d'une main et l'arme de l'autre. Mon regard ce verrouilla sur une voiture recouverte d'une bâche noire au fond du garage. Intriguée par la forme de celle-ci qui me rappelait quelque chose, je m'approchai du véhicule. Je posai la mallette à mes pieds et relevai la bâche à l'avant de la voiture. Dodge, 1969, la dernière voiture que j'ai volé avec Lincoln. Mais bordel, déjà l'arme et maintenant ça ? Si je voulais la sortir il me faudrait les clés je voulu donc me mettre à leur recherche mais un bruit me paralysa sur place.

Clic... Clic, la porte d'entrée du garage s'ouvrit. Instinctivement j'éteignis ma lampe de poche, récupérai la mallette et m'accroupis derrière la Dodge. Les deux individus allumèrent une torche et je pus voir qu'ils étaient équipés de pistolets. La lumière vint illuminer les visages de ... Marcus et Bellamy ! Merde !

Il y avait à quelques mètres de moi la sortie de secours. Je me déplaçai furtivement pour atteindre cette porte et l'ouvrit.

-Police ! Qui va là ?! demanda Marcus en pointant la lumière sur moi.

Je retournai rapidement la tête pour mieux me cacher avec ma capuche et sortie en trombe dans la ruelle derrière le garage. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courrai dans les ruelles sombres et glauques du quartier chaud.

-Police ! Arrêtez-vous !

Je me retournai et vis que Bellamy m'avait prit en chasse courant rapidement derrière moi.

Droite, gauche, j'essayais de changer souvent de direction pour le semer mais rien n'y fait, il était toujours là. Je traversai une route mais une voiture manqua de peux de me renverser, mes mains posées sur le capot, je me ressaisie et repris ma course. J'espérais que Bellamy serait retardé à cause la voiture sur son chemin. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à sauter par-dessus, ne ralentissant pas d'un poile sa cadence. Je sprintai dans une ruelle où une petite grille se dressa devant moi. Je repérai un conteneur près de cette grille, je sautai dessus, puis m'élançai sans peine par-dessus l'obstacle. Malheureusement pour moi, au bout de cette rue se dressai une autre grille, cette fois beaucoup plus grande.

Pas le temps de réfléchir aux bonnes solutions et aux mauvaises, je mis l'arme de Ryder dans ma poche de mon sweat et balançai la mallette par dessus la deuxième grille. Je sautai sur celle-ci et l'escaladai le plus vite possible. Lorsque je fus passé de l'autre côté, je me laissai tombé et me rattrapai avec ma main. Le Magnum sortie de ma poche et s'écrasa sur le sol, laissant échapper un bruit sec et assourdissant. Merde ! Il était chargé ! Je m'accroupis pour ramasser l'arme et la mallette mais lorsque je me redressai un autre bruit similaire vint fendre l'air. Cette fois, le bruit venait de l'autre côté de la grille.

Une douleur aiguë me brûla le bras, je levai les yeux et vit Bellamy, l'arme à la main, pointé contre moi, il me cria:

-Montre ton visage !

Je baissai ma tête, me camouflant à l'aide de l'ombre. Bellamy était hésitant c'est donc sans réfléchir que je me remis à courir encore plus vite. J'entendis le policier grimper sur la grille à son tour, mais je savais que je serais déjà loin lorsqu'il poserait le pied de l'autre côté. Je couru encore quelques minutes pour être sûre de l'avoir semer, la douleur à mon bras empira. Je m'arrêtai et posai ma main sur celui-ci, je grimaçai de douleur, sur mes doigts gisait un liquide rouge foncé. Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir faire les choses bien et être le gentil...

 **Voilà ! Ouïe notre Lexa essaye d'aider mais finit blesser ! Honnêtement je trouves qu'elle enchaine les coup foireux :') Qu'avez-vous pensez de la réaction de Clarke quand Lexa la "défit" de se mettre à ça place. Je me suis dis que ça pouvait faire un petit clin d'oeil à la série. Dans la saison 2 les deux femmes ne cessent de dire comment l'autre devrait agir, mais Lexa finit par dire qu'au fond elles agissent pareillement. Je penses que Clarke ferait la même chose que Lexa si elle serait à ça place.**

 **Et concernant cette poursuite entre Bell et Lexa ? Perso je voyais cette scène depuis longtemps ! Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ses deux. Heureusement, même si Lexa passe son temps à faire des coup foireux et à se foutre dans la merde, elle pense toujours à mettre sa capuche ! Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, on aurait pus imaginer le pire ! Moi je vous le dis, sortez toujours couvert ! :'D**

 **Pour le guest du chapitre 10, merci Lexamy ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.**

 **Je vous remercie déjà ici (je vous rappelle que plus bas il y aura mon avis sur le dernier épisode) du coup MERCI de me lire ! Faites signe, donner vos avis ça ne peut que me motiver encore plus ! :) A bientôt pour un chapitre 12, en espérant que Lexa aille bien ! C'est qu'elle est blessée au plein milieu de la nuit, dans un quartier chaud O_O Je suis méchante enfaite de la laisser comme ça à la fin de mon chapitre :O**

 **/!\ SPOILER /!\**

 **(on prends des précautions ^^)**

On savait, enfin pour certains, ce qui allait arrivé à Lincoln. Je trouve que sa mort à été très bien tournés, ultra émouvante, et dramatique. J'adorais vraiment ce personnage, et je trouve qu'il est partis dignement, il est mort pour les siens ! J'espère que Pike tiendra sa parole et prendra soins des Grounders qui sont encore emprisonnés à Arcadia... on a pus voir dans cet épisode un peu du bon côté de Pike, même si c'est toujours un gros enfoirés que je déteste sincèrement.

Aden... Franchement moi je vous dis heureusement qu'il est mort maintenant, parce que je sens que si on l'avait encore eu un moment on l'aurait clairement trop kiffé et ça aurait été encore plus dur. Je l'aimais déjà bien moi ce petit gars... Et Titus, je crois que je lui ai pardonné ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça reste un chien dans ma ff, ça je change pas :'D

Bon maintenant, LUNA, je sens qu'elle va bien nous intrigué celle-là ! Déjà au début de la série je la kiffais trop juste pour son nom et le peu de son histoire hahaha j'espère qu'on la verra dans la saison 3 et qu'on ne doive pas attendre la 4 ! Parce que moi franchement j'aimerais trop la voir depuis la première fois que Lincoln en à parlé à O. Ça à l'air clairement intéressant comme intrigue vu comment Titus et Lexa réagissent quand Clarke pause des questions sur le mystérieux 8e novice ! Bref je me réjouis déjà de la voir et j'espère qu'elle l'aura cette Flamme ! C'est clairement précoce comme supposition et je penses à ça parce qu'il est 3 heure du mat, mais... Si Luna à la Flamme, elle aura certains souvenirs de Lexa... et peut-être que Clarke pourrait .. enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! C'est Clexa avant tout, je sais ! Mais Lunarke c'est quand même mieux que Bellarke ! :'D Ouais voilà je me retrouve à inventer des nouveau noms de couple, alors qu'elles ne se sont encore jamais rencontrées, je me tais et je vous libère de mon moment de pure folie :'D

 **/!\ SPOILER /!\**


	12. Souviens-toi de moi pour guérir tes maux

**Hello ! Oui je sais, il est arrivé vite, mais c'est parce que dès demain je vais être ultra prise ! Entre plusieurs projets que je dois avancer pour l'école et un diner très sympathique que je dois préparer, je suis vraiment chargée ! Du coup je vous offre déjà le chapitre 12, c'est une excuse de pas pouvoir publier. Par contre si j'arrive à trouver du temps, je publierais quand même le chapitre 13 le week-end prochain, vous inquiétez pas ;)**

 **Du coup voilà le chapitre 12, on se retrouve donc avec notre pauvre Lexa blessée ! C'est un chapitre assez rude, je vous le dis déjà, il m'a été inspiré pour une bonne partie et je pense que vous comprendrez laquelle, par une musique de Zack Hemsey, The Way (je précise la version INSTRUMENTALE ^^) Je vous recommande de l'écouter pendant le chapitre :) Je vous jure que sa vaut le coup, je l'ai écouté en écrivant une partie du chapitre et je trouve que sa colle plutôt bien ! :)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! J'espère pouvoir publier le week-end prochain !**

Chapitre 12 - Souviens-toi de moi pour guérir tes maux

POV Lexa

Je déambulai dans les rues pour retrouver mon chemin, ma main pressée sur mon bras. La balle m'avait bien amochée, mon sweat m'empêcha de voir si la balle était ressortit ou non.

J'arrivai au Trikru en sueur, ma manche mouillée par le sang chaud qui avait coulé le long de mon bras. J'entrai dans le bar, toujours bondé de monde, peut-être même plus qu'avant, tout en essayant de cacher du mieux que je pouvais mon bras blessé. Heureusement avec le noir de mon sweat il était presque impossible de le voir, contrairement à ma main qui avait adopté la couleur rouge.

J'atteignis le comptoir mais personne n'y était, je passai derrière celui-ci et m'assis là où les clients ne pouvaient pas me voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Anya sortie de la réserve et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le sang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-elle en s'accroupissent devant moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la mallette à côté et soupira lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Pas ici, dis-je en faisant allusion à tous les clients autour de nous.

Anya se releva rapidement et appela Lincoln avant de revenir à mes côtés. Lincoln arriva et eu la même réaction qu'Anya en me voyant ainsi que la mallette. Les deux m'aidèrent à me lever, nous sommes monter les escaliers en essayant de n'attirer l'attention de personne. Lincoln ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et je m'assis sur le canapé. Anya m'aida à enlever mon sweat, le mouvement me provoqua une douleur aiguë que j'étouffai en me mordant l'intérieure de la joue.

Lincoln disparu dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Anya examina ma plaie, elle grimaça.

-La balle n'est pas ressortit.

Au même moment Lincoln revint avec du désinfectant, du fil et une aiguille. Anya leva les yeux sur lui. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Octavia entra telle une furie dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis la seule à travailler en bas ? Y a une foule de gens si vous n'aviez pas-

La brune s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle me vit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle s'approcha, nous interrogeant tous du regard à tour de rôle.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit naïvement Octavia.

-Non, on ne peut pas… répondit Lincoln en me regardant l'air furieux. N'est-ce pas Lexa ?

Le ton qu'il aborda ne me plu pas du tout, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il avait deviné que je m'étais attiré de sérieux ennuis et savait que si on allait à l'hôpital, me condamnerait.

Anya prit mon sweat et en sortie le Magnum de Ryder. Elle soupira en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps.

-S'il te plaît Lexa, dit moi que c'est pas un flic qui ta fait ça, demanda-t-elle en pointant mon bras.

Je me contentai de baisser les yeux et Lincoln et Anya comprirent que leurs craintes étaient fondées.

-Bon Dieu Lexa ! Tu étais obligée d'aller chercher ces affaires ?! cria Lincoln sous l'effet de la colère.

-Et laisser Ryder se faire prendre ?!

-Oui, il n'avait cas pas garder tout ça !

Je me levai pour protester mais je perdis l'équilibre. Anya me rattrapa et me fit me rassoir.

-Je ne peux retirer cette balle, je n'ai rien pour aller la chercher. Clarke pourrait le faire non ?

-Ne mêle pas Clarke à ça, dis-je en plongeant ma tête dans mes mains.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, dit Octavia en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

-On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? demanda Lincoln.

-J'ai confiance en elle, comme je n'ai jamais eu confiance en personne, Lincoln, répliquai-je sèchement réalisant après coup que je venais de donner l'accord pour l'appeler.

Anya prit la mallette et le pistolet et les amena dans ma chambre. Pendant ce temps Octavia composa le numéro de Clarke, elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et lança un regard noir à Lincoln pour m'avoir crier dessus. L'homme soupira, se retourna et redescendit pour continuer à travailler après s'être tout de même assurer que tout allait bien pour nous.

Je compressais la plaie avec un linge que Anya m'avait donné, lorsque Clarke entra dans l'appartement accompagné de Lincoln.

Elle se précipita vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle posa son regard sur ma blessure et se mit à l'examiner. Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac et commençai par tout désinfecter avant de commencer.

La blonde réussit à sortir la balle et la déposa dans un verre qu'Octavia avait mit sur la table basse à la demande de Clarke. Elle s'appliqua maintenant à recoudre ma peau.

Octavia et Anya redescendirent me laissant avec Clarke. Au même moment où la porte se referma derrière elles, la blonde fit une pression sur la plaie.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Tu l'as mérité ! me dit-elle. Tu pensais à quoi ?! Tu as vraiment été une ...

Elle ouvra et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises sans jamais émettre un son, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

-Une idiote je sais, dis-je pour l'aider.

-Oui ! Mais pas seulement ! Tu as aussi été...

-Irresponsable.

-Et ...

-Je me suis mise en danger, je sais ! Je voulais juste aider Ryder.

-Est-ce que tu es allé là-bas pour le venger ? Tu m'avais dis que tu ne le-

-Non, Clarke je ne suis pas aller pour me venger.

La blonde prit une bande dans son sac et enroula soigneusement mon bras.

-Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. Pour ses affaires qu'il cachait ?

Je fus surprise qu'elle me pose cette question, comme pouvait-elle connaitre l'existence de ça?

-C'est lui qui m'en a parler, dit-elle voyant que je m'interrogeais.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée qu'il te parle de se genre de chose ! Tu n'as pas à être impliqué, dis-je en m'agitant.

-Eh, c'est rien, il m'a fait confiance c'est tout, me répondit-elle en me faisant les yeux doux ce qui eu pour effet de tout de suite me calmer.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de terminer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires et se blottit contre moi sur le canapé.

-Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Je lui racontai tout en détail, elle fut très troublée lorsqu'elle apprit que Bellamy avait put me tirer dessus. Je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'arme de Ryder et que dans le feu de l'action, Bellamy avait du croire que j'avais voulu tirer sur lui. Mais tout de même, elle resta troublée par ça.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas put te reconnaitre ?

-J'en suis sûre à 200%, la rassurai-je en la serrant contre moi.

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Qu'on paraît à ce qui m'attends demain, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur !

La blonde se redressa.

-Est-ce que tu fais allusion au diner avec ma mère ? demanda-t-elle en me souriant. Elle semble déjà t'adorer tu ne risque rien.

-Elle m'aime bien mais elle ne sait pas que toi et moi on est …

-On est quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, demanda-t-elle en s'installant à cheval sur mes cuisses.

Elle pencha son visage au dessus de moi, elle voulu m'embrasser mais la porte s'ouvrit.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, dit Octavia en se précipitant dans la cuisine pour se servir une bière.

-Je suis dans mon appartement, Octavia, lui fis-je remarquer.

-En faite c'est celui d'Anya, répliqua-t-elle en tendant une Corona à la blonde et à moi. Honnêtement je pense que vous avez une forte addiction aux Corona, il n'y a que ça dans votre cuisine.

Elle s'assit sur le deuxième canapé et Clarke se remit comme il faut.

Lincoln et Anya entrèrent à leur tour et vinrent s'assoir vers nous l'air exténué.

-Vous avez déjà fermé? demandai-je.

-Oui, grâce à toi on a eu notre dose pour la soirée, on a foutu tout le monde dehors, répondit Anya en souriant.

Lincoln lui resta neutre, visiblement encore en colère contre moi.

Octavia proposa de commander des pizzas et c'est sans protester qu'Anya téléphona à la meilleure pizzeria de Venice.

Lorsque le livreur sonna à la porte je me levai pour aller les chercher, mais ma tête se remit légèrement à tourner.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Clarke en me tenant la main.

-Oui oui, ça va.

-T'inquiète pas Clarke, après avoir manger elle aura retrouvé des forces. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première balle…

Je lançai un regard noir à Anya qui ne sembla pas du tout déranger par mon mécontentement. Je reposai mon regard sur la blonde qui m'observait déjà.

-C'est rien, Clarke, c'était il y a longtemps…

Le livreur s'impatienta et sonna une deuxième me sauvant par la même occasion des explications. Ce n'était rien, juste une longue histoire concernant Luna et moi. C'est les risques après tout et j'avais eu de la chance, je l'avais reçu dans la jambe.

J'apportai les cartons carrées à la cuisine et demanda à Octavia de venir m'aider. Enfaite je voulais surtout lui parler de ce qui c'était passer se soir. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher quelque chose, il s'agissait de son frère après tout.

La brune comprit tout de suite la situation et sembla légèrement déçu de son frère et gênée de la situation qui la tiraillait.

-Tu sais mon frère aime ce qu'il fait, et quand il commence quelque chose il le finit. Honnêtement je pense que tu devrais quitter la ville, voir même l'Etat pendant quelques temps. Histoire d'attendre que ça se tasse.

-J'ai déjà passer 5 ans à fuir cette ville, si je veux faire mon deuil de tout ce qu'il c'est passé ici, je dois rester.

-J'ai juste pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, si mon frère ou Marcus te retrouvent c'est finit. Ils iront jusqu'au bout et tu le sais. Que devient Clarke si toi tu es en prison? Je sais que ça la détruira. Et Lincoln ? Et Anya ? Tu les mets tous en danger Lexa.

Je m'appuyai avec mes mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine et réfléchit à ses paroles. J'étais persuadée qu'ils ne me trouveront jamais ! Je n'arrivais pas à me voir quitter à nouveau Los Angeles alors que je venais à peine de réussir à y revenir. Surtout que j'avais Clarke ! Comme Anya me l'avait dit elle est ma bouée de sauvetage, m'éloigner d'elle voulait simplement dire que je devais me laisser emporter par le courant et risquer de ne jamais retrouver un point d'encrage.

Octavia finit de couper les pizzas et me laissa seule dans la cuisine avec mes penser. Quelques instants plus tard, des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Clarke déposa un baiser dans mon cou se qui me fit frissonner de tout mon corps. Elle reposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur mon cou et effleura ma peau avec sa langue. Cette fois c'est une vague de désire qui traversa tout mon corps. Je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et la blonde s'appliqua à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau à cet endroit si sensible. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et m'emparai de ses lèvres.

-Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, dis-je entre deux baiser.

La blonde sourit puis mordit légèrement ma lèvre avant de reculer.

-Lincoln voulait juste du poivre, dit-elle en prenant le poivrier derrière moi, puis s'en alla en me laissant là, dans la cuisine, seule avec ce désire qui venait de naître au bas de mon ventre et qui faisait éco entre mes cuisses. Je me suis fais lâcher pour du poivre ?

Je retournai dans le salon avec une grande bouteille de coca et quelques verres que je déposai sur la table.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans pression, on se raconta des blagues et des souvenirs de nos années lycées qui ne nous mettaient pas toujours à nos avantages. Lincoln se radoucit petit à petit mais semblait toujours m'en vouloir.

A 21:30 lui et Octavia prirent congés de nous et rentrèrent chez Octavia. Anya ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, me laissant moi et Clarke seule au salon la télé allumée.

Clarke se leva et me tandis sa main que j'entrelaçai, elle m'aida à me lever en me tirant et passa sa main sur ma hanche.

-Il faut que j'y aille moi aussi, demain je travaille.

-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici cette nuit ? demandai-je alors qu'elle remontait ses mains le long de mes bras.

-Ma mère est censée venir me chercher demain matin à l'appartement.

-Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'amène au travail demain, argumentai-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, suivit d'un deuxième puis rapidement d'un troisième. Je descendis jusqu'à son cou et prit ma revanche en m'acharnant délicatement sur sa peau frissonnante.

-Elle saura qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble, souffla-t-elle.

-Et tu ne veux pas que ta mère sache pour ... Toi et moi ?

-Si ! dit-elle en reculant pour me regarder. Si mais j'aurais aimer la mettre au courant demain.

La blonde enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou et me serra fort contre elle. Tout à coup elle se raidit et la seconde d'après elle sauta sur le fauteuil près de la télévision les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-La neige ! dit-elle en pointant la télévision.

Effectivement un documentaire passait sur une chaine de nature. Elle montrait les hivers de différent pays.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas aimer la neige ? me demanda-t-elle sans quitter le documentaire.

Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, je tendis les bras et la blonde se blottit contre moi.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas... dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Clarke. C'est bien sûr toujours magique lorsqu'elle tombe et que le sol se recouvre d'un magnifique manteau blanc. C'est juste qu'à la longue, se n'est vraiment pas pratique !

-Mais, regarde comme c'est beau ! On s'en fou que se soit pratique où non ! me dit-elle en basculant la tête en arrière pour me regarder.

-C'est toi qui est belle, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement en l'embrassant à l'envers sur les lèvres.

La blonde gémit timidement dans ce baiser et se retourna lentement avant de se mettre à genou sur le fauteuil pour être a hauteur égal. Et alors que notre baiser devient de plus en plus électrique. La blonde recula brusquement avant de sortir son portable de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je encore sous le choc d'avoir été abandonner comme ça pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques heures.

La blonde leva un doigt pour me faire taire sans aucune pression, tout en continuant de pianoter sur son téléphone. J'écarquillai les yeux et me relevai, l'air faussement vexé.

La blonde appuya sur une dernière touche d'un mouvement gracieux et fière, l'acte étant suivit par un bruit très reconnaissable signifiant l'envoie d'un message.

-C'est bon, dit-elle en se relevant. J'ai dis à ma mère que Raven m'amènera au travail demain matin et de ne pas venir me chercher.

Un énorme sourire apparût sur mon visage et la blonde s'empressa de le dissimuler à l'aide d'un nouveau baiser.

J'éteignis la télévision et guida la blonde vers ma chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon. La blonde entra dans la pièce comme si elle venait d'entrée dans un musée, elle observa chaque recoin. Elle s'arrêta devant une commode juste à côté de mon lit, elle prit un cadre photo.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous étiez un gang.

Je m'approchai d'elle et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, je regardai la photo où on me voyait tout sourire, du haut de mes 15 ans à Venice Beach accompagné de Lincoln, Anya, Luna et Costia.

-On dirait une photo de classe ! continua-t-elle en gloussant.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas, répliquai-je le même ton moqueur dans ma voix.

Elle se raidit "merde j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il lui a fait peur ?"

-Ça part contre ça fait très gang.

Sans comprendre je suivis son regard qui avait quitté la photo pour se poser sur ... le Magnum de Ryder. Anya aurait pus le mettre dans le tiroir !

-Je ... c'est rien Clarke c'est justement pour ça que je suis aller au garage de Ryder, ne crois pas que ...

-C'est juste que ... Il y a pas moins d'un jour tu me parlais de vengeance et ça ma fait peur...

-Tu as peur de moi ? Je t'ai dis que je ne ferais rien, Clarke, dis-je en me reculant brusquement comme si j'avais moi-même eu peur de l'effrayer.

-Non ! dit-elle en se retournant face à moi avant de me prendre les mains dans les siennes. Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! J'ai peur _pour_ toi parce que je t'... Parce qu'il y a déjà tellement de monde qui te recherche, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit, et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à cause d'une stupide vengeance ou des tentatives idiotes pour effacer des preuves. Lexa, je t'ai... enfin je sais que c'est avec ses convictions que tu as grandies, mais moi je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !

Je restai bouche bée pendant, il me semble, une éternité, "Je t'aime" résonnait sens cesse et dans tout les sens dans ma tête. Clarke se tenait devant moi attendant patiemment que je réponde. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voyant mon air si choquée, la blonde fronçai les sourcils et sembla se repasser toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler avant d'ouvrir à son tour de grand yeux. Ah, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir entendu !

-Je ... euh ... enfin tu-

Je la coupai en m'approchant d'elle, elle suivit de ses yeux grands ouverts mon mouvement jusqu'à ce que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler lorsque la blonde passa délicatement le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres pour quémander l'entrée. J'entrouvris la bouche pour lui accorder ce plaisir et la blonde pressa sa langue contre la mienne.

Je me retrouvai rapidement dans mon lit avec une magnifique blonde, assise sur mon bassin, qui venait de m'avouer son amour. L'envie ne me manquait pas, toutes ses caresses semblaient milles fois plus intenses, tout mon être, toute mon âme était chamboulée par ce « je t'aime » qu'elle m'avait dit. Il fallait que je lui dise, que je l'aime aussi, que je l'aime comme une folle. Je pris alors une grande inspiration alors que la blonde embrassait ma mâchoire.

-Je… AÏE !

Clarke se redressa au dessus de moi en un éclair à l'aide de ses mains. Elle m'observait avec de grands yeux quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait touché ma blessure qu'elle venait de soigner.

-Oh merde je suis désolée ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, dit-elle ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Je la retins en posant mes mains sur chacun de ses bras. Elle se calma alors et je lui dis que tout allait très bien.

-Quand O. m'a dit que tu étais blessée j'ai tellement eu peur, me dit-elle en venant se blottir contre moi.

-Mais je vais bien.

-Oui mais il aurait… s'il avait ne serais-se que tirer quelques centimètre à côté tu-

Je me reculai un peu pour pouvoir regarder la blonde, et la força à faire de même en relevant son menton avec mes doigts, l'empêchant de parler par la même occasion.

-Je vais bien Clarke.

Elle me sourit et embrassa délicatement mes lèvres avant de blottir sa tête blonde dans le creux de mon cou. Elle enroula son bras autour de ma taille, et nos jambes s'entremêlèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'imaginer jusqu'où nous serions aller si elle ne m'avait pas fait mal.

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la blonde dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Mais moi j'étais incapable de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Ryder qui se fait tirer dessus, moi qui le couvre, la course poursuite, ma blessure, la vengeance contre ceux qui on tirer sur Ryder ou au contraire la clémence que Clarke m'implorait. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour protéger les gens que j'aime. Je ne sais pas à quel moment de ma vie j'ai eu cette responsabilité, mais je savais que c'était moi qui l'avais et personne d'autre. Je dois protéger les gens qui me sont chers, c'est mon devoir. Je n'ai pas pus protéger Costia… un flash me revint alors soudain en mémoire.

 _La première détonation, suivit rapidement d'une deuxième. Costia tomba dans mes bras. J'étais assise parterre, au côté de l'amour de ma vie qui était couchée sur le sol froid de Venice Beach._

 _Les lumières qui m'aveuglèrent se baissèrent alors et l'obscurité m'empêcha à son tour de voir correctement. L'un des policiers resta en retrait tandis que l'autre s'approcha de moi, l'arme baissée. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et observa la scène, silencieux. Je m'en foutais, qu'il m'arrête, tous ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était Costia, Costia qui me regardait de ses yeux emplis de larmes._

 _-Va t'en, sauve toi, me dit-elle alors que l'une de ses larmes glissait sur son visage._

 _-Non, pas sans toi, je ne partirais jamais sans toi, Costia reste avec moi._

 _Mes mains étaient posées sur les deux plaies de Costia. J'entendais Bellamy qui avait fait appeler une ambulance. Il était paniqué et ne cessait de demander pourquoi Pike avait tiré. Je relevai la tête et vit que Pike n'avait pas bougé, je pus voir son visage. Il se grava dans mon esprit, jamais je n'oublierai le visage de l'homme qui a tué Costia._

 _-Va t'en mon amour, me dit Costia en captant toute mon attention._

 _Elle posa sa main rouge de son propre sang sur ma joue et je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat._

 _-Je ne veux aller nulle part sans toi, je ne peux pas te perdre._

 _-Tu ne … tu ne me perdras jamais… Lexa, dit-elle difficilement. Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Ne l'oublie pas, souviens toi de moi pour guérir tes maux._

 _-Arrête, Costia, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, répondis-je en tentant encore et encore d'arrêter les saignements._

 _Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que les sirènes de l'ambulance et de la police ne retentissent. Contre toute attente, Pike s'accroupit devant moi, il voulut poser ses mains sur les blessures de Costia mais je l'en empêchai._

 _-Ne la touche pas !_

 _-Laisse moi faire, Commandant, je peux t'aider à la sauver. Je sais que tu ne partiras pas sans elle, l'amour est ta faiblesse, c'est terminé pour toi, dit-il en compressant les plaies à ma place._

 _Une rage folle m'envahit, comment pouvait-il penser à ça alors qu'il venait de tirer sur une innocente ? Tout ce qui l'importait c'était moi, moi son trophée, moi qui devrait être là, couchée sur le sol à la place de Costia._

 _Costia se mit à tousser et toute la rage se dissipa pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Elle cherchait quelque chose avec sa main et trouva lorsqu'elle enlaça ses doigts autour des miens._

 _-Lexa, ne laisse pas la haine prendre le dessus. Tu trouveras la force… même après ma mort tu sauras rallumer les étoiles…_

 _Je ne supportais pas qu'elle parle comme ça, comme si mourir était ça seule option, comme si toute espoir l'avait quitté et qu'elle savait que se battre ne servait plus à rien._

 _L'ambulance arriva suivit d'une voiture de police. Les ambulanciers accoururent vers Costia, tandis que deux autres policiers s'approchaient de Bellamy. Je ne fuie pas, je ne voulais pas fuir. Je distinguai l'adjoint de dos, il dit quelque chose aux deux policiers qui venaient d'arriver et nous pointa du doigt. Ils posèrent alors les yeux sur nous et contre toute attente, au moment où ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, ils passèrent les menottes, non pas à moi, mais à Pike. Je fus aussi choquée que Pike de réaliser que Bellamy l'avait dénoncé lui et non moi._

 _Les ambulanciers soulevèrent Costia pour la poser sur le brancard, me faisant totalement oublier les policiers._

 _Ma main était toujours dans la sienne, refusant de la laisser partir sans moi._

 _-Tu rallumeras les étoiles, Lexa… ne m'oublie pas… je t'aime._

 _Se sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'est dite avant que les ambulanciers la fassent monter dans le véhicule. A ce moment, je ne savais pas que se serait réellement la dernière fois que j'entendrais sa voix._

 _Voyant que les policiers ne me prêtèrent aucunes attentions malgré les dires de Pike, je compris que j'avais une chance de la retrouver à l'hôpital, je m'enfuie donc. Pike hurlait, criant que j'étais le Commandant et qu'ils devaient m'arrêter moi, pas lui. Cette nuit là Bellamy m'a permit de m'enfuir, je n'avais pas pus voir son visage à l'époque, je ne savais pas qui il était, ni pourquoi il avait fait arrêter Pike, mais je lui devais beaucoup._

 _Je couru comme jamais, à travers la ville pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Je ne sentais plus rien, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes tant je courais vite et sans répits. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais courir encore et encore, que je devais les rattraper. Je devais retrouver Costia. Elle devait vivre, nous devions vivre… Je passai les portes de l'hôpital. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aux urgences. Je regardai partout autour de moi, cherchant une chevelure blonde, des yeux chocolat, le visage de celle que j'aimais. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un lit, ou reposait un ange. Un ange aux cheveux blonds… Une chirurgienne était appuyée sur son lit, elle semblait abattue. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ? Pourquoi semblait-elle abattue aux côtés de la fille que j'aime ? Pourquoi les machines indiquaient-elles qu'il n'y avait plus de pouls ?_

 _Voyons réveille toi Costia, réveille toi mon amour._

 _Tout devint alors flou, tout ce qui m'entourait n'avait plus d'importance, tout le reste n'était que secondaire. Je fixais Costia, attendant le moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. Je voulais l'entendre me dire « je t'aime » à nouveau, je voulais qu'elle m'embrasse encore et encore, elle allait le faire, il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Juste attendre._

 _Quelqu'un empoigna mon bras, ce qui me sortit de mon monde. Anya… je voulus lui dire d'attendre avec moi que Costia se réveille. Mais elle me tira, me dit qu'on ne pouvait pas rester là. Que la police viendrait. Que c'était finit._

 _Je la repoussai, me débattis de toutes mes forces, mais elle me sera alors plus fort. Petit à petit je revins à la réalité. Costia ne se réveillera jamais. Cette réalité me percuta de plein fouet. C'est alors que j'entendis des cris, d'horribles cris déchirants, emplit de douleur. Il me fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que c'était moi qui avait crié comme ça._

Quelque chose me mouilla la joue et me sortie de mes souvenirs. Je compris alors que je pleurais. C'était cette nuit là que j'avais été choisis pour porter les responsabilités concernant mes proches, responsabilités que j'avais fuis en quittant le pays. Il fallait que je me rachètes maintenant. Faire les choix qui étaient justes, qui me permettrait de guérir mes maux.

J'effaçai mes larmes et fis délicatement rouler Clarke sur le côté en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller pour me dégager de son emprise.

Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain et m'observai dans le miroir. Je revoyais la trace de sang sur ma joue, que Costia m'avait laisser après avoir posé sa main froide sur ma peau. Je fermai les paupières et secoua la tête pour sortir ce souvenir de mon esprit.

Je repensai ensuite à Bellamy qui m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé se soir là. Je me demandai si, au contraire de moi, il avait vu mon visage. Il était resté en retrait tout le long mais les lumières avaient été braqués sur moi et Costia. Quoiqu'il en soit il ne m'avait pas reconnu au Trikru et moi non plus. Après tout en 5 ans nous avions du beaucoup changer ... et durant cette soirée toute l'attention était porté sur Costia.

Je passai de l'eau sur mon visage et retournai dans la chambre. Clarke dormait toujours paisiblement, la faible lumière qui entrait dans la chambre me permit de la voir. Elle était couchée sur le ventre

Après avoir récupéré mes habits qui jonchaient le sol, je m'habillai rapidement et me stoppai net devant la commode. Je vis l'arme de Ryder, une rage profonde prit possession de moi. J'en voulais à Pike, à ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Ryder, j'en voulais à moi. Au monde.

Je me souvins de ce que m'avait demandé Costia « Ne l'oublie pas, souviens toi de moi pour guérir tes maux »

-Jamais je ne t'oublierais, mais j'ai tant de mal à vivre… chuchotai-je avant de prendre l'arme et de sortir de l'appartement.

POV Clarke

Je me suis endormis dans les bras de la femme que j'aime. Durant mon sommeil, je commençai à avoir froid, ce qui me réveilla légèrement. Maintenant que je somnolais je cherchai la chaleur du corps de Lexa, les yeux toujours clos. Ma main glissai le long des draps derrière moi, mais ne trouva que froideur. J'ouvris alors les yeux et me retournai pour voir que Lexa n'était pas là. Le réveil qui était posé sur la table de nuit montrait la maudite heure de 03:23. Je pensai en premier plan qu'elle était à salle de bain. 03:35 toujours pas de Lexa. Je me redressai alors soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et alluma la petite lampe de chevet. Je scrutai toute la pièce à la recherche des habits de la brune qui n'était visiblement plus là. Je me levai pour sortir mais m'arrêta net devant la commode vide. Il n'y avait plus de trace du Magnum de Ryder. J'eus soudain le vertige, je me retins à la commode et commençai à paniquer.

Non elle n'a pas pus aller venger Ryder ! Elle a pas pus me faire ça, pas après tout ce que je lui ai dis ! Elle me l'a dis qu'elle ne le ferait pas !

Je m'habillai comme une flèche et sortie de la chambre de Lexa. Le salon est désert, pareil pour la cuisine, pareil pour les toilettes et aucun bruit venant de la chambre d'Anya. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, j'ai de plus en plus peur. Je sortis de l'appartement et descendis les escaliers. Plus je descendais, plus je me dépêchais, comme si chaque marche que je passai me donnait le courage de courir pour rattraper Lexa et l'empêcher de commettre la connerie de sa vie. Je sautai les dernières marches et m'empressai d'entrée dans le bar. Mon élan fut réduit à néant lorsque je percutai quelqu'un de point fouet. Je n'eus le temps que de voir une tignasse brune avant de me retrouver parterre au milieu du bar. Je levai les yeux et vis Lexa, qui me tendait sa main pour m'aider à me relever, m'observant de ses yeux verts, de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je pris sa main et elle me releva délicatement et je finis ma course dans ses bras. Des larmes incontrôlables me montèrent aux yeux.

-Mais tu étais où ? démandai-je brusquement en repoussant la brune sans pour autant qu'elle me lâche.

-Je suis aller faire un tour, répondit-elle en tenant mes poignets pour m'empêcher de lui infliger mes petites tapes faibles et maladroites.

-Un tour hein ? Avec l'arme de Ryder ?

-Clarke ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? demandai-je en éclatant en sanglots.

La brune prit mes joues entre ses mains et me regarda comme pour m'hypnotiser avec ses yeux émeraude.

-Je me suis débarrassée de l'arme Clarke, dit-elle en embrassant chacune de mes joues, effaçant par la même occasion les larmes qui avait roulé le long de celles-ci.

-Quoi ?

-Dans l'océan, je l'ai jeté dans l'océan.

-Dans l'océan, répétai-je bêtement en regardant nerveusement un peu partout, sauf dans les yeux de Lexa.

-Clarke, dit-elle en me forçant à la regarder. C'est finit, tu as raison. La vengeance n'est pas la solution. Le sang n'appelle pas le sang ...

-Tu ne veux plus-, mon regard fuit à nouveau ses yeux verts.

-Non. Clarke, c'est finit, je guéris mes maux... tu me rends meilleure, c'est pour cela que je …

Je relevai les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. C'est pour ça qu'elle quoi ? Son regard semblait totalement paniqué pendant une seconde mais se radoucit tendrement, laissant apparaître un magnifique sourire en coin.

-C'est pour cela que… je t'aime.

 **Voilà ! Et bah oui, j'allais pas me la jouer comme Jason et vous privez d'un "je t'aime" de la part de Lexa, même si je l'ai fais un peu durer. Après tout, effectivement comme le pense Clarke, Lexa n'a jamais dit "je t'aime" a qui que se soit après la mort de Costia. C'était donc très difficile pour elle. Surtout que Pike a osé lui dire que sa faiblesse était son amour, alors que Costia mourrait petit à petit dans ses bras.**

 **Et en parlant de Costia, qu'avez-vous pensez de sa mort ? Perso, je crois que j'aurais pus chialer en l'écrivant ^^"**

 **Et Bellamy ? Beaucoup d'entre vous on deviné qu'il était l'adjoint de Pike, mais aviez vous pensez qu'il aurait put dénoncer Pike sur les lieux même ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il tente de retrouver le Commandant ? Pour se racheter ?**

 **Lexamy: Haha oui c'est vrai qu'on aime pas la savoir blessée, mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien, heureusement que la balle ne l'a que touché au bras ! J'espère que les révélations sur Bellamy t'aurons plu, je ne penses pas qu'ils pourront être amis dans ma ff, mais leurs histoires est tout de même lier. Je penses comme toi que c'est bien que Clarke soit le nouveau Fleimkepa ! J'espère qu'elle trouvera Luna :) Bref, merci, merci pour ta review ! :D**

 **Les gens, je vous dis à bientôt pour un chapitre 13 et enfin le diner avec Abby qui promet d'être assez sympathique ! ;)**


	13. La Dodge noire

**NON ! NON ! NON ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Que se soit clair, cette fanfiction je vais la finir ! J'ai énormément de retard, je sais, et j'y penses chaque semaine. J'ai toujours peur que vous pensiez que j'arrête la ff comme ça. Mais ne penser pas ça, je la finirais !**

 **Petite explication: Je traverse une période plutôt compliquée. Autant personnelle, que professionnelle. Je suis très prise par les cours, j'ai énormément de travail, avec en prime 3 heures de trajet par jours. Avant j'écrivais pendant les trajets en train, mais maintenant j'ai tellement de boulot que je dois travailler là aussi... Bref** **grosse montagne de travail** **. Et quand j'ai un petit moment pour moi, soit je suis** **exténuée** **, soit je n'ai** **pas le morale** **et** **je ne peux juste pas écrire.**

 **Alors mon histoire continue, mais malheureusement il y aura beaucoup d'espace entre les chapitres. Je n'arriverais plus à publier une fois par semaine. J'espère ne pas devoir vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que cette fois, mais si ça devait arriver, je m'en excuse déjà et j'espère que vous comprendrez. Pour vous dire je n'arrive même plus à donner du temps à mes amis !**

 **Trêves de pleurnicheris - On a donc ici un chapitre 13. C'est en faite un chapitre très long que j'ai choisi de couper en deux, comme ça je peux poster le deux assez rapidement. Et prendre aussi un peu d'avance. Essayer en tout cas.**

 **Le chapitre suit directement ce qu'il c'est passé dans le 12ème. Alors vu que ça fait longtemps, n'hésiter pas aller relire la fin du 12 ^^ Et oui, Lexa dit "Je t'aime" à Clarke ! Et elle dit aussi au-revoir définitivement à la vengeance qu'elle envisageait contre ceux qui on blessé Ryder. Après bien sûr elle a encore beaucoup de chose à régler. Et c'est ce qu'on va voir dans se chapitre. Les choses sérieuses commencent, il est temps pour notre Commandant de faire le ménage dans les problèmes de son clan et d'enfin retrouver une vie normale. Si elle y parvient !**

 **Du côté de Clarke se sera révélation sur révélation. Il y aura beaucoup de nouveau élément, notamment sur Lexa un personnage assez secret, surtout concernant sa famille. On a tendance à oublier qu'hors des Grounders elle a une famille. Un nouveau personnage sera mentionné et apparaitra dans le chapitre suivant.**

Chapitre 13 – La Dodge noire

Mon cœur loupa un battement, Lexa venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Elle me regardait, de son regard si intense, celui qui me faisait à chaque fois perdre la raison. Je posai une main sur sa mâchoire, puis l'autre sur sa hanche. Je me rassurais, je voulais être sûre qu'elle était bien là, pas entrain de se venger je ne sais où, mais bien là avec moi. Je détaillai tout son visage, voulant en mémoriser chaque millimètre. Je pris la main de la brune et lui proposai de remonter dans l'appartement. Je voulais l'éloigner le plus possible de la sortie du bâtiment. La garder près de moi, loin des portes, là où elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Même si je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Nous sommes donc retournées dans l'appartement d'Anya. Je refermai la porte derrière elle. Elle m'attendait dans le salon. Je la rejoignis d'un pas lent, l'observant dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Elle était droite, le regard dur mais serein. Ses yeux étaient humidifiés et je devinai qu'elle avait pleuré. Arrivée à sa hauteur je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes. Elle en profita pour me tirer contre elle et placer mes mains autour de sa taille. Ses yeux tombèrent sur mes lèvres, tendis que les siennes s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi. J'imitai son mouvement et gémis légèrement lorsque je sentis sa peau si douce m'embrasser. Ce baiser fut court, hésitant, mais chargé de sens. Elle se recula un peu pour m'observer, et revint rapidement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme si la séparation était trop difficile à supporter.

Elle fit descendre ses baisers le long de ma joue, puis de ma mâchoire et enfin de mon cou. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. La brune me tira encore un peu contre elle, et sans que je ne puisse rien faire elle me plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse et glissa jusqu'à mon genou pour remonter ma jambe contre sa hanche. Quelques instants plus tard je laissai retomber ma jambe en prenant soin de caresser tout le côté de la brune.

Une fois dans la chambre, je fis reculer Lexa jusqu'au lit. Elle sembla surprise lorsqu'elle tomba, assise sur le lit. Je me tenais devant elle, je la regardais et je savais que je préfèrerais la regarder elle plutôt que toutes les œuvres d'art de se monde.

Son regard était moins dur, il semblait même triste, mais totalement amoureux. M'avoir dit « je t'aime » avait du la chambouler atrocement. L'avait-elle seulement redit après Costia ?

Je la savais fragile, apeurer par cette vulnérabilité qu'elle venait de me donner. Elle se sentait faible. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que ce qu'on pense parfois être notre faiblesse, peu nous rendre plus fort, parce qu'alors on a une raison de se battre.

Être amoureux de quelqu'un c'est avoir un talon d'Achille, mais l'amour est notre raison de rester en vie. Et pour rester en vie, il faut savoir protéger son talon d'Achille.

Je me penchai alors quelque peu hésitante contre elle. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et a ce contacte elle vint poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Elle tira alors un peu plus contre et se laissa tomber délicatement sur le dos, en m'entrainant avec elle. Maintenant que j'étais couchée sur elle, elle fit remonter ses mains, quittant mes hanches pour trouver mon ventre sous mon haut. Je m'assis sur ses cuisses et elle se redressa en même temps que moi, comme si nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Je levai les bras pour aider la brune à enlever mon haut, puis me débarrassai du sien de la même manière. Je voulus me pencher à nouveau sur elle, mais elle me retourna sur le dos et en un éclair elle était maintenant au-dessus de moi. Ses mains déboutonnaient mon pantalon tandis que ses cheveux chatouillaient ma poitrine et ma peau frissonnait au contacte de ses lèvres sur mon ventre. Mon pantalon finit sa course au pied du lit de Lexa, rapidement rejoins par le sien et nos sous-vêtements. Cette nuit là, je fis l'amour avec la femme que j'aimais. Celle pour qui je me sentais assez forte pour me battre. Elle est ma faiblesse et je suis la sienne. De se faite je la protégerais et elle me protégera. Elle fera naître une force en moi et je la ferais naître chez elle. Se sera elle et moi, contre le reste du monde.

J'étais réveillée depuis seulement quelques minutes, j'observai le dos nu de Lexa qui dormait à point fermé sur le ventre. Un magnifique tatouage commençait à la fin de sa nuque et descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Je posai ma main sur son autre tatouage qui était sur son bras, le faisant frissonner au contacte de mes doigts sur sa peau. J'entendis la brune soupirer de contentement me signalent qu'elle était réveillée. Je posai alors ma main sur le tatouage de son dos et fis descendre mes doigts le long de celui-ci.

-Si tu continues je vais me rendormir, marmonna-t-elle.

-Non, ne dors pas, reste avec moi, répondis-je sans pour autant m'arrêter de lui caresser le dos.

-Vraiment Clarke, si tu veux que je reste éveillée il va falloir que tu arrêtes.

Je me rapprochai alors un peu d'elle, enroula mon bras autour d'elle et vint embrasser sa nuque, sur un troisième tatouage, représentant le signe de l'infini.

-Et si je fais ça ? demandai-je entre deux baisers.

La brune se mit alors à rire doucement et se mit sur le dos. Elle m'observa durant un instant en silence.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant avant de venir m'embrasser.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en chatouillant son nez avec le mien.

-Tu te rends compte, depuis qu'on se connait c'est la première fois qu'on se réveille aussi calmement, aucun geste brusque…

-…Pas d'hystérique cognant à la porte, repris-je en riant.

-Pas de trouille bleue à cause d'un réveil qui n'a pas sonner.

-Pas d'injure.

-Pas de jeunes bruyant comme sur la plage.

-Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que je commence le boulot à 14 heures aujourd'hui, dis-je à la brune en allant me blottir contre elle.

-Mmmh, ça veut dire qu'on à encore du temps devant nous.

-Il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose pour tuer le temps.

-J'ai une petite idée, dit la brune en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

-Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi, répondis-je en nous recouvrons complétement de la couverture.

Qui-a-t-il de mieux après avoir passé la nuit à coucher avec la femme qu'on aime, que de recommencer le lendemain matin ?

Je me levai difficilement pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Lexa m'amena en voiture jusque devant les portes et me refit son numéro de galanterie en m'ouvrant la porte sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

-Galante même coller à ton siège, dis-je alors qu'elle était penchée sur moi, la main poussant ma portière pour l'ouvrir.

La brune se redressa et déposa un rapide baiser sur mon nez avant de se recaler sur son siège.

-Bonne journée, me dit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire était tellement parfait que je m'empressai d'attraper son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Bon Dieu savait-elle l'effet qu'elle me procurait ?

Je reculai pour nous permettre de respirer et la brune sourit de plus belle les yeux toujours clos.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, le vert brillant de mille feux.

Je montai dans l'ascenseur, perdu dans mes rêves qui s'étaient dérouler de la nuit précédente à maintenant. Je repensai à nos "je t'aime" à notre nuit d'amour à notre réveille, à notre matinée d'amour, au dernier baiser dans sa voiture. Je passai mes doigts sur mes lèvres en essayant de me remémorer le goûts de celles de Lexa. Je fus brusquement sortie de mes pensées lorsque les portes se rouvrir. Je voulu sortir de l'ascenseur mais quelqu'un me barra le chemin. Par reflex j'attrapai des clés qui avait été jeter vers moi, par ma mère qui venait d'entrée dans l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-j'ai besoin de toi Clarke.

-Et pourquoi les clés de ta voiture ?

-Il faut que tu ailles chercher un paquet, c'est Marcus qui l'a.

-Quoi tu veux que je traverse toute la ville pour aller chercher un paquet chez Marcus au lieu de travailler ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrir sur le hall d'où je venais tout à l'heure. Ma mère et moi sommes sorties et avons marcher jusqu'à la réception.

-Non Clarke, il est à son boulot, ça ne te prendra qu'une demie heure d'ici au-

-Poste de police ? Tu veux que j'aille au poste de police ?

-Si ça pose un problème je peux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre...

Je voulu dire oui en un premier temps mais me ravisai. S'il y avait une chance que j'en sache plus sur les recherches sur Lexa peut-être que cette chance elle était là.

-Non, non c'est bon, je m'en charge, dis-je en levant le poing avec les clés entre mes doigts.

Je sorties de l'hôpital avec la voiture bleue de ma mère et filai jusqu'au poste de police.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je me dirigeai dans la partie de l'office où ils avaient placé Marcus et son unité, mais il n'y avait personne hormis Bellamy qui observait un tableau orné de revue et de fiche sur le mur. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière moi et se retourna. La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Clarke ?

-Salut Bell, dis-je en restant sans bouger vers la porte.

Un silence gênant que je n'osais briser s'installa entre nous. Se fut finalement le brun qui le fit en se raclant la gorge.

-Entre seulement, dit-il en me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Je m'exécutai et vint me placer près de lui, vers son tableau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

Je voulu lui répondre mais mon regard resta bloqué sur un dessin qui était punaisé sur le tableau. Un visage, caché par un foulard et une capuche. Seuls des yeux, verts, étaient visibles. Je savais que c'était un portrait robot de Lexa. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas su retranscrire ce qui faisait tout dans son regard. Ce n'est pas leur couleur émeraude qui font sa beauté, c'est l'intensité de son regard, son regard est chargé de sens. C'est grâce à cette intensité que l'on pourrait reconnaître Lexa entre milles.

-Clarke ? demanda-t-il en me sortant de ma contemplation de ce portrait-robot.

-Oh, euh, je suis venu chercher un paquet pour ma mère. Elle m'a dit que Marcus l'avait.

-Ah oui, il m'en à parlé, suis-moi.

Je suivis donc Bellamy jusqu'au bureau de Marcus. Il contourna le bureau et se baissa pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il se releva avec un paquet dans les mains.

-Tiens, dit-il en me tendant la boite de taille moyenne.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bellamy en soupirant. Quelque chose à changer, tu n'es plus la même avec moi... Est-ce que

Marcus t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ? C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça ?

-Quoi? Non, qu'est-ce que Marcus aurait pus me dire ?

Bellamy soupira encore une fois et s'appuya sur ses poings contre le bureau de Marcus.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord que je m'occupe de l'affaire Pike ...

-Pike ? fis-je mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Mon ancien boss... Il a ... tué quelqu'un quand il me formait et c'est moi qui l'ai fait arrêter.

J'écarquillai les yeux, cette fois je ne simulais pas.

-Tu as fais arrêter Pike ?

-Oui... dit-il en sortant du bureau de Marcus, moi derrière lui. Le soir même où il a abattue une pauvre gamine devant moi, elle

devait n'avoir que quelques années de moins que moi.

Bellamy était l'adjoint ... Lexa ne me l'avait pas dit, pourquoi ? Elle m'avait seulement dit qu'elle savait qu'il était policier.

-Je ... Je ne comprends pas quelque chose, tentai-je. Si tu as fait arrêter Pike, pourquoi cherche tu as l'aider maintenant ?

-Le Commandant reste un criminel, je dois l'arrêter.

Mon ventre se noua lorsque je l'entendis parler comme ça de Lexa.

-Selon certaines personnes le Commandant et les Grounders ne seraient plus un danger.

-Oh et tu vas me dire que parce qu'un assassin ne tue plus, on doit laisser tout ses autres crimes impunis ?

Il marque un point … même si Lexa n'est pas un assassin, elle a volée des voitures, fait des braquages et tout ça à un très jeune âge.

-J'ai plus l'impression que tu fais ça pour te racheter envers Pike.

-Il m'a dit que même si lui avait fait une erreur, le Commandant devait être arrêter ainsi que tout les Grounders. Je lui ai fais une

promesse.

Il posa ses yeux sur le dessin de Lexa. Il semblait sérieux et sûr de lui. Je connaissais se regard, c'était sa détermination que je voyais dans ses yeux. Il voulait retrouver le Commandant et il ne s'arrêtera jamais si on ne le convainc pas que Pike est quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Le fait qu'il est tué cette enfant ne te fais rien ?

Bellamy se crispa et posa rapidement son regard sur moi.

-Bien sûr que si, j'y ai repensé chaque jour ... Mais j'ai foutu en l'air la carrière de cet homme.

-Il a tué une adolescente qui n'avait rien fait, Bell ! Qu'est-ce qu'une carrière à côté d'une vie ?

Bellamy arqua les sourcils, puis le fronça en plissant les yeux.

-Tu me semble bien au courant de cette histoire.

Merde, je me suis laissée emporter. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je commence à paniquer, c'est ce qui m'arrive quand je panique, je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir normalement.

-Marcus.

-Biensûr... Et il t'a dit de venir me convaincre d'arrêter l'enquête ? Sous prétexte que les Grounders sont désormais de gentils citoyen ?

-Non Bell ! Marcus ne m'a rien demandé.

-Et bien j'espère que tu ne me demande pas non plus d'arrêter, parce que j'arrêterais quand j'aurais trouvé le Commandant et ça bande.

Bellamy leva fièrement la tête et observa le tableau qu'il devait avoir confectionner lui-même. Je suivis son regard et m'attardai cette fois un peu plus longtemps sur le contenu du tableau. Il y avait en plus du portrait de Lexa, des revues de presse parlant de multiples gangs de la ville. Des filets rouges tentait de relier les gangs au Commandant, le seul qui y parvenait était les Grounders. Quelque chose m'interpellai, Reapers, écrit en capitale et entouré grossièrement en rouge.

-Qui sont les Reapers?

Bellamy sortie de son observation et me regarda légèrement surpris.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te parler de tout ça. C'est une enquête-

-En cours je sais... Mais tu peux me faire confiance Bell.

Le grand brun soupira et laissa apparaître un léger sourire, comme s'il venait de retrouver une vielle amie.

-C'est le gang qui a dénoncé le Commandant.

-Quoi?!

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma réaction.

-Euh, ouais, ils ont donné à Pike des renseignements qui lui on permit de savoir où elle serait et avec qui. C'est comme ça qu'on a su où la trouver.

-Sérieusement ? Pike a fait confiance à un autre gang pour trouver le Commandant?

-En réalité il a fait confiance a un seul membre des Reapers, s'il nous donnait les infos, sa peine était réduite.

Je secouai la tête malgré moi. Cette histoire n'était pas net du tout, Pike était vraiment louche et le fait que Bellamy ne s'en rende même pas compte me déconcerte. Je ne pouvais me sortir de la tête l'idée que Pike pouvait être un flic corrompu.

-Les Reapers sont les mêmes qui on tiré sur ton ami Ryder.

C'est donc bien lier a un autre gang, je suis contente que Lexa n'est pas organisé une vengeance, si ça avait été le cas, je n'ose imaginer les répercutions. Une guerre de gang entre les Grounders et les Reapers auraient forcément éclaté.

-En parlant de lui, continua Bellamy en regardant la photo d'une vieille voiture noire sur son tableau. Je vais devoir aller l'interroger aujourd'hui.

-Alors on va probablement se revoir aujourd'hui.

-Probablement oui, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Un énième silence gênant s'installa, je me mis à tapoter nerveusement le paquet de ma mère avec mes ongles.

-Alors à toute a l'heure.

-A plus tard, Clarke.

POV Lexa

Après avoir aider Anya à faire le ménage dans le Trikru, je me suis rendu à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Ryder. Je suis passé voir si Clarke était là mais aucune trace d'elle.

-Tu cherches Clarke ? demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Abby à l'autre bout du couloir. Je lui souris et la rejoignis.

-Bonjour, oui je suis venu voir Ryder et je me suis dis que je pouvais passer la voir elle aussi.

-Elle est vite aller chercher un petit quelque chose pour moi, elle ne va pas tarder.

-Ah d'accord, merci beaucoup.

-Est-ce que c'est toujours O.K pour se soir, tu viens diner avec nous ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je m'en réjouis.

Je pris congé de la mère de Clarke et me rendit dans la chambre de Ryder. La porte était ouverte, Ryder était entrain de lire un livre et ne me vit pas dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir lire autre chose que tes revues sur la mécanique, dis-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

Mon ami se mit à rire et reposa son bouquin sur la table de nuit avant de m'inviter à entrer d'un mouvement de la main.

-Tout mes magasines de mécanique sont au garage... Clarke m'a dit qu'elle pouvait m'en ramener de chez elle. Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à ça.

-Ce n'est pas elle, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit. C'est son amie, Raven, tu sais elle était aussi là à la soirée au Trikru.

Ryder réfléchit un instant.

-Ah oui ! La petite latino !

On se mit tout les deux à rire doucement lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Je me retournai pour voir Luna qui se tenait à la même place que moi quelques minutes au paravent.

-Salut, dit-elle un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Content de te voir Luna, dit Ryder derrière moi.

Elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas lent, prit une chaise et vint s'installer à côté de moi. Elle me sourit en me regardant du coin de l'œil et je lui rendis son sourire.

-Alors Ryder, tu as du nouveau sur les connards de Reapers qui t'on fait ça ?

-Non, rien de nouveau. Je pense que cette histoire ne va pas aller plus loin.

Luna soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma décision, je le savais mais néanmoins elle la respectait et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Elle a beau être têtu comme une mule, si une décision est prise par la pluparts du groupe, jamais elle ne s'y opposera.

-Je sais que sa t'embête, Luna, mais c'est mieux comme ça, Lexa a raison. Nous ne ferons rien à moins qu'ils recommencent.

-Je trouve juste que cette décision est stupide.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda réalisant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû mesurer ses paroles. Elle ne m'offensa pas. Je savais que mes décisions ne pouvaient plaire à tout le monde. Et elle avait le droit de l'exprimer.

-Désolée Lexa, mais attendre pour voir s'ils recommencent, c'est la même chose qu'attendre pour voir si cette fois ils réussiront à le tuer ...

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais Ryder prit la parole.

-Ils ne m'auront pas une deuxième fois, Luna. Si cette solution peut nous permettre d'éviter une guerre de gang je suis preneur.

-Les Reapers sont imprévisibles, ils pourr-

-Nous l'étions bien plus et on l'est toujours.

-Tu nous considère toujours comme des Grounders... Nous ne faisons plus rien qui puisse encore faire de nous des Grounders.. constata Luna.

Je méditai leur parole un instant avant de comprendre moi-même quelque chose de capitale. Comme Luna j'avais toujours considéré les Grounders comme mon passé. Que tout ce qui me restait de ça, c'était mes convictions et mes principes. Mais c'est justement le contraire... Ce qui me reste de ça, mes convictions et mes principes, font de moi une Grounder. Ce ne sont pas nos activités mais bien nous-mêmes qui font qui nous sommes.

-Ce que nous sommes ne se résume pas à nos actes. On n'était pas Grounders parce qu'on volait des voitures, braquait des stations service et des banques et qu'on participait à des courses de voitures illégal. Nous sommes qui nous sommes. Nous sommes Grounders. On l'était avant de se lancer dans ce business et on l'est encore maintenant. On reste une famille. Les Grounders existent toujours, on a juste cessé de se la jouer dans l'illégalité.

-Dommage que le beau policier brun ne le voit pas comme ça...

Je venais de déballer tout ce que je ressentais par rapport à qui nous sommes et Luna n'avait rien trouver de mieux à dire que ça ... Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle ne changera jamais.

-Tu parles de Bellamy Blake? demanda Ryder. Ce type nous colle au cul, je le sens pas du tout. S'il fourre son nez dans mon garage je suis foutu...

-Il l'a déjà fait...

Mes deux amis se retournèrent brusquement vers moi, Luna semblait simplement curieuse tandis que Ryder lui avait carrément changer de couleur t'en il était paniqué.

-A vrai dire... C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

-Qu'est-ce que... Il a trouvé... Enfin je veux dire... Comment ... Tu

-Calme toi Ryder et laisse-la parler sa veut mieux, dit Luna pour l'empêcher de s'étrangler tant il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

Je me levai et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, je m'assurai que Luna avait bien refermé la porte derrière elle et refit face aux deux Grounders.

-L'autre soir je suis aller à ton garage pour récupérer tes affaires, je me suis retrouver coincé avec Blake et Kane. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais ton beau brun… dis-je en regardant Luna, m'a laissé un petit souvenir.

J'enlevai difficilement ma veste en cuir pour leur montrer le bandage que j'avais autour du bras.

-Ton arme, Ryder était chargée et un coup est partie par accident, Bellamy a cru que j'ouvrais le feu sur lui alors il a riposté et m'a touché.

-Je-, tenta de dire Ryder mais je le coupa.

-Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de garder cette arme ?

-On est en Amérique Lexa, j'ai le droit d'avoir une arme.

-Je veux bien, mais pas une arme avec graver "Le sang appelle le sang" sur sa crosse ! Et tu as quoi à me dire pour la voiture ? Tu étais censé la faire disparaître.

Luna se leva l'air totalement perdu.

-Oh, on se calme, temps mort s'il vous plaît, quelle voiture ? Tu parles de la vieille Dodge que tu as volé à ton père avec Lincoln ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle parla de mon père. Cette ivrogne avait gardé la voiture de ma mère après sa mort. Ma mère adorait cette voiture et mon père n'en prenait pas soin comme elle l'aurait voulu. Enfin, il en prenait tout de même plus soins que moi... Cet enfoiré à quand même réussi à se remarier et il avait l'intention de donner cette voiture à sa nouvelle femme. Je ne l'ai pas supporté, cette voiture c'est tout ce qui me restait d'elle. Lincoln et moi sommes aller la chercher. Mon père savait pertinemment que c'était moi qui l'avait volé. C'était une erreur d'être aller la chercher car s'il faisait une déposition à la police, on se serait tous fait chopé. J'ai donc décidé de faire disparaître la voiture. Ryder avait vu ma peine et m'avait proposé qu'il se charge de la faire disparaître à ma place. Visiblement il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu la ferais disparaître, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demandai-je à Ryder.

-Lexa... C'est tout ce qui te restait de ta mère. Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour la récupérer et pour notre bien tu as décidé de la faire détruire. Je savais ce que cette voiture représentait pour toi, alors je me suis dis que dans un garage, entouré d'autre voiture de se genre, elle passerait inaperçu. Finalement ton père n'a jamais fait de déposition pour signaler le vol.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était totalement stupide et en même temps tellement adorable que je ne savais pas si je devais l'étrangler ou l'embrasser.

-Tu penses que se soir là, ils ont fait attention à cette voiture ?

-Oui, répondit une voix familière derrière nous.

Nous nous sommes tous retournés pour voir Clarke à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle tenait une boite en carton dans ses mains.

-J'étais au poste de police avec Bellamy tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle. Il c'est fabriqué un tableau où il a punaisé toutes sortes de revues de presse, de photos, de pistes ou de preuves qui pourrait être lier à ses recherches sur le Commandant. Je ne sais pas de quelle voiture vous parliez, mais il semblait très intéressé par une Dodge noire.

-C'est bien de cette voiture qu'on parlait… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Luna.

-La voiture est au nom de ma mère, j'aurais cas dire que c'est ma voiture et que je l'ai amené à Ryder parce qu'elle avait un problème.

-Vu que ton père n'a pas fait de déclaration et que maintenant tu as un permis sa pourrait peut-être passer sans trop de soucis.

Mais on n'a pas les papiers du véhicule, ni les clés d'ailleurs. Ton père les a toujours ? demanda Ryder.

-je n'en sais rien, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner chez lui par effraction ?

Je voyais Clarke qui suivait la conversation en nous scrutant tour à tour avec un regard de plus en plus perdu. Elle avait peut-être apporter l'élément déclencheur du débat, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi on parlait.

-Je peux le faire, dit Luna, vous êtes tout les deux blessés vous n'irez pas loin.

-Non. Personne n'entrera par effraction chez mon père. Compris ? On va se débrouiller autrement.

-Très bien alors faisons simplement changé la voiture de place, proposa Ryder.

-Et s'il l'on déjà embarqué ? fit remarquer Luna.

-Non, non, non. Je vais appeler Aden.

Tous le monde se tue et m'observa en silence.

-Quoi ? demanda Luna.

-Je vais appeler Aden pour qu'il m'apporte les clés et les papiers du véhicule, maintenant que j'ai l'âge et mon permis et que mon père n'a jamais déclarer le vol, ce ne sera pas louche. Je serais juste une fille qui à amener la voiture de sa défunte mère au garage de son ami. Je suis majeure maintenant, ils n'iront pas voir mon père.

-Mais tu crois que Aden va accepter ? demanda Luna.

-Bien sûr, c'est mon petit frère, il acceptera.

Pov Clarke

Son petit frère ? Depuis quand Lexa à un petit frère ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais parlé de lui ?

Après tout elle ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille. Dans les grandes lignes tout ce que je sais c'est que sa mère est décédée, que son père est un ivrogne qui l'a battu durant son enfance et maintenant je sais qu'elle à un petit frère. Pour moi sa famille c'était les Grounders. Moi-même je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus sur sa vraie famille.

Je les fixais encore tour à tour, lorsque mon regard se posa une énième fois sur Lexa, elle s'avança vers moi et m'entraina dans le couloir.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes bras.

-Oui, oui. Votre histoire est juste horriblement compliquée. C'est quoi cette histoire sur la voiture ?

-La voiture de ma mère que j'ai en quelque sorte piqué à mon père…

-Et… un frère ?

-Oui, un petit frère, il a bientôt 18 ans. Aden, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de lui.

-Comme tu as dû le remarquer je ne parle que très rarement de ma famille.

-A vrai dire tu parles très rarement de tout ce qui concerne ton passé... dis-je en baissant la tête.

Lexa posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue et releva mon visage pour que je la regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien c'est juste, quand tu m'as dit que tu savais que Bellamy était policier, est-ce que tu savais aussi que c'était l'adjoint qui était avec Pike quand Costia a été tuée ?

-Oui, dit-elle sans même réfléchir.

-Tu... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demandai-je totalement déconcerté.

-Tu m'avais dit que Bellamy était comme un frère pour toi, que tu tenais beaucoup à lui, comme je tiens à Lincoln. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses qu'il est une mauvaise personne.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai en même temps envie de t'étrangler et de t'embrasser...

-J'ai pensé exactement la même chose avant avec Ryder, dit-elle en retenant un gloussement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Lexa. Bellamy est totalement obsédé par cette histoire. Il est persuadé d'avoir fait une erreur en arrêtant Pike. Et maintenant il ne pense qu'a t'arrêter... Tout ça le dépasse et en un sens il est si proche du but. Ton visage est dessiné sur un papier qui lui est punaisé sur le mur de son bureau au poste de police. On y voit que tes yeux, ils sont plutôt mal représentés mais ... Lexa tes yeux sont presque le reflet de toi-même. Il est si prêt du but.

-Clarke, il ne fera pas le lien entre un bout de papier et moi.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Tu me donnes l'espoir que je n'avais plus.

Je restai bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

-Arrêtes, tu me déconcentres avec tes réponses nunuches, lui dis-je en la repoussant gentiment d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Lexa se mit à rire et revint me prendre cette fois par la taille. Elle remonta ses mains le long de mes bras, puis vint les poser sur mon visage. Elle approcha son visage du miens et ne quitta à aucun moment mes yeux.

-Tous se passera bien, Clarke.

Elle déposa un long baiser sur mon front et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais y aller, murmurai-je mon visage enfouit dans son cou. Bellamy ne va pas tarder.

-Je sais, et il faut que je trouve ces papiers et cette clé.

Je relevai la tête et embrassai tendrement la brune que j'aimais avant de la laisser retourner dans la chambre de Ryder. Je la suivis pour m'occuper de son ami. Elle et Luna quittèrent la pièce me laissant seule avec Ryder.

-Ça va Griffin ? demanda l'homme tout sourire.

J'étais contente de le revoir, il avait le don de me donner sa bonne humeur.

Je vis que la veste de Lexa était restée sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Je m'apprêtai à la prendre pour la lui ramener lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Ah finalement elle l'avait peut-être réalisé et était revenu la chercher.

POV Lexa

-Luna, attend.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié ma veste il faut que je remonte.

-Ok, je t'attends ici, dépêche-toi il faut appeler Aden.

Je remontai les étages à vitesse grand V et au moment ou j'allais entrée dans la chambre de Ryder je percutai quelqu'un. Une main me rattrapa par le bras pour m'éviter de tomber, mais provoqua une énorme douleur à ma blessure. Suite à ma grimace de douleur, l'individu desserra son emprise.

-Oh excuse moi je t'ai fait mal ?

La voix me glaça le sang. Bellamy se tenait devant moi et m'observait visiblement inquiet. Je ne répondis rien. Clarke était derrière lui, elle m'observait l'air terriblement inquiète. Je constatai la même chose pour Ryder.

Garde ton calme.

-Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon bandage à mon bras.

-Je... Oh c'est rien, c'est juste une coupure, répondis-je.

-Tu as oublié ta veste, dit Clarke en interrompant l'interrogatoire de Bellamy.

Elle me tendit ma veste que je pris en la remerciant. Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais Bellamy me retint.

-C'est une sacrée coupure que tu as là.

-Euh oui c'est les risques du verre cassé quand tu bosses dans un bar.

Il voulu continuer mais Clarke l'appela.

-Bell, tu peux apporter le paquet qui est sur la table dans le bureau de ma mère, comme ça je finis de m'occuper de Ryder.

Bellamy accepta, il m'accorda un dernier regard étrange avant d'aller chercher le paquet dans la chambre. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser. Lorsqu'il se retournera, je ne serais déjà plus là. Je disparu tel un fantôme, telle une suspecte ?

 **Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Comme je vous avait prévenu plus haut, pas mal de chose.**

 **On apprend qui à attaquer Ryder, se sont bien les Reapers. Maintenant Bellamy sait que Ryder a eu un problème avec eux. Reste plus que pour lui de savoir pourquoi. Pour le moment, tout vas bien il ne sait pas que Ryder faisait aussi partie d'un gang.**

 **On apprend aussi l'existence d'Aden ! J'avais envie de le mettre dans ma ff depuis un sacrée bout de temps ! Et j'ai choisis d'en faire le frère de Lexa. On découvrira un peu plus a son sujet, mais il n'aura pas une très grande place dans l'histoire, c'est un personnage secondaire.**

 **Concernant l'altercation entre Bellamy et Lexa à l'hôpital, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Ses questions sur sa blessure sont-elles juste de l'inquiétude ?**

 **Bref je vais m'arrêter là, n'hésiter pas à me mettre des reviews ou des messages, ça m'aide vraiment à écrire, en plus avec cette mauvaise période que je traverse ça me réchaufferais vraiment le cœur ! MERCI**


	14. Comment savez-vous ?

**Salut les internautes ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voilà un chapitre 14 un peu plus court que les autres. J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour se chapitre, du coup bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 14 - Comment savez-vous ?

Je ne perdis pas une seconde et dévalai les escaliers pour retrouver Luna dans le hall où je l'avais laissé. Je la pris par le bras et la tira hors de l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne répondis pas, l'emmenai jusqu'à ma voiture avant qu'elle reprenne :

-Lexa ! dit-elle en me forçant à m'arrêter.

-Bellamy est là, faut qu'on se casse.

Une fois dans la voiture je pris mon téléphone et appela mon petit frère, Aden. Le téléphone sonna longtemps dans le vide. Soit il n'était pas là, soit il ne voulait pas me répondre. Je m'apprêtai à abandonner lorsque j'entendis sa voix.

-Lexa ?

-Salut Aden.

Je lui expliquai la situation et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un lieu de rendez-vous. L'appel c'était fait rapidement et on ne c'était pas attarder sur les politesses.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Luna alors que je me rendais au lieu de rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Et bien la dernière fois que vous avez parlé c'était plutôt violent.

-C'est mon frère Luna, on s'engueule et après on se réconcilie c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous. On c'est appelé quelque fois après cet évènement et on a mit notre rancune de côté.

-Vous étiez pourtant tout les deux vachement en rogne.

-Ça date d'il y a un an cette histoire, depuis il n'est plus venu me voir en Suisse, on a eu tout les deux le temps et l'espace pour se calmer.

J'entrai dans le parking du lycée de mon petit frère et garai la voiture près du gymnase. Luna me suivit jusqu'au terrain de crosse où s'entrainait Aden et son équipe. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'avança vers le but, contra deux adversaires et marqua un magnifique but. Toute son équipe le félicitèrent. Le joueur qui venait de marquer enleva son casque de protection et une longue chevelure brune tomba sur ses épaules. On réalisa alors toutes deux que le capitaine n'était plus mon frère mais une jeune fille.

-Ton frère est devenu une fille plutôt sexy.

-Ha ha très drôle Luna, dit quelqu'un derrière nous.

On se retourna les deux en même temps pour se retrouver face à Aden. Il avait beaucoup grandi, le revoir me fit un drôle d'effet. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer très fort mais je me retins. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment agir avec lui.

-Salut frangine.

Je m'approchai un peu de lui, réalisant qu'il était maintenant plus grand que moi.

-Comment tu vas ? demandai-je hésitante.

-J'irais mieux après t'avoir prise dans mes bras.

Je failli fondre en larme, je me précipitai dans ses bras. Serrer mon frère me libera de tout le stress que j'avais accumulé depuis mon altercation avec Bellamy.

-Tu m'as manqué Aden.

-Toi aussi grande sœur.

Un silence s'en suivit, interrompit rapidement par un raclement de gorge de Luna.

-Désolée de vous interrompre mais on a un plan à suivre et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Je me séparai de mon frère et revint à la réalité. On devait avoir placé les papiers de la Dodge dans le garage de Ryder avant qu'il dise à Bellamy où les trouver.

Aden posa sa crosse et son casque par terre et courra chercher les papiers et les clés dans son sac.

-Si tu veux, commença Luna, je peux prendre les affaires et les amener au garage, tu n'as cas rester ici avec ton frère et je reviens te chercher après.

-Non c'est mon boulot de-

-Lexa ce n'est pas ton boulot, tu n'es pas responsable de Ryder et tu as déjà assez donné, dit-elle en montrant ma blessure du doigt.

Je finis par accepter. Aden donna les affaires à Luna et elle nous laissa seuls. Je suivis mon frère sur les estrades et ensemble on regarda ses camarades s'entrainer assis côte à côte.

-Alors comme ça mon petit frère c'est fait détrôner par une fille ? demandai-je pour le taquiner.

Il me donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en rigolant.

-Te fou pas de moi, Ontari est vraiment forte. Elle a intégré l'équipe des Nightbloods y a genre un mois et le coach ainsi que toute l'équipe à vite compris qu'elle était super douée.

-Tu la mets en valeur en plus.

-Elle me fait penser à toi. Enfin il lui manque ta sagesse, mais niveau persévérance et agressivité elle te ressemble.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais de la sagesse, dis-je en rigolant.

Mais Aden sembla très sérieux et m'observa un instant avant de continuer.

-Je sais pourquoi papa n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. A chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire tu le m'étais en rogne pour qu'il te batte toi au lieu de moi. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi et ça, je trouve que c'est la plus belle des sagesses.

Je posai mon bras sur ses épaules et le serrai contre moi.

-J'ai fais pas mal de connerie qui aurait pus mettre mes amis en danger ses derniers temps.

-Ils savent aussi bien que moi que tu les aurais protégés si ça avait vraiment mal tourné. Comme tu m'as protégé de papa.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partir de la maison et fuir papa ?

-J'étais sûr qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui, que sans l'alcool qu'il avalait toute la journée c'était un homme bon. Je ne le connaissais pas avant son alcoolisme, j'étais trop jeune je m'en souviens pas. Tu t'en souviens toi de comment il était ?

-Oui je m'en souviens, il aimait maman comme jamais. Il vivait pour elle, quand tu n'avais que trois ans, maman a hérité de la Dodge, elle était à grand-papa. On a fait un énorme tour en voiture. On a passé toute la journée ensemble. C'est le plus beau souvenir que je garde de notre famille.

-C'est pour ça que tu as piqué la Dodge ?

-Oui. La Dodge était à maman et elle l'aimait énormément, il ne la méritait pas.

-J'ai dis à papa que c'était moi qui l'avait prise pour une course illégale et que je l'avais perdu.

Je me décalai brusquement et regarda Aden les yeux écarquillés. Il regardait ses mains et entremêlait ses doigts nerveusement.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu crois vraiment que s'il pensait que c'était toi qui l'avait volé il n'aurait pas appelé les flics ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non Lexa, il a vraiment changé. J'ai cru aussi au début qu'il allait me péter la gueule, mais depuis qu'il ne boit plus, il est plus violent. J'ai été salement punit mais rien de plus.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ce risque !

-Combien de fois toi tu l'as fait ? Et je suis rester là sans rien dire, tu te faisais démolir à ma place.

-C'était mon rôle de protéger mon petit frère.

-Visiblement tu as pris se rôle trop à cœur et tu as décidé de protéger tout le monde. Et tu en finis rarement indemne, répliqua-t-il en me montrant ma blessure au bras.

-Ryder avait des ennuis, ripostai-je.

-Je sais, et toi aussi tu as des ennuis. Je sais pour Pike, je sais que la police te recherche. Qui te protège pour ça ? Qui prends ta défense ? Qui te donnes la force de te battre comme tu le faisais pour moi et comme tu l'as fait pour la presque totalité des Grounders ? Dis-moi qui fait tout ça pour toi maintenant que c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide ?

-Clarke.

POV Clarke

C'était tendu, c'était très tendu mais je crois Bellamy n'a pas fait le lien. Bordel la prochaine fois risque d'être la dernière...

Lexa est aller chercher les papiers. Ryder et moi avons été prévenu que les papiers étaient en place, il y a environs une heure, mais pas de nouvelle de Lexa. Je décidai donc de l'appeler. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec son frère et qu'elle laissait sa voiture à Luna. A la fin de mon service je décidai donc d'aller la cherche au lycée de son frère.

Je pris la voiture de ma mère et me rendit à l'adresse que Lexa m'avait laissé pour trouver le lycée d'Aden. Je m'arrêtai près du gymnase et attendu quelques minutes avant de la voir arriver avec un jeune garçon en habit de sport. Sachant que Lexa détestait son père, j'imagine qu'Aden serait la seule vraie famille qu'il me serait donner de rencontrer. Je sortis donc de la voiture, mis mes habits comme il faut, prit une grande inspiration et m'appuya contre le capot de la voiture en adoptant une position cool et décontracté pour plaire à un ado de 17 ans.

-Elle essaye de faire quoi là ? demanda discrètement Aden à Lexa, mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas.

Et merde la honte, je quittai alors mon appui et resta simplement moi-même debout devant la voiture.

Lexa lui donna une légère tape sur le haut de la tête et l'adolescent se mit à rire.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers moi, devançant sa sœur.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi Clarke Griffin ? demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

-Oui, c'est exact et tu dois être Aden le frère de Lexa, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, enfin ... Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma sœur ?

-Ad.. dit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Lexa si ton frère veut que je fasse mes preuves, je les ferais. Pour tout te dire Aden, je fais veux de toujours aimer ta sœur, de la soutenir dans ses choix et ... sans hésiter de la remettre à ça place quand il le faut. Je serais toujours là pour elle. Je l'aime.

-C'est bon, c'est trop nunuche pour moi tout ça. Je vais mettre mes affaires dans le coffre.

Lexa me regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres et je me mis à rire. Elle vint alors plaquer ses lèvres contres les miennes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Redis le, dis-je entre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi Clarke Griffin.

-Il a raison on devient nunuche, dis-je en la repoussant tout en rigolant.

Je roulai dizaine de minutes sous les indications de Lexa. J'eus droit bien évidemment à quelque remarque sur la musique que j'avais choisis de la part, non pas de Lexa, mais d'Aden. Ce qui me confirma le lien de parenté entre les deux.

On arriva dans un quartier plutôt aisé, elle me fit m'arrêter devant une grande maison blanche. Lexa resta sans bouger en observant cette grande maison. Aden passa la tête entre les deux sièges avant et déclara :

-La voiture de papa est là, il a fini le travail plus tôt, il est à la maison. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir lui parler ?

-J'en suis sûre, Aden. Je sais que tu voudrais que je lui pardonne mais je ne peux pas.

-Je comprends, t'inquiète. Clarke tu m'aides à sortir mes affaires ? dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Visiblement c'était plus un ordre qu'une requête. Je sortis donc de la voiture pour rejoindre Aden au coffre. Il sortit sans peine son sac et sa crosse du coffre et referma la porte.

-Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aide, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Tu sais Clarke, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin non plus que tu fasses tes preuves tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai revu ma sœur tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'elle n'était plus la fille brisée qui avait quitter le pays. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai compris qu'il y avait désormais en elle, autre chose que la souffrance. Quand j'ai appris ton existence j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était grâce à toi qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Je fus très émue par ses dire et je voulu lui répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

-Merci Clarke, dit-il, et à bientôt j'espère.

-A bientôt Aden.

L'ado alla dire au-revoir à Lexa et disparus dans la grande maison. Je retournai dans la voiture et donna un dernier coup d'œil à la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée un des rideaux bougea comme si quelqu'un l'avait touché. Est-ce que son père nous avait observer ? Si c'était le cas, c'était probablement le seul signe que j'aurais de lui. Je n'avais aucune envie de rencontrer l'homme qui avait battu Lexa.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup, dis-je en allumant le contact.

-Il me ressemble trop, répondit-elle en riant.

Je conduisis cette fois jusqu'à chez ma mère. Prochaine étape de cette journée épuisante : le dîner avec ma mère. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais je sens que le dîner va être intéressant. Je pensais lui dire se soir pour moi et Lexa. Je me demandai comment elle réagirait. Lexa me sortit de mes songes en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je réalisai alors que j'étais garer devant la maison de ma mère. Je n'eue le temps de rien dire que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ma mère apparu et nous fit signe de venir avant de rapidement disparaître dans la maison.

Je respirai un bon coup et Lexa fit la même chose, ce qui nous fit rire. On sortit de la voiture et une fois devant la porte d'entrée elle me retint par le bras. Je pensais qu'elle allait me dire que tout se passerait bien, que ma mère était compréhensive. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle resta muette et vint simplement déposer un baiser amoureux sur mes lèvres. D'un regard je lui demandai si elle était prête et elle me répondit que oui avec un sourire.

-Salut les filles ! Installez-vous au salon, j'arrive, cria ma mère depuis la cuisine.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demandai-je.

-Non, non je gère ! Asseyez-vous je suis à vous dans une minute.

J'emmenai Lexa dans le salon et la brune s'arrêta vers une commode. Là, un cadre photo était posé, elle le prit dans la main et mon cœur se serra.

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je la regardai longuement, elle était magnifique, son regard était tendre. Je hochai la tête et esquissai un demi sourire. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main sur la photo de mon père.

-J'aurais tant voulu qu'il te rencontre.

Lexa me serra contre elle et déposai un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

-Je suis prête dans une minute ! cria ma mère.

Une fois dis ma mère arriva dans le salon avec un apéritif bien garnis. Elle déposa tous ce qu'elle avait sur la table basse du salon et nous invita à nous assoir. Cette partie de la soirée se passa très bien. Évidemment ma mère avait posé quelques questions sur Lexa. Voulant savoir quelques informations sur son parcours. Lexa avait répondu aux questions avec une légèreté remarquable. Elle qui peinait à parler d'elle, c'était totalement lâchée avec ma mère. Le courant passait bien entre elles deux. Ma brune avait même parler du décès de sa mère et de son père alcoolique et violent. Bien sûr tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Grounders avait été soigneusement mit de côté.

Vint un moment de silence. Il n'était pas gênant, loin de là, mais je savais que j'allais briser ce silence et se serait pour dire à ma mère que Lexa et moi sommes plus que des amies. Nous sommes plus, nous sommes amoureuses, nous sommes ensembles. Maman, j'aime Lexa, je suis folle amoureuse d'elle, je veux que tu le saches, maman l'acceptes-tu ? J'avais pensé les mots, mais aucun son ne sortie de ma bouche lorsque je l'ouvris.

Je restai comme tétanisée, ma mère m'observait, elle avait deviné que j'avais voulu parler. Je sentis la main de Lexa enlacer la mienne. Ma mère baissa les yeux et je sentis son regard sur nos mains entrelacées. A-t-elle compris ? Que va-t-elle dire ? Maman dit quelque chose. Elle ne semble pas surprise, ni déçu, à vrai dire je suis incapable de discerner quoique se soit sur son visage. Elle se contente de regarder, d'observer... est-ce qu'elle sourit ?

C'est alors que j'entendis des mots, d'une voix tellement douce, mais sûre, Lexa avait parlé, avant moi, avant ma mère, elle avait prit les devant.

POV Abby

J'observai leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Est-ce que c'était elle la personne qui rendait Clarke si heureuse ses derniers temps ? Je me remémorai chaque moment où j'avais surpris ma fille sourire derrière son téléphone. Toute les fois où elle s'enfuyait à toute jambe pour aller rejoindre "Raven". J'avais d'abord pensé à Bellamy Blake, mais ils ont beau être très proche ce ne devait être que de l'amitié. J'avais même pensé à ce Lincoln, mais visiblement le beau baraqué était déjà prit par Octavia.

Alors Lexa ? Je pense que la réponse était devant moi. Oui Lexa. Comment une mère doit réagir face à ça ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, moi je souris, parce que ma fille est heureuse. Je regarde ma fille, elle m'observe déjà, elle semble paniquée. Croit-elle vraiment que je vais la renier pour ça ? Lexa à l'air d'une fille bien, elle est polie, elle me fait beaucoup rire et surtout elle semble vraiment amoureuse de ma fille, je le vois dans sa façon de la regarder, c'est ce qui compte. Ce ce qui devrait compter dans l'amour.

Je m'apprête à dire à ma fille que tout va bien, mais Lexa prend la parole, à la grande surprise de ma fille qui tourne instantanément le regard vers elle.

-Dr Griffin... J'aime votre fille, je l'aime énormément et je sais que jamais je ne survivrai sans elle, je-

Je levai un doigt, la faisant se taire instantanément.

-Je sais Lexa, il ne faut pas être sorcier pour deviner tout ce que tu vas me dire maintenant pour faire bonne impression. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, mais ça ne sert à rien parce que je sais déjà tout ça. Je t'apprécie bien Lexa, et ça ne change pas maintenant que je sais que tu sors avec ma fille. Par contre-

-Ça changera si je lui brise le cœur, me coupa-t-elle à son tour ce qui me fit sourire. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas sorcier de savoir ce qu'il se dit dans se genre de conversation.

Elle avait de la répartie, j'aimais ça.

-Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un poulet qui est entrain de rôtir.

Je retournai dans la cuisine d'un pas calme. Mais une fois hors de vue des deux jeunes femmes, je me permis une petite danse de la victoire. J'avais enfin découvert qui était ce mystérieux gendre. Qui était pour le coup très mystérieuse. Encore une fois Lexa me disait quelque chose, je sais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part… Impossible de me le remémorer. Peut-être que je pouvais le lui demander.

Je préparai la table et au lieu de mettre trois assiettes, j'en mis cinq. J'avais appelé Marcus dans l'après-midi pour lui proposer de venir manger avec nous. Et lorsque Bellamy est venu m'amener le paquet que j'attendais, je me suis dis qu'il pourrait lui aussi venir. Ainsi avec un peu de chance les deux collègues pourraient faire baisser la pression du travaille qu'il y a entre eux deux. Ils bossent ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà, mais la tension n'a jamais été aussi palpable que depuis que Pike c'était vue m'être un couteau sous la gorge. Cet évènement avait fait relancer les recherches sur le Commandant et depuis Bellamy avait littéralement viré à l'obsession. Peut-être que j'aurais dû leur dire que je l'avais vu quand Costia est morte. Mais elle n'était qu'une gosse et semblait totalement inoffensive.

-Maman, je peux t'aider pour …

Je me retournai et vis ma fille dans le cadre de la porte. Elle regardait fixement la table et ne poursuivis pas sa phrase.

-Maman pourquoi il y a cinq assiettes ?

-Euh, j'ai pensé que se serait bien d'inviter Marcus et Bellamy. Je ne savais pas que cette soirée allait se transformer en première rencontre officielle avec ta petite amie, je suis désolée si ça te gène.

-Bellamy ? Pourquoi tu as invité Bellamy ?

-C'est ton ami, non ? Et un collègue à Marcus, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Clarke ne répondit pas et s'enfuit telle une furie dans le salon. Je la suivis ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction.

-Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, ma fille tenait fortement le bras de Lexa et lui suppliait de partir. Lexa semblait dans le même état que moi et ne comprenait pas la réaction de Clarke. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke mentionne le nom de Bellamy. Au même moment la sonnette retentit. Le reste des invités venaient d'arriver. Lexa et Clarke se figèrent sur place. Elles relevèrent toutes les deux la tête dans la direction du couloir d'entrée. Lexa semblait totalement perdu tendis que Clarke tentait de la faire bouger.

-Lexa vient il faut qu'on y aille.

-Je… Je ne veux plus fuir…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, tu ne peux pas rester, c'est trop risqué. Il est trop près du but !

Pourquoi Lexa devrait-elle fuir ? Pourquoi Marcus et Bellamy semblent-ils être une menace ?

C'est alors que quelque chose me revint en mémoire… Une jeune femme, dans mon hôpital, tentant de forcer une adolescente à quitter les urgences. Toutes deux devaient fuir, mais la plus jeune des deux ne voulait pas. L'adolescente venait de perdre Costia. Cette adolescente n'était autre que le Commandant. Le Commandant aux yeux vert émeraude. Vert émeraude, perçants, chargés d'émotions comme ceux de Lexa… Comme ceux de Lexa…

-Tu es le Commandant… lâchai-je en un soupire.

Les deux filles cessèrent de se disputer sur le fait de partir où non et se tournèrent vers moi.

-Que… Com… Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois.

-J'arrive ! criai-je à l'intention de Marcus et Bellamy. Pas le temps de discuter, venez.

Je pris Lexa et ma fille par la main et les emmena à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

J'avais déjà fais le choix une fois de laisser le Commandant s'enfuir, sans jamais prévenir la police que je l'avais reconnu à l'hôpital et je ne l'avais jamais regretté. Je voyais en elle autre chose qu'une menace. En réalité, je ne voyais aucune menace en elle et ça n'avait pas changé maintenant qu'elle était adulte.

-Attends maman, tu leurs dira quoi ? demanda Clarke alors que je les faisais sortir sur la terrasse.

-Que tu as été retenu au boulot. Comme ça se sera logique que Lexa ne soit pas là non plus et ils ne poseront pas plus de question.

-Merci… maman je t'expliquerai tout, promit-elle.

-Filez maintenant, répondis-je.

Je voulu refermer la porte mais Lexa la retenu.

-Lexa, il faut que j'aille leurs ouvrir.

-Je dois savoir, comment.

-Costia… j'ai tenté de la sauver mais j'ai échoué, je suis désolée, dis-je simplement.

Lexa me fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Elle laissa tomber sa, main qui retenait la porte, le long de son corps. Et sans me quitter des yeux, se laissa entrainer par Clarke. Une fois hors de vu je refermai la porte-fenêtre.

Une fois que les filles furent parties, je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir la porte aux deux autres invités.

-Bonsoir, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, le poulet ne voulait pas coopérer, dis-je en souriant.

-Il est si coriace que ça ? demanda Marcus avant de venir m'embrasser.

Je ris légèrement, encore stresser de la fuite prématurée de ma fille et de Lexa. Clarke sortait avec une femme rechercher par la police, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Pour moi le premier reflexe à été de les aider. Ma fille est ma priorité. Je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Et si possible avec elle.

-Bonsoir madame Griffin, dit Bellamy derrière Marcus en arborant un grand sourire.

Il portait dans ses mains un magnifique bouquet de fleur qu'il me présenta fièrement.

-Pour vous.

-Oh merci Bellamy, il ne fallait pas. Viens entre.

J'emmenai directement les deux hommes dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait juste à côté du salon.

-Vous pouvez seulement vous asseoir à table, le dîner est prêt.

-Clarke et son amie ne viennent pas ? demanda Bellamy en montrant la table aux cinq assiettes.

Je me penchai sur la table pour récupérer les affaires que j'avais préparer pour les deux filles.

-Clarke vient de m'appeler elle a eu un imprévu à l'hôpital, elle ne peut pas se libérer.

-Ils ont le droit de retenir une stagiaire comme ça ? Je veux dire elle n'est qu'étudiante, ils la font beaucoup bosser je trouve, demanda Marcus.

-Je trouve aussi, reprit Bellamy, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause ça mais elle semble très stressée ses derniers temps…

Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler de ma fille lorsque nous sommes passés à table. J'espérais que ça s'arrêterais là mais Bellamy reprit un peu plus tard dans le dîner :

-Qui était censé accompagner Clarke aujourd'hui ? Raven ?

-Non, ce n'était pas Raven, répondis-je à moitié.

Je ne continuai pas, ne voulant pas répondre à la première réponse. Mais Bellamy me regardait fixement, voulant sa réponse. Je ne cédai pas. Il me défiait où quoi ?

Marcus remarqua le moment de silence et releva la tête de son assiette.

 _Bien…_

 _-_ La fille qui a fait le covoiturage avec elle, tentai-je de répondre dans les grandes lignes.

-Lexa ? demanda Marcus.

-Oui Lexa… capitulai-je.

Après tout, dire qui était l'inviter mystère n'allait pas leur révéler l'identité de la criminelle mystère…

-Je ne la sens pas celle-là… dit Bellamy en prenant son verre et en l'agitant tout en parlant. Je veux dire, elle a une blessure au bras qui me laisse perplexe. Elle dit qu'elle se l'ai faite au travail avec un bout de verre… Mais ça m'avait l'air vachement grave pour une coupure… Et honnêtement qui se blesse au bras avec-

-Bellamy… si tu laissais ton côté flic fouineur de côté, répliqua Marcus en rigolant.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon côté flic, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si j'enquêtais sur elle, c'est juste…

-C'est juste quoi ? titilla Marcus pour savoir la suite car Bellamy venait subitement de s'arrêter de parler.

La température venait de monter d'un cran. Je voyais dans le regard de Bellamy que ses dires avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui.

-Je ne parlais pas travail c'est tout … répondit Bellamy visiblement frustré.

Le jeune homme posa sa serviette après s'être lavé le tour de la bouche, puis se leva.

-Madame Griffin, pouvez-vous m'indiquez où sont les toilettes ?

-Dans le couloir à côté du salon.

Le policier s'éclipsa me laissant seul avec mon compagnon.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à jouer les flics ici ? protestai-je en chuchotant.

-Il est un peu stressé, ça a été une journée difficile aujourd'hui, répondit-il à voix basse lui aussi.

-Plus que les autres jours ?

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, oui. C'est à cause de Pike…

-Oui je sais c'est toujours à cause de Pike, il faut qu'il fasse une croix dessus !

-Ça va être dur…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pike est réaffecter à son ancien poste.

 **Voilà voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous de la relation frère/soeur de Lexa et Aden ? Perso j'aimais bien le personnage d'Aden et je trouvais leur relation intéressante dans la série, malheureusement pas assez exploité !**

 **Petit clin d'oeil aux Nightbloods avec l'équipe d'Aden et aussi a Ontari qui prend la place d'Aden ^^**

 **Le dîner, tendu. Je ne voulais surtout pas que la révélation de la relation de Clarke et Lexa soit un "drame" pour le dîner. Je veux vraiment me concentrer sur le développement de l'intrigue et je voulais quand même un moment de pression pour se dîner. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à la place d'Abby. Moi je la trouve génial cette mama ^^ Après il faut encore qu'elle prenne du recule sur tout ça.**

 **Et notre cher Bellamy, qu'est-ce qui a bien pus le chambouler à ce point ? Il a eu un moment de réflexion soudain et assez intense. J'aimerais bien être dans sa tête ;)**

 **Aaaaah notre petit Pike qui retrouve son poste à la police, comment va réagir Lexa ? Le chapitre 15 risque d'être tendu moi je vous le dis !**

 **Réponse aux guest:**

 **Clexa9223:**

 **Et la voilà ! Haha merci pour ta review ;)**

 **Guest:**

 **Coucou merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour le conseil, préviens moi si tu trouves que je tombe trop dans le côté nunuche du Clexa haha :P**

 **Vous le savez mais je vous le redis, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, je fais de mon mieux promis, mais là c'est les études qui passent avant ! Et encore un petit truc, je crois que sa n'arrive pas qu'à moi, mais certaines de vos reviews ne veulent pas se montrer, je peux les lires, mais pas toujours y répondre. Du coup si sa prend du temps vous inquiétez je vous oublie pas haha en tout cas en grand merci à tous ! Vous êtes incroyables :) A la prochaine !**


	15. Tu as une vie ici

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 15, il est très cours, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois même que c'est l'un des plus cours. Mais c'est en même temps un chapitre très spécial que j'avais un peu peur d'écrire. Vous verrez !**

 **On a donc quitter Abby qui apprenait la réelle identité de Lexa et qui comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant, la laisse fuir (cette fois avec sa propre fille) sans prévenir la police. Sacrée mama Abby ! Et en plus de ça à la fin du chapitre on découvrait un Bellamy très intéressé par la jeune Lexa et aussi le retour de notre cher Pike dans la police. Que de bonnes nouvelles non ? :')**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre 15, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 - Tu as une vie ici

POV Lexa

-Est-ce que ta mère vient de me dire qu'elle sait qui je suis et que c'est elle qui s'est occupé de Costia à l'hôpital ? Ou je viens de tout inventer à cause du stress ? demandai-je en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement au Trikru.

-Je n'en sais rien, je pense qu'on devrait prendre un verre de vin, se poser sur le canapé et réfléchir à tout ce qui vient de se passer tranquillement…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

Du bruit venait du salon, Anya devait être là. Lorsqu'on arriva dans la pièce, ce n'est pas qu'Anya, mais bien toute la bande qui était là.

-Eh qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? demandai-je en regardant tour à tour mes amis.

-Lexa… dit Anya en faisant un pas contre nous.

Elle était bizarre… ils étaient tous bizarres.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ? Ça passe au info depuis ce matin, dit-elle en prenant la télécommande de la télévision.

-Pas qu'à la télé, aussi à la radio, corrigea Nyko.

-J'ai lu un article qui parlait de ça se matin, compléta Lincoln.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Clarke derrière moi, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

-Viens, dit Octavia en nous faisant signe de venir voir l'écran.

Anya mit les infos, ça parlait d'une affaire visiblement importante concernant la police. Et alors que je m'attendais à une annonce pour une nouvelle guerre de gang qui aurait fait rage dans les rues de Los Angeles, le visage de Charles Pike s'afficha en haut à gauche de l'écran.

« Le policier Charles Pike, qui avait été impliquer dans le meurtre d'une adolescente, à été autorisé à reprendre du service. Cette décision risque de … »

Impossible d'écouter la suite. J'en savais déjà trop. La rage monta en moi, une sensation étrange s'installa dans mon estomac et une envie folle de détruire tout ce qui m'entourait me démangeait.

-Tu crois que ça va péter ? demanda Nyko à Lincoln en chuchotant.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, tout ce que j'entendais c'était des bruits de fond. Mon regard était fixé dans les yeux de Pike sur l'écran, quand les infos décidèrent d'afficher une photo de Costia pour accompagner les explications des antécédents du bourreau. J'allais explosé, littéralement devenir folle, incontrôlable.

Mais le visage de Clarke remplaça alors ce que je voyais. Elle posa ses mains sur mes bras et je revins à la réalité, calme et sereine.

En temps normal, après une révélation comme celle-ci, la moitié de l'appartement aurait été mis à mal. Autour de moi, tout le monde semblait être étonné de mon manque de réaction.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Lincoln derrière Clarke.

Je répondis par un simple hochement de tête et tout le monde se regarda un instant en silence.

-Il faut que je retourne en bas, dit Anya en brisant le silence.

Elle prolongea son regard sur les autres pour les inciter à faire de même, dans l'idée de me laisser seul un moment avec Clarke.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, je m'effondrai sur le canapé, regardant dans le vide.

-Comment ils peuvent faire une chose pareille ? Ne voient-ils pas quel genre d'homme il est ?

-Bien sûr que non, Lexa, me dit Clarke en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Bien sûr que non, les gens sont aveuglés, tu peux être sûre que c'est une question d'argent qu'il l'a fait revenir. Combien de fois Marcus nous a parlé de flics corrompues… Savais-tu que Pike t'avait trouvé à Venice Beach à cause d'un Reaper ?

-Oui je sais … Ça à provoqué une sacrée merde tout ça. Comme je te l'ai dit les Grounders restent calme tant qu'on ne les menaces pas. Là c'était carrément une déclaration de guerre et nous avons suivis à la lettre notre dogme « Le sang appelle le sang ».

-Tu ne crois pas que les Reapers et certains policiers sont-

-Complices ? Si, bien sûr. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours pensé que Pike mijotait quelque chose avec eux.

-Alors je ne suis pas la seule… soupira Clarke.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu te doute de quelque chose comme ça ? demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

-J'ai parlé à Bellamy et il m'a un peu parler de Pike. Il va tout faire pour te retrouver Lexa… Je le connais il ne cédera pas …

-Oui, je sais on m'a déjà dit ça.

-Ah bon ? Qui ? demanda-t-elle les yeux inquiets.

-Octavia, elle m'a dit que peut-être la meilleure solution était de fuir la ville, voir même l'Etat.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-Peut-être parce que j'avais peur d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu penses réellement qu'elle a raison ?

-Je n'en sais rien, honnêtement je me dis qu'il faudrait être fou pour rester si prêt du danger. Mais j'en ai marre de fuir, j'en ai marre de laisser les gens que j'aime derrière moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser derrière moi.

-Si tu pars, je viendrais avec toi, répliqua-t-elle directement en posant sa main sur ma joue.

-Et tes études ? répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour la retirer de mon visage. Ton stage à l'hôpital, ta famille, tes amis, tu en fais quoi ? Tu as une vie ici.

-Toi aussi ! Tu as des amis, une famille, un travail-

-Oui mais moi j'ai un passé de criminelle et j'ai jour mis un couteau sous la gorge d'un homme qui me veut comme trophée au-dessus de sa cheminé.

Clarke baissa la tête, réalisant que j'avais probablement raison. Je posai mes doigts sous son menton et la fit doucement relever la tête.

-Je ne veux pas fuir, Clarke. Ce n'est pas parce que Octavia à peut-être raison, que je vais me précipiter pour faire mes valises. Et de toute manière où j'irais ? Tu m'auras dans les pattes encore longtemps, ma belle, dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer.

Elle se mit elle aussi à sourire tristement et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je posai mon menton sur le haut de son crâne et la serra fort contre moi. Je l'avais peut-être un peu rassuré elle, mais pour moi ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais qu'un simple mauvais timing comme à l'hôpital ou un indice en plus pouvait me forcer à fuir, ou pire me faire mettre derrière les barreaux.

POV Clarke

Le lendemain soir, je retournai dans mon appartement. Je devais me préparer pour aller voir Lexa plus tard au Trikru. Une fête avait été organisé pour Ryder qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, une odeur de pancakes flottait dans l'air. Je me dirigeai alors dans la cuisine où j'y trouvai Octavia au fourneau et Raven entrain de lire le journal, appuyer sur le comptoir de notre cuisine américaine.

-Salut, Clarke ! dit Raven en me souriant.

-Pancakes ? continua Octavia d'un ton enjoué.

-Oui volontiers, je meurs de faim.

-Ta belle brune ne te fais pas à manger ? demanda Raven en riant.

-J'ai bossé toute la journée, je l'ai même pas vu aujourd'hui. C'était mon dernier jour de stage à l'hôpital et j'ai eu la chance de faire sortir Ryder, il a enfin pus retourner à la maison, répondis-je en allant aider Octavia pour le repas.

-Ah oui, Lincoln m'a prévenu qu'on était invité se soir au Trikru pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Sans aucune raison, ni explication, mes prochains mots sortir de ma bouche sans que j'ai le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu as dit à Lexa qu'il fallait quitter la ville ?

Octavia arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se figea en me regardant dans les yeux en silence.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me rechanger, dit Raven derrière nous avant de s'éclipser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comme toujours Raven réagissait excessivement. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Je n'ai pas fais ça méchamment, c'était un conseil pour elle et pour toi et je ne le regrette pas, répondit Octavia à continuant à mettre les pancakes dans l'assiette que je tenais.

-Je sais, et je pense que tu as eu raison de le faire. Mais penses-tu réellement que Bellamy sera capable de la retrouver ?

Je remarquai un trouble dans son regard lorsque je lui posai cette question, elle détourna la tête pour que je ne le remarque pas.

-Je ne sais pas trop … dit-elle gênée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Octavia ?

La brune posa le dernier pancake dans l'assiette que je tenais et soupira fortement avant de serrer les mâchoires.

-Bellamy m'a appelé hier soir.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vu que sa petite sœur sort avec un ami de Lexa, il c'est dit que je saurais ce qu'elle s'est faite au bras. Fait pas cette tête, Clarke, je lui ai dis que je ne savais même pas qu'elle était blessée. S'il apprend un jour qu'on a protégé le Commandant et qu'on lui a mentis, il nous en voudra à mort.

-Je sais.

-Je vais me répéter, Clarke, mais… Bellamy n'arrêtera jamais de chercher Lexa tant que Pike le lui demandera. Il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

-Mais si elle fait profil bas pend-

-Clarke ! Elle a raté sa chance en allant foutre le bordel avec Pike. En faisant ça elle s'est condamnée toute seule et tu le sais ! Tu refuses juste de l'admettre parce que tu l'aimes ! Si elle reste ici, Bellamy et Pike l'arrêteront. Et vu les pouvoir que Pike détient, elle reverra pas la lumière du soleil avant très longtemps, si ce n'est jamais.

-Je sais !

-Alors il faut qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

POV Lexa

Mon frère et moi étions seuls au Trikru, nous étions entrain de préparer le bar pour accueillir les invités pour la petite fête de Ryder. Dehors il faisait un temps de chien, la pluie n'avait pas cessée de toute la journée et la nuit promettait d'être encore pire. L'été touchait à sa fin mais cette soirée promettait tout de même d'être amusante ! A chaque fois que les Grounders faisaient la fête ensemble c'était génial. Alors maintenant que Clarke et ses amis nous avait rejoins et que mon frère Aden repassait du temps avec moi, j'étais aux anges.

En réalité, Aden et moi passions plus de temps à rires comme des enfants plutôt que de préparer la fête. Entre les blagues totalement nulles de l'ado et les batailles de M&M's et chips on n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Je reçu un message de Clarke, elle me répondait par l'affirmatif qu'elle viendrait un peu plus tôt que les autres invités pour nous aider à tout préparer.

-C'est Clarke ?

-Oui, elle sera là dans 15 minutes, répondis-je en remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

-Je l'aime bien, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser les M&M's et les chips éparpiller sur le sol.

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je en le regarder de l'autre côté de la table, moi aussi accroupis.

-Oui, elle te rend heureuse.

Et c'est là que je l'entendis, un bruit bien trop reconnaissable. Aden et moi nous sommes redressées en un éclair, observant les deux les fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue. Des lumières reflétait depuis dehors jusqu'à l'intérieur du bar, des lumières bleu et rouge d'un gyrophare. La voiture de police roula lentement dans la rue, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste devant la porte du Trikru.

-Lexa… dit Aden en s'avançant vers les fenêtres.

Je retins mon petit frère par le bras et le tirai jusque derrière le comptoir.

-Lexa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

-A toi rien, tu vas sortir par la porte de derrière et courir aussi vite que tu peux jusque chez papa, compris ?

-Il n'est pas à la maison.

-Dans ce cas tu vas chez Luna, et tu lui dis que la police est au Trikru, que personne ne vienne. Si Anya ne répond pas, téléphone à Ryder, elle est chez lui.

-Mais et toi ? Viens avec moi, tu peux encore fuir, on a le temps.

-Non, je ne viens pas, pars maintenant.

-Mais-

-Ça suffit ! Obéit !

Aden se tut, s'il savait à quel point ça me faisait mal. Le garçon serra la mâchoire et sortit du bâtiment en m'accordant un dernier regard.

Je me retournai alors pour faire fasse à la porte principale. Le moteur de la voiture de police s'arrêta et une portière claqua. Je m'avançai en fixant la poignée de la porte qui commença à bouger vers le bas. Je me stoppai net au milieu du bar lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Bonsoir Bellamy, dis-je simplement au jeune policier qui venait d'entrée dans le bar, seul.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient à cause de la pluie, sa main était posé sur son arme de service et son regard était tellement sombre que beaucoup de personne aurait prit leurs jambes à leur cou. Mais je ne bougeai pas et lui non plus. On savait tout les deux que la fuite n'était plus une option.

-Bonsoir… Commandant.

 **Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dis très cours, et c'est en effet pour cette raison qu'il est cours - Bellamy a retrouvé le Commandant. Ce chapitre est en fait un grand tournant pour l'histoire, ce qui me faisait peur de l'écrire !**

 **Je sais vous allez me dire que la fin du chapitre est juste trop sadique, mais que voulez-vous ! J'aime le suspens et c'est une bonne chose parce qu'après je me réjouis encore plus de vous faire découvrir la suite alors j'écris plus, malgré mes examens ! :') De plus la scène à la fin de se chapitre je l'avais en tête depuis très très très longtemps ! Et je la voyais vraiment comme ça, coupé à ce moment précis.**

 **N'hésiter surtout, surtout pas à me mettre des reviews ou des MP pour vos avis ! C'est une grande motivation de les lires, vraiment, ça me fait un bien fou !**

 **Plus que deux semaines et mes examens sont terminés ! Malheureusement pas les devoirs qui s'empilent ... mais j'aurais tout de même plus de temps pour écrire !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. Ses yeux

**Alors voilà, je trouvais ça vraiment sadique et cruel de vous laisser sur une fin pareil, du coup encore un court chapitre mais au moins vous restez pas trop longtemps sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Parce que oui ! Dans le chapitre précédent on se retrouvait avec un petit facae à face entre Lexa et Bellamy. Et petit détail très important, Bellamy a appelé Lexa, "Commandant" si c'est pas la merde ça :') Alors voilà voilà, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16 – Ses yeux.

POV Clarke

La pluie n'avait pas cessée de la journée et j'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait plus la météo devenait mauvaise. Mon parapluie me protégeait efficacement malgré qu'il était maltraité par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort depuis que la nuit était tombée.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques rues du Trikru. C'est alors que je vis une silhouette courir à toute allure dans ma direction. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir qu'est-ce qui se passait. Plus la silhouette se rapprochait, plus je distinguais des détails. Mais c'est finalement grâce à la lumière d'un lampadaire que je pus reconnaitre l'individu.

-Clarke !

-Aden ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je au jeune garçon totalement trempé en le protégeant de la pluie avec mon parapluie.

Je le tenais fermement par le bras pour tenter de le calmer. Il était tout affolé et ne savait pas par où commencer pour m'expliquer la situation. Il était tellement stressé que tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait aucun sens.

-Aden calme-toi, lui dis-je en le forçant à me regarder. Respire à fond et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le frère de Lexa me fixa un instant la bouche entre-ouverte, puis prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est Lexa…

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-La police est au Trikru. Elle est resté là-bas. Elle m'a dit d'aller chez Luna et de prévenir les autres.

Je devais rester calme en face de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, mais au fond de moi j'étais, tout comme lui, totalement paniquée.

-Bien fait ça, ça va aller ?

-Oui…

-Bien, prend le parapluie tu es trempe.

Je voulu repartir mais il me retint par le bras.

-Clarke, je ne veux pas la reperdre, elle ne peut pas aller en prison.

-Elle n'ira pas.

Je me mis alors à courir le plus vite que je pus en direction du bar. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre non plus. Je ne savais pas quel policier était au Trikru, mais qui que se soit, il fallait que je l'empêche de l'arrêter ou pire…

J'arrivai enfin. Devant le bar, une voiture de police était parquée. Je décidai de faire le tour du bâtiment pour passer par la porte de derrière. Une fois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment je ralentis le pas. Je traversai le couloir en silence et en tendant l'oreille.

J'entendis des voix venant du bar, mais impossible de comprendre de qui ils s'agissaient ou de quoi ils parlaient.

POV Lexa

Bellamy venait de sortir son arme. Son bras était toujours le long de son corps, il serrait tellement la crosse du pistolet que ses phalanges blanchirent.

-Je ne vais rien tenter Bellamy, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser ton arme… A moins que …

Le policier ne dit rien, il se contenta de serrer les mâchoires et de lever son bras gentiment, jusqu'à ce que le canon soit pointé contre moi. La bouche de l'arme menaçant à chaque seconde de laisser une balle venir se loger dans ma tête.

-A moins que tu ne sois pas venu pour m'arrêter mais parce que Pike ta ordonné de me tuer ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres, dit-il difficilement d'une voix grave mais tremblante, trahissant sa confiance en lui.

-Allons regardes toi, Bellamy, tu n'es pas comme ça. Si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, je serais morte à la seconde ou tu as ouvert cette porte.

-Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses, Clarke tiens à toi, elle m'a parler de-

-Ne mêle pas Clarke à ça ! Grâce à moi Pike ne saura jamais qu'elle ta aider. Toi tu n'as fait que la mettre en danger.

Je m'avançai d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, jusqu'à ce que mon front s'appuie contre le canon de son arme. Je fixai l'homme dans les yeux, étrangement sûre de moi.

-Alors vas-y, tue-moi.

Il attendit trop longtemps, bien trop hésitant, j'en profitai pour le désarmer d'un coup de bras dans son poignet. L'arme tomba à quelques mètres de nous. Je lui donnai un coup dans le buste pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et lui infligeai un autre coup dans les côtes qui le projeta dans une table. Je couru alors pour ramasser l'arme mais juste avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, un poids se jeta sur moi. Bellamy me ramena en arrière et me balançai de toute ses forces pour que je me retrouve sur le sol. Je ne perdis pas une seconde, malgré la douleur, pour cette fois utiliser mes pieds en le frappant dans les jambes pour qu'il tombe. Il rampa jusqu'à l'arme et au moment ou je l'atteignis, lui récupéra l'arme. Il tenta à nouveau de pointer le canon contre moi, mais je m'emparai de son poignet et mis toute ma force pour le forcer à viser ailleurs.

Mais le brun utilisa comme dernière ressource sa tête et vint me frapper de toute ses forces au visage me faisant me redresser et lâcher prise. Il me donna encore un coup de pied qui me propulsa en arrière. Je failli tomber mais me rattrapa de justesse au dossier d'une chaise qui craqua sous mon poids. Le policier se releva en un éclair et marcha à toute vitesse contre moi, l'arme à la main. J'étais trop étourdis pour réagir lorsqu'il pointa encore une fois son arme contre ma tête. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je pensais Bellamy incapable de me faire ça, mais désormais le doute avait largement pris le dessus.

J'en étais même certaine lorsque j'entendis un bruit fracassant. BAM. Je fermai les yeux par reflexe, il avait tiré, j'en étais sûre, sinon d'où aurait pus provenir se bruit ?

POV Clarke

Il se passait quelque chose, les discutions avaient cesser pour laisser place à beaucoup d'agitations dans le bar. Je n'hésitai pas, je couru jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la salle principale du bar et je l'ouvris précipitamment. La porte claqua contre le mur ce qui provoqua un grand fracas. C'est alors que je vis Bellamy pointant une arme contre Lexa, qui était entrain de se redresser péniblement, appuyer contre une chaise.

-NON ! criai-je de toute mes forces.

Bellamy releva alors la tête. Si c'est mon cri ou le bruit de la porte qui l'a interpeller, je n'en sais rien. Mais au moins son regard sombre avait légèrement disparu lorsqu'il me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Clarke ?

Lexa me regardait tout aussi étonnée que Bellamy, étrangement elle semblait beaucoup plus paniquer en me voyant que quand je l'ai vu avec l'arme sur son front.

-Lexa, soufflai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

C'est alors que Bellamy redevint agressif.

-Clarke ne t'approche pas ! dit-il en redressant son arme contre Lexa.

-Bellamy…

-Non ! Tu le savais depuis le début ! Tu m'as laisser devenir complétement dingue à cause de cette histoire alors que tu savais tout depuis le début !

-Bell… s'il te plait, baisse ton arme, suppliai-je des larmes montant à mes yeux. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je l'aime.

-Clarke va-t'en, me dit Lexa en essayant du sang sur sa lèvre. Va-t'en.

-Pas sans toi, dis-je en tentant de m'approcher encore un peu.

-Clarke ! N'approche pas ! cria-t-elle plus fort faisant sursauter Bellamy.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait que je parte, parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que je prenne une balle pour elle, comme Costia l'avait fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir le fait de la laisser là.

-Bellamy, tu ne feras pas ça je le sais. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Pike t'induit en erreur. Quel policier ferait ça ? L'homme que je connais n'appuierait pas sur la gâchette.

Ses yeux devinrent humides.

-Je ne suis plus le même.

-Bien sûr que si, tu as voulu faire les choses comme elle te semblait juste. Tu peux encore choisir de faire les choses autrement.

Bellamy pinça les lèvres en fixant intensément Lexa. Je voyais le combat dans ses yeux, je voyais que Pike n'avait pas totalement effacé l'homme que je connaissais.

-Tu as deux heures… lâcha-t-il finalement en laissant tomber son bras armé le long de son corps.

Dès que je compris qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, je me précipitai vers Lexa. Elle était toujours appuyée contre la chaise, elle n'avait pas réussi à se relever toute seule. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et la brune m'utilisa comme nouvel appuis. Elle grimaça légèrement.

-Tu as deux heures pour faire ce que bon te semble, continua Bellamy. Ensuite je préviendrais Pike que tu m'as échappé. Ça veut dire que dans deux heures, se ne sera plus moi, mais lui qui sera à tes trousses.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas ? demanda Lexa.

-Si je t'amène au poste, Pike s'arrangera pour que tu te fasses tuer, répondit Bellamy d'un ton sec.

La tension entre eux deux était toujours palpable, se qui était normal.

-C'est homme est un déjanter, ajoutai-je.

-Après tout je lui ai mis un couteau sous la gorge, il veut se venger.

Bellamy se mit alors à rire sous nos deux regards interrogateurs.

-Lexa, Pike veut ta mort depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a tiré cette fameuse nuit ? Pike était un flic corrompu, il faisait équipe avec les Reapers.

-C'est les Reapers qui voulaient ma mort …

-Exactement, Pike avait été payé pour faire le sale boulot. Mais vu que c'est Costia … enfin tu connais l'histoire, dit-il en baissant la tête, visiblement lui aussi très toucher parce qui était arrivé à Costia. Etant donné qu'il a échoué et été mit en prison, les Reapers on doublé l'argent que Pike leur devait s'il ne te tuait pas. Puis triplé. Jusqu'au jour ou ils ont décidé de le menacer de mort, s'il ne-

-S'il ne me tuait pas.

-Trêve de bavardage, je t'ai donné deux heures, dit-il en se retournant pour repartir comme si de rien était.

L'homme semblait complétement abattu, livide, comme si plus aucune force ne l'habitait.

-Bell, attend !

-Non Clarke, j'ai peut-être merdé mais toi aussi, répondit-il simplement avant de sortir du bâtiment en boitant.

Notre amitié avait clairement été mise à mal, il nous faudra du temps pour la réparer. Pouvions-nous seulement la réparer ?

-Tu l'as pas loupé, fis-je remarqué à Lexa après qu'il eu fermé la porte.

-Lui non plus, pour changer, répondit-elle derrière moi.

Je me retournai alors pour la voir se tenir les côtes. Son t-shirt était déchiré et ses doigts était légèrement rougis par du sang.

-Tu saignes ?

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste blessé en retombant sur la chaise.

-Viens en va voir ça en haut.

Je repris la brune par la taille et l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin, mais l'aider ainsi me rassurait. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, sans dire un mot et fixa droit devant elle.

Je m'absentai deux minutes à la salle de bain pour aller lui chercher de quoi désinfecter ses blessures. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre un grand sac de sport avait pris la place de Lexa sur le lit. Il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre.

-Alors tu as pris la décision de finalement fuir ? demandai-je à la brune qui était entrain de prendre ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et observai impuissante Lexa qui faisait des aller-retours entre le sac et son armoire.

-Il l'a dit lui-même, Clarke, j'ai deux heures pour quitter la ville.

-Très bien, après avoir préparer tes affaires on ira chercher les miennes, dis-je tout naturellement en enlevant le capuchon du tube de désinfectant que j'avais pris dans la salle de bain.

Lexa s'arrêta alors qu'elle était entrain de mettre des pulls dans le sac.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi.

Je me stoppai net et relevai la tête dans sa direction.

-Il est hors de question que tu partes sans moi.

-On en a déjà parlé Clarke ! Tu ne peux pas balancer tes études, ta famille et tes amis comme ça ! Jamais je ne pourrais te demander de faire ça, répliqua-t-elle en même temps qu'elle reprenait se qu'elle avait commencé.

-Lexa… dis-je en sanglotant.

Ma voix brisé interpella tout de suite Lexa, qui se retourna encore une fois.

-Clarke, dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je t'aime, tout se passera bien d'accord ? Je quitte la ville c'est tout.

-Où iras-tu ?

-Dans l'Oregon.

-C'est à quoi ? 20 heures de voiture ? demandai-je en ne pouvant pas retenir les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues.

-17 heures enfaite. Clarke ne croit pas que ça me fait plaisir de devoir faire ça.

-Je sais… Pourquoi L'Oregon ? Tu connais des gens là-bas qui pourront t'héberger ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire.

-Lexa ! Dis moi au moins une ville.

-Si Pike fait le lien entre toi et moi il va t'interroger et moins tu en sauras mieux se sera.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

-Je ne sais pas, quand Pike cessera de me chercher j'imagine.

-Lexa, ça peut prendre des mois ! Voir des années !

Je réalisai alors que ses yeux étaient humides et qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. C'était aussi atrocement dur pour elle. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et laissai l'odeur de ses cheveux m'enivrer. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, il fallait que je sois forte, toute ce que je faisais c'était la retarder alors qu'elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps. Dans maintenant moins de deux heures, Charles Pike connaitra les dernières pistes de Bellamy. Lorsque ce moment arrivera, Lexa devra déjà être hors de la ville. Je l'embrassai alors tendrement avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. A deux tout fut finit plus vite, son sac était prêt. Elle ouvrit alors un tiroir et prit des clés de voiture ainsi qu'une carte grise et son permis.

-C'est les clés de la Dodge ?

-Oui, Nyko me l'a amené hier soir, elle est au parking juste à côté du bar.

Nous étions debout dans le salon, nous regardant l'une l'autre. J'avais tant de chose à lui dire et pourtant tellement peu de temps. On avait déjà perdu une demi heure à tout préparer. C'était l'heure de se dire au-revoir, mais que dire dans cette situation ?

-C'est le moment ? demandai-je finalement en brisant le silence.

-C'est le moment.

Elle s'avança alors vers moi et m'embrassa amoureusement. Je sentis une décharge dans mon cœur, dans mon ventre et dans ma tête, comme si son baiser avait été si charger de sens, qu'il avait électrocuter tout mon corps. Elle posa doucement son front contre le miens, nos yeux toujours fermés, comme si nous essayions d'arrêter le temps.

Elle finit par se séparer de moi et s'avança alors en direction de la porte son sac sur l'épaule, mais je la retins par le bras.

-Lexa attend, dis-je avant de faire une pause réfléchissant à tout ce que je voulais lui dire. ... Je t'aime.

-Je serais toujours avec toi, Clarke, dit-elle en passant son pouce sur ma joue pour effacer une larme que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Tu ne me verras peut-être pas mais je serais toujours là.

Elle reprit alors son chemin jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle s'arrêta et m'observa encore un instant. Et les mots qui suivirent sortir tout naturellement de sa bouche, comme si c'était quelque chose que nous avions pour habitude de nous dire :

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

La porte c'était refermée, j'avais entendu le moteur de la Dodge vrombir et les pneus crisser dans la rue. Elle était partie, elle était partie depuis je ne sais combien de temps, mais moi j'étais toujours à la même place. Assise sur le dossier du canapé, fixant la porte par laquelle elle avait fuit. Et si la porte s'ouvrait et que Lexa viendrait me prendre par le bras pour m'emmener avec elle ? Et si j'avais simplement rêvé ce qui venait de se passer, qu'elle allait simplement rentrer après une journée de travail au Trikru ?

Elle n'était pas morte, elle n'avait pas rompu, elle était juste partie et je n'avais aucune idée quand est-ce que j'allais la revoir. L'Oregon, ce n'est pas si loin, mais la distance n'était en rien le problème.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Anya entra dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta en me voyant dans cet état et soupira de compassion.

-Clarke…

-Elle est partie.

-Je sais, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le dossier. Elle m'a appelé d'un téléphone public il y a dix minutes, elle m'a dit de venir te chercher. Pike va venir ici, il ne faut pas que tu sois là.

-Elle t'a appelé ?

-Oui, peut-être que de temps en temps elle pourra aussi t'appeler toi. Mais n'essaye jamais de l'atteindre avec ton téléphone. Attends qu'elle te joigne.

-Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

Anya se releva et m'aida à faire de même, elle plongea alors ses yeux dans les miens.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, Clarke, à toi de voir si tu es prête à l'attendre. Octavia et Lincoln ne vont pas tarder à venir te chercher.

Elle m'accompagna alors en bas, dans la rue et ensemble nous avons attendu l'arrivée de nos deux amis.

-Elle t'a dit où elle allait ? demanda Lincoln au volant.

-Non, elle m'a juste parlé de l'Oregon, répondis-je depuis la banquette arrière.

-L'Oregon ?

-Oui, tu sais où elle pourrait être aller ?

-Non, pas que je sache, mais si elle nous l'a pas dit c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Comment va son petit frère ? demanda Octavia sur le siège passager.

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais pas là quand le gamin à appris qu'elle était partie.

-Il est où ? demandai-je.

-Chez Luna, répondit Lincoln en me regardant depuis le rétroviseur.

Suite à ma demande Lincoln m'emmena alors chez Luna. Je voulais voir Aden, il fallait que je lui parle. Peut-être avais-je besoin de m'excuser auprès de l'ado. Après tout il m'avait demandé de ne pas la laisser repartir.

Lincoln marchait quelques mètres devant nous, nous guidant entre les ruelles des habitations près du port.

-Luna habite où ? demandai-je réalisant qu'on s'approchait de plus en plus de l'eau.

-Elle vit sur un bateau qui est amarré au port, me répondit Octavia qui marchait à mes côtés.

Nous sommes donc arrivés sur le bateau de Luna. Lincoln nous fit entrer et je trouvai tout de suite Aden assis sur le canapé. Il était légèrement penché en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Il fixait le plancher du bateau de Luna et semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui et le jeune garçon releva les yeux dans ma direction. Mon cœur tressailli, il avait la même façon de transmettre ses sentiments par le regard. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il était affreusement triste et perdu.

-Aden, je suis désolée, il fallait qu'elle parte.

-Je sais … Tu vas aussi t'en aller ? demanda-t-il comme si me perdre aussi le toucherait.

-Non, répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je reste ici, avec toi.

Un sentiment de culpabilité me démangea. J'avais vraiment voulu partir et abandonner tout le monde. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais partir la rejoindre sans abandonner personne. Mais pour le moment c'était de l'abandon pur et simple de toute ma vie. Même si j'avais tendance à penser que Lexa était toute ma vie.

-De toute manière elle m'a déjà laissé pendant 5 ans, dit-il le regard noir.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. C'était ça ou la prison.

Je mentais, en réalité c'était ça ou une balle entre les deux yeux de la part d'un Pike endetté jusqu'au cou.

-Oui je sais… Et je crois que c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

-Elle va revenir.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu réalise que moi je l'ai attendu 5 ans. Et là elle avait le choix de revenir à tout moment. Maintenant elle l'a pas, alors dis moi Clarke, combien de temps on va devoir attendre cette fois ?

POV Lexa

J'arrivai le lendemain soir à Seattle. Je roulai jusqu'à l'adresse indiqué sur un petit papier vieilli par le temps. Cela faisait 5 ans que je trimballais ce bout de papier dans mon porte monnaie. « En cas d'urgence m'avait-elle dit » Je suppose que s'en était une.

Je garai ma voiture dans un quartier paisible au bord de l'océan. Ici il semblait plus gris, plus terne et plus froid qu'à Los Angeles. En réalité tout semblait plus terne. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte en traversant une pelouse bien entretenu et pris une grande inspiration avant de sonner. De l'autre côté de la porte, le planché grinça. Puis la poignée bougea et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme totalement surprise de me voir.

-Lexa ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement, elle avait ses yeux ténébreux, ceux que je n'avais pas revu depuis tant d'années.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

 **Pouff gros virage dans l'histoire, appelons ça la troisième partie de ma fanfiction.**

 **J'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir, je sais pas ^^ Perso je voyais un scénario comme ça depuis pas mal de temps, j'espère que ça vous conviens. Même si notre Lexa s'en va pour l'Oregon. Mais où exactement et a qui sont ses yeux ténébreux chez qui elle va chercher de l'aide ? O_o**

 **Je vous laisse réfléchir et peut-être si vous le souhaiter laisser moi vos idées en review (Des fois ça influence mon écriture haha) et a bientôt ! ∆**


	17. Pour sauver les Grounders

**Oyé ! Oyé ! populace ! Voilà le 17ème chapitres de cette fanfiction. Je le met aujourd'hui car vendredi je vais mourir lors de mes examens et je vais passer les 3 prochaines semaines dans le flou à cause de l'alcool hahaha Non, je déconne bien évidemment... un peu.**

 **Donc ! Dans se chapitre on va voir comment Clarke et Lexa s'en sorte séparé l'une de l'autre. A la différence de Clarke et des Grounders, vous, lecteurs, vous savez ou se trouve Lexa. A Seattle, chez une mystérieuse femme aux yeux ténébreux ? Certains ont pensé à Costia (Aurait-elle orchestrer sa propre mort ?) D'autre a Nia (Lexa et Nia seraient-elles alliées dans mon histoire) ou encore à Ontari (Ontari pourrait-elle avoir une maison à Seattle alors qu'elle joue dans l'équipe des Nightbloods de Los Angeles?). Alors, je peux vous dire que vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre !**

Chapitre 17- Pour sauver les Grounders

Une semaine après le départ de Lexa

POV Clarke

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lexa avait quittée la ville. Depuis cette fameuse nuit je n'avais pas revu Bellamy, ou plutôt il n'avait pas voulu me revoir. Je lui avais laissé plusieurs messages, j'avais demandé à sa sœur des nouvelles mais celui-ci n'en donnait plus à personne. Seul Marcus avait pus m'affirmer qu'il continuait à aller travailler chaque jour avec Pike.

C'est pourquoi en ce mardi matin, je me suis rendu au poste de police avec la ferme intention de parler à Bellamy.

Je marchai, sûre de moi, dans les couloirs du poste. Ce ne fut pas étonnant de sentir les regards se tourner vers moi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans les bureaux où travaillait Bellamy, un groupe d'homme qui était autour d'une seule table se redressèrent pour me regarder. Parmi eux, Bellamy et Pike. Bellamy s'excusa au près de ses collègues et vint rapidement me rejoindre. Il me prit par le poignet sans mot dire et m'emmena hors des bureaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut qu'on parle Bell, répondis-je en le regardant sérieusement.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Au contraire !

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il retourna vers ses collègues me laissant un instant seule. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait sa veste par dessus son épaule et m'emmena cette fois dans un petit restaurant, non loin du poste.

On s'assit à une table isolée et après avoir été servis de cafés, je me mis a parler.

-Tu continue à bosser pour lui ?

-Clarke…

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu fais Bellamy.

L'homme m'observa un instant en silence. Je ne percevais rien dans sa façon de me regarder. Me détestait-il ? Allait-il se confier ? Allait-il me planter là ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais, dit-il finalement. Tu veux savoir qui je suis. Tu veux savoir quel genre d'homme aurait pus ne serait-ce qu'envisager de tuer le Comman… Lexa, se soir là. Un monstre j'imagine. Et tu veux savoir si j'en suis un ou non. J'aurais pus le faire Clarke.

Je tentai de dire quelque chose mais Bellamy me coupa directement.

-Non Clarke laisse moi finir. Vraiment j'aurais pus. Mais je refuse que tu penses que je l'aurais fait comme ça, juste parce qu'on me l'a ordonné. J'ai refusé, je lui ai dis que je ne jouais pas là dedans. Que je voulais bien l'aider à trouver Le Commandant, mais que jamais je ne tuerais quelqu'un. Le lendemain matin, en arrivant a mon bureau, je me suis directement mis au travail. J'ai observé le mur ou j'ai épinglé tous les indices et pistes. C'est là que je l'ai vu, une photo d'Octavia avait été épinglé sur le mur, juste à côté d'une preuve sur les Reapers. Le message était clair, si je ne me chargeais pas de Lexa, les Reapers et Pike se chargeraient d'Octavia. Alors oui, pour sauver Octavia, j'aurais pus tuer Lexa. J'aurais pus faire autrement, mais j'avais peur, je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est ma sœur…

-…Ta responsabilité, poursuivis-je.

-Tu sais que je travaille toujours avec Pike, mais c'est pour éviter une nouvelle menace de se genre. En réalité quand Pike quitte le poste, je continue à bosser pour le faire arrêter lui. Avant je croyais qu'il était un homme bon, qui avait fait une erreur. Mais dès que j'ai compris pour lui et les Reapers, j'ai su qu'il ne méritait aucune pitié. J'ai su que Marcus avait raison, que tu avais raison.

-Je veux en être, dis-je simplement.

-Quoi ?

-Quand Pike quitte le poste, je te rejoins et on bosse les deux pour le faire arrêter.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise.

Je me penchai, m'appuyant à l'aide de mes coudes sur la table et fixai le jeune policier.

-C'est le seul moyen de sauver les Grounders, c'est le seul moyen pour que Lexa puisse vivre libre, alors oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse.

POV Lexa

Je me promenai le long de l'océan à Seattle. Je tenais ma veste fermée en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour me protéger du vent qui soufflait fort. L'été n'avait même pas encore donner sa révérence qu'ici la température avait déjà beaucoup chuté. Je pensais alors à Los Angeles. En réalité tout prétexte me faisait penser à Los Angeles, et aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui y habitaient. Clarke me manquait affreusement, cela faisait une seule semaine que j'avais quitté la ville et tout mes repères avaient été balayés. Quand pourrais-je rentrée ? Quand pourrais-je revoir mon frère ? Quand pourrais-je retrouver mes amis et quand pourrais-je embrasser à nouveau Clarke ?

Je décidai alors de retourner chez moi, enfin… Là où je vivais maintenant, à Seattle.

J'ouvris la porte de ma nouvelle maison et après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne, je me dirigeais directement au dernier étage. J'ouvris une trappe au plafond et monta dans le grenier. Des tonnes de cartons, des étagères et pleins de babiole attendait tranquillement là que la poussière les recouvre. Je traversai alors la pièce, lorsque je vis une guitare posée en équilibre sous une fenêtre ronde.

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, prenant le temps de la détailler et de m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas. Je pris l'instrument dans les mains et je fus fixé. C'était bien la guitare que Costia utilisait quand on s'est rencontré sur la plage.

Je m'assis alors sur un carton, positionnant la guitare et jouai les quelques mélodies que je connaissais. Un grand sourire nostalgique me submergea.

La porte d'entrée claqua et le bruit me sortie de mes pensés.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Lexa tu es là ?

Les pas montèrent les étages, puis l'échelle menant au grenier bougea. J'étais resté à la même place, tout en jouant Between The Bars et je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre.

Une fois en haut elle me regarda, la tête légèrement inclinée.

-Tu l'as toujours ? demandai-je en regardant la guitare.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne met jamais fait ! Je t'ai entendu, tu jouais Between The Bars. Ça m'avait manqué.

-Tu ne la joue plus ? demandai-je intrigué.

Elle me sourit alors tristement, ses yeux noirs devenant humides.

-Non, tu sais l'entendre ça m'a fait du bien. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'avais manqué, Lexa.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû venir te voir plus souvent.

-Ne le sois pas, on a toutes les deux fais comme on a pus pour survivre à ça, j'ai fuis ici et toi tu as fuis en Europe. Je vais préparer à manger, je t'appelle quand c'est prêt, dit-elle avant de redescendre l'échelle.

POV Clarke

J'étais assise sur mon canapé, fixant mon téléphone qui était posé sur la table basse. La nuit était tombée, Raven et Octavia avait décidé de sortir en boite tandis que je leur avais fais faux bond, prétextant que je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer et je bondis dessus tel un guépard chassant sa proie et répondit immédiatement à l'appel.

-Bellamy ?

-C'est bon, dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Il avait fini par accepter de me laisser bosser avec lui. Je pris alors une veste et appelai un taxi pour qu'il m'emmène au poste.

J'attendis quelques minutes devant la porte du poste qui était maintenant fermé à clé. Bellamy vint m'ouvrir et me fit entrée discrètement dans son bureau.

-Tu en es où ? demandai-je pour me mettre à jour.

-Pour avec Pike pas très loin, là je m'intéresse surtout aux Grounders. Regarde, dit-il en sortant une pile de papier de son tiroir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça c'est ce qui va pouvoir sauver les Grounders. Si Pike veut faire une demande au big boss pour arrêter les Grounders, il va lui falloir de bons arguments. Ici j'ai rassemblé tout ce qui pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et ça, continua-t-il en sortant une deuxième pile de dossier. C'est toute les preuves que j'ai trouvé que Pike pourrait utiliser contre vous.

"Contre vous" Bellamy me considérait-il comme l'une des leurs ?

-C'est les casiers judiciaires d'Anya ? demandai-je en prenant un des dossiers qui se trouvait dans la pile.

-Oui, Pike sait que Lexa vivait chez elle, il est donc sûr qu'elle est une Grounder. Les Reapers le lui ont confirmé aussi. Il va donc se rendre demain au Trikru et arrêter Anya.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, je me suis assuré pour que Marcus se mette en travers et la relâche pour manque de preuve.

Je parcourus toutes les feuilles du dossier, il y avait bons nombres de photos des différents Grounders. Des vieilles comme des récentes, des portrait-robot, des plaintes etc.

-Que va t'on faire de tout ça ?

-Les brûler, dit simplement Bellamy.

-Es-tu sérieux ?

-Peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais si Pike met la main sur mes preuves, sur mes pistes, il aura qu'à les suivre et aller cueillir tout les Grounders les uns après les autres.

-Tu les a vraiment tous démasqué ?

-Quand on démasque le chef d'un gang, tout les autres membres finissent par tomber les uns après les autres, Clarke. Et c'était facile pour moi car je connaissais les liens, grâce à la soirée au Trikru.

-Et comment as-tu démasqué Lexa ?

-J'ai été très lent, mais j'ai finis par faire le lien entre sa blessure au bras et ce qu'il c'était passé au garage de Ryder. Mais là n'est pas la question, maintenant il faut qu'on puisse prouver que Pike est de mèche avec les

Reapers. Tu es sûre que tu veux te lancer là dedans ?

-Oui, dis-je sans hésitation.

POV Lexa

J'entrais dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant, toujours autant troublée par ses yeux ténébreux.

-Tu aimes les pâtes carbonara ? demanda-t-elle en sortant deux assiettes.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha alors avec les deux assiettes pleines et me les tendis.

-Je peux te demander de nous les amener au salon ?

-Les fameuses soirées télés sont toujours d'actualité à ce que je vois, dis-je en souriant.

-On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, répondit-elle en me touchant le nez du bout du doigt avant de vite monter à l'étage.

Elle avait toujours eu cette affection protectrice envers moi, elle me faisait beaucoup pensé à Anya. Plus âgée que moi et toujours prête à m'aider. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était montée et nos pâtes commençaient à refroidir.

-Les pâtes vont être froides !

Aucune réponse.

-Tout va bien ? demandai-je un peu plus fort.

Toujours aucune réponse, je décidai alors de monter. J'entendis des sanglots venant de la salle de bain. Je voulu ouvrir mais la porte était loquée.

-S'il te plait ouvre moi… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Lexa ? demanda-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que Pike …

-Ouvre moi… Je t'expliquerais tout.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, la jeune femme avait les yeux humides.

-Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… Tout ça me ramène cinq ans en arrière et j'ai du-

-Mal à mettre de l'ordre dans tes pensés, complétai-je. Je sais, j'imagine que me revoir ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Sache que c'est réciproque.

On retourna toutes les deux en bas et on s'installa derrière la télé. J'avais pris le temps d'allumer des bougies pour donner une ambiance chaleureuse pour manger. Le son avait été couper et la soirée télé se transforma en soirée discussions.

-Alors dit moi, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-C'est une longue histoire tu sais.

-On a toute la nuit.

Je commençai alors par parler de l'aéroport de New York, là où j'ai croisé le regard bleuté de Clarke.

POV Clarke

J'avais passé plusieurs heures à bosser avec Bellamy sur l'affaire Pike. Pour le moment ce que nous devions faire était de trouver la solution pour prouver que Pike complotait avec des criminelles. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. De longues nuits de travail nous attendait et sûrement que beaucoup d'entre elles ne seront que déception. De plus Bellamy devait jouer un double jeu avec Pike tandis que moi je ne devais pas me faire prendre à fourrer mon nez partout. Rien dans ce que nous faisions n'était facile ni même sans danger. Lexa n'aurait pas voulu que je me mette en danger pour elle, alors j'essayais de me convaincre que je le faisais pour le bien de tous.

Malgré que j'ai travaillé jusqu'à 3 heures du matin, il fallait que je me lève tôt ce matin. J'avais un rendez-vous très important. Je me rendis donc au terrain de Lacross de l'école d'Aden. L'adolescent avait un match très important. S'ils gagnaient se match, les Nightbloods iraient en final. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai invité tout les Grounders à venir les supporter. Anya et moi furent les premières à arrivé. Puis Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent.

-C'est quel numéro ? demanda Octavia en regardant les joueurs qui étaient assis sur les bancs de touches en attendant le début du match.

-Le 12 je crois, répondis-je non sûr de moi.

-Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dis Ryder qui venait accompagné de Nyko et Luna. Aden t'es où ?! cria-t-il à travers la foule de supporter.

On observa tous les joueurs qui c'était tous retourné vers nous. Quand enfin une main se leva et nous fit signe.

-Eh bah voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, le 12, dis-je en frimant.

-Houla elle prend la confiance Clarke, répliqua Nyko en riant.

-Ça change de la première fois qu'on t'a vue, continua Ryder.

-Eh, j'étais très confiante quand je vous ai rencontré ! me défendis-je vexée.

-Tu rigoles, on aurait dit que tu allais te faire dessus !

Ma seule réponse fut un léger coup dans l'épaule de Nyko, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire aux éclats Ryder. Il rigola tellement qu'il se fit mal là où il avait reçu la balle.

-Fait attention Ryder, dit Anya en allant l'aider à s'asseoir.

Aden monta les gradins en courant pour venir jusqu'à nous.

-Ça va Ryder ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr mini-Lexa, dit-il en levant la main. Tape m'en cinq, capitaine.

-A vrai dire je ne suis plus vraiment capitaine, répondit-il en lui tapant dans la main.

-Ah bon ? C'est qui ? demanda Lincoln.

-C'est moi.

Les Grounders et moi nous sommes retournés pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Une jeune femme brune se tenait vers nous. Elle s'avança vers Aden et se posta à côté de lui.

-C'est Ontari le capitaine, dit Luna qui semblait déjà l'avoir vu.

Ontari se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit frère de Lexa.

-Tu viens le match va commencer, dit-elle a Aden avant de continuer pour nous. Ravis de vous avoir rencontré.

Elle descendit alors des gradins suivit du regard de tout le monde. Anya donna un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête de Nyko.

-Eh pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'indigna-t-il en se retournant.

-Elle est trop jeune pour toi, dit-elle en rigolant.

On se mirent tous à rire, avant de laisser Aden retourner vers ses coéquipiers.

Le match se déroula très bien et malgré que les Nightbloods se sont retrouver au début avec 3 points de retards, ils ont vite remonté la pente grâce à Aden et Ontari. Les deux formaient un duo imparable.

Je suivis Anya jusqu'aux toilettes de l'école qui ont été mise à disposition pour le match. On en sortant Anya me retint par le bras.

-Comment tu vas Clarke ?

-Ça va pourquoi cette question ? Lexa ? demandai-je simplement.

-Je m'assure juste que tu ailles bien.

-Je ne vais pas me morfondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne… C'est clair que je pense toujours à elle, ce n'est pas quelque chose de contient, quand je travaille elle est là, quand je suis avec mes amis elle est là…

POV Lexa

-… Et quand je suis ici entrain de te parler, elle est aussi avec moi. Je ne cesse jamais de penser à elle, je suis même incapable de concevoir le monde sans qu'elle n'y soit aussi, dis-je pour terminer mon récit sur tout le chemin que j'avais fais depuis New York jusqu'ici à Seattle en passant par Los Angeles.

-Pike est une grosse ordure, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pus le faire sortir de prison et encore moins comment il a pu retrouver son poste.

-Selon Marcus, la police de Los Angeles compte énormément de flics corrompues, même dans les plus hauts placés.

-Même un truc pareil ne passe pas inaperçu !

Un long silence s'en suivit, parler de Pike provoquait toujours des tensions entre nous deux.

-Concernant Clarke, je suis contente que tu es retrouvé l'amour, reprit-elle.

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça t'enchanterais.

-Pourquoi pas ? Lexa tu as le droit au bonheur ça fait cinq ans, dit-elle en bayant. En tout cas tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Tant que tu es honnête avec moi.

On finit tout de même par regarder un moment la télé. Mais après seulement une dizaine de minutes la jeune femme s'endormit à mes côtés. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, je passai une main derrière ses genoux et l'autre sous sa nuque et la soulevai pour l'emmener à sa chambre. Je la posai délicatement sur son lit et la recouvra d'une couverture.

Je caressai délicatement son front en l'observant dormir un instant.

-Bonne nuit, Becca.

 **Et non, ce n'est pas Costia, je peux vous assurer que Costia est belle et bien morte. Pas Nia non plus, j'avoue qu'elle a été tellement peut longtemps dans la série que je l'avais même oublié :') Et encore moins Ontari qui est une ado, coéquipière d'Aden chez les Nightbloods. Mais bien Becca ! Voilà, on connait qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne, mais pas encore son lien avec Lexa. Nous verrons bien !**

 **Petite réponse à Guest:**

 **Et bien de rien d'avoir poster aussi vite haha je vous le devais bien c'était vraiment trop méchant cet arrêt :') Je sais que l'arrêt du chapitre était aussi assez rude, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je poste aujourd'hui et que je finis cette fois le chapitre avec une réponse et non pas une question ! (Enfin il y a toujours la question du lien entre Lexa et Becca, mais c'est un peu moins sadique, enfin je crois :P) En tout cas merci pour ta review, à bientôt !**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à vous, bonne chance pour ceux qui on des examens, bonne chance pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. Et à la prochaine !**


	18. Silhouette éphémère

**Salut, salut ! Voilà un chapitre 18 que je viens de terminé. Il est un peu tard mais je sais que pas mal d'entre vous lisez autour de ses heures, alors why not ? :) Dans se chapitre 18 on continue a voir comment Clarke, les Grounders et Lexa s'en sortte depuis les événements du chapitre 16. Clarke c'est lancé avec Bellamy dans des recherches pour faire inculper Pike, tandis que Lexa essaie tant bien que mal de gérer la distance. Dans ce chapitre va se passer beaucoup de chose et le temps va beaucoup avancer, en effet ce chapitre se passe sur plusieurs mois. Bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre 18 - Silhouette éphémère

Une semaine après le départ de Lexa

POV Anya

Depuis que Lexa avait quitté la ville, Clarke et Lincoln passait leur temps libre à m'aider au Trikru. En ce début d'après-midi alors que nous lavions tranquillement les verres derrière le bar, des sirènes de police on retentit dans la rue. Clarke, Lincoln et moi nous sommes directement redressés paniqués. Finalement peut-être que Clarke semblait étrangement calme.

-Il faut qu'on parte, Anya, dit Lincoln en déposant le verre qu'il nettoyait.

Nous nous apprêtions alors à quitter les lieux. Je me voyais déjà quitter la ville comme Lexa.

-Non, vous ne devez pas fuir comme Lexa, nous dis soudainement Clarke, appuyée contre le comptoir.

Linc' et moi nous sommes arrêtés et on regarda les deux Clarke en attendant des explications.

-Faites moi confiance, allez au poste.

-Es-tu sérieuse ? Tu veux qu'on aille dans la gueule du loup ? demanda Lincoln.

-Vous devez me faire confiance. Par contre eux il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient, dit-elle en commençant à préparer ses affaires.

-Clarke qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de comploter ? demandai-je en m'approchant un peu d'elle, le regard inquiet.

-Je vous expliquerais, dit-elle avant de sortir par derrière.

Lincoln et moi scrutions la porte par laquelle elle était sortie bouche bée. On se regarda alors l'un l'autre, toujours avec la même expression, quand les portes du bar s'ouvrirent. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais plus vu, mais je n'aurais jamais pus oublier son visage. Pike était accompagner de Bellamy Blake. Mes poings se serrèrent. Quand je pense que j'avais accueillis ce flic dans mon bar…

Pike m'annonça alors que j'étais en état d'arrestation et omis bien évidemment de me citer mes droits.

Lincoln tenta de se mettre en travers de leur route et Bellamy s'avança vers lui pour régler le problème. La tension entre les deux hommes étaient palpable étant donner les liens que les deux avait avec Octavia Blake.

-Lincoln, arrête ça, dis-je à l'intention de mon ami. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, on doit lui faire confiance.

Sur ses mots Bellamy se retourna vers moi et me fit un geste presque indétectable de la tête.

 _Étrange_ , pensai-je.

Je fus placé en premier temps en garde vu, pendant une durée qui me sembla une éternité. Personne ne répondait à mes questions, personne ne déniait s'intéresser à moi. Jusqu'au moment où je reconnu Blake qui s'avançait vers moi, le regard sérieux. Il m'empoigna par le bras et me força à me lever. Mes mains menottées j'avais du mal à garder la cadence.

-Eh, fais attention crétin, dis-je à l'intention du flic en lui montrant mes mains liées.

-Contentes-toi de me suivre Woods et tout se passera bien.

Bellamy ne dit plus rien et m'emmena jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire, où il me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise. Là j'attendis encore une éternité seule avant que la porte se rouvre sur Charles Pike accompagné d'un autre flic qui vint se poster derrière moi.

-Mademoiselle Woods, dit-il en me faisant un signe de la tête.

Une rage folle s'empara de moi et je me relevai d'un geste brusque, mais fut vite remise à ma place par le policier derrière moi qui me fit une pression sur l'épaule.

-Voyons, laissez-nous faire notre boulot sans violence mademoiselle Woods.

-Votre boulot ? Je peux savoir en quoi vous faite votre boulot ? Vous n'avez pas cité mes droits, vous ne m'avez strictement rien dit sur mon arrestation et je ne me suis même pas vu proposer un avocat.

-Avez-vous un avocat mademoiselle Woods ? demanda-t-il tranquillement en feuilletant un dossier, tout en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Non, répondis-je sèchement tout en continuant de le fixer. Mais je sais que quand un citoyen n'a pas d'avocat vous pouvez en appeler un… Même s'ils sont incompétents... terminai-je en grommelant.

Pike releva alors les yeux, posa son dossier sur la table et retira ses lunettes de vues qu'il ne devait mettre que pour lire.

-Et bien pas cette fois, dit-il simplement en souriant et s'appuyant contre le dossier.

-Non mais j'hallucine ?! m'indignai-je

-Ferme la, dit l'homme derrière moi en donnant un coup dans le dossier de ma chaise.

Je me retournai pour fusiller du regard, l'abruti derrière moi. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé au poste je commençai à avoir peur. Ils n'avaient visiblement aucunement l'intention de se la jouer légal avec moi.

La porte se rouvrit, me faisant détourner le regard du pauvre connard de flic. Je me retournai vers la porte et vit Bellamy entré, se postant comme un bon chien de garde un peu en retrait derrière Pike. Il croisa les bras derrières son dos et attendit patiemment que Pike continu.

-Mademoiselle Woods, vous dite ne pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Laissez-moi vous rafraichir la mémoire, dit-il en posant de multiple photo devant moi.

Je me penchai pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait et je ne fus pas surprise de voir que c'était des photos de voiture recherchés, de supérettes et banques ravagé après le passage de braqueurs. Il y avait même une photo d'un homme salement amochés, je me souvenait effectivement de lui. C'était Lincoln et Lexa qui c'était battu dans la rue, quelques années auparavant, contre quelques Reapers et celui-ci avait été blessé.

-Vous avez ici une multitude de photos montrant ce que _vous_ , mademoiselle Woods et votre gang avez fait.

-Tout ce que je vois se sont de simples photos, pas des preuves que se soit moi qui suit à l'origine de tout ça.

Pike se mit à rire et fit signe au policier derrière moi de sortir. Puis se pencha au dessus de moi sous le regard de Bellamy qui semblait très en colère.

-Anya… Nous savons que votre cousine et colocataire Alexandria Woods est le Commandant qui à orchestrer tout ses crimes. Nous savons que vous êtes sa complice pour ses voles de voitures, ses braquages de banque, et tout ses holdups. Ainsi que les multitudes de course de voiture illégal. Et aussi que vous avez volé dans des villas du Compté d'Orange.

Je voulu répliquer, lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune preuve. Mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, je vis Bellamy me faire un signe de la tête en la secouant de droite à gauche.

Je compris alors qu'il valait mieux me taire. Ou du moins plus réfléchir avant de parler. Était-il entrain de m'aider ?

-Je ne parlerais qu'en présence d'un avocat, finis-je par dire.

-Puisque je vous dis que vous n'en aurez pas.

-C'est contre la loi, répliquai-je.

-Je suis la loi ! Et vous êtes une criminelle, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que-

-Monsieur, l'interrompis Bellamy derrière lui.

Il s'avança pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qui ne du visiblement pas lui plaire car aussitôt Bellamy fut remis à sa place.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Blake, tu peux disposer.

-Mais- tenta-t-il d'argumenter avant d'être envoyer hors de la salle.

Pourquoi Bellamy semblait-il vouloir me protéger ?

POV Bellamy

Il ne paie rien pour attendre …

Après avoir été mit dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire par Pike, je me rendis automatiquement dans mon bureau, là où j'avais laissé Clarke. Quelques minutes après avoir emmené Anya ici, la blonde était arrivée avec la ferme intention de la faire sortir.

Malheureusement Marcus était sur le terrain et sans lui, je n'avais aucun pouvoir ici.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle directement quand j'entrai dans le bureau vide.

-Il lui refuse ses droits, c'est déjà un bon point.

-Un bon point ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil et en me regardant comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis.

-Oui, Clarke. On peu retourner ça contre lui.

-Retourner quoi contre qui ?

Marcus venait d'entrer dans le bureau et posa cette question en allant poser ses affaires sur une commode. Voyant que nous lui répondions pas, il se rendit alors vers nous, en nous scrutant tour à tour.

-Vous mijotez quoi au juste ?

-Hum, Marcus tu sais je t'ai parlé des motivations de Pike.

-Oui, ce que je te répète depuis des mois et des mois.

Je baissai la tête, honteux d'avoir été dans le mauvais camp et de ne pas avoir demander de l'aide plus tôt. Dès qu'Octavia à été mise en danger, j'ai compris que tout sa était mal, que je ne devais strictement rien à Pike.

-Bien, s'il vous plait on prendra du temps pour les excuses plus tard, là on a du boulot, intervint Clarke.

-Comment ça on ? demanda Marcus en se tournant vers la blonde. Bellamy m'a parler de ce que manigançait Pike, mais je n'ai pas été informer de ta présence.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici, les bras croisés à attendre que cet enfoiré mette tout mes amis en prison.

-J'ai dû louper une grande partie là. Tes amis ? Anya Woods, Lincoln Ground, James Ryder, Nicolas McLean, Augustus Woods et Alexandria Woods sont …

-Des amis, oui.

-Marcus, le véritable ennemi c'est Pike. Pas eux.

-Ils font parties d'un gang, Bellamy, ils ne sont pas totalement innocents, répliqua-t-il en posant une pile de papier sur la table autour de laquelle nous étions.

Je me penchai sur les papiers d'accusations que j'avais déjà vu et revu.

-Des voleurs, des arnaqueurs, des vandales, des pilotes de courses illégales, avec toutes ses accusations comment veux-tu que je donne tord à un officier de police.

-Tu m'as promis que tu essaierais ! m'indignai-je.

-Donne moi quelque chose que je puisse utiliser alors !

-Il n'a aucune preuve. Sa seule preuve c'est elle, dis-je en sortant une feuille du dossier.

Je posai la feuille devant lui, sur celle-ci figurait une photo de Lexa. Clarke eu automatiquement une inspiration saccadée.

-Je vois, on dit souvent que quand on a le chef d'un gang, tout les autres tombent avec, dit Marcus en prenant le dossier sur Lexa.

-A vrai dire, intervint Clarke, elle n'est pas vraiment chef du gang.

-Mais et son titre de Commandant ? demandai-je.

-C'est plus une sorte de surnom qu'un titre. Lexa est effectivement respecter comme si elle était le chef, mais jamais elle n'a eu de réelle autorité sur eux. En faite je crois même qu'il n'a jamais eu de chef.

-Un gang qui marche sans chef ? J'en doute.

-Comme je l'ai dit, c'est le respect qui compte chez eux. Et tout le monde respectait Lexa.

-Ecoute, je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu sais tout ça. Mais répond juste à cette simple question. Quand Lexa prend une décision, les autres l'écoutent ?

Je vis que Clarke réfléchis un instant, elle réalisa alors que peut-être Marcus avait raison.

-Et bien… Après l'attaque contre Ryder, Lexa a prit la décision de ne pas contre-attaquer et personne n'a remit en doute son jugement… Non effectivement, je ne les ai jamais vu contredire ce qu'elle décidait, même si ça ne leur plaisait pas forcément… admit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Bien, pour moi et pour Pike aussi, Alexandria Woods est le chef de ce gang. C'est donc pour ça que maintenant il s'en prend aux proches de Lexa.

-On sait tout ça Marcus ! protestai-je. Maintenant on doit intervenir parce qu'il est entrain d'interroger Anya Woods, la cousine d'Alexandria.

-D'accord, mais Clarke, je veux que tu rentres chez toi et que tu ne mettes pas ton nez dans cette affaire.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Une citoyenne n'a strictement rien à faire ici ! Et qu'est-ce que je dirais à ta mère si elle apprenait que je t'ai permis ça ?

-Oh ça va Marcus, joue pas au beau-père responsable, lâcha-t-elle.

-Clarke, ce n'est pas la question, je te demande une dernière fois de quitter les lieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour Anya, grâce à toi et Bellamy, on peut la sortir de là.

Clarke serra la mâchoire avant de légèrement se radoucir. Elle nous accorda au deux un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Je soupirai fortement en m'appuyant contre la table.

-Bon on fait quoi ? demandai-je à Marcus.

-Il l'interroge dans quelle salle ?

Marcus fonça directement dans la salle que je lui indiquai, je le suivis jusque dans la salle d'observation se trouvant juste à côté. De la nous pouvions suivre ce qu'il se passait grâce à la vitre qui donnait de l'autre côté, sans que personne ne sache que nous regardions.

Pike se tenait derrière Anya et la pauvre femme semblait paniquée.

-Mademoiselle Woods vous savez ce qu'il arrivera si vous n'avouez pas, dit Pike en se penchant vers Anya.

-Là ! Tu vois, il la martyrise, il la menace ! Tu peux intervenir.

Marcus ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Son regard se fixa sur une tablette de commande.

-Le bouton de la caméra, il est éteint, me fit-il remarquer.

Je me précipitai alors pour l'allumer. Au même moment Anya prit la parole.

-Je n'ai rien à avouer.

-Au contraire, je sais ce que vous avez fait.

-Présenter moi ses preuves alors, cracha-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit.

-J'attends toujours mon avocat.

-Et je vous répète que vous n'en n'aurez pas, dit-il en haussant la voix, faisant tressaillir la pauvre femme. Vous allez finir au trou et votre vie se résumera a laver les chiottes de la prison ou tu créchera pendant très longtemps.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me parler comme ça.

-Je te parle comme je veux, tu ne reverras pas la lumière du soleil, sale pétasse de Grounder.

Je voulu directement faire remarquer à Marcus ce qu'il venait de dire, mais mon supérieur était déjà entrain de filer dans la salle d'interrogation. Je sautai à moitié de joie en voyant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, faisant sursauter Pike et Anya.

Marcus se rua sur Charles.

-Sors d'ici, dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur de Pike, son visage proche de celui de son collègue pour le déstabilisé. Tu sors d'ici ou c'est moi qui vais le faire.

-C'est quoi le problème Kane? demanda-t-il comme si ça façon de traiter Anya était tout à fait normal.

Marcus me fit un signe pour couper la caméra, que je fis automatiquement.

-C'est toi le problème arriéré de mes deux, mais quel genre d'homme tu es hein? Tu sais qu'elle peut pas se défendre, pourquoi tu cries pas tes conneries puantes à quelqu'un qui peu se défendre?

Marcus resta de marbre, fixant Pike les mâchoires serré.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter Kane, menaça Pike visiblement lui aussi très en colère.

-Où tu la laisse partir, où je vais toucher un mot ou deux au directeur. Mais ça se passera pas comme ça.

Un mois plus tard après le départ de Lexa

POV Lincoln

Je me rendis tôt au Trikru pour aller aider Anya. Il était tellement tôt qu'Anya n'était pas encore descendu de son appartement. Je m'approchai du comptoir et vit une enveloppe. Lorsque je réalisai que c'était mon nom qui était écrit dessus je fronçai les sourcils. Je pris le bout de papier et l'ouvrit.

A première vu le contenu de la lettre ne voulait rien dire et personne d'autre qu'un Grounder n'aurait pu la reconnaître. C'était une lettre écrite en langage codé. Une langue que nous avions inventée il y a très longtemps pour pouvoir communiquer en toute sécurité. Personne d'autre que nous ne pouvions la déchiffrer.

Le message était cours. « Cabine téléphonique, 57 Market St, Venice

17 :30, 30 septembre » Signé par Jus drein jus daun.

 _Jus drein jus daun, c'est Lexa,_ pensai-je.

Nous étions le 30 septembre, j'attendis donc l'heure demandé avant de me rendre à l'adresse que Lexa avait écrite.

Une fois à la bonne cabine téléphonique j'attendis patiemment.

A 17 :30 le téléphone sonna. Lexa était très ponctuelle. Je m'approchai alors de la cabine et pris précipitamment l'appareil de peur de la louper.

-Allo ?

-Linc' ?

-C'est moi.

Un silence s'installa, je pouvais très clairement deviner qu'elle était entrain de reprendre ses esprits à cause de l'émotion.

-Lexa ? Ça va ?

-Ça va oui. Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, dit-elle doucement. Comment tu vas Lincoln ? Parle moi, donne-moi des nouvelles, j'en peux plus de ne rien savoir.

-Et bien je pense que tu voudras savoir que quelques jours après que tu sois partis Pike est venu au Trikru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il sait que je ne suis plus là.

-Maintenant qu'il connaît ton identité il a trouvé où tu bossais. Anya a dit que tu avais quitté le pays depuis ce qu'il c'était passé et que tu

n'étais jamais revenu. Bien sûr il n'a pas voulu y croire. Il l'a amené au poste, pour l'arrêter, il savait qu'elle est une Grounder.

-Mais, comment va-t-elle ? Ou est-elle maintenant ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-Elle va bien, Lexa. Grâce à Clarke, Bellamy et Marcus.

-Marcus et Bellamy ont aidé Clarke à faire sortir Anya ?

-Oui, ils ont fait équipe pour détruire certains documents qui pouvait la mettre dans une mauvaise posture. Et Marcus à mit fin à un interrogatoire que Pike faisait subir illégalement à Anya. Elle a pu quitter le poste. Et Pike n'est plus autorisé à interroger qui que se soit sans demandé l'accord du directeur de la police de Los Angeles.

-Clarke c'est mise en danger pour ça, dit-elle visiblement en colère.

-Lexa… Clarke est forte, ce n'est pas une chose fragile que tu dois protéger. Et je sais que ça ne te plait pas qu'elle fasse ça avec Bellamy, mais à seulement eux trois ils sont entrain de sauver toute notre famille.

-Vraiment ?

-On leur doit beaucoup en tout cas. Marcus à mit Clarke sur la touche pendant un certain temps, mais il a vite compris qu'elle était indispensable.

-Et comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, je crois, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Aden. Je sais qu'au fond elle est perdue sans toi, mais elle continue d'avancer. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Comme je le disais elle est forte. Elle a repris les cours, mais en décembre elle devra encore faire un stage de plusieurs mois jusqu'en juin l'année prochaine.

-Elle aura de nouveau des examens ?

-Oui, comme à chaque fin d'année.

-Elle a tout ce boulot et elle elle joue encore au policier avec Bell ?

-Elle dit qu'elle aura assez de temps pour se reposer pendant les vacances d'hiver.

-Ça me semble tellement loin… Tout me semble tellement loin…

-Tu sais décembre c'est que dans trois mois.

Lexa ne dit plus rien, j'aimerais tant l'avoir en face de moi pour pouvoir savoir comment elle se sent vraiment. Ses yeux eux me l'aurait dit.

-Lexa ?

-Oui ? dit-elle finalement.

-Où es-tu ?

Elle soupira fortement.

-Linc'… Si je me suis donné tant de mal pour te joindre ce n'est pas pour tout foutre en l'air. Si Pike ne peut pas vous arrêter, rien ne l'empêche de vous surveillez.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, tu as raison… Oh et encore une chose, dans un mois jour pour jour une cérémonie sera organisé pour les championnats de Lacross, les Nightbloods vont jouer et Aden à été choisit pour faire un discours, souhaite-tu que je le filme pour toi ?

-Non, répondit-elle directement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Oh, euh, très bien, répondis-je un peu troubler par sa réponse.

-Il va falloir que je raccroche. Puissions-nous nous retrouver Lincoln.

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Deux mois après le départ de Lexa

POV Lexa

-Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Becca en me voyant jouer avec ma nourriture du bout de ma fourchette.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que j'avais parler à Lincoln et je me sentais à nouveau totalement vide. Je n'arrivai plus à rester aussi loin des gens que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression d'abandonner tout le monde. Clarke me manquait horriblement.

-Si mais…

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une boucher de viande.

Je torturai encore un peu mes petits poids à coup de fourchette avant de me décider à parler.

-C'est … je soupirai. J'ai l'impression d'abandonner tout le monde. Surtout Aden. Le pauvre gamin m'a déjà vu partir une fois et voilà qu'après avoir renoué mes liens avec lui, je repars. Je pensai pouvoir lui offrir un foyer après avoir gagner de l'argent grâce aux braquages. Mais qu'elle genre de personne suis-je à faire ça ? Heureusement qu'il a choisit de rester à la maison … Au final j'aurais été pire que mon père pour l'élever.

Becca posa ses services.

-Lexa… Ne dit pas de tels choses.

-Et c'est vrai pourtant, Aden m'a affirmé que notre père avait changé.

-Lexa, Archibald n'a jamais été un bon père, et ne sera jamais capable de se racheter de ce qu'il ta fait subir. J'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux.

En effet, au début de ma relation avec Costia, mon père avait tenté de me récupérer et de me sortir de la rue. Il passait toute ses journées à harceler Anya pour qu'elle lui dise ou je me trouvais. Au final Costia m'avait fait venir avec elle chez Becca. Nous pensions être en sécurité là-bas, loin de lui. Mais il avait fini par me retrouver grâce à Gustus. J'en avais beaucoup voulu à Gustus, mais il pensait m'aider. Il n'avait jamais adhéré à ce que je vive de cette manière avec les Grounders.

Mon père avait fait irruption chez Becca et avait provoquer une sacrée pagaille dans sa maison. J'avais résister, mais en était ressortit avec une lèvre fendue. Après m'avoir frappé mon père avait quitter la maison de Becca. J'en ai profité pour lui dire que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me faisait du mal. J'avais aussi promis que je retournerais chercher Aden.

J'avais tenu ma promesse. Costia et moi avons décidé de retourner à Los Angeles. Becca m'avait alors donné un bout de papier avec son adresse. Elle m'avait dit que si quelque chose comme ça se reproduisait, que je devais de nouveau fuir mon père ou autre chose je pouvais revenir ici.

Après avoir quitter Becca et être retourné à Los Angeles j'avais attendu Aden à la sortie des cours. Je lui avais supplier de me suivre, que j'avais de quoi lui offrir un endroit où dormir, où il ne risquerait pas de se faire maltraiter. Que j'avais une véritable famille à lui offrir. Mais il a refusé, encore et encore. Je revenais souvent lui demander, mais à chaque fois il me donnait la même réponse. La dernière fois que je lui ai demandé de fuir avec moi, c'est quand Costia est morte. Je m'apprêtais à quitter le pays avec Gustus et Anya, mais je devais prendre mon petit frère avec. Il a refusé.

-Il sait que tu es ici ? demanda Becca en me sortant de mes pensés.

-Il ne sait même pas que je suis revenu.

-Tu ne lui à pas reparler ?

-Becca, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Archibald Woods, c'est quand il est venu me chercher ici.

Becca sembla alors réaliser quelque chose d'important.

-Et si les flics vont chercher du côté de tes parents tu ne penses pas que ton père va dire que tu es peut-être ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien … j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Quoiqu'il en soit Lexa, ne te compare plus jamais à ton père.

-Je vais louper un moment important pour Aden.

-Es-tu vraiment obligé de le louper ? me demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

POV Clarke

Je fixais le plafond de ma chambre. J'étais couché dans mon lit en ce matin d'octobre. Je pensais à Lexa, je pensais tout le temps à elle. Ou était-elle ? que faisait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là ses questions se bousculaient sans cesse dans ma tête.

-Clarke ? Tu es réveillé ? demanda Octavia de l'autre côté de la porte. La cérémonie d'ouverture pour les championnats commence dans une heure !

Je grommelai quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que je serais prête à l'heure et me levai difficilement.

Mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de nuit. Lorsque je le pris le nom de Bellamy était affiché sur l'écran.

-Allo ?

-Clarke ? Je te réveille ? demanda Bellamy à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non, répondis-je en m'étirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à Pike. J'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demandai-je en me levant brusquement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais depuis quelques jours il me donne beaucoup moins de responsabilité et semble me cacher des choses.

-Est-ce que ça peut attendre cette nuit, quand je viens au poste ?

-Bien sûr, à ce soir Clarke.

-A se soir, Bell, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me précipitai alors pour me laver et m'habiller puis me rendis dans le salon pour rejoindre mes deux amies.

-Eh bah, tu as fait vite, dis Raven en sirotant un jus d'orange.

-J'étais déjà debout, mentis-je en souriant.

-Mon cul ouais, depuis quand Clarke Griffin alias la marmotte se lèverait en avance ?

-Tu me connais trop bien, Raven, dis-je en lui volant le dernier bout de son pancake.

-Eh c'est à moi ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant pour me pourchasser et tenter de récupérer son Saint-Graal.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, en prit la voiture de Raven et on se dirigea dans le gymnase du lycée d'Aden. Son équipe avait été qualifier pour la final et Aden devait faire un discours devant tout les parents, entraineurs et autres supporteur de son équipe. L'ado m'avait appelé hier soir pour me parler de sa tristesse du au fait que sa sœur ne sera pas là. Je l'avais réconforté en lui disant que tout les Grounders seront là pour le soutenir.

On arriva au gymnase légèrement en avance. La salle de sport avait été aménagé avec des chaises et une scène au fond.

Lincoln, Anya, Nyko et les autres nous firent signe de les rejoindre. Ils avaient réservé plusieurs places quelques rangs plus loin.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'apprêtai à m'asseoir, mais une voix derrière moi m'appela.

-Clarke ?

Je me retournai et vit Aden qui me regardait paniqué, il reprit :

-Clarke, tu peux venir deux seconde s'il te plait ?

Je hochai la tête pour lui signaler que j'arrivai et commençai à me faire un chemin entre les rangées de chaise.

-Le gamin c'est trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, entendis-je dire Lincoln.

Une fois vers le jeune garçon, je le pris par l'épaule et ont sorti du gymnase. Aden se retourna vers moi et me prit par les mains.

-J'ai le traque, Clarke, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

Je souris en adoration devant ce jeune homme.

-Aden tout ira bien, si tu veux tu peux me regarder moi. Tu auras l'impression de ne parler qu'à moi.

-Avec Lincoln, Nyko et Ryder dans le coin, je ne serais jamais capable de me concentrer, dit-il en riant nerveusement.

-Alors, il y a une autre solution. Quand j'étais encore à l'école obligatoire et que je devais parler devant la classe, mon père me donna un conseil. Il suffit de regarder au dessus des têtes. Les gens auront l'impression que tu les regarde, mais enfaite, tu ne fais que regarder de long en large, le mur du fond. Je l'ai fait une fois et sa a marcher du coup encore maintenant à chaque fois que j'ai une présentation à faire à l'université, j'applique ce conseil et tout se passe bien.

Aden réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête et de me sourire. Ce garçon avait tellement de charme. Ce devait être un air de famille. Pas étonnant qu'Ontari semblait lui courir après. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et le jeune garçon se remit à rire.

-Merci Clarke, me dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

-Allez, on y va.

On retourna dans le gymnase, bras dessus, bras dessous. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aden s'excuse et file vers une autre rangée là où un homme semblait l'attendre.

J'observai l'échange entre les deux hommes qui semblait être très distant. L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aden et lui souris. Un sourire qui semblait être sincère mais qui pourtant restait froid.

-C'est qui ? demandai-je aux Grounders en arrivant vers eux.

Anya et Lincoln se retournèrent pour voir de qui je parlais et virent enfin le concerné. Ils soupirèrent les deux en même temps.

-Archibald Woods, mon oncle, dit Anya en serrant les mâchoires.

Alors cet homme était donc le père de Lexa. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça. Comme Lexa m'en avait parlé, je le voyais sale, boursouflé à cause de sa consommation d'alcool excessive. Son image que je m'étais faite de lui me faisait même peur. Mais en réalité c'était un homme qui semblait prendre soin de son apparence. Sa barbe était parfaitement taillée, couleur poivre et sel comme ses cheveux courts brossés soigneusement en arrière. Il portait un costume bleu marine parfaitement ajuster à son corps bien entretenu. Une femme blonde était assise à côté de lui et disait quelque chose à Aden un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon finit par s'éloigner d'eux et se dirigea vers la scène. Il m'adressa un signe en passant à côté de la rangée où nous étions assis. Tout les Grounders lui rendirent sont signes et Lincoln siffla fortement pour l'encourager. Après ça, je me retournai encore une fois vers son père et réalisai qu'il me regardait déjà, visiblement intrigué. Je détournai alors directement le regard et me concentrai sur Aden qui était maintenant sur scène.

L'adolescent s'avança vers le micro, il me regarda un instant et m'accorda un sourire crispé. Je levai les pouces pour encore essayer de le rassurer, puis montra l'arrière de la salle pour lui indiquer le mur qu'il pouvait regarder, comme mon père me disait de faire lorsqu'il était encore là.

Aden se lança dans un discours touchant où il parlait de son équipe en général et a quel point il se sentait fière d'en faire partie. Il raconta quelque anecdote sur les Nightbloods, parla de leur capitaine Ontari et de leur coach. Il commença ensuite une phrase qu'il éne termina étrangement pas. Il resta figé un moment, fixant un point précis. Puis comme si de rien ne s'était passé il se mit à sourire et continua son discours remerciant toutes les personnes qui avait fait le déplacement pour venir voir le match. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me retournai pour voir ce que le jeune garçon avait fixé. Tout ce que je vis c'est une silhouette féminine sortir par la porte d'entrée. Je pensai alors que ça aurait pus être Ontari qui lui avait fait un signe d'encouragement et qui venait de repartir en direction du terrain.

Je me retournai alors pour continuer d'écouter le discours de l'adolescent. Il termina son discours et invita tout le monde à se diriger vers le terrain pour voir le match opposant les Nightbloods et les Arcadia. Les premiers à se lever était l'équipe d'Aden et parmi eux – Ontari. Ce n'était donc pas la mystérieuse femme qui avait troublé Aden pendant son discours.

Le match était serré, très serré. L'écart entre les points étaient très maigre, mais les Nightbloods menaient. Aden attrapa la balle dans sa crosse et s'élança en direction du but. Mais au moment ou il voulu tirer un membre de l'équipe des Arcadia se mit en travers de sa route et Aden se retrouva projeter par terre. Il se releva difficilement, rapidement aidé par le numéro 11 qui n'était autre qu'Ontari. Le coach des Nightbloods demanda alors une pause qui fut accordé. Aden se précipita hors du terrain en se tenant le bras, qu'il massa pour atténuer la douleur. Il parla un instant avec son coach, puis avec son père qui était assis près des bancs de touche. Et alors que l'arbitre leur accordait 5 minutes de pauses, Aden s'éclipsa sous les gradins à côté des notre où nous étions assis. De là où j'étais, je pus le voir passé sous les gradins mais l'ado sortie rapidement de ma vue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? demandai-je à voix haute tout en me levant pour essayer de mieux voir.

-T'inquiète, me dit Anya en posant sa main sur mon bras pour m'inciter à me rasseoir. Il est juste aller au calme pour décompresser, il le fait souvent.

Finalement après quelques minutes, Aden ressorti des gradins et retourna sur le terrain. Il assura au coach que son bras allait mieux et remit son casque en levant sa crosse dans notre direction pour nous signaler que tout allait bien. C'est alors que tout les Grounders se mirent à crier des encouragements au jeune homme qui avait toujours la crosse levée. Une sensation de fierté me traversa tout le corps et je me levai pour applaudir, suivit de mes amis et ensuite de tout les supporters.

Le match continua, toujours aussi serré, une fois c'était Arcadia qui menait, et l'autre les Nightbloods, mais jamais l'un ne prenait de l'avance. Le match touchait presque à sa fin lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui sortait d'en dessous de gradins, là où Aden était allé. Mon cœur se tordit, cette silhouette était bien trop reconnaissable. Je voulu alors me lever pour foncé vers elle. Mais je n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un venait de marquer un but. Tout le monde se leva alors en même temps, me faisant perdre de vue Lexa. Oui, parce que j'en étais sûre que c'était elle. Les supporters criaient, sauter et applaudissait tendit que l'alarme annonça la fin du match. Les Nightbloods venaient de gagner la final. Je me mis à descendre les gradins en cherchant Lexa à travers la foule.

-Clarke, tu vas où ? demanda Octavia derrière moi.

Mais je ne fis pas attention à la brune, trop concentrer à analyser tout le monde afin de trouver Lexa. Je me frayai un passage à travers la foule, poussant, me faufilant jusqu'à me retrouver sur le parking à côté du terrain. Là, je vis une femme sur une moto partir à toute allure, sortant rapidement de mon champ de vision.

-Attends, me dit Aden en me retenant le bras.

Je me retournai alors vers le jeune homme qui me regardait inquiet, son casque dans une main et sa crosse dans l'autre. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient de sueur et son visage était rosé à cause de l'effort et de la température qui commençait à baissé en cette fin de mois d'octobre.

-C'était elle ? demandai-je, ma respiration saccadée.

Aden hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi elle ne…

-Clarke, si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait, crois-moi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se donner tant de mal et prendre tant de risque et ne même pas me voir ? Sait-elle a quel point j'en souffre ? m'indignai-je en silence alors qu'Aden me ramenait discrètement sous les gradins.

Je m'appuyai contre un poteau, tandis que l'ado enlevait ses gants de protections.

-Crois-moi Clarke, elle voulait te voir. Je n'étais pas censé la voir non plus. Je l'ai prise en flag'.

-Pourquoi prend-elle tout à coup un risque pareil, alors qu'elle c'est donner tant de mal pour disparaître ? demandai-je totalement abasourdi.

-Elle souffre, elle doit souffrir beaucoup plus que nous. Elle est seule, tandis que nous sommes tous ensemble, dit-il en montrent les Grounders qui regardait les salutations et félicitations des joueurs. Clarke, aujourd'hui je viens de voir pleurer ma sœur pour la toute première fois. Crois-moi elle en souffre.

Des larmes commencèrent alors à noyer mes yeux. Aden vint me prendre dans ses bras. On resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me ressaisisse et que j'accepte le fait que Lexa à fait le bon choix en prenant la fuite sans me voir. Effectivement, la brune n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Aden, ni sur personne d'autre. Mais son frère l'avait repéré malgré les précautions qu'elle avait prises et elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège. Visiblement, selon les dires d'Aden, la brune avait de nouveau filé en Oregon. J'en profitai pour lui demander s'il avait une idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver exactement. Mais Aden n'en savait pas plus que moi. Selon lui, jamais Lexa n'a mentionnée un endroit sûr dans cet Etat, cette destination l'étonna même beaucoup.

Le soir, je restai seule dans ma chambre, assise sur le bord de mon lit en repensant à Lexa qui avait été si près de moi. Elle n'avait été qu'à deux pas, sous les gradins d'à côté et je n'avais même pas pus la voir, la toucher, ou simplement sentir l'électricité s'affoler entre nous quand sa peau frôle la mienne. Son souffle sur mon visage me manquait, ses lèvres sur les miennes me manquaient, ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps me manquaient. Je passai mes doigts sur mes lèvres sentant le fantôme de les siennes si posé délicatement. Je basculai en arrière et me couchai sur mon lit. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et observai la place vide à côté de moi. Puis mes yeux se fermèrent et j'imaginai qu'elle était là, à mes côtés, comme si tout ce qui c'était passé ses deux derniers mois, n'étaient jamais arrivé et qu'elle n'était jamais parti.

Je sursautai lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrée, dis-je faiblement en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Salut Clarke, me dit Raven en entrant doucement dans ma chambre. Je venais voir comment tu allais.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demandai-je en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Je l'entendis faire quelques pas hésitants de plus dans ma direction.

-Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est partie du lycée d'Aden et ça fait des heures que tu es enfermée dans ta chambre, ça ne

te ressemble pas.

Je soupirai profondément et massai mes tempes avant de tourner la tête et d'enfin poser mes yeux humides sur Raven. La jeune femme fit une moue désolée en réalisant que j'avais pleuré et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon cœur ? me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras, qu'elle caressa doucement de son pouce.

-Je suis totalement perdue, Raven. Je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne sais pas quand je la reverrais …

-Tu sais que Lexa finira par revenir, tu travaille d'arrache-pied avec Bell pour faire arrêter Charles Pike. Vous allez y arriver.

-On n'a pas beaucoup avancé en deux mois… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps… avouai-je en soupirant.

Raven arqua les sourcils.

-Tu veux rompre avec elle ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Je laissai échapper un rire jaune tout en me redressant.

-Je ne sais pas, Raven. Mais même si je le voulais, comment tu veux que je rompe avec ? Je ne peux pas la contacter.

-Tu marques un point…

Je voulu ajouter quelque chose mais mon téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Je me relevai alors et pris l'appareil dans mes mains. Bellamy m'appelait.

-Allo ?

-Clarke, il faut que tu viennes chez moi maintenant, me dit-il soucieux.

Je me redressai alors et me mit à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre, éclairé par les derniers rayons de soleil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un Grounder à de nouveau été inculpé ?

-Non, personne n'a été inculpé, dit-il en soupirant. C'est à propos de Lexa...

 **Voilà, voilà, pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je me réjouis de lire vos retours. J'espère que ce dernier appel de Bellamy ne vous fait pas trop flipper ^^ Qu'avez vous pensez du petit retour de Lexa ? Clarke elle elle est mal, car elle sait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pouvoir la revoir et elle lui a filer entre les doigts. Et pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle va finir par craquer et qu'elle pense réellement à rompre ?**

 **Et dans ce chapitre on a aussi enfin pus voir le père de Lexa, Archibald Woods. L'imaginiez-vous comme ça?**

 **Bref je vous remercie encore et encore de lire cette fanfiction et je vous remercie aussi infiniment pour vos encouragements pour mes examens ! Merci pour tout et à bientôt pour le chapitre 19.**


	19. AW

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre lundi.. mais je suis tombée malade et finalement je me suis dis que je me donnais une journée et que je publiais mardi. Mais manque de bol, mardi ma santé a chuté et j'ai finis à l'hôpital. Alors je me suis dis que je publierais quand je serais sorti et là ça c'est passé comme prévu, donc voilà le chapitre 19, populace ! J'avais au début très peur d'écrire ce chapitre, mais finalement j'ai adoré le faire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Clarke vient tout juste de recevoir un appel de Bellamy. J'ai pus comprendre qu'il vous avait beaucoup inquiétez, je l'avais pensé comme ça, mais pas à ce point ^^ Bref bon chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 19 - A.W.

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que j'entendis Bellamy dire son nom. Le pire scénario me traversa alors l'esprit. L'image de Lexa se faisant arrêter sur sa moto par Pike qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à l'abattre de sang froid, resta figée dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? eu-je le courage de demandé.

-Viens chez moi, il est trop tôt pour aller au poste, je t'expliquerai tout.

Je suivis alors les directives de Bell' et me rendit chez lui, accompagné de Raven qui avait refuser de me laisser conduire dans mon état. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte.

Contre toute attente se ne fut pas Bellamy, mais sa sœur Octavia qui nous ouvrit la porte.

-O' ? demandai-je étonnée.

-Venez, entrez, nous dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Mon ami me tira jusqu'au salon qui était déjà bien remplit. Anya, Lincoln, Luna ainsi que Bellamy était là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

-Clarke, on doit arrêter les recherches sur Pike et le chef des Reapers pour le moment- tenta de dire, Bellamy avant que je ne le coupe.

-Quoi ? On.. on ne peut pas abandonner, on doit mettre Pike en prison.

-On n'arrête pas Clarke, intervint Octavia qui semblait avoir été mise au courant. On repousse ça à plus tard. On c'est rassemblé pour retrouver Lexa.

Mon regard passa de Bellamy à Octavia, puis d'Octavia à son frère, ainsi de suite en attendant une explication des deux frère et sœur. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait sinon j'allais littéralement exploser.

-Pike a trouvé une piste sur Lexa, il est entrain de négocier avec le directeur de la police pour concentrer ses recherches dans l'Oregon.

-Il a retrouvé sa trace et il semblerait qu'elle se trouve à Seattle, il ne sait pas exactement où elle se trouve. On doit la trouver avant lui, poursuivit Lincoln qui était assis sur le canapé.

Je hochai difficilement la tête, en même temps soulager que mon premier scénario ne soit pas le bon, mais aussi totalement apeuré à l'idée que Pike la retrouve avant nous.

-Il va falloir du temps avant que Pike obtienne le droit d'enquêter là-bas. Mais j'imagine bien qu'il va envoyer des Reapers en éclaireurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Bellamy et Lincoln s'échangèrent un regard complice et Lincoln sortie une carte de Seattle qu'il étala sur la table basse du salon.

-Vous tous connaissez bien Lexa, vous connaissez son passé, vous connaissez ses secrets. Alors que moi non, je serais plus utile à Seattle, dit Bellamy en prenant sa veste.

-Avec Pike ? demandai-je en m'approchant de la table basse ou tout les autres étaient désormais entouré.

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone ce matin Pike me met sur le banc de touche. Je pense réellement qu'il se doute que je joue un double jeu. Je me rends à Seattle en solo pour essayer de trouver des pistes.

Octavia retint son frère par le bras et l'accompagna hors de l'appartement de se dernier.

De mon côté, je pris une grande inspiration laissant partir toutes les mauvaises idées qui m'avaient habité depuis le retour éphémère de Lexa.

Je me repris en main et m'avançai donc vers la table basse observant la carte détaillée de Seattle.

-Par où on commence ? demandai-je à mes amis qui étaient venu aider.

-A ma connaissance la personne la plus proche de Lexa c'est Aden, répondit Lincoln. Il doit forcément savoir quelque chose à propos de Seattle.

Je secouai la tête tout en continuant de scruter la carte comme si celle-ci allait tout à coup me révélé tout ce que je voulais.

-Non, Aden ne sait rien par rapport.

-Rien ? Il est sûr de ça ?

-Oui et même, je ne pense pas que Lexa est dévoilé beaucoup de secret à son frère.

Anya se leva et prit les clés de sa voiture.

-Je déteste devoir faire ça, mais moi je retourne au Trikru pour voir si elle n'aurait pas laissé quelque chose trainer dans sa chambre ou quelque chose comme ça. Clarke tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui j'arrive, répondis-je avant de me retourner vers les autres. Dès que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, il prévient tout le monde d'accord ? On reste en contacte.

Lincoln et Luna s'échangèrent un regard amusé puis hochèrent tout les deux la tête en réponse à mon ordre, suivit de Raven.

POV Lincoln

-Clarke a prit une place très importante dans le groupe tu trouve pas ? demanda Luna en même temps qu'elle cherchait le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de Lexa.

Anya avait apporter quelques affaires à Lexa à la demande de Bellamy, ainsi Raven, Luna, Octavia et Raven pouvions chercher là tandis que Clarke et elle cherchait au Trikru et que Bellamy se rendait à Seattle.

-On la vite accepté, et elle a très bien su s'intégrer, répondis-je alors que je fouillais dans une pile de livre et de revus.

-Je veux dire... elle vient de nous donnez un ordre, dit-elle en riant.

-Lexa détint sur elle c'est tout.

Raven se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Luna et observa l'avancer des recherches du mot de passe. En effet, si Luna ne trouvait pas par elle-même le mot de passe, Raven se chargerait de pirater l'ordinateur du Commandant.

-En fait je pense surtout que Clarke est faite pour ça, dit Raven en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Luna en se retournant vers la brune.

Je relevai la tête des bouquins pour observer et écouter l'échange qui devenait intéressant.

-Elle est fine voir maigrichonne, blondinette, pas très grande... commença-t-elle à énuméré alors qu'Octavia venait d'entrée dans la pièce visiblement elle aussi intéressée par la conversation.

-Mais c'est une dure à cuir, reprit donc Octavia faisant tourné la tête de tout le monde dans sa direction. Elle a une âme de leadeuse, si il y avait quelqu'un à écouter dans mon entourage se serait elle. Même si depuis que je la connais elle à fait des erreurs, elle se relèvera toujours.

-Alors ce n'est pas Lexa qui détint sur elle, c'est plutôt les deux qui se ressemble, elles sont deux leadeuses... dit Luna en regardant Octavia.

Un silence où tout le monde sembla accorder une pensé chaleureuse et sincère aux deux femmes s'installa.

-Deux leadeuses qui ne peuvent être séparé, alors on se remet au boulot les gars, s'exclama Raven en claquant des mains pour motiver les troupes.

POV Clarke

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement d'Anya, la jeune femme ouvrit une session Skype sur son ordinateur et appela Luna qui décrocha depuis son téléphone.

-Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle à notre intention.

-Non, on vient juste d'arriver. Et de votre côté ?

-Rien non plus, répondit Luna qui feuilletait un dossier. On est entrain de fouiller tout les dossiers de Bellamy. Il nous a laissé a disposition toutes les recherches qu'il a faite sur nous. Ça fait carrément froid dans le dos, ce beau brun en sait plus sur ma vie que mes propres parents.

-Eh, ce beau brun c'est mon frère, alors on se calme, s'indigna Octavia derrière Luna.

Raven derrière se mit alors à rire, suivit de Lincoln et Anya.

Après un bon quart d'heure dans la chambre de Lexa sans rien trouver, Anya me lança son porte clés que je rattrapai de justesse.

-Il y a les clés du grenier, j'ai gardé quelques affaires de Lexa avant son départ… Je veux dire avant son premier départ. Va déjà voir, je te rejoins quand j'ai finis ici.

Je montai donc au grenier et continuai les recherches dans une multitude de cartons.

POV Lexa

Je sortis du taxi, traversai la route pour atteindre la maison et entrai dans celle-ci par la terrasse. Becca était assise sur le canapé et lisait un bouquin.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête de son livre.

-Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais t'écouter, répondis-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

-Et bien je suis arrivé hier matin à Los Angeles, ce matin j'ai pris une moto et j'ai filé à la cérémonie pour voir Aden. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que le môme me voit.

-Quoi ? Mais je t'avais d'être ultra discrète ! Si un gosse a pus te voir, alors imagine les Reapers. Et où tu as trouvé une moto ?!

-La moto est à un abruti qui travaille dans un magasin de jeu vidéo. Linc' et moi on l'a protégé de trois types qui lui voulait la peau. Il m'en devait une alors je lui ai emprunter sa bécane.

-Tu es folle !

Je me redressai brusquement.

-C'est toi qui m'a convaincu de le faire ! m'indignai-je.

-Oui et je t'ai aussi fait promettre de ne surtout pas te faire voir !

Faute de mot, je pris un coussin et le lui balançai à la figure. La brune bien que plus vieille que moi de 9 ans ne se fit pas prier pour riposter. On se perdit toute les deux dans un fou rire, tandis qu'on se bagarrait, jusqu'à ce que mes rires se transforme en un regard vide. Becca cessa la bataille et ce coucha à côté de moi sur le canapé, retrouvant rapidement elle aussi son sérieux.

-Tu l'as vu ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Et elle aussi t'a vu ?

-Je ne crois pas, j'ai tenté de la fuir avant qu'elle ne me voit, alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était courir vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-La seule chose que je pouvais m'imaginer si je le faisais, c'était qu'un Reapers nous observait, dis-je en repensant à ce moment au terrain de Lacross ou j'avais vu Clarke encourager Aden comme si elle était sa propre sœur. Je devrais aller me coucher, prendre deux fois l'avion en 24 heure c'est fatiguant.

-Très bien, me dit Becca en me caressant l'avant-bras. Bonne nuit Lex'.

-Bonne nuit.

POV Clarke

Le plancher grinça m'alertant qu'Anya était entrain de s'approcher de moi. Je relevai la tête des cartons et me laissai tomber sur le sol.

-Bon sang ça fait des heures qu'on cherche, j'ai dû fouiller tout ses cartons au moins trois fois !

-C'est pareil pour les autres, ils ne trouvent rien d'intéressant. Bellamy vient d'appeler Octavia il va embarquer dans l'avion pour Seattle dans quelques minutes.

Je hochai la tête en reposant mon regard sur les cartons dans le grenier.

-Pourquoi Lexa aurait-elle laisser quelque chose ici ? Ses objets ne sont que banalité…

Je m'arrêtai de parler un instant, me relevai et commençai à faire les cents pas dans tout le grenier, réalisant que ce que je venais de dire avait du sens.

-Si Lexa avait laisser quoique ce soit d'important dans sa chambre, elle ne l'aurait pas juste laissé avec des affaires aussi banales que ses quelques t-shirts et babioles qu'elle à laisser avant de partir.

Anya m'observa réfléchir et marcher dans tout les sens. Je faisais marcher mes méninges pour essayer de me mettre à la place de Lexa. Chose qui n'était de loin pas facile.

-Récapitulons, jusque là on à cherché de fond en comble dans les affaires qu'elle a apportées avant son départ à Seattle et on a rien trouver. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut chercher dans les affaires qu'elle a laissées avant de partir en Europe.

-C'est ce que tu as fais avec tout ses cartons, m'informa Anya.

-Oui, mais ses affaires n'ont pas de réelle importance, Lexa fait toujours les choses en grands, elle fait les choses avec du sens. Ses affaires là n'ont aucun sens. Si on cherche quelques choses qui a eu de l'importance il y a cinq ans avant qu'elle parte en Europe c'est … Costia ! On en revient toujours à Costia... Elle a-t-elle été enterrée dans un cimetière ou quelque part où Lexa aurait pus déposer quelque chose ?

-Non, Costia a été incinéré et ses cendres ont été disperser dans l'océan.

-Alors ce n'est pas ça.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et fermai les yeux, réfléchissant de plus belle.

 _Quelque chose qui relierait Costia et Lexa,_ pensai-je.

Je relevai brusquement la tête, Anya m'observant bizarrement attendant que je parle.

-Between The Bars ! m'exclamai-je en me dépêchant de redescendre au bar.

Anya me suivi de près et toute les deux on redescendit par l'échelle du grenier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par Between The Bars Clarke ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'on fut de retour dans l'appartement.

-Tu verras, viens, dis-je en ouvrant la porte pour descendre au Trikru.

Je sautai les dernières marches et me précipitai dans la pièce principale du bar. Mais contre toute attente elle n'était pas vide.

-Maman ?

Effectivement, ma mère se trouvait au plein milieu du bar vide et semblait observer la décoration des lieux.

-Clarke ! dit-elle en me voyant enfin et marcha vers moi. Marcus ma prévenu de ce que tu faisais !

-Maman, s'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le vieux Jukebox.

Ma mère me suivit de près tandis qu'Anya resta un peu à l'écart bien que curieuse de savoir si j'allais réellement trouver quelque chose.

Je me mis à observer le Jukebox dans ses moindres recoins. Devant, derrière, les côtés, je me baissai même pour voir en dessous.

-Clarke, tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais tout ce qui concerne Lexa ! Tu croyais que j'allais juste te laisser filer avec cette femme et ne plus jamais te demandé de m'expliquer ?

Je me redressai alors pour faire face à ma mère mais je me tapai l'épaule contre un coin du Jukebox et m'appuyai ensuite dessus en l'insultant de tout les noms. C'est là que je vis ce que je cherchais. Caché entre les cassettes, un bout de papier dépassait.

-Anya ! Comment on ouvre ce compartiment ?

La brune se précipita derrière le comptoir pour aller chercher quelque chose. Quant à ma mère elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-Clarke…

-Maman ! Je te demande de me faire confiance !

-Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je n'aurais pas amené ça ici, dit-elle en lâchant un gros classeur qu'elle tenait sous son bras, sur une table.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandai-je en observant le classeur vert.

-Les dossiers médicaux de toute la famille Woods … Et d'une partie de la famille Pramheda.

-Pramheda ? demandai-je.

Anya arriva alors avec des clés et s'occupa d'ouvrir le compartiment souhaité.

-Costia Pramheda, répondit ma mère.

-Là, je l'ai ! dis Anya en sortant le papier.

Elle l'amena vers la table ou était déjà le classeur et déplia le bout de papier. Ma mère et moi la regardions faire avec grande curiosité. C'était une photo, une photo abimer à force de l'avoir plié et déplié. Mais on pouvait facilement reconnaitre Lexa et Costia accompagné d'une troisième femme, devant une grande maison blanche. Je pris la photo et la retourna, derrière était marqué au stylo bleu : Costia, Lexa et Becca, été 2010.

-Qui est cette Becca ? demandai-je en montrant ce que je venais de trouver à ma mère et à Anya.

-Je pense que tu trouveras quelques choses en page 8 du classeur, me dit ma mère.

Je feuilletai les 7 première pages qui concernait les rapports sur Lexa, abasourdie de voir combien de fois elle était aller à l'hôpital quand elle était petite.

-Elle était casse-cou, non ? demanda ma mère en voyant toutes ses feuilles la concernant.

-Oui et non, répondit Anya. Les premières fois ou elle est allée à l'hôpital c'est son père qui lui avait fait du mal. Les blessures n'étaient jamais extrêmement graves mais dès qu'il lui faisait un truc comme ça il paniquait et l'emmenait aux urgences... ensuite oui, elle était très casse-cou quand elle à quitté la maison pour vivre avec nous.

Ma mère n'osa plus rien dire et un silence gênant s'installa alors que j'arrivai enfin à la page 8.

-C'est le dossier de… Pramheda Rebecca ? Becca Pramheda ? demandai-je en comparant les noms sur le dossier et sur l'arrière de la photo. Cette femme est donc apparentée à Costia.

-Oui, probablement, répondit ma mère. J'ai pensé à une sœur ainée ou une cousine.

-Tu connais cette Becca ? demandai-je à Anya.

-Pas le moins du monde, je ne savais même pas que le nom de famille de Costia était Pramheda.

Je regardai encore une fois l'écriture de derrière. Été 2010.

-Tu sais où Lexa et Costia était en été 2010 ? demandai-je toujours à Anya.

-Été 2010 ? … Été 2010… répéta-t-elle en réfléchissant. Été … Oui ! C'est l'été où son père n'arrêtait pas de venir au Trikru pour me demander où elle était ! Je sais qu'elle est partie avec Costia. Vu la photo se doit être chez cette femme, conclue-t-elle en posant le doigt sur la grande femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu ne sais pas où cela pourrait être ?

-Encore une fois, pas le moins du monde, Lexa ne m'a jamais dit où elles étaient allées… Je sais qu'elle est rentrée avec une blessure au visage parce que son père lui l'avait retrouvé, dit-elle comme si cela n'avait pas grande importance.

-Son père ? Si son père la retrouvé, il sait où vit Rebecca Pramheda, dis-je en prenant mes affaires. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Tu vas aller chez le père de Lexa ? demanda Anya en faisant une moue dégoutée.

Comme simple réponse, je hochai une fois la tête.

-Désolée, sans moi, me dit-elle en me lançant les clés de sa Mustang rouge. Tu lui mettras une jolie droite dans la gueule de ma part.

-Clarke tu te lances dans quelque chose de bien trop dangereux, me dit ma mère qui m'avait suivi jusque dans le parking où été parqué la Mustang.

-Je sais maman, mais je suis une grande fille maintenant, lui répondis-je en ouvrant la portière.

-Et c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse faire, sinon crois-moi que je t'aurais enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu ne prononce plus le nom de Lexa.

Je souris à ma mère, la remerciant silencieusement de me laisser vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, aussi dangereuse soit-elle. Elle savait qu'à mon âge elle n'avait plus de réelle autorité sur moi. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser monter dans la voiture. La portière à peine refermer je fis crisser les pneus et fila à toute allure, comme Lexa avait l'habitude de le faire et ne ralentis pas avant d'être arrivé à la parfaite maison des Woods.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée je pris une grande inspiration et sonnai. La poignée bougea, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une musique à bas volume baigna toute la maison d'un beau jazz, tandis que devant se dressait Aden, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix grave s'exclama derrière le garçon.

-Qui est-ce Aden ? demanda l'homme qui apparu enfin derrière la porte.

Aden se retourna vers son père n'osant pas répondre ou plutôt ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Oh, bonsoir, dit le père d'Aden et Lexa en me voyant. Vous êtes ?

-Clarke Griffin, répondis-je simplement en observant l'homme.

Encore et toujours sur son 31, un regard bleu aciers, ses cheveux toujours bien coiffé et bien habillé même à la maison, il tenait dans sa main un verre de vin. Après m'avoir observé un instant il me tendit la main en me souriant chaleureusement.

-Vous devez être la nouvelle amie dont mon fils, il me parle si souvent, dit-il sous le regard gêné d'Aden. Je suis Archibald Woods. Venez, entrez donc.

Bien que surprise d'être invité à entrée si gentiment, je n'hésitai pas entrée dans la grande maison où avait grandit Lexa. L'intérieur de la maison était aussi beau et moderne que l'extérieur. Un contraste parfait et équilibré de blanc et de noir, une grande cuisine américaine ouvrant sur un grand salon aéré et chaleureux, décoré de quelques photos de famille. L'homme m'invita à m'asseoir au salon tandis qu'il me servait un verre de vin rouge. Aden était resté à l'écart et bien qu'il sembla curieux de ma venue ne semblait pas vouloir trop s'approcher. Alors qu'Archibald fouinait dans la cuisine l'adolescent s'approcha de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Clarke ? me demanda-t-il appuyant derrière moi sur le dossier du canapé où je m'étais assise.

-Je viens parler de Lexa, on pense qu'il sait où elle se trouve. Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre, champion.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir où elle est !

-S'il te plait Aden…

Le jeune garçon soupira avant de finalement accepter ma demande. Il fit le chemin inverse, croisant son père, qui l'observa quitter la pièce le visage boudeur. Archibald haussa les épaules et finit par revenir vers moi, deux verres à la main.

-Vous aimez ? demanda-t-il en voyant que j'observai le lecteur vinyle qui jouait ce fameux jazz.

-Oui, beaucoup, répondis-je avec sincérité.

-Chet Baker, dit-il en souriant, déposant le verre de vin sur la table basse en verre. Étonnamment, c'est Alexandria, ma fille aînée, qui a supplié sa mère pour acheter ce vinyle. Elle était si jeune, j'avais été très surpris de voir qu'à cette âge elle avait de tel goûts musicaux.

-Lexa écoute du jazz ?

L'homme se mit à rire, un sourire charmant lui traversant tout le visage et des rides se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à voir cette homme lever la main sur qui que se soit. Mais pourtant il l'avait fait et je le haïssais intérieurement pour ça.

-Vous savez, Lexa à beau avoir un style de rebelle, écouter du rock, porter des vestes en cuir et ne parlons pas de ses activité et fréquentations, dit-il en agitant son verre. Elle a un amour inconditionnel pour le jazz et la poésie. C'est une romantique, comme l'étais sa mère.

L'homme observa avec nostalgie le disque qui tournait sur lui-même avant de retrouver un regard plus sérieux et de me refaire face.

-Je doute que vous soyez là pour parler de banalité. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma fille ?

-Elle a disparu.

-Et ce n'est pas la première fois, elle finira par revenir, dit simplement Archibald en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, dis-je en posant la photo, que j'avais trouvé dans le Jukebox, sur la table basse. Savez-vous où se trouve cette endroit ?

Le père de Lexa se pencha et prit la photo dans ses mains. Son regard pourtant si tendre jusque là, s'obscurcit tout à coup. Il secoua la tête avant de me redonner la photo précipitamment.

-Vous savez, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Alexandria à été clair, je ne fais plus partie de sa vie, je ne devrais donc pas m'en mêler, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

-Archibald, dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Vous devez me dire ce que vous savez, c'est pour son bien croyez-moi. Votre fille a besoin de vous.

-Je suis un monstre pour elle et pour beaucoup d'autres personnes, mademoiselle Griffin. J'ai beau avoir fait une désintoxication et être sobre depuis quatre ans, sa n'efface pas ce que j'ai fais subir à cette gamine. Vous savez un jour ce Lincoln Ground est venu à ma porte et ma dit quelque chose de tellement vrai… On a tous un monstre en nous et nous sommes seul responsable de ses actes quand on le laisse sortir. Voilà ce que ce gosse m'a dit, et il avait raison.

Il semblait tellement triste, tellement mal, j'aurais pus éprouver de la pitié pour lui, peut-être même que c'était un peu le cas. Mais même s'il avait réussi à surmonter sa dépendance à la boisson, pour moi il restait le monstre violent qui battait sa fille. Même si j'avais fortement envie de partir et de ne plus jamais le revoir, je devais rester car il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait Lexa.

-S'il vous plaît, vous êtes mon dernier espoir.

Archibald Woods passa sa main sur sa barbe et sembla se battre intérieurement entre deux possibilités, se taire et me foutre dehors ou tout me dire ce qu'il savait sur cette photo et cette mystérieux Rebecca Pramheda. On resta debout au milieu du salon, se regardant mutuellement sans rien dire. L'homme finit par soupirer et me fit signe de lui redonner la photo, ce que je m'exécutai tout de suite de faire.

-C'est à Seattle ? demandai-je pour l'encourager à dire quelque chose.

-Effectivement… c'est là la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé… je suis incapable de te donner une adresse, pour être honnête je ne me souviens pas vraiment, m'avoua-t-il honteux. Mais venez avec moi dans mon bureau, je peux vous limitez la zone de recherche.

Je suivis donc Archibald à l'étage, on traversa un couloir. Je passai devant une première porte qui devait être la chambre d'Aden vu la musique qui en provenait. Puis devant une deuxième porte, qui portait des initiales de couleur d'orée, A.W.

 _Alexandria Woods_ , pensai-je en passant mes doigts sur les lettres magnifiquement taillées.

Archibald qui avait remarqué que je ne le suivais plus, me rejoignit et observa mon geste.

-Vous aimez ma fille n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondis-je sentant mon corps tout entier se tordre tant elle me manquait.

Archibald hocha la tête et laissa un sourire presque indétectable se dessiner sur son visage.

-Je suis content qu'elle est trouvée quelqu'un qui soit prête à tant de chose pour elle, dit-il me faisant signe de continuer notre chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

Comme maintenant je n'en doutais plus, son bureau lui aussi était impeccable. Habillé d'un bois d'acajou magnifique il reflétait parfaitement le style de l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

L'homme alluma son ordinateur, posa de belle lunette de vue arrondit sur le nez, lui donnant un air d'écrivain et tapa quelques fois sur son clavier avant de m'inviter à venir voir à l'écran.

L'homme zooma sur une carte de Seattle, sur un quartier de la ville qui s'appelait Alki.

-Je me souviens que la maison était dans ce quartier et qu'il suffisait de traverser la route pour se retrouver sur la plage. Vous vous rendez dans cette rue, dit-il en montrant Alki Avenue SW, et je suis sûre que vous trouverez la maison de cette Rebecca.

-Vous savez qui est exactement cette femme ?

-Rebecca ? Oui, ce n'est autre que la sœur ainée de Costia, répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre. Souhaitez-vous que je vous imprime les plans ?

-Non, merci ça ira. Je… je vous remercie pour tout ça, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

-Laissez-moi vous raccompagnez à la sortie.

-Ne vous dérangez pas je connais le chemin.

-J'insiste, mademoiselle Griffin.

Je laissai donc l'homme, visiblement gentleman, faire et le suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il m'ouvrit. Lexa avait du beaucoup hériter de lui, son charme, sa galanterie et visiblement ses goûts secrets pour la musique jazz. Cependant, Archibald me suivit dehors et ferma la porte d'entrée. Je le regardai faire avec curiosité.

-Mademoiselle Griffin, ma fille est-elle recherchée par la police, ou un de ses gangs ennemis ? dit-il en levant ses yeux sincèrement inquiets au ciel.

J'hésitai un moment avant de répondre, ne sachant s'il devait savoir ou non.

-Malheureusement, par les deux … avouai-je.

-C'est quoi ? Une sorte de chasse à l'homme ? Le premier qui l'a a gagné ? dit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

-Non, monsieur. C'est plus un flic corrompu qui fait équipe avec un gang.

L'homme rigola ironiquement ce qui m'étonnai.

-Ça sent les Reapers, dit-il.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise avant même que j'eus le temps d'assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous… connaissez les Reapers ? demandai-je en balbutiant.

-Mademoiselle Griffin, j'ai bons nombres d'informations à vous transmettre… la première est que les Reapers ne sont pas des chômeurs. Je serais vous je me dépêcherais de retrouver Lexa et de l'éloigné le plus vite possible de Seattle. Attendez ! dit-il alors que je m'apprêtai à filer. Prenez ceci-ci.

L'homme sortie une clé de la poche de son pantalon et me la tandis.

-C'est les clés d'une maison dans laquelle ma famille et moi passions des vacances. Alexandria et Aden ne doivent pas s'en souvenir ils étaient trop jeunes. La maison n'est pas à mon nom mais à celui de mon ancien patron, ils ne penseront jamais à ça.

Je pris la clé et emmagasinai l'adresse qu'il venait de me donner. Je l'observai un instant avant de relever la tête vers lui.

-Il me faut les réponses sur les Reapers rapidement monsieur Woods. Je suis d'accord pour dire que maintenant je dois foncer chercher votre fille, mais plus vite on démasquera le chef du gang qui complote avec Pike, plus vite on sauvera réellement Lexa.

-J'ai moi aussi mon lot de question à vous posez, on se reverra mademoiselle Griffin, très bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Comment puis-je vous contactez ? demandai-je un goût amère dans la bouche, ne voulant de loin pas le revoir.

Bien que gentil et poli avec moi, son image entrain de frapper Lexa ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête et tant mieux !

-Ne vous souciez pas de ça, je m'en charge. Allez, dit-il en montrant la voiture parquée sur les pavés devant la maison. Filez, allez chercher la femme que vous aimez, elle a visiblement besoin vous.

Cela devait être très difficile pour lui de savoir que sa fille avait des problèmes, mais contre toutes attentes il n'insista pas pour en savoir plus. Je savais que ce n'était pas du manque d'intérêt mais plus une sorte de promesse qu'il avait un jour fait à sa fille, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir définitivement de sa vie.

Je serrai la main de l'homme pour lui dire au-revoir. Il m'observa me diriger en direction de la voiture quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

-Clarke !

Je me retournai pour voir Aden qui était sortie de la maison et qui se dirigeai vers moi.

-S'il te plait, ramène-la, me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mon menton poser sur l'épaule du jeune, je vis Archibald observer notre échange avec un sourire triste. Il me fit un léger signe de la tête, que je lui rendis contre toute attente avec un sourire sincère. Je me damnai tout de suite pour avoir fait ça, fermant les yeux et serrai fortement l'adolescent dans mes bras.

Je mis fin à l'étreinte et passai une main dans les cheveux d'Aden comme j'aimais tant le faire pour l'embêter.

Comme d'habitude, l'adolescent souris à ce geste et repoussa ma main.

Une fois dans la voiture, je regardai une dernière fois deux Woods qui se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre devant l'entrée. Je mis la marche arrière et commençai à reculer dans la rue. Aden me fit un signe de la main, tandis que son père posait fermement la sienne sur l'épaule de son fils.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donc plu ! On se rapproche de Lexa, Clarke à découvert grâce à Archibald ou elle pourrait se cacher. Pensiez-vous que se serait lui qui l'aiderait ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime énormément les lires, je vous parle pas de mon sourire quand je vois qu'il y en a une nouvelle sur un chapitre, c'est la grande joie ^^ C'est aussi une trèèès grande motivation, genre ma dose de cocaïne ;)**

 **Allez, bisou et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**


	20. Paradise Drive

**Salut Salut ! Je poste enfin le chapitre ... 20 ? c'est bien le 20ème ? Oui ^^ Je suis un peu à la ramasse, après mon hospitalisation, j'ai un peu que fais de la merde. Mais j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres et il va se passer pas mal de chose. Effectivement dans le chapitre précédent, Clarke et ses amis on découvert que Pike avait une piste sérieuse et que donc il fallait retrouver Lexa pour la prévenir du danger. Clarke est donc aller voir Archibald Woods qui lui à donner une information capitale, mais laissant avec lui encore beaucoup de mystère. On retrouve donc maintenant Clarke qui fonce pour retrouver notre chère Lexa.**

Après avoir assimilés les informations que m'avait donné Archibald, je roulai tout de suite jusqu'à mon appartement, là où je pris enfin le temps de téléphoner à Anya.

-Allo ? dit-elle à l'appareil.

-Anya ? Je pars pour Seattle, je laisse ta voiture chez moi.

-Quoi ? Attends qu'est ce que tu as appris ?

-Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est chez cette Becca Pramheda, dis-je en regardant la femme sur la photo. C'est la sœur ainée de Costia. Quand Lexa à fui à l'été 2010 avec Costia, c'est chez elle qu'elles sont allées. Si Lexa est bien en Oregon, c'est la première place où je vais aller regarder.

-Très bien, je préviens les autres. Ça ne va pas plaire à ta mère.

-Elle est où ? Elle est toujours avec toi ?

-Non elle a dû retourner à l'hôpital, une urgence.

-Dis lui que je l'appellerais dès que je pourrais, dis-je en me rendant dans ma chambre pour sortir mon plus grand sac à main.

J'y fourrai quelques habits, ainsi que de quoi me laver et retournai dans le salon, l'appareil toujours coller à mon oreille alors que j'expliquai ce que je venais de vivre avec Archibald Woods.

-Cet homme est tellement étrange, vous me le décrivez comme un monstre sanguinaire, mais il paraît tellement… banal. Il est gentil et poli et même galant. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer faire ses horreurs.

-C'est parce que tu ne le connaissais pas avant.

-Oui je penses bien. Tu ne sais pas le plus dingue ?!

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire, répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Il connaît les Reapers ! dis-je en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pour en sortir.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je calmement tout en fermant la porte à clé.

-Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?! demanda-t-elle presque en criant.

Je me mis à descendre les escaliers, mon sac dans une main, mes clés dans l'autre et mon téléphone coincé entre mon épaule et mon oreille.

-Bien sûr que si Anya, mais il m'a dit de foncer à Seattle que ça sa pouvait attendre.

-Et tu vas y aller comment à Seattle ? Avec ma voiture ? demanda-t-elle au moment où j'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble en la poussant avec mon pied.

-Non, sa prendrait trop de temps, je fais comme Bell' je prends l'avion.

-En parlant de Bellamy, il a envoyé un message à Octavia, il ne faut plus le contacter avant plusieurs heures, pour une question de sécurité pour sa couverture.

-Très bien, répondis-je.

Une fois sur le trottoir je regardai à droite puis à gauche pour voir si mon taxi était déjà là. Je repérai alors un homme qui me fit signe devant une voiture jaune, de l'autre côté de la rue. Je traversai la route et montai dans le taxi qui m'attendait.

-Aéroport de Los Angeles, s'il vous plait, dis-je à l'intention du chauffeur.

-Oui m'dame, répondit-il avant de démarrez.

Je raccrochai avec Anya et petit à petit je commençai à réaliser ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Le stress commença à faire son effet et inconsciemment je me mis à taper frénétiquement mes doigts sur mes genoux, tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Première fois qu'vous prenez l'avion ? demanda l'homme au volant en me regardant par le rétroviseur.

-Non, non, je suis de Melbourne, je dois souvent faire l'allée retour, répondis-je en lui souriant.

L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine et portait une casquette des Dodgers, il avait un sourire très chaleureux et semblait vraiment très gentil. Son accent laissait à penser qu'il venait du sud des Etats-Unis.

-Ha ! V'savez, ma femme avait tellement peur de l'avion qu'elle a refusée de le prendre pour aller voir sa sœur à New York. Vous n'me croirez certainement pas, mais elle m'a fait roulez en voiture depuis L.A, jusqu'à Brooklyn !

Un pincement s'empara de mon cœur, me rappelant le même voyage que j'avais fait avec Lexa mais dans le sens inverse.

-Si, si, je vous crois, répondis-je en souriant tristement.

-Moi j'vous l'dis ma p'tite dame, on r'fuserait d'faire peu de chose par amour.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.

-Tout vas bien ? V'semblez bien triste.

-Non, tout va bien, dis-je en détournant le regard pour observer le paysage défiler par la vitre.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant les portes d'un terminal.

-Et v'là mad'moiselle !

Je sorties l'argent de mon portefeuille et le lui tendis, je le remerciai et m'apprêtai à sortir quand il me dit encore quelque chose :

-Allez r'trouver cette personne qu'vous aimez, ma p'tite dame.

Alors que la porte était déjà ouverte et mes jambes dehors je m'arrêtai de bouger et me retournai vers le chauffeur.

-Comment … tentai-je de demandé avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

-Ooh v'savez ça fait 25 ans que j'fais se métier, j'en ai vu des masses des filles comme vous qui partait précipitamment à l'aéroport en pleine nuit et qui allait rejoindre leur amour. Et croyez-moi, ma mignonne, elles avaient toutes le même regard que vous, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Je le remerciai encore d'un sourire.

-Allez, filez, et j'espère qu'il mérite tout ça ce p'tit gars ! dit-il avant de redémarrer et de quitter les lieux avec son taxi.

Étrange personnage… pensai-je, réalisant qu'il m'avait aidé à calmer mon stress, peut-être même plus...

Je repris alors mes esprits et me concentra à nouveau dans mon objectif. Je traversai le premier hall de l'aéroport et trouvai un endroit pour me payer un billet pour Seattle.

-Le prochain vol pour Seattle est à quelle heure ? demandai-je à la femme de l'autre côté du guichet.

La femme pianota sur son appareil un moment puis releva gentiment ses yeux fatigués sur moi. En effet, le temps de quitté la maison des Woods à 22h30 et d'arrivée jusqu'à l'aéroport, il était maintenant presque minuit, et la pauvre femme devait probablement être à la fin de son service.

-Le prochain vol de nuit pour Seattle est… à 00h30. Vous arrivez donc là-bas au alentours de 03h00. Le boarding va commencer dans 15 minutes.

Je remerciai la femme et payai le billet 147 dollars. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la porte indiqué sur mon billet et m'installai sur un siège pour attendre le boarding.

Une fois assise dans l'avion, côté hublot, je ne tenais littéralement plus sur mon siège. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année accompagné d'un enfant d'environs 7 ans vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le petit garçon s'assit à côté de moi. Malgré l'heure il semblait très réveiller, contrairement à son papa qui s'endormit juste après le décollage.

Après une heure de vol, il commença à avoir des turbulences qui semblait rendre le petit garçon nerveux. Son père compte à lui dormait à point fermé malgré les secousses.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste des turbulences, dis-je au gamin pour tenter de le rassurer.

Il posa ses grands yeux marrons sur moi et me fit un sourire timide.

-C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui, papa et moi on va rejoindre maman à Seattle.

-Ooh, c'est super, tu dois être content !

-Oui, papa et maman étaient fâchés avant et papa m'a dit qu'il aimait maman et que ça devait être la seule chose qui compte vraiment. Alors on a pris la voiture et on a filé jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Le gamin sembla avoir totalement oublier les turbulences et continua de m'expliquer son histoire. Visiblement son papa avait traversé une phase de doute et avait pensé à quitter sa femme. Mais de ce que m'a dit le petit bonhomme, il avait choisi de la retrouver. Je pensai alors à Lexa… J'avais parlé de mes doutes à Raven, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais vraiment réfléchis, si la quitter était la bonne solution. Même si je l'aime, parfois l'amour ne suffit pas. Mais le chauffeur du taxi et ce petit garçon de 7 ans semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je n'allais pas à Seattle pour sauver Lexa des griffes de Pike, j'y allais aussi pour retrouver l'amour de ma vie.

-Tu t'appelle comment ? demanda le garçon en me sortant de mes pensés.

-Clarke et toi ?

-Théo… Toi aussi, Clarke, tu vas rejoindre la personne que tu aimes, comme mon papa ? demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Je soupirai en souriant à l'enfant. Les doutes m'avaient traversé l'esprit, comme le père de Théo.

-Oui…

Mais ses doutes n'avaient plus raison d'être.

-Tu étais aussi fâchée avec lui ?

-Non, c'est une histoire plutôt compliquée, elle a dû partir et là je tente de la retrouver, dis-je en me penchant vers lui tout en chuchotant.

-Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? demanda-t-il en imitant mon chuchotement.

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que non.

-J'espère que tu la retrouveras.

-Merci bonhomme, je l'espère aussi.

Théo se mit alors à bailler et seulement quelques minutes après sa tête glissait sur mon bras. Durant tout le trajet, le bonhomme resta dans cette position, endormis. Ce n'est que lorsque son père se réveilla, à l'annonce de l'atterrissage, qu'il le secoua doucement.

-Vraiment désolé, dit le père à mon intention alors que Théo ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

-Oh non il n'y pas de soucis.

L'avion se posant non sans délicatesse sur le sol et une dizaine de minutes plus tard les gens commencèrent à se lever. Je fus la première hors de l'avion et après avoir dit au-revoir à Théo d'un signe de main qu'il me rendis tout sourire, je fonçai à travers l'aéroport international de Seattle-Tacoma. Je suivis directement les panneaux menant aux taxis et en un éclair je me retrouvai dehors.

-Bonsoir, me dit le chauffeur, cette fois plus jeune. Où puis-je vous emmenez ?

-Alki avenue sud ouest, s'il vous plait.

-Pas de numéro ?

-Si c'est possible de faire toute l'avenue, se serait super.

-Vous avez perdu le numéro ? demanda-t-il.

-On peut dire ça oui.

Après seulement 25 minutes de trajet, on arriva au début de l'avenue demandé. Elle longeait tout un côté au bord de l'eau, comme me l'avait indiqué Archibald. On commença donc toute l'Avenue, en s'arrêtant devant chaque maison blanche que je comparais avec la photo trouvé dans le Jukebox.

Après encore 10 minutes dans la rue on tomba enfin sur une maison qui correspondait. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la maison puis attendis que je le paye avant de repartir.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, cette maison était bien la bonne. Mais j'hésitai un instant avant de frapper, on était quand même au beau milieu de la nuit.

 _Et puis merde Clarke, dans se genre de situation ses questions ne se pause pas._

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et toquai une première fois. Puis, n'entendant aucun bruit je frappai un peu plus fort, histoire d'être sûre de les réveiller. Après un moment d'attente la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une grande femme brune, aux yeux sombre éclairé par la lumière du porche. Elle était magnifique et correspondait parfaitement à la femme sur la photo.

-Vous devez être Rebecca Pramheda, je cherche Alexandria Woods.

-Il n'y a pas d'Alexandria Woods ici, répliqua-t-elle. Allez-vous-en.

La brune voulu refermez mais je l'en empêchai en bloquant la porte avec mon pied.

-S'il te plait, dis-je en lui tendant la fameuse photo.

Becca prit le bout de papier dans les mains et l'observa le regard troublé. Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur moi.

-Je suis Clarke Griffin.

-Tu aurais pus le dire plus tôt, me dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru que tu étais un de ses sbires de Reapers ou une fliquette.

-L'adrénaline me fait visiblement oublier les bonnes manières, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Becca sourit et se mit de côté pour me laisser pénétrer dans le couloir d'entrée qui était plongé dans le noir.

-Lexa, baisse ton arme, dit Becca en refermant la porte.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent lorsque j'entendis ses mots et au même moment la lumière s'alluma dans le couloir.

-Clarke… dit une voix à la respiration saccadée.

POV Lexa

Becca m'avait réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit pour me prévenir que quelque chose clochait à l'extérieur. En effet une voiture avait stationné un moment devant chez elle et avait finit par déposer quelqu'un. Becca et moi sommes descendu au rez-de-chaussée sur la pointe des pieds avant que celle-ci ne me glisse une arme dans les mains et me dise de la couvrir depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Becca s'avança vers la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. La brune parlait fort, voulant montrer son autorité et montrer au potentiel ennemi qu'elle n'avait pas peur. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais, ni voir, ni entendre correctement la mystérieuse personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Becca tenta de refermer la porte mais l'inconnu bloqua celle-ci, ce qui me fit resserrer la crosse de l'arme que je tenais pointer contre l'individu de l'autre bout du couloir. C'est alors que je l'entendis.

-S'il te plait.

C'était la voix de Clarke, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

-Je suis Clarke Griffin.

Après l'avoir fait entrée dans la maison, Becca ria nerveusement tandis qu'elle me disait de baisser mon arme. Mais c'était déjà fais depuis un moment. Ma main avait quitté la crosse de l'arme pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe du couloir. Une fois trouvé, j'allumai la lumière et vit enfin le visage angélique, mais surpris, de Clarke.

-Clarke… soufflai-je.

Celle-ci se retourna et posa ses yeux bleus sur moi. On resta un instant comme ça à se regarder l'une l'autre, sans mot dire. La blonde supprima doucement la distance qui nous séparait en marchant lentement dans ma direction. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de moi et continua de me regarder, les yeux humides.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et essuya ses larmes de mes pouces.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Clarke ?

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et me pris dans ses bras, me serrant très fort. Je répondis à son étreinte, en me demandant si elle était bien là. Mais que faisait-elle là.

-Clarke ? tentai-je de relancé la question.

C'est alors qu'elle me repoussa en posant son doigt sur mon épaule.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser des questions, Lexa ! Qu'est ce qui ta pris de venir à Los Angeles ?

-Il fallait que je vous vois, Aden, Anya, Lincoln… toi…

-Et quand moi je t'ai vu tu as fui !

Je n'imaginais pas du tout nos retrouvailles comme ça, la température augmentait de plus en plus et pas dans le sens où je l'avais souhaité.

-Je ne pouvais pas te-

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter ça depuis des lustres Lexa ! Je ne peux pas être avec toi, je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux pas te voir quand je reviens, je ne peux te prendre avec moi dans l'Oregon !

-Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans, Clarke !

-Mais je suis impliquée ! Je l'ai été du moment où je suis monté dans cette Mini avec toi à New York. A cet instant j'ai su qu'on serait lié à jamais. J'ai tout de suite compris que je ne serais jamais assez maligne pour m'en sortir sans tombée amoureuse de toi. Et tombée amoureuse de toi c'est t'accepter toute entière. Toi et tout tes foutus problèmes ! Quand je pense que c'est un vieux sudiste et un gosse de 7 ans qui m'ont fait comprendre ça…

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire avec le sudiste et le gosse, je me focalisai sur la seule autre partie que j'avais assimilé.

-Tu me dis que tu savais que tu allais tombée amoureuse de moi à New York ? demandai-je en faisant totalement abstraction du reste.

-Oui… avoua-t-elle boudeuse. Enfin je n'en étais pas consciente à ce moment là, mais quand j'y repense maintenant, oui.

L'orage était passée, elle avait visiblement eue besoin de se lâcher, se défouler, après tout je la comprenais sans peine.

-Clarke… tu sais que je t'aime aussi, et que je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça… Je-

-Vous faites souvent ça, demanda Becca qui nous regardait toujours, l'air totalement outrepassé.

Clarke et moi, on se retourna en même temps vers la brune et on demanda d'une même voix :

-De quoi ?

-Je veux dire, vous étiez clairement entrain de vous criez dessus et la seconde d'après vous vous dites que vous vous aimez.

Clarke rit et posa son regard sur moi, ses joues devenant rouge.

-Ça nous est déjà arrivé oui… Surtout après une longue séparation, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle avait dit ça en référence à nos retrouvailles après que j'ai stupidement décidé de la fuir, par peur de mes sentiments. Effectivement, on s'était d'abord engueulez puis la minutes d'après on passait notre première nuit d'amour ensemble. Il faut croire que c'était notre manière à nous de nous retrouver.

-Clarke, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Clarke eu une drôle de réaction à ma question et sembla l'éviter.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Lexa, on doit partir.

-Partir ? demanda Becca.

-Charles Pike est ici.

-Ici ? A Seattle ? demandai-je étonnée.

-Oui, lui et très probablement quelques Reapers, répondit-elle en me prenant la main et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens le plus sérieusement possible. On doit partir, maintenant.

Sur ses mots, Becca et moi on s'échangea un regard et on monta les deux dans la chambre d'ami où j'avais dormis tout ce temps. Avec l'aide de Clarke on rassembla toutes mes affaires dans un sac à dos. Je descendis ensuite avec Clarke tandis que Becca montait au grenier. On l'attendit dans le salon pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende, la guitare de Costia à la main. Elle s'approcha de moi et me la tendit.

-Prends ça, me dit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux noirs.

Ils me rappelaient tant ceux de Costia. Deux sœurs aux yeux si ressemblant.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demandai-je sans prendre la guitare.

-Si Charles Pike vient frapper à ma porte, crois-moi que je serais là pour l'ouvrir. De toute manière toute les preuves légales que tu as créché chez moi son dans ton sac.

La brune retendit la guitare contre moi pour m'inciter à la prendre.

-Becca…

-Elle aurait voulu que tu l'aie, Lexa. Moi j'ai beaucoup de souvenir ici, toi tu n'as que ce vieux Jukebox et quelques photos toutes racornies.

Je déglutis difficilement à cause de l'émotion et baissai les yeux sur l'objet que me tendait la jeune femme. Je la pris délicatement et relevai les yeux pour remercier Becca.

Un dernier mot, un dernier regard, une dernière étreinte et la porte se refermait derrière moi et Clarke. Une fois dehors, mon sac au dos, la main de Clarke dans la mienne et la guitare dans l'autre, on fila jusqu'à ma voiture que j'avais caché derrière le garage de Becca.

POV Clarke

Lexa me fit monter dans la voiture et la minutes d'après elle s'engageait dans les rues de Seattle. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, juste un regard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. On traversa une bonne partie de la ville quand la brune vint poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Je glissai la mienne sur le dos de sa main et entrelaçai mes doigts autours des siens, soufflant de soulagement tout en maintenant mon regard sur les lumières de la ville qui défilaient à mesure que nous avancions.

Lexa retint sa respiration lorsqu'on croisa une série de trois voitures noire rouler en sens inverse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La brune regarda dans le rétroviseur, sans me répondre. Je me retournai alors pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit que les voitures freinaient et commençai à faire demi-tour. C'est alors que Lexa accéléra.

-Merde ! jura-t-elle en prenant un virage sec.

-C'est eux ?

-Les Reapers… j'aurais préféré que se soit la police, souffla-t-elle tout en changeant de vitesse.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je tentant de regarder derrière.

Au même moment un coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un éclat de vitre. Ils venaient d'ouvrir le feu sur la Dodge de Lexa et avaient brisé la vitre arrière. Par réflex je me baissai et posa mes deux mains sur ma tête avant de me retourner paniqué vers Lexa qui fronçai les sourcils en regardant le rétroviseur.

-Parce que la police n'aurait pas fait ça, répondit-elle finalement en accélérant de plus belle.

Elle entreprit donc de rouler le plus vite possible, en prenant soins de tourner souvent dans des rues différentes afin de les semer. Mais rien n'y fit, les Reapers étaient toujours à nos trousses et ne manquait pas de tirer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Une fois arrivé dans la zone industrielle de la ville, Lexa sortie de sa concentration.

-Il faut sortir de la ville ! dit Lexa en arrivant à un croisement. On va où ? Tu avais un plan en venant me chercher ?

La situation se déroula trop vite, je ne savais pas quoi répondre et l'adresse qu'Archibald m'avait donnée ne me venait plus. Lexa fonçait toujours vers se croisement, deux panneaux, deux possibilités, droite ou gauche, nord ou sud.

-Clarke !

-Sud ! Prends la sortie sud !

Lexa fit un tour de volant sec, faisant dérapé la voiture en voulant tourner à droite. J'en profitai pour voir si nous étions toujours suivit et malheureusement avant même que Lexa est pus sortir de la vue, nos assaillants se rapprochait. La brune donna encore un coup de gaz, nous propulsant à une vitesse folle sur une route droite qui menait hors de la ville. Heureusement que Lexa savait ce qu'elle faisait avec cette voiture, sinon on n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps.

Une lumière rouge clignotante me fit tout à coup paniqué.

-Lexa, c'est un passage à niveau ! Les barrières sont fermées !

-J'avais remarqué, dit-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur pour surveiller l'avancé de l'ennemi.

Les Reapers se rapprochait de plus en plus et se remirent à ouvrir le feu sur nous.

-Et puis merde, dit-elle en accélérant encore un peu.

-Tu ne vas pas …

Je m'arrêtai de parler en voyant les lumières du train qui arrivait à toute allure.

-Si, dit-elle en remettant les gaz.

Dans un vrombissement sourd Lexa fila jusqu'au passage à niveau et passai juste a tant, arrachant les vieilles barrières en bois au passage. On fut toute les deux secouer dans tout les sens avant de retrouver petit à petit notre orientation. La voiture était à l'arrêt, en travers de la route. Tandis que le long train de marchandise filait, nous séparant des Reapers qui nous suivait. Lexa redémarra et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, on repartit direction sud, sans Reapers à nos trousses. Du moins pour le moment.

-Bon, je pense qu'on les a semés, lâcha finalement Lexa après plusieurs kilomètres à longer la côte par les petites routes.

La brune pris une sortie et alla se garer sur un petit parking destiner à la plage. Elle coupa le contacte et on se retrouva avec comme seul source de lumière, l'unique lampadaire de la petite place.

Elle revint prendre ma main dans la sienne et posa son regard sur moi.

-C'est pour ce genre de truc que je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouve, dit-elle en montrant la vitre arrière brisé par les balles. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout ça… S'ils avaient …

-Lexa… je me penchai vers elle et appuyai mon front contre le sien. Ils n'ont pas réussi. Tu devrais appeler Becca, voir comment elle va.

Lexa acquiesça et sortie un portable jetable de sa poche. Ont sortie toutes les deux de la voiture et tandis qu'elle appelait Becca, je marchai un peu sur le parking pour me dégourdir les jambes et en profitai pour envoyer un message à Bellamy.

-Clarke ? appela Lexa après quelques minutes.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je en retournant vers elle.

-Bien, personne n'est aller jusque chez elle.

-Bellamy est sur place, je lui ai envoyé un message lui demandant s'il pouvait la surveiller.

-C'est super, merci, Clarke, merci pour tout, dit-elle en me prenant le visage entre ses mains.

La température étant assez basse en cette nuit de début novembre, notre souffle formait une buée épaisse.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime Clarke Eliza Griffin.

-Tu essayes de me charmer en utilisant mon nom au complet ? demandai-je pour la taquiner.

-J'essaye de me réchauffer en parlant le plus possible, me répondit-elle en riant et en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Je lui pris ses mains entre les miennes et souffla pour tenter de les lui réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prend une chambre de Motel pour cette nuit, ou c'est trop dangereux ? demandai-je à la brune.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que le plus prudent c'est de passer la nuit ici, on est loin de la route, loin de tout.

-Par contre on va geler.

-Très certainement oui, répondit-elle. Mais sa pimentera un peu notre petite aventure.

-Comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez… dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La brune ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, faisant tomber quelques débris de verre, elle en sortir deux couvertures. Tandis que je m'occupais d'enlever les débris qui étaient sur la banquettes arrières. La brune vint déposer les couvertures à l'arrière, puis sortie tout les habits de son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans une voiture, j'avais tellement froid que je me suis recouverte de tout ce que j'avais sous la main, dit-elle en riant.

L'air est plutôt froid la nuit en Californie en cette période de l'année, bien qu'il fasse plus chaud qu'à beaucoup d'autre place. C'était regrettable pour moi qui rêvait que d'une chose voir la neige tomber à longueur de temps. Voir de gros flocons brouiller la visibilité, voir le paysage se recouvrir d'un manteau blanc. A Los Angeles c'était extrêmement rare et encore plus en Australie. Si je m'étais donné un peu plus de temps j'aurais certainement pus la voir, mais je me focalisais sur les études depuis très jeunes.

Après nous avoir concocté un véritable nid d'amour avec nos affaires sur la banquette arrière, Lexa m'invita à aller m'installer avec elle dans la voiture. Je refermai la portière derrière moi et alla me blottir contre la brune. A vrai dire le peu d'espace m'obligeais de me coucher à moitié sur elle, mais je ne vais pas dire que cela me dérangeais. Au contraire, la savoir près de moi… _prisonnière de moi_ me rassurait. Je la voulais vraiment là où elle se trouvait maintenant, coincée entre la banquette et mon corps. Prise entre deux feux qui l'empêcherait de me filer à nouveau entre les doigts.

Effectivement, il avait fait froid, mais le corps de Lexa m'avait passablement maintenu au chaud. Je me réveillai par contre le lendemain matin avec d'horribles courbatures. Je me levai difficilement en essayant de ne pas réveiller la brune qui dormait paisiblement. Je retenu un rire en la voyant dans une position pas possible. La pauvre, je n'osais imaginer son état quand elle se réveillerait.

Une fois hors de la voiture, je m'étirai et marchai jusqu'à l'océan pour me dégourdir les jambes. Depuis que Lexa avait quitté la ville en aout, je n'avais cessé de toujours me retourné. De vérifier que personne ne me suivait. De m'assurer qu'aucun flic ou Reapers me filait en douce. J'avais toujours cette boule au ventre. Mais en marchant ces quelques mètres, en marchant jusqu'à l'eau, je n'avais pas eu peur. Parce que je savais que si je me retournai se serait Lexa qui me suivrait.

En pensant cela, des bras, à la peau douce, vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Le menton de Lexa se posa sur mon épaule après avoir embrassé tendrement mon cou.

-Bonjour, dit-elle son souffle sur ma peau me faisant frissonner.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en posant mes bras sur les siens.

On regarda ensemble l'océan durant un instant magique, où on se retrouva encore une fois, nous deux, seule contre le reste du monde, face à cette immensité bleue.

Après quelques instants tranquilles à regarder l'eau scintiller, je me retournai vers la brune.

-On devrait continuer.

-C'est quoi ton plan, princesse ?

-J'ai une planque. Je vais mettre l'adresse dans le GPS et on y file. On verra là-bas ce qu'on fait.

Une fois dans la voiture Lexa alluma le contact et manœuvra pour sortir du parking, tandis que j'insérais l'adresse qu'Archibald m'avait donné. Jusque là j'avais évité le sujet avec Lexa, mais je savais que tôt ou tard elle reconnaitrait le lieu que j'entrais dans le GPS. Et ce fut plus tôt que tard.

Je plaçai la GPS sur son support et aussi tôt que Lexa lu l'adresse elle freina brusquement. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel je savais que la brune tentait de se calmer. Parce que oui, elle était furieuse. Elle continua à rouler sans rien dire. Je cherchais mes mots, voir s'ils seraient assez bien formulés pour tenter de parler sans l'énerver davantage. J'avais beau chercher, les mots ne me semblait jamais assez juste. Ce fut finalement, à son plus grand malheur, le GPS qui rompit le silence :

-Veuillez prendre la sortie 69A et prendre la l-5-

Lexa arrêta brusquement l'appareille avec sa main, me faisant sursauter.

-Je sais comment aller à Belvedere ! cracha-t-elle à l'intention du GPS, imposant à nouveau le silence complet.

Belvedere est une banlieue de San Francisco, se situant en face de la ville, de l'autre côté de la baie. Elle portait bien son nom de part sa majestueuse vue sur la ville Californienne.

Lexa n'écouta pas le GPS et continua de rouler sur la route 101 qui longeait la côte, au lieu de prendre la route l-5 S. Elle ne voulait pas prendre les grandes routes, de peur d'être repéré.

Je reçu un message de Bellamy et en profita pour rompre le silence avec Lexa.

-Bellamy me dit que Pike c'est rendu chez Becca dans la matinée. Selon Bell, elle ne risque rien. Pike n'a rien contre elle, il ne peut pas l'interroger plus.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Lexa en hochant la tête. Au moins elle je l'ai préservé de toute cette merde. Encore heureux que l'autre enfoiré n'a pas encore débouler chez elle…

-Tu parle…

-D'Archibald ! Oui Clarke, je parle de mon putain de père ! Comment se fait-il que cet enfoiré t'a donné l'adresse de cette maison de vacance ?

-C'est lui qui m'a dit où te trouver.

-Oui, ça je le pensais bien… c'était le seul à savoir ou habite Rebecca… Et du coup il t'a donné cette planque pour nous aider ?

-Exact.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que lui pouvait savoir ou je me trouvais ? demanda-t-elle calmement, ce qui m'étonna.

-J'ai trouvé une photo de toi, Costia et Rebecca dans le vieux Jukebox. Elle datait de l'été 2010, et Anya m'a dit que cet été là, ton père n'arrêtait pas de te chercher et que tu l'avais fui avec Costia. Selon Anya, Archibald t'avait retrouvé.

-Et c'est aussi là que je lui ai dis de sortir définitivement de ma vie… Lexa fit une pause en soupirant avant de reprendre. Comment était-il avec toi ? Il a dû être détestable. Tu ne peux que détester cet homme.

-A vrai dire … je fis une pause. Réalisant que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Va au bout de ta pensé, dit Lexa.

-C'est que … Oui, je le déteste, parce que je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais il a visiblement changé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai tu as rejoint la Team Aden, il ta enrôler en parlant de lui comme un parfait petit papa ?

-Aden, ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Le peu que je sais sur cet homme c'est ce que tu m'en as dit et le peu de ce que j'en ai vu, c'est par moi-même. Comment était-il avant la mort de ta mère ?

-Tu t'aventure sur un terrain miné, Clarke, si je t'en ai dit si peu sur ma famille, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Bien, excuse moi, répondis-je simplement.

-C'est rien, je préfère juste pas, dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

S'installa un nouveau silence. On roula encore quelques bons kilomètres avant que la brune finisse par soupirer.

-C'était un homme bon… céda-t-elle finalement. Il travaillait beaucoup, mais il était toujours présent pour sa famille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette époque, mais je sais que je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec lui. Il était un père comme un autre, il aimait sa famille et il aurait tout donner pour elle. Quand la maladie de ma mère c'est déclarer, il a enchainé les heures supp'. Il rentrait chaque soir plus fatiguer que les autres, mais n'a jamais manqué une seule fois de nous border, mon frère et moi.

Encore une fois je ne pouvais imaginer comment un homme comme lui avait pus devenir comme ça.

J'hésitai un moment avant de finalement demander à Lexa ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Quand ma mère est morte, répondit-elle. Il a été entourer de ses amis qui le faisait sortir avec eux. Il allait boire un coup après le boulot. Jusqu'au jour où mon père a finit par y aller tout seul. Quand quelqu'un commence à boire seul, chaque soir, pour noyer son chagrin, c'est le début de la fin. Mon frère et moi étions de plus en plus souvent garder par une babysitter. Et les rares soirs où il rentrait, il n'était plus en état de trouver sa chambre tout seul. Je l'aidais alors monter, même s'il me repoussait. Sa l'énervait, que moi, une petite gosse de 9 ou 10 ans, l'aide à faire ça. Tandis que pour moi, c'était son comportement qui m'agaçait et je lui fis savoir une fois. C'est la première fois qu'il m'a frappé. J'ai toujours su que la mort de ma mère avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Mais je suis persuadée que quelque chose, avant, la fragilisé et l'a rendu plus susceptible d'avoir se genre de problème. Mais je n'ai jamais su quoi, il était très discret sur son passé.

-Tu penses à une sorte de choc posttraumatique ?

-J'y ai déjà pensé, même avant la mort de ma mère, il lui arrivait d'être étrange. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemar, prenait des médics. Mais il prenait toujours soin de ne pas nous le montrer à Aden et moi. Cet homme était un vrai mystère et bien qu'avant je voulais savoir qui il était, maintenant je ne le souhaite plus.

On arriva dans la fin de journée à proximité du Golden Gate Bridge. Juste avant Lexa pris une route sur la droite et descendis jusqu'à la route 131 pour rejoindre la ville de Strawberry. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, on passa enfin à côté du panneau indiquant les limites de Belvedere. Lexa rejoignit la côte donnant sur la baie, de là où on pouvait apercevoir San Francisco. Elle suivit ensuite la Paradise Drive jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande grille hérissée de piques noires. Elle abaissa la vitre et entra un code sous un petit interphone. La grille s'ouvrit alors et nous permis d'entrée dans une grande propriété. Une grande allée en gravier serpentait entourée de grands arbres dont les feuilles jonchaient le sol en cet fin d'après-midi de novembre. On pouvait apercevoir, entre les arbres, une grande maison, qui s'avéra encore plus grande une fois garer devant.

On descendit toutes les deux du véhicule. Lexa s'occupa de sortir le grand sac du coffre, tandis que je m'émerveillais devant cette magnifique villa. Construite avec de belle pierre, la maison semblait avoir été transporté telle quel depuis les côtes de la méditerranée.

Lexa se posta à côté de moi, amusé par mon soudain intérêt pour l'architecture.

-On entre ? proposa-t-elle.

Je hochai simplement la tête avant de suivre la brune. On quitta les galets gris qui jonchait le sol pour monter les quelques marches en pierre menant à la porte double battant en bois foncée.

Je sortis les clés qu'Archibald m'avait donné et les tendis à Lexa qui avait posé le grand sac afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Une fois dedans, ce fut encore plus impressionnant qu'à l'extérieur. Une fraîcheur accompagner d'une odeur citronnée nous accueillis. Un grand hall éclairer d'une lumière fraiche, un carrelage lisse magnifique, des meubles en bois discrets mais indispensables. Bon Dieu ce n'était que le hall d'entrée et il était plus grand et plus luxurieux que la totalité de mon appartement. En face de nous un escalier menant au deuxièmes étages, border de chaque côté par des couloirs lumineux.

-A droite, le couloir mène au salon et à la salle à manger, à gauche c'est les chambre d'amis, salle de bain, spa.

-Spa ? Tu déconne ? demandai-je n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

-Évidemment que je déconne, admit Lexa en riant ce qui lui valu un coup de point dans l'épaule. Viens on va voir le jardin.

Lexa comme une enfant surexcitée balança son sac sur les escaliers et me prit par la main, m'entrainant dans le salon, puis ouvrit la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un énorme jardin. Un petit chemin donnait directement sur une magnifique crique dorée par un sable fin. Un peu plus à droit, là où la colline rencontrait l'eau, il y avait un ponton dont un petit voilier y était amarré.

-L'ancien boss de ton père doit être vachement friqué pour avoir acheter cette maison, dis-je en regardant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à moi.

-Effectivement il a énormément d'argent, mais mon père lui a vendu pour un bon prix.

-Parce que tout ça c'était à ton père, demandai-je en me retournant vers elle, un sourcil levé. C'est un héritage ou…

-Non, mon père à gagné tout cet argent en travaillant pour Mont Weather Industrie.

-La multinationale ? Celle qui a racheté l'un des hôpitaux de Los Angeles ?

-Celle-là même, répondit Lexa d'un hochement de tête. Mon père n'a pas toujours eu masse d'argent. Avant il travaillait au garage Polis.

-Celui de Ryder ?

-Oui, avant il appartenait à mon père et mon oncle Gustus. Ryder les aidait mais il était encore qu'un gosse. Finalement mon père a quitté le garage pour Mont Weather et je crois que c'est ça qui a foutu la merde entre lui et Gustus.

Lexa fit une pause, soupira et vint se mettre devant moi. Elle posa son front sur le miens, fermant les yeux, mélangeant nos souffles.

J'enlaçai son cou, alors qu'elle enlaçait ma taille.

-C'est quoi le plan maint-

-Chuuuuut, la coupai-je gentiment en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Et si on prenait vraiment le temps de se retrouver ?

Lexa répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de venir combler l'espace séparant nos lèvres. Encore plus douces que dans mes souvenirs, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes me provoquant instantanément un manque. Dès que je tentais de les sellé à nouveau, la brune faisait un pas en arrière. Elle me souri tendrement, voyant ma soif d'elle. Elle prit alors ma main dans la sienne et me fit la suivre à l'intérieur. On repassa par le salon, traversant le couloir menant au hall. Elle m'accorda un baiser rapide avant d'à nouveau s'éloigner pour que je la suive jusqu'à l'étage. On entra dans une grande chambre au mur blanc, équipé d'une cheminé en pierres grises et d'un lit et quelques meubles en osier.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le petit jeu de Lexa, je l'agrippai par les bras et força presque le passage pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ce qui l'a fit rire aux éclats.

-Clarke, voyons calme tes envies… dit-elle faussement indignée, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu me tue à petit feu, Lexa, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens amoureuse de toi.

La brune pris mon col entre ses mains et plaqua encore ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la poussai délicatement jusqu'au lit, où elle se laissa sensuellement tomber. Je la rejoignis donc dans son mouvement, allant la rejoindre dans ses bras pour un long moment d'amour avec la femme que j'aime.

POV Lexa

Réveillée par les lueurs du soleil, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans une lumière presque aveuglante à cause du blanc intense des murs et des draps. Tout de suite après m'être habituer à la lumière, je vis Clarke allongée sur le ventre, son dos nu découvert, sa main posée sur mon torse et sa petite bouche en cul de poule qui laissait à pensée qu'elle était encore dans un sommeil profond. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis réalisai que quelque chose clochait. La pièce ne baignait pas seulement dans une lumière aveuglante, mais une odeur de fumée semblait aussi flotter dans l'air. Une odeur de cigare plus précisément. Je déplaçai gentiment la main de Clarke pour me libérer et sortis rapidement du lit, avant de m'habiller en quatrième vitesse. Je descendis les escaliers et suivit l'odeur de cigare qui semblait émaner du salon. C'est en entrant dans celui-ci que je le vis, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc et fumait la fin d'un grand cigare cubain. L'odeur m'était familière, trop familière.

-Bonjour, Alexandria, dit-il en se levant.

-Père…

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Je me réjouis de recevoir vos avis.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, notre Lexa sera confronter à son père qui aura beaucoup de chose à lui dire. Mais va-t-elle accepter de lui parler ?**

 **La villa est-elle vraiment un endroit sûr ?**

 **Vont-elles trouver l'identité du chef des Reapers ?**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	21. Pramheda

**Bonsoir, bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 22, on retrouve notre Lexa face à son père Archibald ! Grandes révélations en perspective ! Bon chapitre !**

Chapitre 21

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon père m'observa un instant, laissant comme un temps mort dans l'atmosphère. Il huma une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare avant de se lever du fauteuil.

-On doit parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondis-je sèchement.

-Alexandria… Si tu pouvais juste pour un instant, le temps de parler, oublier que tu me déteste… Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire ? Après toutes ses années, après tout se mal qu'il a fait. Je ne suis pas mon frère, je ne suis pas sa nouvelle femme, je ne peux pas oublier.

-Lexa ?

Clarke m'appela depuis le couloir. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et la vit entrée dans le salon. Elle marqua un arrêt lorsqu'elle vit mon père en face de moi.

En la voyant, là, sur le pas de la porte, ma colère s'estompa d'un coup. Le simple fait de la voir m'emplissait de bien être, peut-être me rendait-elle meilleure, peut-être me donnait-elle le courage de devenir plus clémente. Lorsque je reposai mes yeux sur mon père je le vis autrement que comme il y a quelques secondes. Au lieu de voir un monstre, je voyais un homme. Au lieu de voir l'ivrogne, je voyais le père aimant de quand j'étais enfant. Au lieu de voir un homme plein de méchanceté, je voyais un homme triste, brisé mais sincère.

Je repoussai rapidement toutes ses pensées de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas le voir comme ça, toutes ses choses positives n'étaient pas ce que je devais penser.

La rage repris alors le dessus.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Lexa…

Clarke me rejoignit derrière moi et me pris la main.

-Je crois que tu devrais l'écouter, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me contentai de rester là, debout entre mon père et la femme que j'aime. Clarke me poussa gentiment en direction du canapé, tandis que mon père se rasseyait sur le fauteuil. Je m'assis à mon tour, suivis par Clarke dans le canapé en face de mon père.

-Je suis content de vous revoir mademoiselle Griffin.

Clarke répondit d'un signe de tête.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? demandai-je.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des problèmes avec les Reapers, dit-il en reprenant son cigare.

-C'est exact, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Je crois enfaite que si. Je suis justement la seule personne qui puisse t'aider.

Archibald s'avança sur son fauteuil et posa un regard dur sur moi.

-Je t'écoute, soupirai-je.

-Bien… Premièrement, les Reapers ne te trouverons jamais ici.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Et bien… Quand j'étais jeune, je travaillais avec eux, avoua-t-il finalement.

Je me levai d'un bond, furieuse, manquant de me cogner contre la lampe derrière moi.

-Tu faisais partie des Reapers !?

-Alexndria laisse moi le temps d'expliquer …

-Tu m'as reprocher toute mon enfance de passer du temps avec mes cousins sous prétexte qu'ils étaient dangereux, alors que toi-même tu as fais partie du gang le plus odieux de Los Angeles ?!

Clarke se leva et posa sa main sur mon épaule me faisant respirer plus lentement, calmant mon cœur.

-Lexa…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'assied et j'écoute papounet, répliquai-je avec ironie ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire mon père.

Pour lui montrer que je ne rentrais pas dans son jeu, je haussai un sourcil et le regarda sans ciller. Il retrouva alors son sérieux et se racla la gorge.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais que quand j'étais jeune je travaillais au garage avec ton oncle Gustus, commença-t-il.

-Oui, et tu es partie pour un meilleur boulot et maintenant vous ne vous parlez plus.

-Enfaite ça ne c'est pas réellement passé comme ça. Je ne gagnais pas masse d'argent et ta mère et moi venions de nous mettre ensemble. Alors un jour j'ai postulé pour travailler chez Mont Weather Industrie. Gustus ne m'en a pas voulu, au contraire il m'a encourager, tu le connais, cet homme ferait tout pour ceux qu'il aime. J'ai donc travailler pendant plusieurs années chez eux, en gagnant un salaire raisonnable, jusqu'au jour où mon patron m'a appelé dans son bureau. Je pensais que j'avais fais une connerie ou-

-Viens en au but, Archibald !

Il se stoppa net, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

-D'accord, Alexandria, c'est toi qui décide… Alors… Ce jour là, mon patron m'a offert une opportunité. Gérer les dépenses, les commandes, les contrats. Mais pas de l'entreprise, de son réseau secret. Son gang. Il me proposait de devenir l'un des hommes les plus importants dans la hiérarchie des Reapers. J'ai accepté et j'ai découvert tout son réseau de drogue. Au début on gérait que les dealeurs d'herbes, les braqueurs, les voleurs de voiture, les raquetteurs. Puis les Reapers ont élargis leur horizons. Prostitution, trafic de drogues durs, puis même de trafic de sang après l'acquisition de l'hôpital. Quand Gustus à appris que je bossais dans un gang qui faisait la misère au siens, il ne me la pas pardonné. C'est pour ça que ton oncle Gustus et moi sommes en froid.

En quelques mois j'ai gagné plus d'argent que je n'en avais jamais gagné durant toute ma vie. Mais j'ai aussi vu et fais des horreurs qui m'ont changé à jamais…

J'écoutais son récit les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts. Remerciant presque silencieusement qu'il ai continuer à y mettre des détails malgré ma demande. Je pouvais enfin avoir les réponses que j'avais chercher durant toute mon enfance. Je me rappelais les questions que je mourrais d'envie de lui demander. « Papa, pourquoi tu prends ses médicaments en cachette ? » « Papa, pourquoi tu fais les 100 pas la nuit quand tu crois que tout le monde dors ? » « Papa, pourquoi tu lèves la main sur moi quand tu bois trop ? » « Papa, pourquoi tu m'empêche de jouer avec Anya ? » Aujourd'hui, j'aurais mes réponse.

-Ses choses m'ont changé et j'ai su qu'il fallait que je fuis ce cercle vicieux. Tu m'en a donné la force, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux d'acier dans les miens. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, j'ai parlé à mon patron et contre toute attente il m'a laisser partir. J'avais quitté le gang, j'avais une fille merveilleuse qui avait les yeux de sa mère. J'avais de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Bientôt, j'avais un fils. J'avais tout ce qui pouvait rendre un homme heureux. Mais j'avais aussi l'une des seules choses qui puisse détruire un homme – Mes souvenirs. J'ai vu des psy, j'ai pris beaucoup de médicaments, comme les vétérans souffrant de choc post-traumatique. Pendant un temps je m'en sortais bien, je réussissais à vivre sans penser aux jeunes femmes, majeurs où mineurs qui se prostituaient sous mon nez, à ses clients qu'on retrouvait morts parce qu'ils ne payaient pas. A ses amis, tués, durant des fusillades. A ses pauvres diables saignés à blanc parce qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, ou à ses innocents qu'on torturait parce qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'ils aient une information sur l'ennemi. J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à ce que ta mère nous quittes. Tu avais 8 ans, je me suis fais virer de mon boulot de comptable. C'est là que le fils de Wallace est venu à ma porte. Il m'a proposé de retrouver mon ancien poste au sein des Reapers et j'ai accepté.

-Tu es retourné travaillé pour eux ?

-Oui, j'ai travaillé pour eux une seconde fois, pour une période de six ans. C'est là que j'ai commencé à sombrer dans l'alcool et que … je t'ai ...

Il ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase, ce qui m'irrita encore plus.

-J'aimerais savoir une chose, dis-je après un long moment de silence. A quoi tu pensais quand tu me frappais ?

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais il ne craqua pas. Il déglutit, cligna des yeux pour effacer les larmes naissantes.

-Je ne me souviens pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir levé la main sur toi. Je ne peux pas te répondre à cette question. Je ne m'en souviens peut-être pas, mais la culpabilité me ronge.

-Tu es venu ici pour que je te pardonne ?

-Non, je sais que jamais je n'obtiendrais ton pardon pour ça. Mais je peux t'aider à mettre un terme à tes problèmes avec les Reapers.

Archibald sortie une série de photos, et les posa sur la table. Je me penchai et pris les clichés dans les mains. Clarke se pencha au dessus de mon épaule et regarda avec moi. On voyait deux hommes, habiller de costard aux tons gris. L'un deux devait avoir la quarantaine, tandis que l'autre avait probablement septante ans. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils avaient le même regard détérminé.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda Clarke en levant les yeux sur mon père.

-Dante et Cage Wallace, père et fils. Dante était mon patron à l'époque et il était aussi le chef des Reapers, mais le flambeau à été légué à son fils Cage. C'est Cage dont il faut s'occuper pour que tu ai la paix.

-Tu dis qu'on est en sécurité ici, dis-je en lançant les photos sur la table. Mais on est dans la maison de l'ennemi !

-Tu penserais toi, à chercher ton ennemi dans ta propre maison ? dit-il en souriant en coin.

-Tu es fou.

-C'est le genre de folie qu'on appelle aussi avoir du cran.

-Je suis plutôt de l'avis de Lexa, intervint Clarke en se levant.

-Je sais que ça vous fait peur, les filles. Mais je vous assure que cette maison n'est utilisé que pour des galas organisé pour l'entreprise. Et ils n'ont lieu qu'une fois par année.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Archibald.

-Faites moi confiance ! Je vous assure qu'il faut me croire.

-Et c'est quoi ton idée ?

-Vous restez ici pendant quelques temps, vous laissez Marcus et la police s'occuper de Pike et Wallace.

-Je ne resterais pas ici les bras croisés pendant qu'eux risques tout pour quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, répliquai-je.

-Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Pourquoi m'aideraient-ils ? Bellamy a passé des nuits blanches à cause de moi, la vie de sa sœur à été menacée parce qu'il devait m'arrêter. Il a failli devenir un criminel à cause de moi. Pourquoi devrait-il faire tout ça pour moi ?

-Lexa, que tu lui dises oui ou non il en aura rien à foutre.

J'arquais les sourcils en entend Clarke parler comme ça.

-Bellamy s'occupera de cette affaires que tu le veuilles ou non, continua-t-elle d'argumenter. Tu l'as bien vu toi-même, il ne t'a pas lâché.

Je souris malgré moi en me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

-Bellamy est têtu comme une mule… soupirai-je.

-Comme toi Lexa, fit-elle remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras toi ? Tu as cours.

-Je viendrais dès que je pourrais.

-Enfaite, dit mon père en se raclant la gorge. Ce serait mieux de limiter les va et viens dans cette maison. Dès que Clarke s'éloignera de la police de Los Angeles elle ne sera plus protéger. Et ils ont profiteront pour la suivre.

-Alors quoi ? On vient de se retrouver et on doit à nouveau se quitter ? demanda Clarke totalement dépitée.

Je l'a pris alors par les mains, et la forçai à me regarder.

-Un mois, quatre semaines, trente jours, c'est le temps qu'on passera séparer et ensuite tu auras tes vacances, tu pourras venir ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. D'accord ?

Clarke appuya sa joue contre ma main.

-D'accord.

Je me retournai alors vers mon père.

-Très bien, on te fais confiance, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je te-

-Pardonne, je le sais Alexandria. Une dernière chose, je sais que tu crois savoir pourquoi les Reapers t'en veulent. Ton oncle m'a dit que tu leur avait fait perdre beaucoup d'argent, que tu leur avait manquer de respect. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu trouveras les réponses au premier étage, dans la seconde chambre d'ami. Alexandria, je… je vous remercie de m'avoir écouter, toi et Clarke. Si j'ai pus aider…

Je réfléchis un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, se referma. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir sans lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? D'accord, effectivement il nous avait aidé. Maintenant on savait qui était le chef des Reapers, ce serait une énorme avancer. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire merci. Soit parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ou parce que j'avais l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas.

-Vous nous aidez, vraiment Archibald, répondit Clarke à ma place.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en esquissant un maigre sourire. Archibald fit de même, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire non plus.

-Bien, je vais y aller. S'il y a quoique se soit vous m'appelez, ou vous appelez Marcus, ou Bellamy.

-On y manquera pas, dit Clarke en l'accompagnant à la porte.

La blonde se retourna et d'un mouvement de tête me dit de venir moi aussi pour l'accompagner.

J'écoutai la jeune femme et me m'y à leur suite. Une fois à la porte, Clarke s'empressa de dire au-revoir à mon père et s'ecplipsa pour me laisser seule avec lui.

-Alexandria, je-

-Lexa, le coupai-je.

-Quoi ?

-Plus personne ne m'a appelé Alexandria depuis que j'ai rejoins les Grounders.

-Je vois, dorénavant je ne t'appellerais plus Alexandria. Donc… Lexa, je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi.

-Je croyais que tu me renierais si je devenais Grounder.

Archibald sembla chercher ses mots. Toujours sur ses gardes, veillant à ne pas dire un mot qui m'énerverait.

-J'avais peur que tu finisse comme moi. Mais je me trompais sur les intentions des Grounders.

-Tu t'es trompé sur beaucoup de chose.

-Je sais et maintenant je vis avec ça… Je survis avec ça… Je ne vais pas m'éterniser Lexa, je t'ai promis que je ne m'immiscerais plus dans ta vie. Au-revoir Lexa.

-Au-revoir, Archibald.

Mon père hocha la tête et me sourit tristement avant de se retourner et sortir de la maison. Je le regardai descendre les marches en pierre, puis marcher le long du chemin serpentant, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la grille de fer forgé.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et tout de suite après des bras vinrent m'enlacer.

-Je suis fière de toi, dit Clarke, son souffle dans ma nuque.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je les yeux toujours fixé sur la porte que je venais de refermer.

-Cette scène aurait pu tourner mal, mais tu as su te contenir.

-Grâce à toi, répondis-je en me retournant.

Je déposai un baiser sur son nez, puis sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres. La blonde répondit à mon baiser le rendant plus intense, plus brûlant. Tout à coup je repensai à quelque chose et stoppa net le baiser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle, les joues rosées.

-Il a parler de la chambre d'ami.

Toutes les deux ont monta à l'étage et on se mit à fouiller toutes les chambres d'amis. Archibald avait parlé de réponses qui m'attendait ici, dans cette maison. Mais nos recherches ne donnèrent rien.

-Peut-être que c'était une métaphore ou une énigme, suggéra Clarke en me rejoignant dans l'une des chambres.

-Non, il est peut-être assez mystérieux comme type, mais il ne joue pas sur les mots.

De frustration Clarke s'appuya contre le mur et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur. Le bruit creux que cela provoqua ne sembla pas la surprendre. Moi au contraire il ne me laissa pas indifférente. Les sourcils froncés, je m'avançai vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que-

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler, je la pris par les épaules et la décalai sur le côté pour que je puisse examiner le mur. Je calai mon oreille contre le mur et frappai deux coups avec ma main. Il était bien creux.

-Il y a quelque chose derrière ! s'exclama Clarke.

Je tapotai tout autour pour voir la grandeur du creux et celui-ci semblait faire la taille d'une porte. Sans plus attendre, je m'éclipsai quelque minutes et revint avec un marteau.

-Comment va-t-on ouvrir ça ? Il doit y avoir un système d'ouverture, dit Clarke qui me tournait le dos, en observant la parois.

-Je l'ai trouvé le système, décale toi.

Clarke se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant prendre mon élan pour défoncer le mur.

Les coups se succédèrent provoquant d'énorme trous dans la parois et faisant virevolter multitude de débrilles.

-Je … Je crois que c'est bon là, dit Clarke entre deux coups.

Je m'arrêtai alors réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Je tirai sur le dernier bout de paroi qui tenait encore debout jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Une fois fait la lumière entra dans la pièce et on pu y découvrir une sorte d'ancien dressing aménagé en armurerie. J'échangeai un regard avec Clarke avant qu'on entre toutes deux dans la pièce. Des armes, mais pas que, aussi des restes de drogues, des mallettes vides qui devaient contenir de l'argent. Et des photos de femme, ce qui était sans aucun doute le plus troublant. Clarke pris une pile de photo qui étaient posé sur une table au fond de la pièce. Elle retourna dans la chambre pour avoir plus de lumière et commença à regarder les clichés.

-Ces femmes ont l'air totalement brisées, fit-elle remarquer.

Intriguée je sortis alors de la pièce et regarda avec elle les photos.

-C'est sûrement des prostituées, suggérai-je.

La blonde passa d'une photo à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que d'un coup mon estomac se torde. Je pris la main de Clarke et la stoppa dans son geste, l'empêchant de mettre la photo qu'elle avait dans la main à l'arrière de la pile. Clarke, étonnée par mon geste, s'attarda un peu plus sur le visage de la pauvre adolescente sur la photo.

-Mon Dieu.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, ma main toujours agrippé à celle de Clarke, mon regard lui, fixé sur le portait de Costia.

Flashback POV Archibald Woods

-Allez, Arch ! J'ai droit à plus de fric avec tout ce que j'ai vendu comme came !

-Les règles sont les règles, tu sais que je peux pas faire autrement.

-Après tout ce temps que je boss pour les Reapers c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui gère les salaires ! Si tu as un problème tu dois en parler à Wallace !

L'homme frappa des poings sur mon bureau et se pencha contre moi, m'agrippant par la cravate.

-Écoute moi bien sac à pain, tu vas me donner ce que tu me dois, tout de suite !

Je souris malgré la menace et d'un mouvement habile je me dégageai de son emprise. Je passai ma main sur sa nuque et lui plaquai la tête sur mon bureau avec force.

-Aujourd'hui tu auras droit à ça et rien d'autre, Quint.

L'homme grommela quelque chose et finit par se calmer, je le relâchai alors. Quint se redressa et se massa la nuque en me lançant un regard noir.

-J'aurais jamais du quitter les Grounders ! dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je remettais un peu d'ordre dans mon bureau la porte se rouvrit. Je pensais de nouveau avoir à faire à Quint, mais lorsque je me retournai, je me retrouvai face à une adolescente.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demandai-je à la gamine.

-On m'a dit que j'aurais mon argent ici.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Désolé ma petite mais on ne paye pas les stagiaires mineurs à Mont Weather Industrie.

-Je travaille pas pour la compagnie, je travaille pour Wallace. Enfin vous savez... le côté secret de l'entreprise, répondit-elle en se grattant l'intérieur du coude.

Je me redressai alors et observai plus en détail la gamine qui se tenait devant moi. Robe très courte, beaucoup trop de maquillage et probablement une perruque, des lunettes noires visiblement pour cacher ses yeux injectés de sang. Mais avant tout, sous ses traits durs et fatigué un visage d'ado d'environs quinze ans.

-Tu travaille dans quel domaine, demandai-je en redoutant la réponse.

-Ça paraît évident, non ? demanda-t-elle en riant jaune.

C'est pas vrai, la gosse était bien dans la prostitution.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Ce sont vos enfant ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un carde photo, pour esquiver la question.

-Oui, Alexandria et Aden. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Et eux ils ont quel âge ? lança-t-elle en passant un doigt sur le visage de ma fille.

-J'ai demandé en premier, répliquai-je en lui prenant le cadre des mains.

-C'est si important que ça ?

Je ne dis plus rien, réalisant que je n'avais peut-être pas envie de savoir. Je remarquai alors un bleu sur sa pommette droite.

-Tu es blessée ? demandai-je en montrant sa blessure du doigt.

Elle porta sa main jusqu'à sa pommette et grimaça.

-Oh ça, c'est… Je suis maladroite.

-Maladroite… répétai-je.

Mais oui bien sûr… elle était juste tombée sur un client trop violent.

-Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé ? Il fait froid dehors.

-Je suis juste venu récupéré mon salaire.

-Et bien aujourd'hui il y a une tasse de thé avec le salaire, je serais toi j'accepterais, dis-je en lui proposant une chaise.

La fille hésita un instant, mais me voyant m'asseoir à mon bureau et lui préparer un thé, elle finit par obtempéré et s'assit devant moi.

-Je m'appelle Costia, finit-elle part dire alors que son thé infusait.

-Et moi Archibald, Archibald Woods, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Elle m'accorda enfin un vrai sourie et enleva ses lunettes. Effectivement ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle continua à regarder la photo de mes enfants, puis elle passa sur celle de ma femme.

-C'est votre femme ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est Alycia.

-Archibald, Alycia, Alexandria et Aden Woods, dit-elle en observant les photos. C'est une belle famille.

-Merci, répondis-je simplement n'ayant pas envie de parler de ma famille au travail.

Costia s'attarda encore une fois sur le portrait de ma femme, puis elle posa ses yeux ténébreux sur les miens et descendit jusqu'à mes mains.

-Vous ne portez plus d'alliance.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Il n'y a plus de madame Woods ? Vous lui avez brisé le cœur ?

-Elle a brisé le mien le jour de sa mort.

Costia déglutit.

-Vos enfants sont jeunes, ils réussissent sans leur mère ?

-Aden, s'en sort plutôt bien, il avance gentiment.

-Et votre fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est partie de la maison… Elle a choisit de fuir son foyer par ma faute.

Après une longue discussion Costia finit par récupéré son salaire et s'en alla. Je ne pensais pas la revoir avant le mois suivant, mais contre toute attente elle revint le lendemain pour discuter avec moi. Les jours se suivirent ou on se vit tout les jours. On parla de nos rêves pour l'avenir, de nos loisirs, de nos souvenir.

Mais un jour elle finit par disparaître, elle ne vint plus me voir et je commençai à m'inquiéter, je me mis donc à sa recherche. Je l'a retrouvai à l'hôpital dans un salle état, quelqu'un l'avait passé à tabac. J'ai mené mon enquête et j'ai finis par trouver le coupable, Cage Wallace. Cage avait choisit Costia comme sa prostituer personnelle et la menait à mal régulièrement. Il y tenait beaucoup et je savais qu'il ne la laisserais jamais partir. Je pris alors une grande décision, il fallait que j'arrête de travailler avec les Reapers et que je sorte Costia de cette enfer.

Je pris alors la fille sous mon aile à sa sortis d'hôpital, la cacha quelques temps des griffes des Reapers, pour qu'elle se soigne. Je ne voulais pas perturbé Aden, je l'installai donc dans un studio que j'avais acheté juste pour elle. Lorsqu'elle fut remise sur pied, je l'emmenai promener à Venice Beach.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Venice Beach ? C'est pas le territoire d'un autre gang ? demanda Costia en regardant autour d'elle.

-Si, celui des Grounders, dis-je simplement.

On marcha jusqu'à un bar, un peu plus loin dans les rues de Venice. Je m'arrêtai devant, assez loin pour que les propriétaires ne me voient pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Archibald ?

-C'est le Trikru bar, il est dirigé par ma nièce, Anya. Ma fille l'aide en faisant le service. Et mon frère Gustus y est souvent. C'est ici que se regroupe les Grounders.

-Un autre gang ? Je croyais que tu voulais me faire sortir de tout ça !

Je me retournai alors vers la fille et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.

-J'ai longtemps cru que les Grounders deviendraient autant pire que les Reapers, mais mon frère en à fait un havre de paix. Venice n'est pas atteint par les autres gang, les Reapers ne viennent jamais ici. Tu seras en sécurité ici. Tu te feras une place parmi eux, j'en suis sûr.

Au même moment, des ados en vélo, à peine plus jeune que Costia débarquèrent a toute alures et déposèrent leurs véhicules dans le bar. Costia les observa et réalisa qui était la seule fille du groupe.

-C'est Alexandria ! C'est ta fille !

Mon cœur loupa un battement en voyant ma fille. Elle avait déjà quitté la maison depuis un moment et vivait dans l'appartement au-dessus du bar. Je savais que j'avais perdu ma fille, mais à chaque fois que je la revoyais la réalité me frappait encore et encore, comme pour m'empêcher de m'y faire.

-Tu dois me promettre une chose, Costia, dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Alexandria ne doit jamais savoir que l'on se connaît, d'accord ? C'est notre secret.

La gamine se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Promet le moi, Costia.

-Je te promet que ta fille ne saura jamais que tu m'as sauvé la vie Archibald, dit-elle en accentuant bien le côté ironique de sa promesse.

Je soupirai en entendant sa phrase et posa ma main sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle reprit alors :

-C'est vrai Archibald… Tu m'as sauvé la vie … Si ta fille le savais peut-être que-

-Non, elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Quoique je puisse faire, c'est terminé. Jamais…

-Je disais la même chose, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir changer de vie. Je suis qu'une ado et je croyais que ma vie était finit, que je n'aurais jamais droit au bonheur. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que tu m'as appris, Archibald… c'est qu'il peut se passer énormément de chose entre maintenant et jamais.

\- Maintenant -

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que j'avais quitté la villa où se cachait ma fille et Clarke. J'étais assis dans ma voiture, derrière le portail en fer forgé, hérissé de piques noirs. Les souvenirs de Costia me revinrent comme une bombe. Cette gamine avait à jamais changé la vie de ma fille et la mienne. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai laissé à Venice. Je pensais dur comme fer qu'elle serait à jamais en sécurité là-bas.

Quelques jours après, elle m'appela et m'expliqua qu'elle avait rejoins un groupe de jeune qui jouait de la guitare sur la plage et qu'elle avait demandé si elle pouvait jouer une chanson. C'est lorsqu'elle commença à jouer Between the bars que des yeux émeraudes se sont posés sur elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles tomberaient amoureuses.

Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était morte, j'ai encore sombré plus bas, je pensais cette fois jamais me relever. Mais c'est lorsque nous sommes au fond du gouffre que nous sommes le plus enclin à accepter le changement. Je me suis alors relevé, je suis aller en desintox et je me suis promis de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

Je regardai une dernière fois en direction de la villa et démarra la voiture pour quitter Belvedere. A ce moment je ne pensais pas que j'allais revoir ma fille très bientôt, la vie me réservait encore beaucoup de surprise entre maintenant et jamais.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je vous mens pas on approche de la fin. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, ou une bonne nuit. N'hésiter pas laisser un petit mot, pour me dire votre avis. J'ai toujours énormément de peine à écrire si je ne sais pas vos avis. Les reviews me permettent de savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
